A Light in the Darkness: Brightened
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?
1. Chapter One: Beware

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

 _What's Gone on Before_

Shot entering a courthouse in our world, a stranger comes to Narnia one year into the Pevensies' reign. This stranger, Katerina Alambiel, gains the trust of young Queen Lucy even though others suspect she might be a witch. Still, she is allowed to remain in Cair Paravel as a guest. Oreius begins to earn her trust as she earns his. When the evil sorcerer, Jannes, takes Lucy, Katerina Alambiel is accused of being an accomplice even as she crafts a plan to rescue the Valiant Queen. Infiltrating the sorcerer's lair, Katerina Alambiel leaves a trail for Oreius and the Kings allowing them to rescue Lucy. Katerina Alambiel pursues and kills Jannes with Oreius' aid (Full story: _Awakened_ ).

After six months of finding a niche in the daily life and routine of Cair Paravel (Full story: _Shields_ ), Katerina Alambiel is counted as a friend rather than a guest by the Four and by General Oreius. She accompanies High King Peter and Queen Susan on a trip, unaware that another sorcerer intends to frame her as the High King's assassin. Just before parting ways with Susan, dark secrets in Katerina Alambiel's past are revealed. A pair of assassins frames Katerina Alambiel in two attacks on the High King's life before she and a badly wounded Peter are captured by the sorcerer, Jambres. As he tortures them, Jambres reveals that Katerina Alambiel is part Human and part Narnian. Katerina Alambiel interferes with Jambres' attempt to kill Peter, taking the brunt of the spell herself before Oreius and the other Narnians rescue them. Aslan confirms to Katerina Alambiel that she is both Human and Narnian, and that her Narnian heritage is that of Nymph and Centaur due to her mother being the Nymph daughter of a Centaur, before charging her with the task of searching for the identity of her birth family, thereby unlocking the forgotten memories of her early childhood. Katerina Alambiel survives the spell with the addition of two white streaks in the front of her hair as souvenirs and Peter decides to knight her into his chivalric order for her actions (Full story: _Shadowed_ ).

Two years after being knighted Dame Sepphora of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Katerina Alambiel is nearing the end of her search for the identity of her Narnian birth family. While her long-forgotten memories begin to resurface, she runs afoul of Count Hendrik of Sisemaal, one of Narnia's allies. Afterwards, Katerina Alambiel discovers that she was born Alambiel, daughter of Lew the last King of Narnia, and the only survivor of Jadis' massacre of the original royal family. Before Katerina Alambiel can decide how to handle the information, she and King Edmund go on a border patrol but are captured by the vengeful disgraced Count Hendrik and his cousin, Heikki, who leads a group of mercenaries employed by the Witch Medea. As Peter and Oreius lead a huge rescue party to find them, Edmund and Katerina Alambiel are tormented by Medea. Peter and Oreius rescue them just after Medea turns Katerina Alambiel over to Heikki and Hendrik and prepares to kill Edmund. Medea is defeated and her forces routed and scattered. Katerina Alambiel swears Oreius and the four other Narnians who know the truth of her identity to secrecy (Full story: _Revealed_ ).

Two and a half years after the incident with Medea and the Sisemaalian mercenaries, Werewolves and Hags plot to resurrect Jadis through the sacrifice of royal blood. While General Oreius and the Kings are on a diplomatic journey to Archenland, Oreius is forced to reexamine his feelings for Katerina Alambiel. In the absence of the General and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel and Queen Susan are ambushed by Werewolves and Susan is spirited away to be the sacrifice. Katerina Alambiel and her small party pursue the Werewolves but without the aid of the soldiers led by General Oreius and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel offers herself as a trade. With Katerina Alambiel now prisoner of the Fell, the remaining soldiers and Susan finally meet up with the Kings and Oreius. While the injured Susan is rushed back to the Cair and the healing power of Lucy's cordial, Oreius and the Kings seek to rescue Katerina Alambiel before the Fell ceremony on Winter Solstice and the truth of Katerina Alambiel's royal heritage is revealed to the Four. Oreius and the Kings disrupt the ceremony and aid in Katerina Alambiel's escape. Upon returning to the Cair, Katerina Alambiel presents the Four with an edict resolving many potential issues concerning her heritage, which is now common knowledge, but Oreius waits for a better time to reveal to Katerina Alambiel that he cares for her as more than a friend (Full Story: _Concealed_ ).

Almost six months after having her royal heritage become common knowledge, Katerina Alambiel travels as the Princess Royal with General Oreius on a diplomatic mission to the country of Zelaia. On their last night in Zelaia, Katerina Alambiel comes to the realization that she loves Oreius. However, before either one speaks up, they are captured by slavers and sold into the underground world of the Blood Games. Forced to fight by the man who bought them, Katerina Alambiel and Oreius teeter on the brink of despair. They finally escape with another fighter and return to Narnia. Once they recover from their wounds, Oreius and Katerina Alambiel confess their love to each other and are now courting in secret (Full Story: _Rekindled_ ).

A little over five months after Katerina Alambiel and Oreius return to Narnia, they travel with Peter on a diplomatic trip to Telmar. However, due to treachery on part of one of the Lords of the Council of Telmar, the three are forced to end negotiations early and attempt to leave Telmar. Before they can cross the border, mercenaries attack them. Oreius stays behind, allowing Peter and a wounded Katerina Alambiel to escape. Once Katerina Alambiel is in the care of healers, Peter sneaks back into Telmar to discover Oreius' fate. When he finally finds the mercenaries though, he is captured. Tormented by the mercenary leader, Peter is then forced to fight for his and Oreius' freedom. After winning their freedom, the mercenaries once again ambush Peter and Oreius but the fight ends with the mercenary leader dead and Peter gravely wounded. Receiving guidance from an unexpected source, Oreius carries the wounded and, at times, delirious Peter through Telmar and the Western Wilds until they finally return to Narnia. Once he receives the cordial, Peter becomes betrothed to the Beech Nymph, Thalia, whom he's been courting for some time (Full Story: _Lion and Flower_ ), while Oreius and Katerina Alambiel choose to wait to announce their courtship until Peter and Thalia's wedding (Full Story: _Refracted_ ).

A month after Peter and Oreius' return to Narnia, a diplomatic party sets sail for the Seven Isles to represent Narnia at the wedding of the Governor's son. Soon Edmund, Lucy, and Tarrin Peridanson are separated from the rest of their party including Oreius and Katerina Alambiel who are still courting in secret. The search for their missing charges leads them through storms and into the company of a questionable character. Meanwhile, Edmund, Tarrin, and Lucy are unaware that their situation is not all that it seems. When Lucy discovers the truth, matters take a deadly turn and it is a race against time to defeat their hidden enemy. Tarrin Peridanson sacrifices himself to save his King and Queen, but is revived by the cordial upon their return to Narnia. Oreius and Katerina Alambiel's courtship is forced into the open and then Tarrin Peridanson is knighted Sir Delos of the Most Noble Order of the Table (Full Story: _Reflected_ ).

A little under three months after Oreius and Katerina Alambiel's courtship becomes common knowledge, Katerina Alambiel is discovered unconscious and tormented almost to the point of death on Narnia's northern border. When she wakes with no memory, not even of Oreius and their love, the mystery surrounding her abduction deepens while Narnia's enemies plot to use her as the linchpin to destroy Narnia. Oreius and the Kings race to discover what happened to Katerina Alambiel and whether she can still be trusted when she cannot remember them. Oreius also makes the painful decision to conceal the evidence of his and Alambiel's relationship even to the point of letting her go entirely. Eventually Alambiel's memory returns and they rekindle their romance. (Full Story: _Veiled_ ).

After Katerina Alambiel and Oreius marry (Full Story: _Fireworks_ ), a battle between Narnia and Fell forces results in a sorcerer being confronted by Aslan and losing his magic. As Alambiel and Oreius adjust to married life, the sorcerer Markus must choose whether to turn his life over to Aslan or to continue in his destructive ways. The sorcerer's choice and his presence in Cair Paravel disturb many but Alambiel insists he is needed. As months pass, a threat greater than the former sorcerer comes to light and threatens Narnia's peace. Though Oreius maintains a cautious watch over the sorcerer, Markus gains ground with the Queens and grows close to the Gentle in particular. When the true nature of the threat is exposed, Markus regains his magic for one last time and Narnia is saved. (Full Story: _Unveiled_ ).

A little over three years since the events of _Unveiled_ , Peter, Edmund, and Oreius set out on an inspection of the northern border after a series of raids by Fell Giants. Their simple errand turns to tragedy as Giants ambush their party killing all save the Kings and the General. The Kings they carry off with the wicked intent of letting two Harfang Giantesses pick which one will give them children in an effort to elevate the Harfang Giants above their kindred. But, Oreius is left for dead after being severely wounded. Meanwhile, Narnia prepares for the visit from Calormene crown prince, Rabadash, who has demanded that all Four royals be present or else. When they learn of the ambush, Katerina Alambiel, Thalia, and Lucy take the Greyback brothers and Peter's Tigers in pursuit of the Giants while Susan must find a way to delay the prince's imminent arrival. Oreius struggles to cling to life and the Kings try to escape or, failing that, delay the Giants as much as possible. It's a race against time to find their missing loved ones and the northern Giants prove themselves to be even more dangerous than expected. Eventually, the Kings and Oreius are rescued, though all are badly injured, and they return to Cair Paravel. But now Peter is determined to halt the Giant threat in the North. (Full Story: _Eclipsed_ ).

After the events of _Eclipsed_ , Peter is determined to eliminate the threat of the Northern Giants. With Oreius, he leads a campaign against the Giants of the North. While Susan, Edmund, Katerina Alambiel, and Lucy must keep the peace as Prince Rabadash continues to visit their nation. When he extends an invitation for Susan to visit him in Tashbaan, Edmund decides to bring Prince Corin of Archenland along as a part of Susan's escort, never suspecting that their paths would cross with a long lost prince. As Peter and Oreius deal with the heavy toll of campaigning against the Ettin and Harfang Giants, some of whom had been responsible for Peter and Edmund's previous abduction, it is only the thought of their loved ones that gives them strength to keep up with the fight. Meanwhile Alambiel and the rest of the royals are required to defend both their own kingdom and that of Archenland against Calormene plots. With Cor's return, he, his brother, and those brave companions who had accompanied during his journey travel with Edmund and Lucy to dwell in Cair Paravel to learn how to live free lives in the North. After nine long months of campaigning, Peter and Oreius return home to find that everything is not as they had left it. (Full Story: _Obscured_ ).

 _ **A Light in the Darkness: Brightened**_

Chapter One: Beware…

 _Strange sounds and sights all around. This was not Narnia. It was not something recognizable. Yet…_

 _An inexplicable sense of tugging, of urgency preceded a journey down a stark hallway. But, it was not the familiar welcoming and warm white marble of Cair Paravel. No, this was different._

 _There were voices ahead, a low buzz of anticipation. Caution dictated a slower pace now. The low buzz grew louder and louder until a corner appeared. A wary peek around revealed a group of oddly dressed people standing around talking…but not to each other. None, however, noticed the presence of a stranger who did not belong._

 _"Normally, state executions do not progress so quickly, but, in this case, the man known only as 'The Monster' has waived all appeals, effectively expediting his own execution." The stern voice seemed strange coming from such a short woman. Her hair was shorn close to her head and there was a hardness around her eyes and mouth. The hardness only grew as she continued, "The Monster is perhaps the nation's most prolific and infamous serial killer. He has admitted to killing twenty-two women every year for a period of ten years. His last killing grounds where here in Colorado and his last victim was an orphan who originally survived his game of torturing and killing young women. Katerina Alambiel was thirteen years old when she escaped the Monster only to be murdered six years later on the steps of the courthouse. The man she had been testifying against for years admitted readily to hiring an assassin to pick off the one who got away. Now, seven years later, he will finally pay the ultimate price for his crimes. His execution is slated to occur in two minutes."_

 _Seven years… Had it been that long in this place? It was longer in Narnia since she had returned. But, there was no more time to wonder as the sense of urgency grew, compelling the stranger forward._

 _Down the next corridor, through a doorway, and then someone finally noticed the stranger in the room. Cold, cruel black eyes stared at the stranger. His mouth pulled into a snarling smirk as he held the stranger transfixed with his gaze. A somber man tightened the restraints on the man with dead eyes…the Monster. He stepped back from the Monster and another man asked, "Have you any last words?"_

 _Dead eyes lit with an eerie hunger. A raspy voice emerged, giving the the sense that the Monster rarely spoke anymore, as he said, "I'm coming for you. I told you you couldn't escape death, little princess. I'm going to make you scream for me again."_

 _The woman from before must have entered the room as well since her harsh mutter carried clearly through the sudden hush in the wake of the Monster's words, "Mad. As mad as he's evil."_

 _The Monster laughed. "I'm coming for you, princess!" His laughter echoed through the room accompanied by a terrible sense of dread…_

"Alambiel," Oreius gasped as he opened his eyes. She didn't answer. The nightmare's cold dread still clung to him as he shoved up on one elbow. She wasn't in bed. Where-?

He heard the door to the bath open and Alambiel's soft query filled his ears, "Oreius? What's wrong?"

Tell her that he had dreamed of her Monster? That he had dreamed of Spare Oom? That the Monster had once more threatened to kill her?

The mattress dipped slightly as she climbed back under the covers and knelt behind him, her hands cool against his skin, as she asked, "Chuisle? What is it?"

Oreius shifted so they were facing each other and immediately gathered her into his arms as he pressed a fervent kiss against her temple. "It is nothing, sweet. Merely a disturbing dream."

Alambiel leaned back and studied his face for so long that he feared she would demand more information, but then her expression softened as she placed a hand over his heart. "That campaign again?"

He shook his head. "Nothing tied to the real battles."

"Those are the worst. And, the hardest to counter." Leaning up, she kissed him. Her lips tasted of fresh mint. "Don't think about it anymore. You're home now and you are with me. Aaaaaand, I haven't exacted my revenge on your armory yet."

He chuckled softly as he laid back down, still holding her close. "You are most merciful, Wife."

"And, don't you forget it." She turned her head, resting her ear over his heart, and added in a sleepy murmur, "I love you, Oreius."

"And, I you."

Yet, the words his beloved spoke and her warm presence in his arms were not enough to banish the cold fear that had rooted itself in his heart. Why would he dream of Spare Oom and her Monster? Was it a warning? Or, merely the lingering ghosts of the nine months spent on campaign against the Northern Giants?

Oh, Aslan, how he prayed it was the latter.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I'm baaaaaaack! With my twelfth entry in the main story arc of my _A Light in the Darkness_ series. Wow, can you believe it's number twelve already? I can barely believe it myself. Anyway, this story is going to be...interesting. Yes, that's what I'll go with. Don't expect a lot of updates until probably this summer. Be on the lookout for some more oneshots between _Obscured_ and _Brightened_ and I'm also finishing up a couple of the shorter stories. I think you're going to enjoy this one (or hate me for my diabolical authorness, which is okay too). Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	2. Chapter Two: Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Two: Preparation

29 Nor'Wind 1014

"Why are the patrols led by Dalibor and Rhys inversed?"

Alambiel raised her quill without troubling herself to hide her smirk as Oreius gave her another disapproving look. The Kentauri shook his head. "Did you leave any of the schedules as I had them?"

"Good question." She made a show of looking up at the ceiling in feigned thought then glanced over at Cletus. The Faun captain was trying hard (and failing) to hide his own grin. "Cletus, do you recall if I left anything as Oreius had it?"

"Not on purpose."

She snickered then offered a half-shrug, batting her lashes innocently. "Apparently not. But, look on the bright side, it will give you something to putter around with for next week."

Oreius scowled. "I do not putter." He made another notation on the topmost piece of parchment. "And, it shall take me more than a sennight to put everything to rights." He gestured to a different parchment as he added, "And the list of new royal guards is where, Sepphora?"

Alambiel doodled a shape on her own list of agendas for the meeting of the army's swordmasters. She was privately glad that Oreius seemed more himself after suffering so many nightmares haunting him after his long campaign…even if that meant he was a tad irritable about all the stuff she had changed with the way the skeleton army was running while he was gone (all necessary changes, actually).

"Sepphora."

The clipped word pulled her attention back to the Kentauri. Impassively formidable as he loomed on the other side of the large table with the patented glare of doom firmly in place. Alambiel raised both eyebrows. "The list will be ready when I have finished. I have not finished. You will have to wait."

"The High King does not wish to wait much longer and neither do I."

"Peter should be showing up to training and Peridan needs to stop trying to find out whether I'm really making any progress."

Cletus and Ardon both coughed in vain attempts to hide their amusement while Oreius frowned from her to Peridan who looked only slightly abashed. The man brushed back a lock of reddish-brown hair and cleared his throat forcefully. "I only sought a report on your progress, Dame Sepphora, at the High King's request. He is most anxious for the crown prince to receive the proper protection."

Alambiel straightened her papers as she murmured, "If any of you think you can assess a guard's acclimation to protecting a human infant while neither resenting the child nor becoming an overbearing presence when the princess consort is with him better than I, go ahead and do it."

Silence fell and she knew the four men understood her threat. Oreius stamped a hoof. "Wolfsbane's tardiness over the last fortnight has been noted, Dame Sepphora. I intend to correct the matter."

"Is it tardiness when he doesn't bother to show up for training at all?" she wondered aloud. Perhaps she should not have enjoyed the determined glint in Oreius' eyes as he began visibly calculating all the ways to rid Peter of the notion that he had reached a point where he no longer needed consistent, daily training to hone his skills as a warrior. But, it was fun. And, Peter sending Peridan of all people to check up on her progress had irritated her.

The swordmasters' meeting continued for only a little while longer before Oreius assigned them the major tasks for the next fortnight. Just before he dismissed them, Alambiel snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot. There will be a delegation from Zelaia arriving in four days' time. No royals or particularly high nobles are expected, but there will undoubtedly be some fanfare and falderal."

Peridan rolled his eyes. "And, will you be attending them as Dame Sepphora or the Princess Royal?"

Alambiel smirked. "I haven't decided yet. I also don't plan to tell you in advance."

"Sepphora, enough."

She glanced at Oreius and subsided, going back to her doodling as the Kentauri dismissed the others. She knew what was coming next. His iron shoes echoed on the marble as he rounded the table and came to stand beside her chair. "What have I told you about antagonizing Peridan?"

"Why don't you ever warn him about antagonizing me?"

"Alambiel, look at me."

She kept doodling until Oreius reached down and stilled her hand. "Look at me."

Alambiel tilted her head back and batted her eyelashes. "Yes, dear?"

A hint of a smile curved the corner of the Kentauri's mouth for a brief moment. "Did you and Peridan decide to revoke the truce betwixt you?"

"Probably not because then he would be in trouble with you."

"You would also be in trouble."

"Like now?" Alambiel smiled slightly then shook her head. "No, we haven't gone to war. I am just feeling irritable right now."

Concern flickered in Oreius' eyes. "Something is troubling you?"

"No, well, nothing specifically." Alambiel shrugged. "I just feel irritable today for some reason. I don't really know why." She paused then added, "I am working on the list of new guards. I just want to make sure that the names I give you are the right ones. By my requirements, not Peridan's or Peter's or even yours. If you don't trust me to-"

"I trust you," he interrupted. Grasping her hands, he pulled her to her feet then broke his professional demeanor by wrapping his hands around her waist and touching his forehead to hers. "Never doubt that I trust you, Alambiel. I merely feel that we are behind on providing the new foal with appropriate protection since I did not know I needed to prepare for the arrival of a new royal."

She smiled faintly. "Am I still to be punished for that little fib?"

His fingers slid up her spine to the back of her neck and started kneading. "You have yet to be punished for that fib, you little pest. Something else I intend to remedy."

Her grin grew. "Oh really?"

"Yes." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then stepped back. "However, that shall have to wait. We both have work to do. Go." He turned her toward the doors and then surprised a yelp out of her when he smacked her on the rump. "We will discuss the terms of your punishment tonight."

She tossed him a saucy grin. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Get you gone, minx! Before I decide to mete out your punishment here and now."

For a moment, she considered challenging him but then she remembered that she had a pressing appointment she couldn't miss. Instead, she just laughed and ran out.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The ship bucked beneath the man's feet, rising and falling with the swell of the sea. He braced his hands against the railing as he watched the ship they were chasing grow in size. A smile appeared, pulling at his facial scars. It wouldn't take much longer now.

He loved the chase, the hunt. It reminded him that he was still alive. A few more jewels to add to his collection and then he would cease to hunt because he would have finally caught his last, greatest, and most illusive quarry.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You're certain?" Alambiel carefully kept all emotion out of her voice as she watched Tuulea's face.

The Black Elder Nymph nodded. "I am."

She stared at the tips of her boots peeking out from beneath her skirts, trying to process the news. "I see."

"Alambiel, child, it is not-"

She raised her hand, cutting the older Nymph off. "I understand, Tuulea." She hopped off the raised bed and smoothed her skirts, not looking Tuulea in the eye as she added, "Would you keep this between us? I don't want Oreius to hear any gossip before I'm ready to tell him what you've discovered."

"Of course, child." Tuulea paused then added quietly, "It is not the end of the world, little one."

"It feels like it," she whispered more to herself than anyone else as she pulled open the door and stepped into the hall leading to the main healers' wing.

"Tuulea!" The heavy main doors were flung open with the barest effort as Ardon charged into the wing. He looked past Alambiel to Tuulea and thundered, "It's time! Alithia's in need of you! Hurry!"

He wheeled around and galloped away only to rush back and this time address her in a breathless voice, "Alambiel, would you watch over Solon?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. I have to hurry." With that hurried declaration, the Centaur galloped out of the healers' wing again.

Alambiel exchanged an amused look with Tuulea. "Should I be keeping an eye on the sire too?"

Tuulea laughed. "I will give him simple tasks to keep him out from underfoot." She touched her arm. "Your time will come too. That general of yours will likely make an even greater nuisance of himself."

Alambiel chose not to respond.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Sparring, Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Three: Sparring, Plotting

32 Nor'Wind 1014

The clash of steel against steel rang through the night air as two figures wove, darted, and whirled in a deadly dance. Torchlight flickered across their faces, providing additional light to that of the stars and moon. The smaller of the two darted in, blade flashing, only to be knocked back by the larger.

They circled each other, the smaller figure occasionally feinting an attack in an attempt to lure the other into a trap. He never took the bait. Instead, he watched, waiting, calculating for the precise strike that would end the night's battle.

Another dart. This time the blade flashed toward his leg. The metallic ring of steel hitting the cold stones beneath their feet echoed loudly over the sound of harsh breaths expelled in white clouds. The smaller figure dodged his next strike, bending backwards to slide beneath the sword, and once more regained the lost weapon. He whirled, keeping his opponent in view and once more cutting off an attempted ambush.

Torchlight flickered, permitting him to see the determination in those hard eyes. It was not an easy fight this time. His opponent was more cautious now, still feinting and conducting aborted attacks, yes, but not with same level of commitment as before. He tightened his grip on his sword hilt, knowing the final move would be made soon and he would only have a little time to react.

There. The slightest flicker of the eyes before a fluid strike. He backed up and twisted as he caught his opponent by the arm and used the attack's momentum to empower his own strike. The dull thud of a body hitting the stones joined the sharper ring of twin blades falling harmlessly to the ground. He kept a hold of his opponent's arm even as his sword touched the exposed throat. "Yield."

Laughter met his demand as his opponent raised her head just enough to close the distance between them and then she kissed him.

Oreius bit back a chuckle as he shook his head with the appropriate gravitas. "That is not the proper way to yield."

"And, that's an utterly foolish way to respond to your wife's kisses, Kentauri." Alambiel swatted his sword arm. "Move the sword."

"Yield first."

She rolled her eyes, a smile still curving her pink lips, as she sighed dramatically. "Very well. I concede to your overwhelming might and awe, o chief among warriors. I have been vanquished most thoroughly and impressively."

Oreius reconsidered his instinctive response to such cheek when he heard Ptah's poorly muffled laugh. He glanced over at where the Leopard's form could barely be seen in the shadowy corner of the training yard. Ptah was wise enough to not look as though he had been observing them. Oreius harrumphed as he rose and sheathed his sword. "Pest. You interrupted my inspection of the grounds and armory."

Alambiel just grinned. "Well, you owe me dinner. Besides, I did not interrupt." She held her hand up expectantly.

Grasping it, he pulled her to her feet. "No? Then, what do you call it?"

The minx laughed again as she brushed the smattering of snow off her rump then offered him a most impertinent grin. "Entertainment and practice."

Oreius folded his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And, the fact that I warned you I was doing an inspection tonight and would not be able to join you for dinner was not in fact a warning, but an invitation for you to make a pest of yourself?"

"You say that like you didn't want to spar with me." Alambiel pouted at him, though the laughter lurking in her eyes belayed the effect. She took a half-step closer to him and added far too softly for anyone else to hear, "I thought perhaps you might have missed sparring with me, my lord husband."

He struggled to maintain his stern mien. "Lady wife, you know I treasure our sparring matches. However…" He shook a finger at her. "The inspection is a necessary security measure. Now go inside before you catch cold."

"If you won't let me come with you, you could always come with me and make sure I stay warm." The look she gave him from beneath her lashes made fire leap in his veins.

Clearing his throat, he added gruffly, "No more teasing, you little temptress. I will attempt to finish my inspection swiftly."

At first, he thought she might try another delaying tactic. Though, he would never admit it, he was somewhat disappointed when she didn't. Instead, she rose on her toes as she balanced with one hand on his shoulder and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips before she pirouetted away, adding a little leap to her steps as she called for Ptah.

Oreius watched her lithe form vanish around the corner. Following at a distance, he kept watch until the back of Alambiel's silver dress whisked inside the main palace doors with Ptah sticking close behind. He shook his head then once more set himself to his previous task. He had been roughly a third of the way through his inspection when Alambiel had chosen to interrupt.

Now, however, he found it a struggle to keep from thinking of his mischievous wife. Her mood seemed to have brightened considerably compared to her more irritable demeanor two days past, for which he was grateful. He had not been looking forward to mediating yet another peace between Alambiel and Peridan. The two clashed often enough over the years, but it still took much for Alambiel to be riled to the point that she wouldn't ignore or excuse Peridan's at-times overzealous assessment of a situation. Cletus claimed the two had gotten on well enough during the nine months he and Ardon were gone on campaign, but then Peridan had been assigned to accompany the Gentle and the Just to Tashbaan so it was difficult to say if the two had truly gotten along or if they had merely avoided each other more often than not.

He shook away the thoughts and once more focused on inspecting the perimeter and guard placement. There were currently more guards on night watch and in more frequent (but still discreet) intervals due to the birth of the crown prince and the subsequent increase of foreign visitors to Cair Paravel. The situation would remain the same until the guard for the crown prince was chosen. Oreius frowned slightly as he recalled that Alambiel had still not given him the list of candidates. Had the High King not missed yet another training lesson, he was certain that the golden colt would have inquired on the matter again. As it was, he would have to address the matter of Wolfsbane's continued failure to present himself for training. High King or not, newborn foal or not, he was not such an experienced warrior that he could afford to leave off training for over a fortnight when neither illness nor injury was a factor.

No, in the morn, Wolfsbane would be reminded of the necessity of his continued training. Had Ardon not been preoccupied with the birth of his little filly only that evening, Oreius would have summoned him to aid in plotting how to impress the lesson on his recalcitrant student. As it was, he suspected that Alambiel would be delighted to help him choose a worthy regiment to make amends for Wolfsbane's tardiness…and put him off the idea of ever repeating the experience.

Oreius' eyes strayed to the stars out of habit as he stepped out from beneath the cover of the interlaced branches of dormant trees. They shone bright, their dance full of joy and glad tidings. No shadow lurked beneath to hint at trouble. An unconscious sigh of relief escaped him then he turned once more to finishing his inspection. Alambiel was waiting, after all.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

He watched the stars eagerly, eyeing their positions and noting the differences between them and the place he had once called home. He was still adjusting to the task of navigating by these strange stars, but for now it was permissible since he was using a man who dwelt in the Seven Isles as his navigator. Still, he memorized everything about the stars.

As the ship bucked beneath his feet, he stood firm. The sea was being unruly now that he had caught his initial prey, but it was nothing to him. He would arrive soon enough. As the bells sounded, he spun on his heel and stalked into the depths of the ship. Only when he reached his cabin, did he withdraw the sketch. His true prey was a beautiful prize, indeed. Any man would admit it, but only he knew the truth.

Once he caught her, she would die before her pretty mouth could even open in a scream. He was taking such care in his approach, his hunt, that he knew she would not realize the danger she was in until it was too late. First, though, he had to reach her…in Narnia. Then, he would set his plan in motion.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"What are you doing?"

Alambiel glanced at the pair of hooves now in front of her. "Darling, if you can't figure out what I'm doing, I think you might want to see Tuulea about the concussion you claim never had."

He sighed. She didn't see why. It was a perfectly logical response to his nonsensical query about her handstand. Yet, the Kentauri continued in a longsuffering tone, "Very well. _Why_ are you standing on your head?"

"I am not standing on my head. I'm doing a handstand and while I do understand such an action is not something Centaurs do…or can do without very messy but probably hilarious results, even you should know the difference." She wobbled a moment then allowed her body to fold in on itself as she tucked into a roll. Leaping back to her feet, she finger-combed her hair out of her eyes before adding brightly, "And, the answer to your question is that I was bored. You see, my husband implied he would have a late dinner with me, presumably to make up for all the date nights he has missed since returning home from campaign, but he never showed so I ate without him because I was hungry and tired of waiting. Then, when he still didn't show, I had to come up with _some_ way of entertaining myself."

Oreius arched an eyebrow. "Which led you to do a handstand?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally," he muttered, shaking his head.

She chose to ignore that. Crossing to her dressing table, she picked up a hairbrush and then waved it over her shoulder, aiming for his reflection. "Oh and before you decide to fuss about not having a list yet, you should know you will find my completed list of the guards I have deemed capable of withstanding and perhaps even enjoying the rigors associated with guarding a foal. My top selection should be able to stay with little William throughout his foalhood." When Oreius looked at her, she added softly, "Even the children of royals deserve a happy childhood without an awareness that their close companions and playmates are actually their guards, do you not agree?"

He bowed. "I do and I am certain that you have chosen wisely." He glanced at the doors then surprised her by closing them instead of going to check their shared study for the list. As he came back over to her, he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you. The High King will no doubt be relieved to hear of the progress."

Oreius plucked the brush from her hand before she could say anything and nudged her shoulder. "Come, I will brush your hair for you whilst we talk."

"About what?"

"I needs must address the failure of Wolfsbane to appear for his training for the past seventeen days and your aid in the matter shall be invaluable."

Alambiel grinned. "Oh, I do love designing training torments when I'm not the target."

The Kentauri laughed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Lessons Given

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Four: Lessons Given

33 Nor'Wind 1014

Peter couldn't breathe. A suffocating weight pressed down on his chest. Giants… No, no, he was home. There weren't any Giants in Cair Paravel, certainly none of them Fell. Barely opening his eyes, he could see a large shadow looming over him but he couldn't tell what it was. Thalia. William.

Trying not to alert his attacker, Peter slowly shifted his outstretched arm to search for Thalia. She wasn't within reach. Oh Lion, if she had been hurt. No, maybe she had gotten up to walk with William, get the baby back to sleep. They had just learned that tactic for getting their son to sleep. He had to hurry. If Thalia and William weren't in the room, he only had a short time to make them safe.

Claws, no, talons wrapped around his torso. The weight moved and Peter found himself flung through the air. He landed hard on his shoulder but tucked into a roll. Rhindon. He had to get to Rhindon. He flung himself to the left, snatching up the sword, and whirled to face the intruder.

Wings spread wide, a Gryphon watched him.

Peter frowned then lowered Rhindon. "Ihbari?"

The Gryphon bowed his feathered head. "The General greets Sir Wolfsbane and asks if you have misplaced your sword?"

His grip tightened on Rhindon's hilt as sleep's fog lifted and he realized what was likely happening. Crossing to the door, he opened it far enough to see Thalia in the sitting room with his Tigers and the Jaguar Sekhmet gathered around her. William was in his mother's arms, sleeping soundly.

Closing the door, Peter scowled at Ihbari. "Am I to understand that the General sent you?"

The Gryphon bowed his head once more. "It is so. I have been sent to bring Sir Wolfsbane to the battlefield. You have one minute."

Peter sheathed Rhindon, flung on an old, patched tunic (one he was continually hiding and rescuing from Susan and his valet), and then tugged on his boots. He barely had time to buckle Rhindon around his waist before Ihbari lunged at him. The Gryphon grasped him neatly with all four feet then darted out the open window.

He was never going to get used to this.

Ihbari let out a delighted shriek as he swept over Cair Paravel then dove toward the main training yard. He dropped Peter with several feet to go and flapped his strong wings once to change trajectory. Peter landed hard, dropping to one knee.

The distinctive sound of steel leaving the sheath reached his ears at the same time he heard rushing steps. Wrenching Rhindon free, Peter spun to block the coming blow. He looked up to meet Edmund's fierce smirk. Oh his little brother looked far too pleased with himself. Peter shoved up and leapt to his feet at the same time as he kicked out, hooking his foot behind Edmund's knee. He shoved at the same time he pulled, toppling Edmund with a satisfying crash.

A voice boomed out of the fog still clinging to the perimeters of the training yard. "So, you are not injured."

Peter moved back from Edmund, bringing Rhindon up as he watched the shadows moving in the fog. "I am not."

"Nor have you been ill."

It wasn't a question. Peter resisted the urge to squirm like a truant schoolboy. "No."

"Then, you have merely been lazy."

"Not lazy. Merely…" Peter trailed off as Oreius emerged from the fog.

The General's face was impassively stern. His claymore was clasped in one hand. Peter swallowed hard. He knew that look. Disapproval radiated from the Centaur as he came closer. "Merely what, Wolfsbane? Have you become so well-versed in fighting that you no longer need to keep up your skills like the rest of Narnia's warriors?"

Peter flushed. "No, General. I know I have yet much to learn."

"Then why have you failed to report to training for the past fortnight?" Oreius circled him. "Have you found a more skilled teacher? Bring him forward and let me see the one who now trains you."

A cautious glance at the others who had emerged from the fog revealed all but one of the swordmasters were present. Kat wasn't there, which probably meant that she was waiting somewhere nearby, watching and biding her time before she joined in. At least, she wasn't here to help antagonize Oreius.

"Well? Have you no answer, Wolfsbane?"

He would never be able to claim the excuse of staying with William, not when all the swordmasters present save Oreius were fathers. Not that Oreius would allow such an excuse any more than the others would. And it really wouldn't be very honorable to hide behind his son. Peter straightened, tightening his grip on Rhindon, as he said solemnly, "I have none because I have found no other teacher, General. Perhaps, though, I have been remiss in my training these last weeks."

"Perhaps," Oreius drew the word out slowly. "You do not believe your skills have suffered from this negligence?"

"No, General."

"Very well. Let us see what you are still capable of, Wolfsbane."

Peter raised Rhindon just in time to block Oreius' strike. He danced to the left only to be forced to dodge in order to avoid Peridan's attack. He countered Cletus and stole his shield, temporarily forcing the Faun captain between him and the other two. But where was Ardon?

An arm-shaking blow landed against the shield, knocking Peter completely off his feet.

He groaned.

There was Ardon.

Boots hitting stone warned of Edmund and Tarrin's rush. Peter tightened his grip on Rhindon as he rose to his feet. His eyes narrowed at his opponents. They weren't going to make this easy on him. Well, by the Lion, he would not make it easy on them either.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ptah watched his lady anxiously. Her breathing was steady but she should have been in the training yard hours ago.

"I should get Tuulea."

He looked over at the Nymph. "Yes."

"No," came the quiet command.

"But, my lady, you are not well."

"It is nothing worth fussing over. I do not need Tuulea." His lady rolled over onto her side, curling into a ball. "Just let me sleep it off and I'll be fine. Cancel my meetings for this morn."

"I have sent your regrets for the entire day," Leeta murmured. "But, the delegation from Zelaia has arrived. Their ship is sailing into the harbor now."

"It won't be the first time the Princess Royal misses greeting stuffy diplomats."

Ptah bared his fangs at Leeta when she looked ready to argue. Argument was not what his lady needed. She needed rest, especially since she had refused healers.

The Nymph gave a little sigh but nodded. "My lady, if you will not let Tuulea come here, perhaps you could eat a little more. Something light. A soup or…" She trailed off as she realized the same thing Ptah already knew. Their lady had fallen asleep again.

She waved for him to join her in the sitting room. She pulled the doors to and then whispered, "Even if she will not accept healers, she is not well. The General should know."

He gave a curt nod. "It is past noon. The delegation will arrive soon. You should find him quickly if we don't want to draw too much attention to this. I will stay with her."

"I will not take long," Leeta promised as she slipped out.

Ptah hopped up on the bed, his movements not even disturbing his lady. He stretched out beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Better hurry, Pete. They're going to be here in less than an hour."

Peter waved his brother off. "I know, I know. Go…be the diplomat Stonebrook made sure you are."

"That doesn't even make sense."

He was too busy trying to keep walking to retort. Edmund's low chuckle echoed behind him as Remus interjected happily, "Alpha, should we bring the High King some frogs? I found some in very special mud this morn."

"You can bring him some tonight, Remus. Now come on. You have mud all over your face. You're lucky you haven't tracked in mud. Don't rub your face with your paws. Or on your tail!"

Peter shook his head. He would make his little brother pay for his comments…and all the sneaky tricks he pulled on him during training, all designed to make him fall on his backside. He finally made it to his quarters and collapsed against the doors, hanging his head with a heavy sigh.

"Peter? Are you- Oh!" Thalia's little gasp didn't seem to slow her reaction, though. In moments his wife's cool hands were tenderly touching his face. "Oh, my poor Peter, what was the General thinking? I wouldn't have let Ihbari or anyone else in our chambers had I known they were going to be so…so merciless!"

His Flower's gentle tone had been replaced with the same fierceness she used when telling a rude Tarkheena to keep her hands off William. Peter opened his eyes. His Flower's soft touch completely belied the fierce light burning in her green eyes. He was almost worried about Oreius. He quirked a half-smile. "I'm all right, Flower, just sore. Which no doubt was the good General's intent. He was right. I have been neglecting my duties lately."

Thalia shook her head. "No. You were fulfilling your duty to our son."

Peter straightened and forced himself to walk normally as he ventured into their bedchamber. He could hear William babbling and grinned as his little son gave a gummy smile when he stopped to peek into the crib. He reached out a finger to him only to freeze as Thalia's cool voice speared him, "Do not touch him."

Swallowing hard, he peeked over his shoulder at her. "Flower?"

His wife didn't seem at all softened as she glared at him. "Get away from my baby until you have cleaned up. You are absolutely filthy."

He briefly considered pointing out that William was his baby too, but… New mothers did not seem to be the most rational, even if they were normally the sweetest Nymph in Narnia. He rather hoped he had his sweet Flower back soon. Or, at least, before she decided to use her darts on him.

Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, Peter quickly retreated from the cradle and ducked into the bath. His valet bustled in moments later. The Faun wisely said nothing about how easily the Princess Consort cowed the High King, although Peter did catch him smiling a little. Of course, that could have been due to the fact he was able to throw away the tunic. Now, Peter would have to ask Atuki to get his siblings to search for it again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius hurried into his quarters. Had Leeta not looked so worried when she delivered the message, he would have been tempted to suspect this was another of Alambiel's games to both avoid diplomatic duties and to get him to go along with her plot. He still half-expected to find Alambiel in the sitting room, but she wasn't there. The doors to the bedchamber were pushed to and, when he opened them, he found Alambiel sleeping while Ptah was sitting beside her. The Leopard rose and leapt down from the bed as soon as Oreius entered.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since shortly after you left this morn, sir. She would not permit us to fetch a healer or Tuulea."

Oreius nodded. "Tell Leeta to send whatever she thinks will help. I will take care of my wife."

"Yes, General."

Oreius shut the door behind Ptah before he moved to the side of the bed. Alambiel still hadn't stirred. She looked so pale, but there were shadows beneath her eyes. Leaning down, he gently brushed white and gold tendrils off her forehead. She felt a little warm to his touch. A mild fever, perhaps.

Alambiel's eyelids fluttered then opened slowly. She looked at him for a long minute before offering a faint smile. "Has my warrior come to rescue me?"

He smiled, still petting her hair. "Do you need rescue?"

She nodded.

He kissed her brow. Definitely a mild fever. "Tuulea could help."

Her smile vanished. "I don't need Tuulea to tell me that my supper last night has proven to have unfortunate side effects."

"She could give you some chamomile tea and perhaps it would help." Oreius paused, waiting, but Alambiel only closed her eyes. "Are you angry with Tuulea?"

"No. I just know she's busy."

"She would never be too busy to help you."

His wife offered another faint smile, opening her eyes once more. "Tuulea is a bit busy patching up Cor after his brother nearly killed him again. Not to mention she's still taking care of Alithia and the new filly. Did you break Peter?"

Oreius considered not permitting her to change the subject, but perhaps it was what she needed more. For the moment, only. "Yes." He picked up one of her hands, lightly tracing over the star-shaped scar in the center. "I do not think the colt will be so foolish as to believe he need not attend scheduled training again."

"Pity. I enjoyed devising the plot for Ihbari to be his rude awakening, much more sensible than sending in trumpets when the baby is still with Peter and Thalia and not yet in the nursery."

"Ihbari certainly seemed to enjoy dropping the colt. Did you suggest that?"

"Yes, I did."

Oreius couldn't help smiling at her self-satisfied tone. However, he was also concerned for her. He studied her pale features again. "Are you certain you do not wish for Tuulea or one of the other healers to examine you?"

"Pretty certain." Alambiel tightened her grasp on his fingers. "Stay with me a little while?"

He answered by climbing into bed with her. Gently pulling her back so she rested against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. Some of the tension he felt in her immediately vanished as she relaxed further into his embrace.

"Alambiel?"

"Mmm?"

She sounded as though she had nearly fallen asleep again. He kissed the spot just behind her ear before whispering, "Are you certain this has nothing to do with our sparring?"

"It has nothing to do with sparring. You didn't eat supper with me last night, remember? That's why I'm dealing with a mild case of food poisoning while you're beating Peter all over the training yard."

"Are you certain?" he pressed.

Alambiel squirmed in his hold until she was able to roll over. She looked at him searchingly and then smiled. "You worry too much. I am all right. I'm not suffering from anything permanent and if something changes, I will tell you."

Oreius didn't smile. Instead, he looked her over with concern. Had he missed a sign? Had there been some sign when they were sparring last night that should have caught his attention, warned him to be far more gentle or even avoid sparring altogether? "I cannot help you if I do not know what you need."

A soft laugh answered him as Alambiel pressed closer, resting her ear against his heart as she ran one hand up his arm in a tender caress. "Kentauri, you are helping. This is what I need most right now. Besides, this is far more pleasant than meeting more diplomats. I've dealt with quite enough of them, especially while you were gone."

"How many did you threaten? Two hundred?"

"Not hardly," she protested with a snicker. "Just two…and ten."

"Only a dozen? Gone soft."

He grunted when her fist connected with his ribs. "Do you no longer wish me to hold you?"

Alambiel looked up at him with a glint of battle in her blue eyes. "Oreius, I do not feel well and I have six knives within very easy reach. Now ask yourself if you really want to keep teasing me in a way I don't particularly care for."

At least, she still felt well enough to continue being spirited. That was a good sign. He also was no fool. "I can only plead for mercy." Oreius kissed her brow. "Mercy." He kissed her nose. "Mercy." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

She gave a little laugh. "Rogue. Trying to bribe the Princess Royal is a crime, you know."

He smoothed her hair back. She looked as though she were on the cusp of sleep. He wanted to press her and uncover whether she had been unable to sleep due to night terrors or something else, but he wasn't certain if she would tell him even if she didn't fall asleep. "A crime? I am merely attempting to appeal to your mercy. If I were attempting to bribe you, I would have brought you chocolate."

Alambiel didn't respond other than snuggling closer. Oreius glanced down. Asleep, definitely asleep. He pet her hair, curling a strand around his finger, as he considered what to do. He wanted Tuulea to examine her, but he knew better than to try to force her. He still wanted to hear Tuulea's opinion about Alambiel's symptoms. His wife had a very bad habit of attempting to pass off more serious illnesses and injuries as something less. And, she was still expected to help host the delegation from Zelaia. Her presence had been requested by King Garai and Queen Kepa.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. More chapters to come. Next we will be dealing with diplomats and some unexpected surprises. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Zelaians

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Five: The Zelaians

1 Snowbrice 1014

Aravis looked around the grand ballroom with wide eyes. She had been in Narnia for months now but still she marveled at the beauty of the North and how easily the royals mingled with their subjects. Queen Susan was standing near the center of the room, calling directions to a stately Giraffe as she helped adjust one of the long swaths of deep red cloths. She seemed satisfied as she stepped back, turning to greet Aravis with a smile. "Are you not spending time with Cor and Corin today, Aravis?"

"No, My Queen. Cor is yet confined to the healing wing." Aravis sniffed and added, "Boys are fools."

Queen Susan's smile grew. "They certainly can be."

She frowned up at the decorations. "Queen Susan, your sister said these decorations were for another festival. One meant for lovers."

"Sweethearts' Day, yes."

She trailed after the elder queen as she swept to one of the tables covered in a gold-embroidered red tablecloth. Watching her, Aravis couldn't help marveling at how often the Narnians celebrated over things that did not seem worth such fuss. It was not at all like Calormen where all of their festivals were tied to one of the gods and goddesses or to the honor of the Tisroc (may his bones wither forever). She couldn't quite keep the disgust from her voice as she wrinkled her nose at the roses Queen Susan was arranging, "Those will not have some kissing requirement like the obnoxious little weed at Yule, will they?"

Queen Susan laughed. "You mean mistletoe? No, there are no rules like that. Besides, these flowers are for the banquet tomorrow. I just wanted to see how they will look for the Sweethearts' Day ball and after a few changes, they will be perfect." She plucked a pink rose from the bowl and tucked it into Aravis' curls with a smile that reminded her at once of her mother. "There. Very pretty."

Aravis touched the delicate petals then looked around the room again. The Narnians of Cair Paravel seemed to accept her presence. There had been a few whispers creeping like snakes in the grass when she first came here; however, it had never felt the same as those whispers and non-whispers she had heard in Anvard. Not unfriendly, merely curious. Taking a step closer to the older woman, she lowered her voice and asked, "There will not be any rituals for this festival of lovers? Or do only lovers attend the festival?"

"Rituals?" The dark-haired queen looked at her in confusion and then her eyes widened. "Oh! You mean like some of the ones in Calormen." Her cheeks pinked as she shook her head. "No, there is nothing like that. At least not at the ball. However else couples may choose to celebrate being with their sweethearts, it will not be a public event. Any who desire to come to the ball may even if they have no attachment to anyone. It is what Edmund and I do every year."

She thought she looked sad at that. "Is Queen Lucy not also a maiden?"

Queen Susan smiled, all hints of sadness as the passage of travelers vanished beneath the winds across the sands of the Great Desert. "She claims she is yet unattached. However, I would be very surprised if this Sweethearts' Day passes without her having an official escort."

Aravis opened her mouth to ask another question, but hesitated when she noticed the strangers. Two men. One dressed in fine clothes, though the dull green color of his tunic was nothing compared to the fabrics favored by Tarkaans and even most nobles. His dark hair was smoothed back and looked damp to her eyes, his skin as pale as Queen Susan and King Edmund's, but his lithe form was even more slender than the Just King's. His movements were graceful as he crossed the room with his companion. Yet, it was his giant of a companion who gave her pause. That one moved with the purposeful bearing of a warrior and leader. His skin was darker than her own, darker than any Calormene, a man of the Southern Isles beyond Calormen. His dark hair was bound in tight braids pulled back by a leather thong and his clothing was rough. It looked like the garment of a man who had been long at sea or war. Yet, his face was what caught her attention and the three puckered scars down the left side, the longest running over his eye and pulled his mouth into a permanent half-smile.

The men came close and each bowed. Yet, it was not the scarred stranger who spoke. With a slight accent she did not recognize, the noble smiled winningly at them. "Ah, Queen Susan. It would seem we found a better treasure than a room full of diplomats. Forgive me, though, it was not our intent to intrude."

"Lord Jokin, you are most welcome." Queen Susan smiled, seemingly unperturbed by his companion's scarred appearance and rough clothing. "However, I do not think I have had the pleasure of meeting your companion."

"Nor I yours," the lord murmured with a self-deprecating smile. "However, I fear you are correct and I should not like to think that I am so rude a guest as to offer such an offense to my most gracious hostess. My aunt, the baroness, would be most displeased with me. Permit me to make amends. This, your majesty, is Captain Dejen late of the Southern Isles. He is the one who helped our party reach your fair shores safely and even swifter than he had promised."

Queen Susan offered a slight curtsey, inclining her head. "Captain. Will you be joining us for the festivities, at least? And, your crew as well."

The captain didn't respond at first. His clear eyes studied the queen intently before he offered another bow. "My crew prefers simpler events. However, his lordship has insisted on including me as one of his party. I believe we will meet again. At least, when there is food." Broad shoulders rising in a shrug, his low voice rumbled like a lion's growl, "I am not much use to Zelaia's negations. She is not my country."

"I understand. Please know that if your crew should decide to join us, they shall be most welcome." Queen Susan turned to Aravis and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lord Jokin, Captain Dejen, allow us to introduce the lady Aravis to you. She is a family friend."

Aravis barely resisted darting a shocked look at the dark-haired queen. A friend? The Four considered her to be a friend? What marvels must she have uncovered to achieve such a state? None…none at all and yet, a queen called her friend and she could tell she meant it. Aravis curtsied in the Calormene fashion as her attempts at the less elaborate Narnian and Archenlandish fashions were still clumsy, something that vexed her deeply. "My lords, it pleases me greatly to have your names known to me and mine to you."

Lord Jokin took her slim hand in his and bowed over it. He peered up at her with piercing green eyes. "It is an unlooked-for pleasure, my dear lady."

Aravis smiled. His manners were very pretty for a grownup.

He straightened. "I wonder, lady, if you would permit me to steal away our hostess, for I fear if we do not, we shall never find the correct meeting room."

"It would be a foolish man who does not ask for help when he knows he is need," Aravis offered.

"Wise words, dear lady. Wise words. Your Majesty, might I impose upon you to be our guide?" He offered his arm to Queen Susan who accepted demurely. Then they left with the tall, silent captain following behind like an oversized shadow.

With Cor yet injured and Corin in disgrace (in her eyes at least), Aravis decided to visit Hwin. She wanted to know if the sweet Mare had learned anything more about this upcoming festival. And, if Philip had asked her to marry him yet.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

2 Snowbrice 1014

Alambiel looked up sharply. Had her Kentauri actually told her to…? "Are you serious?"

"Very."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, smoothing her skirts. "Oreius, I told you I am fine. I wasn't even sick this morn."

"You were ill last night instead. And, you were too ill to move for most of yesterday and the day before. Stay off my training yard." He started to turn away.

"Oreius!" He was actually leaving? She darted in front of him, resting her hands on his chest. "I am fine. And, you're not planning to change today's schedule are you?"

His dark gaze was solemn as he regarded her. He touched her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "I am worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. Take the royal personal guards for training as you've been plotting to do since you returned home and possibly longer knowing you." She smiled. "If you do it today, you can also test the guards I named for the little prince before you decide who makes the final cut."

Oreius caressed her cheek, watching her closely and with the worry that she hated seeing in his eyes. It reminded her too much of the days after she lost her memory, when neither of them were very sure what would happen next or what would trigger a panic attack even though she had finally begun to remember him. "Perhaps I should delay this exercise until after the Zelaians have left."

"And some new diplomatic party arrives? Like a Calormene delegation? The Tisroc still has to make noise about how 'sorry' he is regarding his son's misbehavior what with that little invasion of Archenland." Alambiel offered him another smile as she added, "You know you really want to have this training exercise. Besides, I am not worried about the Zelaians. Are you?"

"I am more worried about you. Are you certain both Ptah and I should leave you today?"

"You won't be gone that long," she reminded him. "And, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back and we can find something more fun to do together. Like sparring."

"No."

"No?"

"No sparring. Not until I am certain that you are completely recovered from whatever has made you so ill."

Alambiel sighed as she walked around him, back into their bedchamber. "I told you it was just food poisoning and you are worrying far too much."

"Am I?" Oreius sounded strange. She turned around to find him bracing a hand against the doorframe. "Alambiel…" He frowned then came closer. "Some of your letters I received while on campaign sounded…unlike you. Did something happen while I was gone?"

She hesitated, trying to decide what to tell him, what she _should_ tell him. "Oreius, I… We were apart for nine months. Some days were harder than others. I…I am sorry if that made you worry. I never wanted to do that to you."

"Alambiel. Did something happen while I was gone?" He stepped closer to her, forcing her to look up at him. "Did you lose a foal? Is that what you could not tell me while I was away?"

She closed her eyes then moved away from him, running a hand through her hair. "I couldn't tell you a lot while you were on campaign, Oreius. Just like you couldn't and wouldn't tell me about all the times you let the Giants injure you. I know how many scars you carried when you left and how many more you had when you came home, so yes I know you were badly hurt multiple times during the campaign and you decided I shouldn't know about it. _That_ I know because I know you."

"Alambiel, you're avoiding the question. We no longer have the rules of the campaign dictating what we may or may not say to each other."

She pursed her lips, keeping her back to him, then she shook her head. "Why should I answer? It won't change anything. We lost a baby three almost four years ago and I haven't been with child since, no matter… No matter how much I hoped and prayed. It never hurt more than this past year because my friends and so many other women in the…" She stopped again. "It's harder some days than others." Clearing her throat, she wiped away the annoying tears beginning to form. "Do not worry so much, Oreius. I am fine. I also managed to stay out of trouble during those months a lot better than you did. My knee doesn't count. That happened before you left and certainly wasn't my doing."

"Alambiel."

She turned around at the soft call armed with a smile and a shield over her emotions. Closing the distance between them, she cupped her husband's face betwixt her hands and rose on tiptoe to kiss him. "If you do not get going in the next few minutes, you will be late. You're the General and are supposed to be an example or some such, remember?"

"Alambiel, I-"

She touched her fingers to his lips. "Don't. Don't make me cry today. I need to meet the Zelaians today, which will happen in the afternoon after you give Ptah back to me, and I can't do that if I'm upset. Well, I could but I really would prefer not to."

"Are you certain you do not wish me to stay?"

A faint smile curved her lips. "I can survive a few hours deprived of your wondrous company, chuisle, and don't worry about this. You know being ill always makes my emotions a little raw." She rubbed his arm. "Go. I promise I will be fine. I have some things to do for Hadassah House so I won't wander too far. And," she spun away from him, picking her way to the basket of sewing she kept handy, "I hope to visit Alithia and the new filly today. I want to know if they finally decided on a name yet. Unless Ardon told you."

"He wouldn't dare and I would not dare to keep it from you." Oreius was still watching her closely, a hint of regret in his dark eyes, as he added, "If you need me…"

"You will be in the northern training yard ensuring that the personally assigned royal guards are still up to snuff." She smiled. "I know. And, I promise that I will either come to you myself or send someone for you if I decide I can't bear to spend any more time apart from you. Promise."

She waited only until Oreius had left before she let her smile slip. Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until she was sure. Alambiel rubbed her forehead. Maybe it was a good thing Ptah had to go to the training session or else the Leopard would be pestering her about going to Tuulea again. Or telling Oreius that she had been to Tuulea.

Her stomach flopped and she dropped the basket of sewing before she rushed to the bath. Retching into the bowl, she could only thank Aslan that Oreius wasn't witnessing it. He would only assume it meant poisoning or something similarly paranoid. She hated having such severe reactions to extreme stress. She really did. The dreams last night had been bad, but she had managed to hide that from him. He didn't need more to worry over.

Chewing on some mint, Alambiel picked up the sewing basket. She had a few baby things she wanted to send to Hadassah House before she was buried in paperwork and her princess duties. Now she just needed to find somewhere quiet where no pesky diplomat could accidentally stumble across her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Greybacks!" Oreius thundered at the Wolf twins.

Lion grant him strength. Remus and Romulus nearly tripped over each other in their attempt to finally cease chasing a dumb rabbit. They raced pell-mell over to him, tails wagging and tongues lolling. Their heavy pants filled the air, sides heaving. They could not even speak.

Oreius sighed. It was going to be a very long morn. Why did he ever agree to the High King's impulsive decision to appoint the Greybacks as King Edmund's personal guards? He still did not know.

His gaze strayed to the palace. He could only hope that Alambiel was having a better time now. He still wanted her to see Tuulea.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

He started to approach her only to stop short when she was joined by another woman. They did not speak for long but the laughter that reached his ears seemed to mock him. He glanced around. There were soldiers everywhere. Too many eyes around. This would not do. He would have to find her another way. Somewhere isolated but where his presence would raise no suspicions. He needed to test it first.

Yes, he would have to find a way to get close to her. And, make sure she didn't have time to react. Today or tonight. He would do it today or tonight.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel placed another stitch. She rather hoped that when Oreius didn't find her in their quarters, he would remember the little conservatory. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to ambush him into having a picnic with her. She couldn't help smiling at such a trick. Or, she could visit havoc on his armory.

The sound of footsteps caught her ear. And a voice murmured an apology. "I seem to have lost my way."

"The Bruin can summon a page to guide you back to your quarters or wherever you should be, sir." The automatic response fell easily from her lips. She did not know the voice, but she didn't particularly care to be bothered by some suitor who would easily transfer his ambitions from the queens to her either. He didn't sound boorish or unctuous, though. Alambiel glanced up out of mild curiosity and froze.

She stared at him. It could not be _him_. But, his eyes. Cold, cruel, dead black eyes...they rose from her memory and melded with this stranger. Suddenly, he was standing much too close. But, she couldn't move. Every muscle in her body had suddenly seized in frozen terror as she still clutched her sewing. Cold eyes bore into her, a malicious glint lurking in their dark depths as he bowed and extended a hand. She still couldn't move. Even as he _dared_ to brush the back of his fingers against the skin just above her neckline as he grasped a single lock of golden hair. He pressed a kiss against her hair then leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Such a lovely present, Princess."

"Kat?" Lucy's call was a lifeline even as it filled her with terror. What if he went after Lucy?

He stepped back and bowed once more to her before she saw the cold, cruel light in his eyes vanish behind a façade of friendliness. She couldn't move. If she moved, he would sense it. She couldn't scream. Her mind rebelled at the memory of those eyes even as some small corner of her mind gibbered with stark fear. No. _He_ couldn't be here. Not here.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Dun dun duuuuuun! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	6. Chapter Six: Bewilderment

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Six: Bewilderment

Lucy smiled at the Zelaian lord when he bowed to her just outside one of the smaller conservatories. At first, she had thought him rather standoffish but now... Now she wondered if it was the journey from Zelaia that made him seem so. "Forgive me, Lord Jokin, but have you seen the Princess Royal?"

"I just made her acquaintance." He paused and his dark green eyes filled with concern as he leaned toward her. "I fear she looked quite unwell, Your Majesty. When I spoke to her, asking directions to the correct conservatory where my aunt and the rest of our party decided to break our morning fast, she never responded. But, she seemed so pale. I am not even certain if she was aware of my presence. Indeed, had you and your sister, the Queen Susan, not already described her to me, I rather doubt that I would have known her to be the Princess Royal." He looked down. "Oh forgive me, that sounded far more unkind than I meant. What I meant is that I thought perhaps she simply needed some air and that was why she was sitting alone."

"Alone?" Lucy's brow furrowed. Why wasn't Ptah with Kat? "Pray excuse me, but I must see if she is all right."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lord Jokin offered a deep bow then straightened with a sheepish smile. "If you will forgive me, your majesty, I fear I must meet with my aunt. She was most insistent that I join her for the morning meal so we might go over her latest news concerning our party's agenda. If she were not expecting me, I would stay to lend what meager aid I might."

Lucy waved her hand. "I understand, my lord. Please do not delay on our account." She didn't even wait for the Zelaian lord to leave before she hurried into the sunny conservatory. It took a moment but she found Kat sitting on a marble bench next to a trellis covered in ruby red roses. "Kat! Where's Ptah?" She scanned the room but she didn't spot the Leopard anywhere. Her gaze returned to Kat and a little gasp slipped out. Kat was as white as a sheet even her lips were bloodless. She had a white-knuckled grip on some sewing. Lucy took a step forward then checked herself when she caught a glimpse the little dagger clenched in Kat's left hand. Kat's breathing was fast and shallow. Panic. Kat was having a panic attack and she was far too dangerous to just approach.

Lucy backed up to the door, instinctively keeping her eyes trained on Kat. Then with a swirl of velvet skirts, she ran into the hall leading away from the conservatory. A single Bruin was stationed near the end of the corridor. Lucy raced to him. He rose up on his hind legs, startled but his voice still sounded sleepy. "Trouble, My Queen?"

"Where's the General?"

The Bruin scratched his round belly. "The General is in the northern training yard working with the Royal Guard."

"Thank you!" Lucy kissed his broad nose, startling a huff out of him. She took a single step down the hall then spun back to face the Bear. "Don't let anyone down this hall until the General comes."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lucy hitched her skirts up to just above her ankles and raced to the nearest door that would let her out into the gardens. She was out of breath and a fine sheen of sweat had broken out across her brow despite the coolness of early Snowbrice by the time she reached the northern training yard. Oreius was lecturing Edmund's Wolves while Ptah, Peter's Tigers, Thalia's Jaguar Sekhmet, and her and Susan's guards practiced battle maneuvers. They all paused when they saw her but Oreius was the only one who approached her. He offered a slight bow. "Queen Lucy, what is it?"

"It's Kat," she gasped. "She's in the little conservatory. The one no one else uses much. I think she's having a panic attack and she has a knife out and she wasn't answering. You have to-" She finally paused to take a breath before she continued, "You have to help her, Oreius."

The Centaur's expression was grim but she could also see the concern in his dark eyes. "Thank you. I will go to her at once." He raised an arm and one of his lieutenants stepped forward to take over training. Then with the slightest bow of his head to her, Oreius galloped off.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius raced past one of the Bears on duty and then skidded into the conservatory. Alambiel wasn't there. Stepping back into the corridor, he snapped, "Where is the Princess Royal?"

"I don't know, General."

Narrowing his eyes, Oreius stepped closer to the Bruin. While the Bears were notoriously slow-witted at times, Brom should know enough to notice when someone left the corridor. "You did not see her leave?"

"No, General."

"Were you on duty when she entered the conservatory?"

"Yes, General. She hasn't left by way of the corridor, Sir."

Then where was his wife? Oreius gave a curt nod of dismissal and returned to the conservatory. It was one of Alambiel's favorite places to go because it…connected to the maze. Of course. Worry still clawed at him. What or who had upset her? She hadn't had one of these episodes since shortly after they had lost their little one, almost four years ago. She would go to their hidden garden. He was certain of it.

Stepping through the door hidden behind the vines of ivy, Oreius allowed himself to heave a small sigh of relief when he saw Alambiel through the willow branches. His relief vanished when he neared her and could see how her entire body was trembling even as she hugged herself. Frantic, panic-filled breaths escaped her. _Oh my Alambiel._ "Alambiel." His heart clenched painfully at the way she flinched and spun to stare at him with wide, terror-filled eyes. He raised his hands slowly. "Alambiel, sweetheart, it is I, Oreius."

He took a slow step toward her, watching her face closely. Her lips trembled and then she shivered. "Or- Oreius."

She was still clenching a knife and some fabric in her hands. Her star-shaped scars stood out in stark white. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "He can't be here."

"Who? Alambiel. Who cannot be here? Did someone hurt you?"

He was unprepared for the torrent of tears and garbled words that answered him even as his wife flung herself into his arms. The only thing he could decipher was that someone had approached her. Finally, Alambiel looked at him, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. "He touched me." She didn't seem aware of the way he had stiffened, still talking. Her voice rising with fear and panic with every word, "He touched me! He touched my hair like you do! How could he know that? He shouldn't even be here. He kissed my hair. How did he know you do that? How could he? He can't be here! He shouldn't be here!"

Oreius didn't know what she meant but his mind involuntarily returned to that nightmare a fortnight past. He pushed the unpleasant memory away as he focused on trying to calm his wife. But whoever had put her in such a state, whoever had dared take liberties with her, they would not be allowed to remain in Narnia. He would see to that.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Ghost?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Seven: Ghost?

It seemed forever before her tears finally stopped and the dark monsters of her past ceased blocking out all trace of light. She could hear a steady heartbeat and even steadier breathing. Out of long habit, her breathing started to match, growing less ragged as she calmed. She hoped that her panic attack hadn't caught the attention of Brom.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to meet Oreius' gaze. Fury danced in his dark eyes but his embrace was all gentleness and comfort. She shivered and his arms tightened around her. "What happened?"

It took a moment but the fury faded from his eyes, replaced by concern. "You do not remember?"

"I remember…" She flinched at the dark memories that once more eagerly offered themselves up. "I remember him. I remember the Monster but…" The sense of a slight chill, a dampness through her wool skirts, distracted her. "We're in our garden…I don't remember. I don't remember leaving."

"Shh, be calm, sweet. Be calm." Oreius smoothed his hand over her hair. "Don't think about the memories. Focus on my voice. I'm here. I am not going to leave you, I swear it, Alambiel. I swear it."

She pressed against him, needing his solid strength more than anything. _Aslan, please. I need my mind. I need peace. Help me._

"Alambiel, are you with me?"

She nodded against him. If she concentrated on him, on his voice and his touch, she could almost completely block out the memories roiling in the back of her mind.

"Good, sweetheart, good. You said someone touched you. Who was it? Do you remember?"

 _A hand reaching out, touching her. Touching her hair. The mocking whisper. "Hello, Princess. What a lovely gift you left me." Kissing her hair._

 _The taunts, the terrible taunts. "I am the Monster. I am the Taker of Life. I am the Hangman's Axe. Your turn is coming, Princess. Now watch your fate unfold."_

"Alambiel. Alambiel, sweetheart, look at me. He is not here."

She was shaking. She couldn't stop shaking. She had to… Her attempt to stand, to get away, was thwarted by immovable arms.

"Alambiel. Alambiel, look at me." A gentle hand caught her chin, forcing her to look up. "Sweetheart, don't let him win. I am here, not him. I will keep him away from you, I promise. Talk to me, sweet. Tell me who to look for."

"It was the Monster."

Dark eyes widened in surprise. His mouth opened then closed as though he had changed his mind about what he wanted to say. Alambiel stiffened. "You don't believe me."

"Alambiel, it is im-"

"I know what I saw!" She braced her hands against him, praying for him to believe her. "After all that time with him, after everything he did to me, do you think I could mistake him? You don't forget the eyes. His eyes were the same. Cold, dead, black eyes. I know those eyes. I could never forget them."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel's gaze was earnest, pleading. Still, he hesitated. How could it be that the Monster found his way to Narnia, to Cair Paravel? Without raising alarm?

He never should have taken Ptah that morn. He should have left the Leopard with her.

"Oreius? You do believe me, don't you?"

His heart twisted at the timid question. She was still shaking in his arms. It was a miracle that she was not in tears or lost to another panic attack already. Oreius kissed her hair. "I know you think you saw him. I will find whoever dared to touch you, Alambiel. I promise."

"You don't believe me. You think I imagined it."

"Alambiel, I know someone approached you. If they made an advance on you, you know I will not rest until they have been punished for their presumption and driven out of Narnia herself."

" _If_? Oreius, I…I am not making this up. I did not imagine this. He is here. I don't know how but I know it's him. I know it." Alambiel squirmed out of his hold, getting to her feet. She took a few shaky steps away from him as he berated himself for permitting any hint of hesitation to slip into his words. Alambiel brushed her hair back, her eyes searching the garden for…something. He wasn't certain if even she knew what it was she was looking for at the moment. "I can prove it. I can. He must be Zelaian or with the Zelaians because they're the only diplomats I haven't seen. That's where he's hiding."

"You are in no condition to see them, especially if one of them has already attempted to attack you."

Alambiel shook her head. "No. You go by yourself and you'll just explain it away in order to calm me down. No. I will go and I'll prove it. It was him. I know it was."

The last she said so softly that he suspected she was speaking to herself and not to him. He still hesitated to agree. "Sweetheart, if you go to the Zelaians as you are now-"

"Don't be dense, Kentauri." Alambiel abruptly stopped then rubbed her palms against her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should not have snapped. I just-"

Approaching her cautiously, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, feeling her trembling. "I know. I know, Alambiel. Tell me what you are thinking."

"All I need is my shields. I can clean up and be ready to meet the party like I'm supposed to and you'll see. You'll see that I…I'm not making it up."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Eight: Questions

He joined the Narnians, ignoring the threat of potential discovery. They were too trusting, even of him. He wanted to berate them for being fools.

However, it suited his purpose. His mission in coming here. She hadn't arrived yet, though. Where was she?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Perhaps he shouldn't let her do this. Oreius paced the breadth of the sitting room, considering and rejecting arguments. None would sway her without causing her hurt and he had done enough damage that morn. He could not help but wonder if his foolish question had set Alambiel on this path. He struggled to understand how the Monster could be here. The way she had described him in the past had always led him to believe that the Monster was a scarred man, one who would be unforgettable and carry the same air of evilness around him as that sense around Jadis and other witches.

But if there was a chance that one of the Zelaians had crossed the boundaries of propriety, Alambiel would react and Oreius would be able to defend her from that threat at least. A heavy sigh escaped him as he eyed the closed doors to their bedchamber. He would almost prefer that situation. Because he was able to defend Alambiel from such a threat, but how was he to combat a ghost?

The doors opened and Oreius stood still as Alambiel emerged. Though he had seen her accomplish such a feat before, it still amazed him that there was next to no signs of her tears. Her hair she had pulled back and twisted up but still allowed curls to fall freely down her back. Her serviceable wool gown from before had been replaced with a velvet gown of the deepest blue alleviated only by the silver belt about her hips. He doubted that any who looked at his wife would be able to tell that her emotions had been in turmoil but a little over two hours beforehand. Which was exactly as she wanted it.

Still, he would try to protect her from this. "We do not have to go. I can still send our regrets to the Gentle. We can do this another time when you do not have to be so close to them."

She graced him with the chiding look she reserved for the times she thought him most foolish (or when she had set her hooves firm and refused to be moved). "I've already had to delay meeting them. Another delay would only encourage the delusion that I am unprepared to meet with them or, worse, too afraid of him."

Oreius hesitated only for a moment before he bowed then offered his arm. "Then, will you grant me the favor of being your most fortunate escort?"

Just as he had hoped, Alambiel smiled. It did not quite reach her eyes but he counted it a victory even so. He never breathed a word over the way her hold on his arm kept digging her nails into his skin. Instead, he only covered her hand with his own as he chose a light conversation to distract her from the ghosts of her memories. "Do you still intend to visit Alithia today?"

"I might. If you will come with me." She smiled suddenly. "Perhaps the little filly will appreciate your wristlets as much as her big brother did."

He huffed. "Most amusing, Wife."

"I thought so. Ardon did too."

"Indeed." He glanced down at her. "I do not think today's training was nearly enough for the Greybacks."

"You always say that."

"The fact that I must say so always merely confirms the truth of the statement."

"You always say that too." Her nails dug into his skin for a brief moment as her steps slowed. Then, she called a soft greeting. "Susan. Did I miss the time?"

The Gentle brushed back several stray strands of hair as she offered a smile. "Oh no. We are all late, it would seem."

"What happened this time? And, was it Cor or Corin?"

"Cor."

Alambiel glanced at him but didn't let go of his arm as Queen Susan joined them. "Cor's not much for making trouble."

"No. But, it seems he was a convenient target for one of his brother's pranks."

"Again," Oreius noted drily.

"If it were not so important that Corin learn how to conduct himself among diplomats, I would send him to Edmund and Peter for a scolding. As it is, he shall merely have an extra hour of etiquette lessons for the rest of the week." The elder Queen paused as she surveyed the room with a critical eye. "You haven't met the Baroness, yet. Let me see if I might be able to extract her from listening to Lucy's story."

Alambiel glanced up at him again before she scanned the people crowded into the large solarium. "It would seem she has a captive audience."

"She always does. Please help yourselves to some refreshments before the boys eat them all. I will be right back."

"Do you want anything?" He knew before she even shook her head that she would refuse. Her grip on his arm was tightening by the moment but he could not tell if it was because she saw the man who had approached her or merely the crowd. She was always more vulnerable to her nervousness around large groups after a panic attack. Oreius ducked his head to whisper in her ear, "Do you see him?"

"Not yet. But he's here. I know he is."

He hoped she was correct because he did not wish to think of the possible repercussions if she was not. At best, there was a potentially deadly threat moving unchecked through Cair Paravel and at worst… He glanced at Alambiel. At worst, Alambiel had suffered a hallucination.

Queen Susan returned in the company of an older woman of middling height and size. Her dark brown hair was streaked with silver but her round face shone with kindness also reflected in her light green eyes. She bobbed a curtsey with almost military efficiency. "A pleasure to meet you at last, girl."

Alambiel's grip on his arm slackened slightly while Queen Susan looked somewhat taken aback before she smoothly stepped in. "Baroness Jael, permit me to introduce you to the Princess Royal."

Baroness Jael let out a high-pitched laugh before she waved a ring-laden hand dismissively, "Everyone knows Princess Alambiel in Zelaia. Who could forget the golden-haired princess who travelled scandalously alone in the company of a Centaur?" She peered up at him and then smiled widely. "It would seem our suspicions were true. You were a couple. I told Nessie that no one could dance like the two of you did and not be a couple. I did, indeed. Now, her majesty the queen asked me to give you her greetings, Princess Alambiel. And, there is also a letter. Oh, flutters and butters! I left it in my quarters, which are extremely comfortable, Queen Susan. My old bones appreciate it, especially after being tossed about on the sea for so many days. Jokin? Oh, where is he? My sister's boy, you understand. Jokin? Oh there he is."

Without another word, the woman forged through the crowd.

Alambiel looked from him to Queen Susan. "Wow. I…I actually have no words. Is she in charge?"

The Gentle gave a soft laugh. "I do not think Baroness Jael would ever imagine that anyone but she is in charge."

"Susan." Alambiel's tone had changed slightly but her grip was still relatively light as she continued, "Who is our unknown guest? The big one in the far corner. He looks rather uncomfortable and a bit out of place."

Oreius followed her gaze to find a Southern Isles warrior. The man wore no weapons and his garb was too patched and rough to be armor or to count him readily among the diplomats, but there was no doubt in Oreius' mind that he was looking at a warrior. His stance spoke of wary watchfulness and a readiness to act. Yet, he seemed to be attempting to make himself less intimidating or at least less noticeable. Their eyes met and Oreius held the stranger's gaze. Whoever he was, he would not be permitted to make trouble in Narnia.

The stranger broke eye contact and offered the slightest bow of his head. Good, Oreius' message had been understood.

Queen Susan's voice intruded. "That is Captain Dejen. I do not know much of him. His ship was hired to bear the Zelaian party and he has been invited to join their number. He does not seem very comfortable here but he seems content to stay as long as there's food and he knows his crew receives decent fare as well."

"When was the last time the cooks only produced 'decent' fare?" Alambiel murmured, sounding more amused than alarmed. It would seem that this Dejen was not the one who approached her this morn. Still, Oreius would keep a close watch on him and his crew.

"Oreius, we're scandalous."

"It would not be the first time."

Alambiel smiled but it faded slightly as Baroness Jael swept over to them once more, this time with a tall man in her wake. "Here. This is my nephew, Jokin. He's a lord, but I wish him to join our conversation. I have plans for this one, mark my words. As I said, Queen Kepa gave me a letter for you, girl, but I do not have it with me. I will send Jokin with it."

Jokin bowed his head. "But, Auntie Jael, I do not think we should impose on the Princess Royal. Surely she has many tasks that require her attention."

"Flutters and butters!" she declared with another airy wave. "Are you saying that a message from the queen herself is not important? Oh you have so much to learn about this diplomatic business. It's all tit for tat. Am I not right? Of course I am. Oh, what flavor is that cake, my dear Queen Susan?"

"It is apple cake, Baroness."

"Oh, and could you point out a few of these other dishes? They're Narnian, aren't they? I thought as much. Come, come." She bustled off again, this time with the Gentle's arm caught firmly in her own.

"Lord Jokin?" Alambiel murmured the name softly, almost as though she were mulling over it. Her grip started to tighten and Oreius was already plotting the third way he could get the Zelaian alone in order to confront him over approaching his wife.

The Zelaian bowed low. "I am, your highness. I, uh, fear I must apologize for my aunt. Her enthusiasm for life in general and everyone's news in particular can be most…overwhelming." He paused and took a single step closer to them, his gaze on Alambiel. Oreius tensed, prepared to block an attack, when he spoke in a far more solicitous tone, "I hope you are feeling better, your highness, from when we met earlier."

Alambiel didn't say a word. Oreius glanced down at her. She was watching Jokin closely but seemed uncertain. He returned his gaze to the man. "You say you have met my wife already."

It was not a question, yet Jokin acted as though it was and he did not express any surprise at Oreius' claiming Alambiel as his wife. However, that could have been due to the baroness. He nodded. "Yes, though, I fear I was unable to introduce myself properly. I was turned around this morning and happened upon the Princess Royal in a conservatory. I asked for some directions."

"I told you to ask the Bruin on duty to summon a page." Alambiel's voice was a mere whisper.

Lord Jokin nodded again. Then he looked directly at Oreius. "I am afraid I caught your wife at a bad time as she seemed most preoccupied. When I spoke to her again, to thank her, I noticed she was very pale. I hope her health is not suffering. Your northern airs are quite cold compared to Zelaia, but I suppose you would all be accustomed to such environs. This being your home, I mean." There was no hint of guile in his eyes.

Alambiel's nails were digging into his arm again. Before Oreius could say anything, the baroness once more summoned her nephew. This time she had both Queens cornered, though the Valiant looked on the verge of laughter, as she waved for her nephew to join them. Lord Jokin bowed and then wove his way to join his aunt's captive audience.

Alambiel's hand slipped from his arm. She walked calmly from the room but began shaking as soon as she reached the hall. Oreius caught her before she started running but said nothing as he guided her back to their quarters as swiftly as could be achieved without running.

As soon as he shut the main doors, Alambiel dropped to the chaise lounge and buried her face in her hands. "That's not how it happened."

"Did Jokin touch you?"

"That's not how it happened," she repeated softly.

Oreius took her hands in his and squeezed gently. "Alambiel, look at me."

She slowly raised her head and his heart broke over the lost bewilderment in her eyes. "Oreius, I- Oreius, please."

"Did Jokin touch you this morn? I need to know."

"N-no…maybe…" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't Jokin. It was the Monster. I saw him."

"Did you see Jokin leave and someone else come into the conservatory?"

He almost prayed that that was what happened. But, she shook her head again. "I don't know. I don't remember…but I saw his eyes. He had the Monster's eyes. Those eyes were the same. It was the Monster."

Oreius closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them, he knew what he needed to do. Tears had begun to trickle free as Alambiel stared up at him with such a lost expression. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, gently caressing Alambiel's cheek as he did so. "Alambiel, what color were Jokin's eyes?"

Her lips trembled before she choked out, "Gr-green."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Nine: Heartache

Oreius had let her cry. She was sick of crying, but couldn't seem to stop herself until it was well past a reasonable time. Now, though, she merely lay in his arms. She could feel his fingers in her hair, gently combing through the locks as she clung to his other arm and rested her cheek against his bicep. She watched the flames dancing in the fireplace as she struggled to come to terms with what she had been so certain was truth but now…

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Nonsense," the Kentauri rumbled. "You have never been insane save when it suited your purposes."

She almost smiled but the conflicting memories push to the fore again. "I was so sure. I thought…I know I saw the Monster but now…" She closed her eyes as fresh tears burned. Would that she had finally cried herself out. She was heartily sick of it all. Her breathing grew hitched as her emotions swirled faster than the memories.

Oreius was speaking but she couldn't understand him. Bile rose at the final memory of the Monster touching her hair, kissing it. She scrambled out of Oreius' hold and dashed for the bath. She was barely aware of the Kentauri following her, of him holding her hair back as she retched and then pressing a cup of water to her lips. Only after washing the taste out of her mouth, was she finally able to focus on him again.

He touched her cheek. "Better?"

She nodded even though she didn't really feel much different. She didn't want him to worry more. However, she refused to go to bed. Oreius didn't argue much against it once they returned to the sitting room and she laid in his arms once again. She watched the flames dancing.

"Alambiel, have you seen Tuulea recently?"

"I don't need Tuulea right now," she mumbled. "I wish…" She trailed off as she realized how her next words would likely sound.

Oreius pet her hair. "What is it you wish, sweetheart?"

"I wish I were normal. I wish I didn't have such an ugly past and I very much wish I were not reduced to tears and illness by the mere memory of a man who can no longer hurt me." She didn't dare look at him as she added, "I wish things were different for us."

"Alambiel, look at me." When she shifted more onto her back so she could look up at him, the Kentauri trailed his fingers down the side of her face. "We are as Aslan meant us to be. Believe me, if there were any way for me to fix your past for you where you would not have had so much pain and suffering, I would do so. Yet, I know that such a trial is what contributed to making you into the fiery and courageous mare I love. I wish I could bear this pain for you, free you of the last tendrils of his grasp, but I cannot. At least, not as I wish to, where you would bear none of it at all. I am sorry you hurt, I am sorry that you must yet endure these wounds and that my careless questions helped to reopen them. I would give anything to take this away from you." He paused, his brow furrowing, then continued softly, "What is it you wish was different for us? Have I made you unhappy?"

She shook her head, bitterly regretting her words already. "No."

"Tell me. If there is something I can do to make things better for you, I would know the cause of your unhappiness."

Reaching up, she grasped his free hand. "It is nothing. Ignore me, I can hardly explain my own statements sometimes, especially when I am feeling poorly."

He didn't believe her. She could see it in his worried gaze and in the tension she felt radiating from his arms. Tugging so their clasped hands rested against her heart, she managed a slight smile. "I suppose we should be grateful for the fact that Jokin is not the Monster. At least we do not have to worry about an enemy within our own walls now." She paused, considering her words, before adding quietly, "I could use a distraction, Chuisle."

Oreius' gaze softened. "I won't let you go, Chéadsearc. I promise."

She smiled a little wider at that. "You never did tell me what exactly the Greybacks did during training today."

"Ah, that is a very long tale. To begin with, Remus Greyback decided he should nip the tails of any and all Big Cats he could reach including Bast. I do not know how the pup survived this long…"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel had dozed off before he was even halfway through his litany of the Greybacks' long list of training incidents. At least, she had smiled and even laughed a little before doing so. Oreius held her in his arms for a little while longer, wishing somehow he could do more to ease her pain. He hated seeing her like this when there was naught he could do to truly help. He still wasn't sure what it was about the encounter with Lord Jokin that caused her to believe the man to be her Monster, but he strongly suspected he had helped spur that unfortunate incident on with his fool question about her losing another foal.

He didn't know what he should do and he needed help. Cradling Alambiel in his arms, he cautiously rose and then carried her to their bed. She stirred when he set her down, eyes opening slightly as she murmured, "Oreius?"

"Shh, go to sleep." He pulled the coverlet up and tucked it around her shoulders before brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I won't be gone long. Just sleep." He pressed a tender kiss to her brow and then straightened.

Alambiel didn't stir again. No doubt, her exhaustion stemmed from her emotional upset. Oreius backed away from the bed but continued to observe his wife until her breathing evened out completely, reassuring him that she was asleep and her dreams were yet peaceful. Only then did he slip out of their quarters.

Moving swiftly through the Cair, he reached his destination and knocked on the doors. He wasted no time when they opened, stating, "I need your help."

Stonebrook stepped back, allowing him in as Tuulea emerged and gestured to the empty chaise lounges. The Black Elder Nymph studied his face closely. "It's Alambiel, is it not?"

Oreius bowed his head, but did not accept the offer to take his rest. Already his very being itched to battle some foe and drive off any who would harm his beloved. "Yes. I am worried about her."

"Tell us what has happened."

He paced as he spoke. Even the recounting of all he knew of the day's events twisted his heart painfully for it made the inevitable conclusion all the more inescapable. He turned to face the elders and spread his hands wide. "What do I do? How can I help her? I have never seen her react like this to someone who was not an enemy save…"

"Save when Alambiel was unable to remember you," Tuulea said softly. The Black Elder Nymph exchanged a look with her husband before she folded her hands together. "Oreius, how much has Alambiel told you of what happened while you were on campaign?"

"Only that which she wished for me to know." Oreius studied the Nymph's face then asked softly, "She lost another, then?"

The fear and anguish in his heart at the thought of Alambiel facing yet another loss by herself and worse feeling as though she could not tell him was not assuaged when Tuulea did not answer right away. She seemed to be debating something. Then her soft voice broke the silence, "I am not entirely certain. Alambiel was showing some of the earliest signs but she was not to the point where we would know without doubt and then suddenly she no longer had those symptoms. I strongly suspect that is what happened, but I cannot confirm it and Alambiel has never even acknowledged that she might have been expecting when you left." The Nymph smiled sadly. "Perhaps that was the best way to protect herself. She would not have done well in your absence otherwise."

Oreius closed his eyes. He didn't know how to help Alambiel and bitterly wished he had never spoken of the possibility to her. He would not make the same mistake again.

"She fears she is barren." He opened his eyes at that. Tuulea was watching him. "She still blames herself for so much that is not her fault."

"I know." He ran a hand over his face. "I fear I have caused all of this today because I pushed for her to tell me if she…" He trailed off, now knowing that his fear was more than likely true. "I almost lost her the first time. I do not desire to hurt her even more. How do I help her? How do I show her none of this is her fault?"

"You love her," Stonebrook interjected solemnly. "Continue loving her and proving to her that you do not see her as less even though she may feel as though your herd is the only one in the Cair that has not experienced growth. Be there for her. Do not push for anything. Her emotions are raw and she's searching for confirmation that you still see her as a worthy mate."

Tuulea nodded. "Alambiel has had difficulties trusting people and believing that she is even worthy of love ever since her return to Narnia." Her expression grew fierce as she added, "We can thank that Monster for making it so."

"However," Stonebrook continued, "you have over a decade of practice at being her shield and helping her to see truth over the lies. At times like these, when Alambiel is unsure of herself and of what is real or not, let your love for her serve as a stronghold. The most important thing for you to do is to be there for your mate. You are her husband. It is your greatest task to protect and care for her, especially during the difficult times. Seek out Aslan and help her to do the same. Show her that you are both approaching the Great Lion on even ground."

Tuulea slipped her hand into Stonebrook's, smiling tenderly at him, before she turned her attention back to Oreius. "You and Alambiel have one of the strongest relationships I have had the pleasure to witness, even with all the arguments you get into with each other. And, I do realize you enjoy seeing her fury. You have not yet been married a full decade, nor even a pair for that long, but you have already weathered some of the most difficult storms any relationship will face. What you need to remember and help Alambiel to remember is that you are stronger for those hardships no matter how painful the heartbreak. She wanted you to believe in what she was seeing because she needs to know you are with her no matter what."

"I am endeavoring to do so." He paused, weighing his question, before he finally asked, "Do you think she knows?"

Tuulea, fortunately, seemed to understand what he was asking as she nodded. "Women know these things. I have no doubt that she suspected and then she knew with certainty. She made an appointment to come see me and then she never came. All I know is that she stayed abed for three days with the excuse of her knee troubling her. Oreius?" She crossed to him and rested her hand on his arm before adding, "For both your sakes, don't press anymore. The loss of one foal was enough and if she is still refusing to acknowledge that there was another, I do not think it would be wise to make her admit there were two. She pined for you and now that you are home, she is improving."

"Today being the exception," he noted grimly.

"That is life, young one." Tuulea patted his arm. "It is never so easy as we might wish. If Alambiel is not much improved in the next two or three days, I will come and examine her."

Oreius bowed his head in acceptance. The Black Elder Nymph took her leave then, only Stonebrook remained. He met the elder's gaze for a moment then broke the silence. "I should have been here for her."

"We are not always granted the luxury no matter how we wish it." The elder Centaur gestured to the closed door behind which his wife had vanished. "Tuulea lost three fillies. We never knew why it happened, especially when the last one was stillborn after we already had Illusin. I wasn't there that time and it was the greatest struggle for me as though I could have prevented the foal's loss if I had been present." He came closer and grasped Oreius' shoulder in a tight grip. "The helplessness we feel when our wives suffer some hurt is always going to be difficult to bear for we always feel that we should have been able to do something to stop their pain. By Aslan's grace, I have learned to let go of the bitterness of my perceived failures. All we can truly do is love our wives and take pains to ensure that they know we love them even if we have been denied some hoped for blessings. Go home, Oreius, and take care of your wife. That is what she needs most from you tonight."

Oreius gripped Stonebrook's wrist for a long moment before he could speak. "Thank you."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

By the time he reached his quarters, Oreius was certain that he would be able to craft an appropriate distraction for his wife that would also show her how much she was loved and how strong she really was. Although the exact execution of his plan would depend on how swiftly she recovered from her illness. He stopped short when he entered their bedchamber. The bed was empty and the door to the bath was closed.

"Alambiel?"

She opened the door and he could not help but smile at the sight of her wearing one of his tunics. "I was beginning to think you had ceased stealing my tunics, little minx."

Her little smile was tinged with shyness and it warmed his heart as she peeked at him through her lashes. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."

"Never," he avowed. "Who could forget the beauty of a star come to Narnia? No Centaur of any worth, I assure you."

Her dulcet laugh was exactly as he desired as he drew her into his embrace. "Are you going to read the stars to me tonight?"

He shook his head, smiling, as he easily carried her back to bed. "Not this time, my sweet Alambiel. This time your humble servant can only beg the favor of being granted the rare privilege of holding a star in his arms throughout the night."

Alambiel looked up at the ceiling painted with the night stars as they had danced on their wedding night. "It is most fortunate that I find you worthy, o warrior." She smiled at him and then kissed him before snuggling against his chest.

Oreius pet her hair, gently stroking down over her back, as he rumbled to her. He spoke of the stars and of Aslan's promise, that He was with them and He had not forgotten them. When Alambiel's breathing slowed in sleep, he brushed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Rest, my love. There is yet more for us to see to."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! So that was interesting, wasn't it? More of our visitors to come plus a few more surprises are coming up next. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Suitors,Wolves,Puppies,OhMy

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Ten: Suitors and Wolves and Puppies, Oh My!

3 Snowbrice 1014

"And, just what do you mean by that, Edmund?"

Edmund glanced up and barely kept from sniggering at the fierce little pout Lucy was giving him. She still couldn't manage a proper scowl. Her eyes snapped with temper, though, and he made a show of setting down the remains of his toast and then patting his mouth with his napkin. Peter snorted into his teacup and Edmund didn't dare look at his big brother as he cleared his throat. "I meant it as it was said, Sister. It was hardly a complicated treatise."

Lucy's eyes narrowed at him as she jabbed a fork in his direction. "No. You smirked and said that I was waiting on the slowest man in the worlds. What did you mean?"

Weighing his options, Edmund decided to feign it was his best defense. He widened his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. "Why, Lu, I meant only that your favored suitor is slower than a Tortoise on a week-long walk to the gardens and back home."

"Tarrin is not my suitor."

Edmund snorted. "Could have fooled me. I caught you two under the mistletoe."

His younger sister's cheeks pinked but she only raised her chin stubbornly. "Everyone catches everyone under the mistletoe. It doesn't signify."

He barked a quick laugh. "Ah, that is true _before_ Christmas ends. I caught you two under the mistletoe the day after when I was searching for you to tell you about young William."

Peter choked then coughed, his eyes fixed on their sister, before he gasped in a rather strangled voice, "What? Lucy, is that true?"

Lucy looked around the table, no doubt hoping Thalia or Susan would aid her, but they were staring at her with the same shock and, in Susan's case, a rapidly growing knowing smile. She glanced again at Peter and then turned back to him. "You've mistaken the dates, Ed. We kissed on Christmas Day at the ball."

He grinned. "Are you quite sure about that? Or is it perhaps, methinks, the lady doth protest too much?"

"Lucy Marie Pevensie!" Peter shouted as he leapt up from his chair. "What have you been doing? And where is that blackguard? I am going to teach him exactly what it means to respect the queen's honor!"

"Peter!"

Edmund grabbed his brother by the arm before he could go execute Tarrin as the women in the family cried his name in unison. Amazingly, little William slept through the noise, safely ensconced in the cradle positioned between his parents' chairs. Yanking Peter back into his chair, Edmund shook his head at him. His brother only set his jaw as he scowled. "Tarrin does not have my permission to be your suitor. That means he does not have permission to kiss you outside of mistletoe and I'm not even sure if I like the thought of him kissing you then."

"Oh phoo!" Lucy snapped her fingers at him. "We have discussed this many times, Peter. However, it seems you need reminding. Tarrin isn't my suitor because he has not asked _me_. I rather hope he will have the sense to ask me first should he change his mind because otherwise you would run him out of Narnia for nothing more than daring to have feelings for me that you don't like. You don't even know if he has those feelings."

"I've seen the way Tarrin looks at you," Peter muttered darkly.

Edmund nodded but decided not to help his brother. Instead, he pet Remus' head when the Wolf shoved his nose under his hand (no doubt looking for bacon) as he smirked. "Oh Tarrin will probably never ask given how Peter threatened him again at the christening."

"Peter!"

His brother crossed his arms. "I am the head of this family. I will keep on protecting you and Su from anyone who thinks they're worthy of Narnia's queens without proving it."

"Maybe you should start wearing a veil, Lu. Like Susan does."

Lucy cast him a dark look. "You are not helping, Ed. And, Susan is wearing that veil when she has to meet with the ninnies who refuse to accept that she's not accepting any suits at the moment. Kat wanted her to cough and sniffle too."

Edmund snickered. "Well, that would keep suitors at arm's length, wouldn't it?"

Their oldest sister merely shook her head as she poured more tea for herself and Thalia. Lucy jumped back into the fray. "If I didn't want a suitor, I would have no difficulty in dissuading him, I assure you,"

"Then… Are you saying you want Tarrin for a suitor?" Peter asked incredulously.

Edmund found it most telling that Lucy pinked but didn't answer. She just shook her head and then pushed her chair back from the table. "You both are being ridiculous."

"Both?" He protested. "But, Peter's the one planning to kill Tarrin and lock you in the tower."

"You're encouraging him." Lucy sniffed then swept out of the queens' sitting room where they had gathered for breakfast.

"You are also provoking him," Susan added. She gave him an arch look. "And, you really shouldn't be feeding them like that."

Edmund glanced down in time to see one of the Greybacks stealing the last slice of bacon from his plate. "Hey!"

The Wolf tossed the bacon back with a snap and then wagged his tail. His yellow eyes shone as he panted happily, "I liked that, Alpha. Even if you burnt it."

Edmund opened his mouth to scold but knew it was next to useless. They never remembered what he told them about manners. Besides, he had already fed him once. "It is all right, Remus. Let's go."

"I'm Romulus, King Edmund." The Wolf wagged his tail harder so his whole body wriggled. "Are we going hunting?"

"Not today. I have some other things in mind." Edmund stood up then looked around the room. "Where is Remus?"

Bast suddenly hissed. Edmund charged toward the sound as Peter leapt to his feet, hand reaching for Rhindon. The Tigress was rushing toward the cradle, her ears flattened. She reached out and swatted a grey Wolf away. Remus yelped as he tucked his tail between his legs and raced to hide behind Edmund's legs. He poked his head around and protested, "I didn't touch the puppy, Bast!"

"I told you to stop it. Last time you caused all sorts of trouble."

"It was on accident and I was just trying to help."

A glance over the Tigress' back was enough to confirm that William was still fast asleep, completely unaware of the incident. Edmund bit back a chuckle as he pet Remus' head, his fingers burrowing into the Wolf's thick fur. Clearing his throat, he nodded to Peter who was fighting a smile and bowed to Susan and Thalia. "I think that is our cue to exit. Come on, you two."

Remus slunk along behind him, still a bit cowed by the fierce Bast. He whined softly, "I wasn't even touching the puppy this time, Alpha."

"You know you are supposed to keep your distance right now. Remember what happened last time? You almost got Peter and me into a lot of trouble. Not to mention yourselves."

"But I wasn't going to bring the puppy to you this time, Alpha. King Peter wasn't asleep like last time. And it was on accident." Remus raised his head and suddenly gave him a wide doggy smile. "I can watch your puppies, though, can't I?"

"I suppose but I don't have any puppies, Remus." He was starting to worry about where this conversation was heading but he didn't want to hurt the Wolf's feelings. The Greybacks needed to know that he would trust them with anyone and anything. Even if their enthusiasm made them somewhat hazardous companions whenever he was babysitting.

"Well, no." The younger twin seemed to consider that as his yellow eyes grew round with wonder and he tilted his head, pricking his ears up. "Are you going to have a puppy soon, Alpha? Since your mate is back, I mean."

Edmund faltered a step before he snapped, "Remus, I don't have a mate."

"Yes, you do, Alpha."

"What?"

The Wolf nodded solemnly. "Raisa is your mate."

He should have known. A groan escaped him as he hung his head. "How many times do I have to tell you two that Raisa is not my mate? She's not my mate. We're not anything."

"But, she's the only one in your pack that you spend time with and you licked her at Christmas."

Was it getting warmer in the Cair? Edmund tugged at his collar. "No I didn't."

Romulus shouldered his brother, looking down his nose at him. "Don't be such a pup."

"I'm not a pup!"

Romulus huffed. "Don't you remember Bast says that humans don't call it licking?"

"Well, Alpha doesn't like it when we call it grooming."

"That's because Bast says they call it kissing."

"That's silly."

"Humans don't make sense. Now don't be such a pup and try to remember."

Remus sniffed the air then he grinned, pink tongue lolling and tail wagging. He yipped and charged ahead, vanishing around the corner.

A sense of dread settled over Edmund. Not a moment later, twin feminine shrieks of surprise met his ears. Romulus yipped and raced toward the noise. Edmund just groaned. "Oh no." He was going to strangle Peter for burdening him with the Greybacks.

Jogging after them, his fears were confirmed when he rounded the corner to find the Wolves had cornered Raisa and her mother, Marsalla. Remus was wriggling as he wagged his tail and pranced around Raisa, talking all the while. "Raisa! How come you don't stay in your mate's den? Is that what Human females do when they're going to have puppies? When are you going to have your puppies? Can I see them? I can watch them real good. I can! I won't even lose them on accident like King Peter did." He paused, sniffing at her, and then grinned. "Do you have another biscuit? Or, cupcakes? You smell like cupcakes. Can I have one?"

"Remus!" Edmund snapped then pointed at his feet. "Come back here. You know you are not allowed to ask questions like that."

The Wolf yelped in surprise and then slunk toward him on his belly. He rested his chin on Edmund's boot and gazed up at him with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry, Alpha. It was on accident."

Romulus had also returned to his side, torn between watching his brother, Edmund, or the two women. Edmund ignored him for the moment as he scowled at Remus. "Apologize to Lady Marsalla for startling her and to Lady Raisa for asking inappropriate questions."

With a whine, Remus wiggled around until he could face the women. "I'm sorry for asking inappropriate questions. I was just wondering. It was on accident."

Raisa wouldn't even look at them, though he could see her fiery blush rivaling her dark red hair. Even her ears were red. She managed a slight nod. "It is of no consequence."

Her mother did not seem to agree as she curtseyed to Edmund. "It is all right, Your Majesty. It would seem there are rumors going about, though, that need to be addressed."

"How come?" Remus asked, lifting his head. "Isn't Raisa King Edmund's mate? I thought-"

Edmund grasped his jaws and held them closed even as he bowed. "Again, I must crave your pardons, ladies. Permit me to assure you, Lady Marsalla, that there are no rumors. Merely a very foolish Wolf asking questions he shouldn't. I will speak to him about this and his manners. Again. Pray forgive us for any insult. It was not our intent."

Marsalla offered the slightest nod before she and Raisa swept around them. No doubt, he would be getting another lecture from Susan about manners. Edmund let go of Remus' jaws and raked his fingers through his hair. "Every single time she shows up, something happens. Blast it all!"

"Alpha?"

At Remus' tentative question, he could only shake his head. "You two are such… Oh, take yourselves off and go inspect the training yard."

The Wolves didn't race away at first. Instead, they looked up at him mournfully. Then Remus nudged his hand, giving his fingers a little lick. "I'm sorry, Alpha. It was on accident."

"I know," he sighed. "Now go on with you both."

Seemingly reassured that he wasn't upset with them, the Greybacks took off.

"No running!" Edmund called but it was too late and not much use anyway.

He was still planning his revenge on Peter for assigning him those pups when he reached the stables. "Philip?"

No answer. Edmund went to the Horse's favored stall and frowned when he didn't see him. Letting himself into the stall, he walked through the backdoor and out into the large field. Philip wasn't near any of the smaller paddocks nor was he to be found by his favorite watering place. Scowling, Edmund stomped back to the stables. One of the Fauns had last seen Philip headed toward the orchard.

What in the worlds was he doing there? Edmund didn't know but he needed to talk to his friend. Maybe even go for a long ride until he can forget the latest embarrassing incident with Raisa and his Wolves.

He finally found the chestnut Horse beneath an apple tree. "Oi! Philip!"

Philip's head swung around and he nickered a greeting. "King Edmund, we were just speaking of coming to find you."

"Would you believe that Remus- Wait, we?"

Hwin picked her way around Philip, coming up to stand beside the larger Stallion. She bobbed her head, her black mane falling into her eyes as she did so. "Good morn, Your Majesty."

"Good morn," Edmund echoed. He raised an eyebrow at Philip. "You said you both wanted to find me. Well, here I am."

Philip snorted, pawed the grass with a single hoof, and then touched his nose to Hwin's. The little Mare nudged him. Philip snorted again as he faced Edmund once more. "Hwin and I- Well, I have asked Hwin to marry me."

"I said yes," the Mare interjected softly.

Edmund blinked. "Congratulations and happiness to you both."

"Thank you, my King." Philip paused then turned his head to look at him with one liquid eye. "Edmund, would you marry us?"

"Of course. When is the wedding?"

"This Seventhday if you are agreeable."

"This Seventhday?" Edmund repeated. "The one coming up in two days? That Seventhday?"

"Yes."

Hwin took a little step forward, lowering her head slightly. "We do not have to be married then if it will be too inconvenient, Your Majesty. It is only that it would be lovely if we could be married in these early days of spring."

The Mare's shyness was enough to sway him. Edmund smiled as he reached out to touch both Horses, stroking their velvet noses. "It will be my honor to perform the ceremony, Philip. Hwin, take good care of him. He needs it after spending so much time looking after me."

Philip pulled his nose away and then lipped at Edmund's hair. "I am not going to stop that either. And, don't make me sound so old."

Hwin let out a little whinny of laughter as Edmund shoved Philip away. Then, he glanced at them. "Exactly how elaborate do you want your ceremony to be?"

"A small ceremony with those closest to us," Philip said firmly.

Hwin nodded. "I am grateful that Aravis is still in Narnia. After all the time I have looked after her, I would not be as happy to have her miss the ceremony. Besides, we do not need much." She nudged Philip. "Just each other."

Edmund chuckled. This was not at all what he had intended to discuss with the Horse. But, at least, a small ceremony would mean that Susan wouldn't be as likely to strangle him when he told her about the wedding on Seventhday.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Those naughty Wolves. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Welcome Suitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Eleven: A Welcome Suitor

Ptah watched as his lady moved around the table to collect another stack of parchments. She had been ill that morn just after the General left, but she had refused to let him summon either the General or a healer. At least, she seemed a little better now. She did not smell as sickly as she had previously in the week.

His head lifted off his paws when the doors opened. He started to get up only to pause and lie back down when he recognized the intruder. His lady, however, seemed intent on her task. Until the intruder drew a little closer and spoke in a deep rumble, "What mischief are you up to this morn, Your Highness?"

Ptah smirked as his lady cast the intruder an irritated look. "Don't call me that, Oreius. Or shall I call you 'General' and see how well you like that?"

"That is usually an indication that something is wrong or I have done something wrong," the Centaur mused. "What shall I call you instead?"

His lady was smiling now even as she turned away from her mate. "It hardly matters what you call me. I am busy."

"With what?"

"Paperwork."

The General chuckled. "Perhaps you are still a mite feverish."

"No. These are papers from a sennight past. Therefore, it makes perfect sense for me to work on them now. You should only be concerned if I were working on this week's paperwork without you breathing down my neck. And- Oreius!" She shrieked and hopped to the side as the General breathed on her neck. She shook her finger at him. "You stop that!"

"Stop what? I thought I was encouraging you."

"Oh you…" His lady laughed softly then brushed her hair back so her neck was now covered. "Go away. I'm working."

As she turned her back on her mate, Ptah noticed the General's focus never wavered. The Leopard smirked. It would seem the Princess Royal had yet to realize that the General was hunting her. He doubted her mate would wait much longer before making his next move.

The General stepped even closer, one arm coming around to pull her into an embrace, and once she was distracted, he placed a flower on the table beside her paperwork. The Princess Royal laughed again. "Oreius, what are you doing? I thought you were busy all day. With meetings if I recall correctly."

"I am." The Centaur wrapped his other arm around her then nuzzled her neck. "I am keeping my most important meeting of the day. I am still awaiting an answer, though."

"An answer?" The Princess Royal had closed her eyes, smiling, as she reached up to touch her mate's jaw. "Remind me what the question was?"

"What am I to call you? You have protested the correct address of 'your highness', therefore you must prefer a different name. Enchantress, perhaps?"

"I do not think that would be wise."

"Ah. Then, you desire something more." The General kissed along her neck then across her cheek, occasionally murmuring, "Temptress? Beloved? Exquisite? Goddess?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you've suffered another concussion." Despite her words, there was no doubt that the Princess Royal was enjoying her mate's attention. The General whispered something to her that Ptah could not hear but she turned the most interesting color in response as her eyes opened. "Oreius! You cannot say that! We are not alone, my lord husband."

The General merely turned her so they faced each other. He held up the flowers, a rose twined with forget-me-nots, and then kissed her. "For you, my lady wife."

The Princess Royal accepted the flowers and briefly smelled them before she grinned. "How exactly do you always sneak these around so I don't know you have them?"

"My presence distracts you." He cradled her face between his hands and touched his forehead to hers. "Lovely distraction you are as well, my beloved enchantress."

"I am hardly an enchantress, Oreius."

"You enchant me a little more every day."

The Princess Royal blushed but she stepped a little closer to her mate as she asked, "Now what exactly did you have in mind coming here and abandoning your real meetings?"

The Centaur smirked then he took her free hand and twirled her, making her laugh in delight. He pulled her close then pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I have abandoned nothing. Surely Leeta told you of your luncheon meeting."

"Yes, but that's with someone who wished me to hear his suit. I wasn't going to bother with it."

"Then he would be most disappointed for the chance to share a luncheon with such an exquisite goddess as yourself is something to be treasured."

"You're the one who wishes to present your suit?"

The General nodded.

"Oreius..." The Princess Royal suddenly laughed. "You have clearly lost your mind since this isn't even Sixthday."

He shrugged then tugged her closer. "It is difficult for any man to keep his thoughts in order when presented with the opportunity to woo such a beautiful woman as you. You quite often set my blood on fire with merely a glance, temptress."

The Princess Royal didn't respond right away, but Ptah grinned in satisfaction. It had been far too long since the General had properly hunted his mate. His lady gazed up at her mate and then touched two fingers to her lips before pressing them to the Centaur's. She twirled the flowers as she said softly, "Well, if I have distracted you to such a degree, I suppose the only merciful thing to do is to let you present your suit. Though I warn you, I am very picky about whose suit I shall accept."

The General chuckled. "You are all that is graciousness. Come, I think you will enjoy the luncheon prepared for us. There is hot chocolate."

Ptah watched them leave the room. His lady's paperwork was forgotten once more. But, it seemed the General had remembered his lonely mate. That would make her very happy. Ptah padded out of the room. If he knew his lady, she would not return to her paperwork for another day. He would meet her at the next tea being held for the Zelaians.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I couldn't resist the fluff. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Assignations

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twelve: Assignations

He watched, a little anxious, for her to appear. There. A smile curved her pink lips as she entered the room. It drew him and mocked him at once. Her blue eyes sparkled with a happiness that grated on him. He clenched his fist unconsciously before he became aware of it and forced his fingers to relax. The witch would not have much longer to taunt him. He would see to that. For now, though, yes for now he had to wait and lure her into a false sense of safety. Then, and only then, would he spring his trap.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan smiled as she noticed Kat's happiness. The older woman's eyes shone with a secret joy and a fresh rose with forget-me-nots adorned her hair just above her left ear. She spoke in low tones to Deianeira and then laughed with the Nymph.

Satisfied that Kat would stay long enough to fulfill her duties as Princess Royal (since the baroness had been most insistent on speaking with her again), Susan returned her attention to the rest of her guests. Lucy was speaking with Raisa as they fawned over little William as he lay in his aunt's arms, Thalia having taken the opportunity to steal a chance to nap. The baroness was currently holding court with her nephew, Lord Jokin, and a mix of Zelaians and Narnians. Yet…there was one whom seemed even less comfortable at the tea than dear Cor as Corin teased him and Aravis.

Rising from her seat, she poured a goblet of wine and then carried it to her quietest guest. Captain Dejen's arms were folded across his chest but he lowered them as she approached. He seemed torn as she stopped before him and she could not escape the sense that he was a little wary of her. The poor man must have been feeling so out of place.

She offered the goblet to him with a friendly smile. "Captain, I could not help but notice you did not take part in the refreshments. If tea is not to your taste, I thought you might like some wine. Muriel wine is one of Narnia's finest vintages. The Centaurs cultivate it so it is a bit stronger than others."

Captain Dejen studied her a long moment before he reached for the goblet. His calloused fingers brushed against hers as he did so. Susan barely kept from jerking her hand away. She reminded herself he meant nothing by it, if anything, he seemed not to notice the momentary contact. His dark eyes rested on her face as he took a drink. Lowering the goblet, he said gruffly, "It is good. My thanks to you, Gentle Queen."

Susan flinched.

The Southern Isles captain's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I gave offense."

"No, it is not you." She glanced over her shoulder and met Kat's gaze. She offered a quick smile to the older woman before she turned back to her guest. "Believe me, Captain Dejen, it is not you. I merely… I had a most unpleasant suitor last year and he was fond of that phrase when he was not being effusively flowery."

"He hurt you."

"He… He tried, but he failed and was punished for his wicked deeds." Susan cleared her throat as she shoved away the memory of Rabadash and his cloying words, the memory of her own foolishness. "Will you not join us, Captain? My sister is often in the islands and enjoys sailing. I am certain that you will find an eager audience for your tales of the seas around the Southern Isles."

She did not think he would agree to it. But then, he nodded. He followed behind her as she led the way back to the others. Lucy immediately came over with Raisa trailing in her wake, pausing only to hand William to his godmother. Kat seemed more than willing to accept the baby as Marsalla and the baroness (along with some of her party) joined her.

Susan gestured for Dejen to claim a seat. He looked around rather skeptically and seemed to be considering standing but then he sat with exaggerated care upon the settee beside her. His large presence was impossible to ignore but he did take care to keep a distance between them. One of the Ocelots leapt into the empty space, neatly inserting herself between them. Susan breathed a little easier even as she told herself that she needed to cease reacting as though every man outside of her family would hurt and betray her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

William gurgled as he observed the people around him. Alambiel couldn't hide her smile as she stroked the babe's chubby cheek.

"You've a fair hand with babes, girl." Baroness Jael's voice drew her attention to the woman. Light green eyes observed her keenly as she asked, "Have you children of your own?"

Marsalla shifted uncomfortably and Deianeira frowned at the nosiness of the question, but Alambiel merely smiled down at William's head. Light fuzz had sprung up to cover his scalp only a day past and she was more than tempted to kiss him. "No, we have not yet been blessed with children."

"Pity. Someone as capable as you are should be a mother, make no mistake about that."

Alambiel suddenly wished she had the Kentauri with her again. But, no. She was strong enough for this. Simple politicking was a game, though she did not particularly care for it. She met the baroness' gaze as she asked sweetly, "Have you been enjoying your stay in Narnia thus far, Baroness?"

"Indeed! Though, it is a mite colder than I am accustomed to up north. Why I can scarce believe it when someone tells me you are looking forward to an early spring. Although there is not as much snow as I was led to believe would be present."

Exchanging an amused glance with Deianeira, Alambiel interjected, "We had a rather gentle winter save for some storms in Yule. However, that is here by the sea. My understanding is that there is still snow on the ground the further north and west one goes. If your heart is set on seeing snow-covered ground, I am certain we can arrange an outing for your pleasure."

Ptah barely hid his amusement with a sneeze while Marsalla looked askance at her. But, the baroness gave a high-pitched laugh and pressed her ring-laden hand to her mouth as though she were a young girl. "Oh, well parried, Princess, well parried. Jokin! Jokin, do you not agree that was well parried?"

Lord Jokin's green eyes studied her face as a faint smile curved his mouth. "Indeed, it was. Well, Auntie, did you wish to go on a snow tracking adventure?"

The baroness graced him with an indulgent smile. "Foolish boy, do I look as though I wish to do so? Though, perhaps I might send you, hmm? Keep you out of mischief."

Alambiel kept her head bent during this exchange, ostensibly preoccupied with keeping William from grasping her pendant, but she watched them closely from beneath her lashes. The baroness seemed no more dangerous than the average gossip and busybody. She seemed friendlier than most, though. Her nephew… Alambiel still struggled with the utter disparity between him and the way she had been so certain he was the Monster. However, the eyes did not lie. Green could not be mistaken for black and the coldness that so marked the Monster was utterly lacking. At most, the Zelaian lord was prone to demonstrating a sardonic amusement with his surrounds in general and his aunt's antics in particular. Nothing in his manners warned her against his intentions, but it was difficult to accept she had been so distressed as to make such a disastrously unhappy mistake. A fit of her memories overtaking her.

"Flutters and butters! You let me forget the letter from Queen Kepa again."

"Did I, Auntie? I am most sorry. Shall I fetch it for you?"

The baroness paused then shook her head as she patted his arm. "No, no. I think I shall do it, my boy. Only not now. Is that more biscuits?"

Alambiel had her doubts that the letter would ever produce itself. The baroness never seemed to remember it and she wasn't certain if the woman even had a letter. But it gave her an excuse to continue speaking with Alambiel as much as she could corner her. Something the baroness seemed determined to ply to its full advantage. She turned back to her. "Now, there is something I have been most curious about. Exactly how long have you and the General been a couple? I mean married. It was obvious that you two were a couple when you came to Zelaia seven years past."

Ptah sneezed again. This time Alambiel kicked him in the leg. The Big Cat only blinked at her, all smug innocence. She forced a smile. "It will be six years come summer, Baroness. You mentioned in our last conversation that you wanted to see what your nephew would be able to do here in Narnia. I confess to my own curiosity as to what you meant by that?"

"I think the boy would benefit from spending time in another court." The baroness nodded toward Cor, Corin, and Aravis. "Clearly Narnia is in the business of training young nobles. Wise policy, if you ask me. Make them fond of you as children and they won't be as likely to bite your hand. Though, I'm not sure about the Calormene girl. A Tarkheena, no? Would not a Tarkaan be better? Girls aren't meant for more than birthing sons in Calormen, after all."

Alambiel caught William's chubby hand just before he snagged her ruby pendant. She glanced from the baroness to her nephew who was watching her closely. "I find that most of the children in Narnia who bite only do it on accident. Lord Jokin, you are not a child. Please, what are your feelings about this proposal?"

He inclined his head toward his aunt. "As Auntie Jael has mentioned, she has grand plans for me. I admit to a fascination with your fair Narnia. It is most unlike Zelaia with all your mountains and hills and trees, not to mention the sea. However, I would not wish to be an imposition. It seems rather that your hands are quite full."

She hesitated, something wasn't quite clear enough as she wished it. "Well, perhaps next week you can present me with a general proposal for an extended stay in Narnia. I will look over it, meet with you to discuss any questions I have, and then I will present it to the Four. In the end, it will be their decision, not mine."

William let out an unhappy squawk and she seized the opportunity to escape. Rising, she bowed her head slightly. "Pray excuse me."

To her disappointment, the baroness rose with her and followed along as she slipped from the room. "You can sway their majesties. They wouldn't appoint you as ambassador to such countries as Zelaia if they did not trust your judgment."

"I do not pull the reins of the kingdom. They lie firmly and solely in the grasp of the Four." Alambiel frowned a little as William let out another cry. He squirmed in her arms, grasping her pendant and yanking on it even as he rubbed his face against her. "I know, I know. Just a little longer."

Fortunately, they ran into Thalia in the second hall from the royal family's private wing. Just before Alambiel would have had to abandon diplomacy completely and told the baroness she could come no further. The Beech Nymph swept down on them and scooped her son up, kissing his cheeks. She nodded to Alambiel before the baroness placed her hand on her arm, pulling her attention away from mother and child. There was a hint of sympathy in her light green eyes as she murmured, "Six years is a long time to have empty arms. But, don't worry, girl. I'm sure you'll have one of your own. Why it took me a good five years before I was blessed with a wee daughter. Of course, my husband would have preferred a son. He got his wish a year later and thrice more after that. Fortunately, I kept my girlish figure." She ran a hand down her ample front with a laugh.

Alambiel wished dearly she could accept Ptah's unspoken offer to rid her of the baroness who managed to twist knives into her without meaning anything by it. But, she forced a smile and walked with the baroness back to the solarium. She wouldn't be able to escape until after the baroness was finished with her, it would seem.

She reached up to stroke the ruby pendant with her thumb, her thoughts straying to her Kentauri. If not for the fact that she knew he was caught in a disciplinary meeting for one of the soldiers she had clashed with during his absence, she would have been tempted to send him a note asking for him to rescue her.

"That is a very pretty trinket you have there, girl. Pray what is that gold carving?"

Alambiel blinked then looked down at her pendant before meeting the baroness' curious gaze. "It is a bird of paradise."

"And where did you come by that? I should love to know the name of the jeweler."

"I do not know the jeweler's name. It was a gift."

"From the General?"

She nodded in reply. Maybe Susan or Lucy would be able to rescue her from the baroness and she could slip away from the tea early. She had already been there for the majority of it. Not even Stonebrook could protest if she left. Well, maybe Stonebrook would. He was always the most concerned about the time limits she put on her princess duties.

"Well, how sweet. One can never tell with these warrior types. Some are as cruel at home as they are on the battlefield but you seem to have made an excellent catch. I'm sure he'll be a good father too. Eventually, that is. Don't worry if he seems a mite disappointed. Children are important to men, you know. Probably doesn't matter if they're human or Centaur in that."

Ptah suddenly brushed against her leg and Alambiel unclenched her fists as she took a calming breath. She was proud of herself for keeping any hint of quaver or irritation from her voice as she said, "Baroness Jael, have you had the chance to introduce Lord Jokin to Queen Susan? I mean, properly."

She mentally apologized to Susan, but the woman was going to make her scream if she didn't get her to stop talking about babies and disappointed husbands. Now she merely needed to endure the rest of the tea.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"She said that to her?" Oreius repeated. His tail lashed his flanks as his irritation mounted. Between Marius' defiance and the slurs he cast toward Alambiel and now learning that the Zelaian baroness had nattered on about foals and his being disappointed over their absence from their herd, he was heartily weary of those who inflicted wounds on his wife. Intentional or not, he would not abide it. Not when Alambiel was so fragile.

Ptah gazed up at him unhappily. "Repeatedly, Sir. Despite my lady's best efforts to turn the conversation away from your marriage and cubs, the baroness always returned to it. She even engaged Lady Marsalla in the conversation and my lady bore the brunt of their comments. They may not have meant it to be unkind but I could tell it bothered her, General, though she took pains to hide it."

Was all his work in reassuring Alambiel, in wooing her over luncheon to be undermined by a diplomat's careless chatter? Oreius scowled, clenching his fists. "And where is the Princess Royal now?"

"She is working with Leeta to go over the rest of her paperwork." The Leopard paused then said quietly, "She is working on today's paperwork."

Never a good sign. When Alambiel was so upset that she needed the distraction of paperwork to preoccupy herself, it always meant that she did not trust herself to not have something numbing to do. She considered paperwork very numbing.

Oreius took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her, but he could not at the moment. "Ptah, I want you to go back to Alambiel. Do not leave the Princess Royal's side. I must attend to an urgent meeting with the Kings, then I will see to Alambiel. If anything happens, anything at all, send word to me."

"Yes, General."

He watched the Leopard slip out of the meeting room with a heavy heart. The progress made earlier had no doubt suffered. He could not confront the baroness without exposing Alambiel to further scrutiny, something she despised. He would merely have to set out a plan to banish the memories and feelings summoned by the baroness' careless words. He would fix it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel signed the last document and then leaned back in her chair. Ptah nudged her hand and she bent to give him a hug. She didn't say anything, just kissed the soft, silky fur betwixt his ears. The Leopard had tried hard to keep her distracted from the emotions the baroness had stirred back to life. Poor Marsalla had been helplessly caught in the conversation too with the baroness ignoring any and all attempts to change it from a running commentary about Alambiel's marriage and her speculations about babies and when they would come and why they took so long in coming and how disappointed men could be by their failure to appear, which led to wandering eyes.

She had nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Oreius cheating on her. He wouldn't even contemplate it. If she had not the heated looks he gave her as proof, she need look no further than his character and honor. The stars would fall before the thought of cheating even entered the Kentauri's skull.

She closed her eyes, still hugging Ptah, for a long moment before she sat back up and then stood. The Leopard's gold eyes were bright as he watched her and she held her head a little higher just to reassure him that she was still all right. She was.

"My lady?"

"Yes, Leeta, I know. The banquet."

The Nymph smiled. "It took longer than expected to finish the paperwork, which I shall see is delivered by tomorrow morn. However, you need to change for the banquet."

"If I must."

"You must, Your Highness."

Alambiel rolled her eyes at Ptah who smirked, but she went willingly enough to her quarters. A wave of disappointment crashed over her when Oreius was not there. She had hoped to see him before the banquet. Although, depending on how the meeting regarding Marius' discipline went, he might be obliged to miss the banquet and she would have to wait even longer to see him. She went through the motions of preparing for the banquet, not even arguing when Leeta selected one of the more elaborate formal gowns. She didn't have the heart to barter with her over a different, simpler gown. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall sleep in Oreius' embrace.

As it was, Leeta suddenly changed her mind and selected the simple white-blue gown, which was normally adorned with only a silver belt. Alambiel touched the pendant then opened her jewelry box. She rested the ruby in its proper place and reached for another necklace only to pause when she noticed an empty slot. "Leeta, where is the Lion necklace?"

"The Lion necklace? I have not seen it since you last wore it, my lady, over a year ago."

Alambiel frowned as she searched through her jewelry box. Where was it? The gold Lion Oreius had turned into a necklace for her was no mere trinket. The coin she had pressed into his hand and asked for his thoughts when she wanted to prove she remembered him again. She had seen it only that morn.

"My lady, there is a message."

Ptah brought the note to her. She cut through the unadorned wax seal and opened it.

 _If the lady desires once more to claim a Lion for her thoughts, she should come to the hill crowned with poplars at eighth hour. Then I shall return that which she has lost._

The note was unsigned but she pursed her lips when she recognized the handwriting. Still, she said nothing. She closed her jewelry box and nodded to Leeta. "Thank you, I think that is all. Ptah, would you accompany me on a short trip?"

"Yes, my lady."

"A trip, my lady?"

"Yes. Don't look so worried, Leeta, I am not intent on escaping the banquet. Go on with you. Enjoy your evening. I will see you tomorrow."

She waited only until the Nymph had left before she turned on the Leopard, hands on her hips, as she hissed, "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what, my lady?" The Leopard was all smug innocence again.

"I've half a mind to get a different guard to accompany me," she muttered without heat. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out Oreius' red cloak and wrapped it around herself. "Come on."

The hill crowned with poplars was just beyond the southern walls of Cair Paravel. Alambiel reached the top as the bells of the Cair tolled the time. Eighth hour precisely. No one was there. "Ptah, do you-"

The Leopard was gone. She frowned, hand reaching for her nearest knife, when someone moved behind her. She whirled, drawing her dagger, only for her wrist to be caught in an immovable yet gentle grip. The Kentauri smiled down at her.

"Oreius! What are you doing?"

"Keeping an assignation." He released her wrist and then held up his left hand. The gold coin twisted lightly on its delicate gold chain as it dangled from his fingers. "You were missing this, were you not?"

Alambiel sheathed her dagger with a soft laugh. "You've gone completely mad. Stealing my jewelry and then forcing me to come searching for you? You have not done anything like this since…since the last time we were at the cabin and you stole all my clothes." She giggled at the memory. "It's a small wonder you didn't do the same now. I would have had to wear one of your tunics so I could come looking for you."

Oreius chuckled as he fastened the necklace about her neck and then tilted her chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Ah, but I could not do that in Cair Paravel. You would distract far too many men by showing off your very pretty legs and then I would be required to remind them all that you already have a husband."

"And lover," she breathed even as she blushed.

He leaned in, his breath mingling with hers but not yet kissing, as he murmured, "Yes, you have that too. Hopefully, both still please you."

"You always please me. Even when you're being remarkably foolish."

"Foolish?"

"Out of character."

"Why?"

"This. Everything you have done today." She glanced at his lips, wishing he would kiss her already. "It is not like you to play like this."

"And, do you not enjoy it?"

"I enjoy it." She leaned forward, only to sigh in frustration when he drew back, continuing to be close enough for her to feel him without actually touching. "I have to go to the banquet. Will you not kiss me at least?"

He laughed. "Not yet." He raised his head, still watching her with a mix of fondness and passion in his eyes. "You also do not need to go to the banquet. I spoke with Queen Susan and explained we had a previous engagement that takes priority. She was most agreeable to our absence."

"Previous engagement? With who?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"You will see."

Alambiel waited for him to say more but the Kentauri left. She scrambled to follow him down the far side of the hill to where the trees grew closer together. She stopped beside him at a little grove at the foot of the hill and stared in surprise. A bower was woven of tree branches but thick blankets covered the front and she suspected there would be more within. She could smell her favorite foods and hot chocolate. Turning to her husband, she demanded, "Are you planning on camping out here? It's still Snowbrice."

He merely smiled. "Ah, but do you not trust me to keep you warm, my sweet?"

Alambiel bit her lip then smiled back at him. "That would depend on a few things, Husband."

"Come inside and tell me. I would relish the opportunity to fulfill your every requirement and your every desire." He held his hand out to her.

She didn't even hesitate before she placed her hand in his. Oreius led her into the bower. He had covered the cool grass with blankets. Pillows were everywhere, more than enough to let them lounge comfortably as they ate, and a familiar sumptuous blue coverlet she recalled receiving when they had been snowed into a cave near the Northern Marshes for their first Christmas as husband and wife topped it all.

When she turned to thank him, Oreius caught her. His fingers buried in her hair, knocking the flowers free, as he kissed her with a passion that left her breathless and no longer aware of the chill in the night air. She wasn't sure why he had been so ardent in chasing her today but she was grateful for the reassurance. Maybe she could believe that he still saw her as the woman of his dreams, his star. As Oreius lessened the kiss, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss with the same fire he had first shown.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Things are about to get interesting... Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Interval

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirteen: Interval

4 Snowbrice 1014

Peter raised a hand to block out the glare of sunlight. He had lost his helmet in the melee, something Oreius would not have approved of at all. That is, if the Centaur were there. The slight scuff was his only warning. He snatched up his shield, bringing it up high as he dropped to one knee. His attacker's sword slid off the shield and then a muffled grunt as the man scrambled back to avoid Rhindon's low arc.

Taking advantage of the slight reprieve, Peter surged to his feet and charged. His opponent stumbled back as their shields crashed together. He twisted to the left, shields grinding together, and barely avoided Rhindon's point. Peter shoved hard, breaking the stalemate as he stuck his foot between his opponent's feet and caught the back of his ankle. He yanked at the same time he slammed his shield against the other man's once more.

His opponent gave a shout as he hit the ground. Peter stepped on his wrist, pinning his sword hand, and then lowered Rhindon to touch his chest. "Yield."

"Fine. I yield. Now stop standing on my wrist, you great lummox."

Peter smirked as he stepped back. He sheathed Rhindon and then pulled Edmund to his feet. "Not bad, Ed. I think your reach might have grown half an inch while I was gone."

His brother pulled his helmet off and glared at him. "If you kill me, the girls will never forgive you."

"If I killed you, Ed, I'd just tell them it was your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes."

"Just how do you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, obviously you should have blocked better."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "That's a ridiculous excuse for killing me. They would never accept it."

Peter opened his mouth to retort when a throat was cleared behind them. Feeling somewhat guilty, Peter whirled to find they were being glared at by three swordmasters. Ardon flicked his tail. "Sir knights, while the General is not present this morn, have you been dismissed from your training already?"

"No, Captain," they intoned in unison.

"Sir Wolfsbane, perhaps you will find your helmet of greater use to you when it is on your head and properly buckled."

Heat swarmed up his neck and cheeks as he resisted glancing over to where his helmet had rolled toward a corner of the training yard. Maybe it was a good thing that Oreius hadn't witnessed that incident. He shuddered to think what the Centaur would have ordered them to do as a result. He nodded to Ardon. "I agree, Captain, and I will remedy the situation."

"Good." The Centaur paused as the Cair's bells sounded the hour. Ninth hour. Peter held his breath waiting as the Centaur exchanged looks with Peridan and Cletus. Then, Ardon turned back to them. "Report to the training yard at fourth hour on Firstday. I am certain that the General will want to further remedy this morn's…mishap."

"Yes, Captain."

Dread and relief warred with each other for a brief moment as Peter followed his brother to the armory but it was relief that won. Inside the armory, he dropped unceremoniously onto one of the benches and heaved a sigh.

Edmund snickered. "You know Oreius is going to wring you out like a rag, right?"

He just shook his head. "As long as I don't have to explain to Thalia again why I wasn't able to watch William for her when I said I would."

"Does she know you entertain him by doing pushups?"

Peter shoved him. "If it keeps him from crying and bringing his mummy's wrath down on me for that, I'll happily do it."

Edmund snorted. "Including borrow your wife's dress."

"I told you I wasn't wearing it," he hissed.

"Sure looked that way to me."

"Well, you need your eyes checked, Pevensie. Anyone with a properly working set would have realized that I just had Thalia's nightgown draped over my shoulder so William would be happy." He didn't add that he couldn't believe Babur had let Edmund come in after he told him not to let anyone but Thalia in. Instead, he drew himself up and intoned gravely, "And it was working."

Edmund just laughed. He shoved his fingers through his dark hair, causing one side to stand up in unruly tufts while the other side remained flattened from his helmet. "He likes his favorite uncle just fine. Must be something about you that makes him long for his mummy."

He scowled at his boots. What if Edmund was right? He didn't want to think about it. Out of habit, he glanced at the armory door. The Centaur had been absent since leaving their meeting the day before but somehow Peter was still surprised to not find Oreius glowering at them over a less than satisfactory training bout.

"Where is he?"

His brother tugged his mail off and let it fall into a pile between his feet. "You know you shouldn't be wondering."

"I can't help it. What if he or Kat are hurt?"

"If they were hurt, we would know."

"You sure about that?"

Edmund popped him on the knee with his gloves. "Use your head or don't bother calling yourself my brother. Look, Oreius hasn't been home for very long. He and Kat are married and, unlike you, there's no baby to share his wife's attention with. He hasn't been seen yet this morn and neither has Kat. Where do you think Oreius is?"

"You think they left the Cair?"

"Peter. If Oreius has a choice between spending time with his wife or spending time torturing us with training, which option do you think he's going to choose?"

Peter looked up at the ceiling, feigning contemplation. "I know what I would choose. But it is Oreius."

"And, he still likes Kat a lot more than he likes torturing us. Now hurry up, Pevensie, or Thalia will never forgive you."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Feather-soft brushes against her skin. Tickling slightly as they moved up from her shoulder to her neck to her cheek before something warmed her ear as a voice rumbled against her back, "Do you intend to sleep the day away, my sweet?"

She smiled without opening her eyes. Pushing her back against his warmth, she murmured, "Thinking about it."

She felt his fingers sliding into her hair, pushing it away from her face. Then, his breath tickled her lips as he whispered, "Alambiel, you've already slept most of the morn."

She peeked at him from beneath her lashes, enjoying the game, as she whispered back, "You should have let me go to sleep sooner then or resisted waking me at dawn."

Oreius grinned. "I heard no complaints from you."

"What woman in her right mind would complain about having her husband's undivided attention? Especially when that husband is you?" Alambiel fluttered her lashes at him and then rolled away before he could kiss her. She bit back a yelp as her movement caused cold air to slip beneath the coverlet. A quick glance at the blankets proved there were slivers of sunlight stealing into their bower. "What time is it?"

"A little past ninth hour." He snagged a corner of the coverlet and gave it a little twitch, threatening to steal it from her. "As I said, you have slept most of the morn away. Though it seems I have successfully won your favor, Wife."

"Naturally," she purred as she tugged the coverlet more securely around herself as she twisted to face her Kentauri. "However, I think you should tell me why now."

"Why now?" he repeated. He looked away from her. Alambiel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything as the Kentauri continued avoiding her gaze. "I do have work I must see to, Wife, which I cannot do until I am satisfied that you are safe from mischief."

"You could have just left me to sleep."

"Not here." His solemn gaze rested on her as he repeated, "Never here and never when you are vulnerable."

Well, at least they seemed to be getting closer to whatever was going on inside her stubborn Kentauri's skull.

"Much as I appreciate the distraction of your attentions and the fact that you did this last night when I'm fairly certain you had only been planning on pressing your suit at our luncheon, I would like to know why. Yesterday was Fifthday. What possessed you to do all this?"

Oreius frowned at that. "I was not possessed and I merely sought to…"

Alambiel raised an eyebrow. "To…?"

He sighed. He cupped her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb, as he said softly, "I merely sought to make you smile again. You have not smiled nearly enough these past few days."

"You already made me smile yesterday."

"And then that baroness lost all sense of propriety and stole your smile away again," he muttered darkly. "And, by Aslan, I was not going to let that happen, especially not now when you have been so-"

He cut himself off abruptly. Alambiel didn't say anything. Actually she couldn't even look at him in that moment. She scanned the bower, half-wondering if her dress was buried somewhere amongst the pillows.

Oreius shifted. "Alambiel, I did not mean-"

"That you think I'm crazy? Of course not. You just think I'm on the brink of going stark raving mad."

"Alambiel, that is not what I think."

"Then why did you do all of this? You are not this spontaneous, Oreius, unless you have an agenda and apparent spontaneity works with your battle plan." She glanced at him, a faint smile appearing as she shook her head. "You know you almost had me fooled. I was so thrilled that you had decided to come hunting for me twice in one day when it was neither Sixthday nor an anniversary. I wasn't going to ask about the why beyond a little teasing to see what you would say but then you mentioned my vulnerability."

She looked around the bower again. "Where's my dress? I refuse to walk to the Cair wrapped in a blanket."

He passed the wadded up gown to her. His hand hovered just above her shoulder. "Alambiel, I-"

She leaned over to press a light kiss to his mouth. "I know." She slipped on her gown then stood and brushed at the wrinkles in its skirts. Leeta was not going to be pleased.

Oreius moved past her to stand in front of the blankets covering the bower's entrance. There was a hint of chagrin in his dark eyes when he looked at her. She didn't let him speak this time. He would only get himself in trouble after all. Closing the distance between them with one step, she rose on tiptoe and slipped her arms around his neck as she surprised him with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Count your blessings, Chuisle, I'm going to forgive your motives this time."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

He threw a wooden tankard against the wall. The ale inside spilled, splashing against the stained wood walls, but he didn't care. He had come down to the ship for the sole purpose of raging to his heart's content. None would dare trespass on his private quarters.

Why was the witch so difficult to catch alone?

It was taking too long. The way the one who guarded her kept watch made him wonder if he had tipped his hand too soon. He spat a curse. No, it could not be. He would have been clapped in chains and cast in the dungeons by now if that were the case.

She still didn't know he was so close to her, so close to completing his task. He just needed to be patient. Yes, that was it. Just a little while longer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peridan slowed his steps and Marsalla matched his change of pace. His wife looked at him questioningly but he raised a hand, cautioning her to silence. He tilted his head toward the woods just below the hill covered in poplar trees. The slight movement he had noticed transformed into the Princess Royal as she emerged from the woods only to stop short as something caught her skirts.

He was prepared to offer aid when she laughed and twisted to look behind her. She called something to whoever had caught her and then the General emerged. He released his hold on the fabric and caught the Princess Royal by the hand instead. She smiled up at him and the General's expression softened significantly before he dipped his head to capture her mouth in a kiss.

Peridan looked away only to see Marsalla gazing up at him. Her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment. A low chuckle escaped him and he couldn't resist bending to whisper in her ear, "Do you not remember being that in love, queen of my heart?"

"Are we not still?" she countered.

Choosing to avoid the trap, Peridan raised her hand to his lips and then turned her back toward Cair Paravel. He was to spar with the General that afternoon and he had no desire to spur on a pounding designed to punish any perceived impertinence. Although, he cast one last glance over his shoulder. The unlikely couple stood with their arms around each other and their heads bent together, nearly touching, as a Leopard padded down the hill toward them.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Loping, Weddings, And

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Fourteen: Loping, Weddings, And…

"How did your sisters take the news?"

Edmund frowned as he worked at the knot. "What news? Hey, hold still!" He grasped the chestnut mane just as the comb was yanked through the remains of the stubborn knot. He slid the comb once more through the patch of mane before he lightly smacked the Horse's shoulder with his free hand. "What was that all about, Philip? You did ask me to groom you."

The Horse tossed his head and then shoved his nose into Edmund's shoulder. "For a very specific reason and you know it."

He staggered back a step then resumed brushing the Horse's coat. "Yes, I know and that's why you should hold still so I can finish. Hey!" He ducked his head and shoved Philip's nose away from his ear. "What has gotten into you? Am I not brushing you the correct way again?"

The chestnut Stallion merely turned one liquid eye on him. He snorted then asked, "Your sisters? How did they receive the news of our wedding?"

The brush stopped mid-stroke.

Edmund opened his mouth to say…something then closed it again. He opened it. The words halted on the tip of his tongue and refused to go any further. Blast it all!

He cleared his throat. "Ah, that. I, uh, I-"

"You didn't tell them."

"Welllllll… No." Edmund shook his head. "I'm sorry, Philip. It's been all sixes and sevens with the Zelaians, especially that Baroness, and I, well, I forgot to tell the girls." He shrugged helplessly even as he mentally cursed himself for being a forgetful lout who certainly didn't deserve any of the apple pie he'd been looking forward to all afternoon. "Look, it will be all right. The girls will be thrilled and there's still plenty of time to organize the small, simple wedding you and Hwin asked for. I'll finish up with you and then I will go tell Susan and Lucy that you and Hwin are getting married tomorrow evening and it will-"

"Morn."

Edmund blinked. "What?"

"Hwin and I are planning to marry in the morn."

"But, aren't weddings usually held in the evening? Around sunset?"

The Horse blew a breath. "So much to learn still. Horses get married in the morn. It gives us time to travel before nightfall."

"Right. In the morn." Edmund glanced around the stables and then muttered under his breath, "Susan is going to kill me. Slowly."

Philip whickered at that and then lipped his hair. "I could come with you if you'd like. To protect you."

A little smirk played across Edmund's lips as he playfully shoved the Horse away. "I'll be fine. I'll just remind Susan to be grateful it's not an elopement."

"That, I feel, will be your doing for certain, my king. When the right filly catches your eye."

A groan escaped him. "Don't you start trying making a match for me too. It's bad enough with my sisters and occasionally Thalia try it." Another cautious glance around the stables proved there wasn't anyone who was going to carry tales nearby. He lowered his voice as he put the curry comb and brush away and muttered, "Although after seeing what they've done to Peter and Thalia, not to mention what they tried to do for Oreius and Kat, if I should somehow lose all my Aslan-given sense and fall for some girl, we will be eloping."

"Where are you loping, Alpha?"

Edmund stopped short. He had almost forgotten that Remus had followed him down to the stables. The Wolf was lolling about on his back, lazily snapping at the fly buzzing around his muzzle. He offered Edmund an upside-down grin that made him hold back a snicker. Clearing his throat, Edmund answered with a modicum of gravitas, "It's called eloping and I'm not doing it. Now come on, I have to brush all that straw out of your fur." He glanced back at the chestnut Horse and added softly, "I'll get everything straightened out, Philip. Don't worry. You and Hwin will have a wonderful wedding tomorrow morn."

Philip nudged his shoulder. "Thank you, Edmund."

After catching Remus and forcing the Wolf to hold still, Edmund ran a brush over his thick fur. The Wolf let out a deep groan and leaned heavily against his leg. A smirk broke free at that and Edmund scratched the Wolf behind his ear. "Where's your brother?"

"Getting washed with food."

Edmund sighed, "What happened this time?"

"We found a skunk, but it wasn't a Talking Skunk and when Romulus went to tell it to go away, it sprayed him." Remus let out another groan and then panted happily, "I was in front of it, so I don't have a stink. But Romulus was behind the skunk and he made my nose hurt from the smell, Alpha. He made everyone's noses hurt. It was on accident but the General said that Romulus couldn't guard until the stink was gone so he's getting washed with food, oh, and plants too."

"How wonderful for Romulus," Edmund deadpanned. Of course, one of his Wolves would manage to get himself sprayed by a dumb skunk in Snowbrice. He supposed he should thank Aslan that it wasn't both of them because Remus would never have stayed away and brought the foul odor all over Edmund's quarters and probably his clothes and his own person. At least, they hadn't dug up the training yard or ousted a family of Rabbits again, thank Aslan.

He ran a hand over the Wolf's thick winter coat and then straightened. "Come on then, we have to visit the Queens and their ladies before dinner. And remember to be on your best behavior, especially if the visitors from Zelaia are there. Or, if Thalia has William in there."

Remus perked up, wagging his tail. "Can I play with the puppy?"

"No."

"Can I watch the puppy? He makes funny barks and sometimes he howls when I lick him."

"Not today. Wait, you've been licking the puppy, I mean, William?"

The Wolf nodded, pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in a happy doggy grin.

Edmund opened his mouth and then closed it. He shuddered at the thought of Thalia or Susan finding out his Wolf had been licking the baby. If they knew… Best not to think about that horror. It was bad enough he was going to have to give Susan less than a day to prepare a wedding.

It didn't take nearly as long as he would have preferred to find his sisters. They were in the Queens' solarium with their ladies. The delicate fabrics in light pinks, dusty rose, and soft whites covering the room provided a pretty backdrop to the women who all looked rather like assorted flowers in their velvet or silk gowns covering every color of the rainbow and then some. Not to mention the sheen of the various coats and feathers adorning the assorted Talking Animals counted among his sisters' ladies-in-waiting, some of whom wore ribbons, necklaces, and even earrings. They were all chattering, though as near as he could tell there were at least a dozen separate conversations. Susan was speaking in low tones to Aravis, apparently advising the Calormene girl on her needlework while Lucy was…

Edmund scanned the room and finally spotted his younger sister's head bent toward an increasingly familiar redhead. Raisa. He quickly looked away, praying that Remus wouldn't embarrass them both again. Kat was also in the room. She was listening with a grin to whatever story Deianeira and Caia were sharing with her as she embroidered a blanket.

Edmund's gaze returned to his younger sister just as Raisa looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he thought he heard her give a little squeak as she clutched her sewing. Lucy's head came up and she broke into a sunny smile. "Edmund!"

Everyone stopped and looked to him. He swallowed hard, already dreading Susan's reaction. She was looking at him curiously although a welcoming smile currently curved her mouth. "Won't you have something to drink, Ed?"

"No, thank you. I merely came to have a word with you girls."

"What is it?" Lucy interrupted, still beaming at him. "Are you planning something special for Sweethearts' Day?"

"He's loping," Remus offered cheerfully.

"What?" Lucy stared across the room at him and then turned to their sister. "He can't mean _eloping_ , can he?"

Susan's welcoming smile had vanished as her mouth dropped open in shock. "You're eloping, Edmund?"

Edmund opened his mouth only for Remus to cut him off with a happy yip. "That's what he told Philip, Queen Susan."

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie!"

"Who is she? Have we met her?"

"Are you out of your mind? Who is she?"

"Why do you want to elope?"

"What makes you think I'll let you do such a thing?"

"Have you been in love with her for very long?"

"Who is this girl? Are you sure she's not another witch?"

"Couldn't a small wedding suffice instead of eloping, Ed?"

"There shouldn't even be a wedding. Not when we don't know her. How could you not introduce her to us, Edmund?"

He frantically glanced over at Kat but she was obviously content to sit and watch, laughter lurking in her eyes as her lips twitched. Blast the woman. She was never any help when he needed it. Then, Remus opened his big mouth again, tail wagging. "You know her, Queen Susan! You do! King Edmund's mate is-"

Edmund clamped the Wolf's jaws shut. "Quiet. I am not getting married to anyone. And I do not see that changing anytime soon." He scowled at his sisters and added crossly, "If I were going to elope, I certainly wouldn't tell you before the fact. Now if you will both cease being silly, I came in here for a reason."

Susan was frowning but he didn't think it was disappointment as much as suspicion. Thank Aslan, he had already volunteered to babysit William on Sweethearts' Day or his sister would be looking twice at every young lady he was forced to dance with wondering if he was planning to elope with one of them.

Lucy giggled. "Oh all right, Ed. What did you come in here for? It must be somewhat interesting, even if it is not so interesting as the news of your elopement."

He cast her a dark look. "Stop it." He caught Raisa's gaze for an instant before she looked down, her fair cheeks flaming almost the same shade as her hair. Keeping a precautionary hold on Remus' muzzle, Edmund turned his attention back to Susan. "I came here to let you know that Philip and Hwin are getting married and-"

The shrieking should be outlawed. And the bouncing. And the bouncing while shrieking and clapping. All of it should be against the law. Surely someone had thought of that before. If not, he was going to write an edict and get Peter to sign it.

Then Susan and Lucy were both in front of him, smiling widely and tugging on his sleeves.

"Oh how wonderful," Lucy gushed. "I'm so happy for them! Hwin is so sweet!"

"She's darling," Susan agreed. "When is the wedding? Oh! If they have it in Quickening, we can have some of the loveliest wildflowers to make garlands."

"They're not getting married in Quickening."

His sisters stopped bouncing.

He took a deep breath and then said bracingly, "They want to get married tomorrow morn and I said I'd perform the wedding."

"Tomorrow!"

For a moment, he was certain Susan was going to strangle him…or maybe just hit him. He glanced past her, wondering if there was any help to be found. Raisa's brown eyes widened and she stepped a little further behind her mother and Lucy. Kat… Kat was leaning over, one hand braced against the cushion she was sitting on, and…laughing. She was laughing at him. Perfect. She was so much help.

Susan gave him a look that promised a long conversation about giving her more time for planning events. Edmund shrugged. His older sister seemed to believe it too much hassle to kill him this time as she whirled away from him. "Ladies! Ladies, we must hurry. It will have to be small, sadly, but we will make it memorable. Come with me!"

They swept out of the room in a flurry of skirts and ribbons. Only the abandoned sewing projects attested that a score or so of Cair Paravel's women had been in the room but a moment beforehand. Edmund sighed, "She's going to kill me in my sleep for this."

Soft laughter reached him and he looked up sharply. Kat was still sitting on the round cushioned stool, laughing as she folded the blanket. Her blue eyes twinkled at him as she said with an unwarranted amount of cheerful amusement, "Oh, I am so glad I decided to fulfill my princess duties this afternoon. I wouldn't have missed that for all the world."

"Shouldn't you be helping Susan's army with wedding preparations?"

She laughed more then shook her head. "Oh no thank you. I have had my fill of wedding preparations. I am still recovering from my own wedding's preparations."

"That was over five years ago."

"I know. Terrible, isn't it?"

She stood up only to pale and sway as her hand came up to touch her forehead.

Edmund leapt toward her, grabbing her arm to keep her upright. "Kat? Are you all right? Should I call for a healer? Or, just Oreius?"

She closed her eyes tightly, breathing out slowly before she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "No, no. It is all right. I'm just a little lightheaded. Probably hunger."

He hesitated but then offered his arm. "If you say so. But, you must allow me to escort you to wherever it is you intend to go next."

"To my quarters so I can change for tonight's banquet." She smirked at him. "Should I arrange for an additional guard or two tomorrow night? Just in case Susan tries to strangle you."

"You're not funny."

"I'm laughing."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The room was cast half in shadows when he entered. He stirred the fire back to life, but the additional light only proved his suspicions. She wasn't there. He frowned as he moved into the bedroom, which was dark save for a single candle flickering on the bedside table nearest the interior wall. A book lay abandoned on the rumpled covers. It looked as though someone had lain down atop the coverlet for some time. A quick glance assured him that the bath was open and also empty.

The candle's flame sputtered as a cold breeze entered the room, disturbing the thick drapes covering the door to the balcony. He started toward it only to pause when he heard someone enter the sitting room. The soft clink of dishes and the sudden smell of food proved the intruders to be servants bringing a late repast. He waited for them to leave before entering the sitting room and locking the main doors against any further intrusion. He paused beside the tray, noting the single goblet for wine and separate teapot and cup. Pouring the wine into the goblet, he returned to his previous quest.

She was there on the balcony when he emerged. Her back was to him as she leaned with one hand on the railing. Her head was tilted back as she gazed up at the stars. Moonlight illuminated her face and transformed the silver beading on her gown into dancing raindrops against the sea's flowing blue-green waves.

"Where are your thoughts this night?"

"Veri."

He paused at that but chose to press forward with his plan. Still, he could not help searching her upturned face for any hint of distress. He could find none but perhaps she was hiding it from him. "Those are dark thoughts for such a peaceful night."

"Not really," she countered, still gazing at the star-studded sky. "Not when I was thinking about you, not the horrors or the memories of what we were forced to do to survive there, just you." She smiled suddenly. "I was so angry with you when you let them take you prisoner."

"And this makes you smile? Should I expect a dagger against my ribs next?"

She glanced at him at that, still smiling, and shook her head before looking back up. "No, Kentauri. I was merely reflecting on the fact that you were right. I did need you there. I knew it would have been so much worse for me if you had gone for help as I wanted you to do, but I was terrified that I would be forced to watch the one I loved die. You almost died in my arms as it was." She brushed a stray curl back as she added much more softly, "Seven years later, my only regret is not having the courage to tell you how I felt sooner. It would have made things easier, perhaps."

Oreius studied his wife in silence for several minutes before he spoke. "That story is already written and though we may see how things could have been different, there is no way to know if they would have been better or worse. Nor can we go back and rewrite those chapters."

"Oreius, I'm beginning to doubt your ability to be sentimental," she murmured.

He stepped closer to her, raising the goblet as he did so, offering it to her.

"My faith is restored." She reached out to cup the goblet, sliding her hands beneath his, so they now clasped the goblet as they had at their wedding feast. She smiled at him just before he urged the goblet to her lips.

He saw the wine touch her lips just before she drew back then guided the goblet to his own mouth. He put aside the question that had stirred as he drank deeply of the wine. Lowering the goblet, he kept her hands beneath his, feeling the chill in her touch, even as he said, "I found a far more pleasant memory to recall than our trials at Veri. Do you not agree this one is more enjoyable?"

Alambiel nodded. "I do." Her gaze returned to the stars. "Do they still speak of peace?"

He raised his own gaze, studying the stars' dances. "There is peace. Change too. But whether it will be difficult or easy is not revealed." Oreius looked back down at his wife and touched her cheek. "Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid," she protested. "I just keep getting this feeling." She drew slightly away from him as she rubbed her arms and muttered, "Like someone has been walking across my grave."

He frowned then flicked his tail. "Alambiel, you do not have a grave. How could someone walk across it? And why would you feel it?"

He didn't know why but something made her smile. She glanced at him and then away, a smile still playing across her lips. "It is an expression, Oreius. Although, if we're going to be technical, I probably have two graves already. I'm just not in them."

"For which I thank Aslan every day."

She turned away from him, moving to look out over the sea. Moonlight layered the dark sea with silver and white ribbons that rippled, tore apart, and came back together with the movement of the waves. He barely heard her whisper above the distant crashing of the waves against the shoreline, "Oreius, about the question you asked me. The one about what happened when you were on campaign, that I refused to answer. I…I should have told you everything that happened, but I couldn't bring myself to-"

He rested one hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't," he rumbled, "Do not speak of it anymore. I understand and it is all right. I am sorry I pressed you without regard or caution in my concern. We need not speak of it again."

Alambiel reached back to clasp his wrist and then twisted her head to press a kiss to his fingers. She didn't say anything else for some time. Only when she shivered did Oreius insist they leave the balcony. He watched her flit about their bedchamber for a few moments before he fetched the tea. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he returned, the book he had noticed earlier clasped in her hands. She accepted the tea with a little smile but said nothing as she placed the book on the bedside table next to the candle.

"Are you unwell?"

She lowered her tea slightly and shook her head. "No. Just tired."

"You did not come to the banquet." He gestured to her gown as he added, "Even though you let Leeta dress you for it. What did you do instead?"

Alambiel took a sip of her tea before she answered, "I had a headache and I laid down for a few minutes. Only when I woke up, it was nearly midnight."

"And you are still tired?"

She smirked at him. "In case you've forgotten, my lord husband, I was not permitted much sleep last night."

An answering smile won its way free. He was still concerned but perhaps she was correct that it was no more than normal fatigue. "I did not forget. You are certain that you are well?"

She nodded.

"You would tell me if you were not, yes?"

Alambiel rolled her eyes at him. "Oreius, if something happens, I'll be sure to tell you." She brightened suddenly. "Oh that reminds me. Edmund almost got himself strangled by Susan and possibly defenestrated."

"Not more mice."

She laughed out loud at that. "No! This was so much better." She giggled some more and then leaned toward him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Edmund had his sisters convinced that he was eloping tomorrow."

Oreius' eyebrows rose. "He likes a filly?"

His wife laughed. "No! Well, not where he's aware of it yet, I'm sure. Edmund came to see his sisters before the banquet when we were all gathered for some sewing and gossip and Remus was accompanying him. I don't know where Romulus was, but that hardly has any bearing. Because Remus was with Edmund and he said that Edmund was 'loping,' which our dear queens interpreted as _eloping_."

She dissolved into giggles while he watched her, faintly smiling at her merry mood and patiently awaiting the remainder of the tale. Alambiel caught her breath. "Oh, it was too funny! Other than the fact that Edmund would never be such a dolt as to inform his sisters ahead of time of any plans to elope, one need only look at his pained expression to know it wasn't right. I did feel for him. I really did, but then he told them that he was there for the wedding tomorrow and I actually thought Susan was going to kill him then and there."

"I see. I trust that the Gentle did not kill the Just."

"No. She was more preoccupied with the fact that she needed to prepare everything for the wedding tomorrow morn." Alambiel darted a mischievous glance at him as she added with barely restrained amusement, "I did offer to increase Edmund's guard for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Not tonight?"

She gave a dismissive wave. "Oh no, she won't kill him until after he conducts the ceremony. Once he's dispatched those duties, well, there's no guarantee. Suffice it to say that Edmund not telling Susan as soon as he learned of the impending nuptials has resulted in his goose being cooked."

Oreius frowned at her. "King Edmund hunted a goose?"

"What? Oh no. Oreius, it's an expression. It means Edmund is in a lot of trouble with his sister. His goose is cooked."

He shook his head. "It is already cooked or it is going to be cooked? And what does a goose have to do with the colt being in trouble?"

Alambiel looked at him and then laughed. "Oh, I have been telling myself for the last thirteen and a half years that I needed to write down all the idioms that still slip in when I talk, but I never did. I really should, though. The point, my dear Kentauri, is that we have a wedding to attend in the morn."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"I see. And whose wedding are we attending?"

"You know."

"No. I know only that it is most certainly not King Edmund's and that he has had a goose cooked because of it."

Alambiel's lips twitched and he knew she was fighting maintain her calm. She sounded slightly strangled as she gasped, "It's Philip's wedding, Oreius."

"Philip?" he repeated, still more puzzled than he cared to admit. "Who is he marrying?"

"Hwin."

"Who is Hwin?"

"Who is Hwin?" Alambiel repeated, looking somewhat aghast. "She's only the sweetest little Mare. You know of her. She's in that report you had me put together for you."

"I do not remember reading about a Hwin, sweet or otherwise."

"She's the Mare who stole Aravis out of Calormen. She came north with Bree and Prince Cor. She's very sweet and absolutely perfect for Philip. And I told you that report wouldn't be able to give you _all_ the information about what happened during the nine months you were gone. Not to mention the fact that someone could write a book solely to deal with Cor's adventures."

Oreius sighed when he noticed his goblet was empty. "I suppose you intend to remedy my ignorance on the matter."

"Yes." She stood up and then turned her back to him as she pulled her hair forward. "If you would be so kind as to loosen my laces…"

"I thought you were telling me a story."

"Oh I intend to, but first loosen my laces and then you may go stir the fire and pour yourself some more wine. I'll join you as soon as I've changed."

He chuckled as he followed her orders. By the time he had a fresh goblet of wine in hand, Alambiel had joined him in front of the fire. Her hair fell loose down her back and around her shoulders as she launched into the story of two Horses who had stolen a boy and a girl from Calormen.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be the wedding of Philip and Hwin. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Of Weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Fifteen: Of Weddings…

5 Snowbrice 1014

Peter bounced William lightly, hoping the baby would be agreeable and stay asleep during the ceremony. He was still a little bemused at the fact he was about to witness Philip get married and to a Mare who had thanked him shyly for letting her stay in Cair Paravel after his return from the North. He glanced down at the top of his son's head in an effort to stifle a smile at the memory of the daggers that the girls' eyes had thrown at him should he even breathe a hint that Hwin wasn't welcome. As though he had even known her long enough to decide she was trouble.

He glanced at Edmund who was standing with Philip awaiting the bride. Then something knocked against Peter's side. Fortunately, it was the opposite side from William. Peter glanced down. A blond-haired lad looked at him with wide eyes and a flush staining his fair cheeks. He ducked his head as he murmured an apology. Peter nodded even though the boy wasn't looking at him. A quick glance beyond him proved Kat had snagged his twin. She deftly put him on the other side of herself and Oreius. The General clamped one large hand down on the boy's shoulder. Corin grimaced but stilled under Kat's warning look. Peter gave into a slight smirk as he met Edmund's slightly pained expression. He mused that he had never tossed anyone out for just being trouble. Otherwise, Oreius would have had his way and tossed Corin (the scamp) out on his ear the very first time the boy caused a disaster.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund breathed out slowly as he watched Kat and Oreius separate Corin from Cor before the troublesome prince could cause any upset. Why had Susan invited Corin anyway? He wasn't at all like Cor and Aravis who had grown very close to Hwin in the course of their adventures. He was far more likely to cause an incident to ruin the wedding or at least disrupt it.

Philip snorted. "Colts."

Edmund smirked at that. He glanced at his friend. The Horse's chestnut mane, coat, and tail all gleamed in the early morning light. His head was raised and ears pricked forward. Quite the handsome picture. Edmund glanced at the small crowd. Peter and Thalia had already taken their places. Peridan and his family were there as well…except for Tarrin. Who…was escorting Lucy into the little garden.

He hoped Peter didn't notice the way Lucy's smile seemed brighter as she whispered to Tarrin before letting go of his arm. A quick peek at his brother proved his hope in vain. Peter's smile remained firmly in place but his gaze had narrowed as he glanced between their sister and oldest Peridanson. Thalia rested her hand on his brother's elbow. Edmund watched in amusement as Peter's rather poor attempt to hide his murderous thoughts toward Tarrin melted into concern as he bent his head to Thalia only to transform into a sappy smile as she kissed him.

Edmund went back to observing (and wondering) at his sisters' choice of guests. Mr. Tumnus was there with his wife, Harmonia the Apple Dryad, each holding one of their twins. The little Faun and Nymph were much quieter than William even though they were three days younger. As long as the babies didn't start crying… Bree, the proud former warhorse, was also there. He had his head bent toward Penelope, the pretty little Mare who had accompanied him. At least their presence made sense. Edmund glanced over the Horses to see the Southern Isles warrior leaning against one of the garden walls. Captain Dejen had shown up only a moment before Lucy and Tarrin. The tall warrior still wore rather rough clothing more suited to life aboard ship but his mended tunic, which had faded to grey with patches of pale blue attesting its original color, was clean. His expression was somewhat difficult to read due to the longest of his three scars that ran over his left eye to pull the corner of his mouth up into a permanent half-smile. However, he looked only a little uncomfortable as he folded his arms across his chest and then shifted his weight.

Edmund wasn't quite sure why he was there but suspected that Lucy had invited him. Captain Dejen straightened slightly and looked at the garden entrance. Susan, resplendent in her purple gown, stood there. She nodded to Edmund, her beatific smile not even fading, as she came forward to join their siblings.

This was it. Edmund noticed Philip arching his neck a little more as Hwin appeared. The little Mare's black mane and tail had multiple braids wound with white and green ribbons. Baby's breath and short lacy ribbons had also been woven into her mane. Her dark brown coat shone in pretty contrast as she delicately picked her way to stand next to Philip.

The two Horses gazed at each other for a long moment, seeming to forget all about their audience. Edmund decided to launch into the ceremony. "Philip and Hwin." The Horses looked at him. He smirked slightly as he continued in a voice meant to carry throughout the garden, "We are gathered in the sight of Aslan and His great Father, the Emperor-over-the-Sea to bear witness to the joining of two lives. If anyone has any reason to give that these two may not enter into marriage, speak now or be forever silent."

He paused a moment to remember all the differences for performing a Horse's wedding and then continued, "As there are no objections, we will proceed. Hwin, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Philip? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form coerced into this marriage?"

Hwin bobbed her head slightly as she said very quietly, "I do swear that I choose this Stallion and marriage to him of my own free will."

"Philip, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Hwin? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form coerced into this marriage?"

Philip looked at Hwin solemnly as he stated simply, "I do swear that I choose this Mare and marriage to her of my own free will."

"So it is witnessed," Edmund intoned. Now for the differences. "Philip, what is your pledge to Hwin made this day before Aslan Himself?"

"I pledge my loyalty and my protection. I vow to ever race by your side whether we gallop through storms or drought or famine or plenty. I pledge to fight for you and to raise our foals with you. You are now my herd and I am yours. We are bound to one another as only mates can be bound. All of this I pledge before Aslan and the witnesses around us. May Aslan give me the strength to fulfill all that I have pledged to you this day of our marriage."

Hwin sighed, blinking slowly.

"Hwin, what is your pledge to Philip made this day before Aslan Himself?" Edmund prompted the little Mare.

She lowered her head slightly and then raised it again so her muzzle nearly touched Philip's as she spoke in a breathy voice that was just above a whisper. "I pledge my loyalty and my love. I vow to race by your side and yours alone be it through famine or storms, plenty or drought. I pledge to raise our foals with you and to be your truest companion as we gallop through life. You are now my herd and I am yours. We are bound to one another as only mates can be bound. All of this I pledge before Aslan and the witnesses around us. May Aslan grant me strength to fulfill all I have pledged to you this day of our marriage."

Edmund glanced up in time to see his sisters, Thalia, and Lady Marsalla wiping tears away. He addressed the small crowd, "All of you are witness to the pledges exchanged by this Stallion and this Mare on this day. Do you affirm that these two have willingly agreed to pledge themselves forever to each other?"

The low rumble of assent was enough. Edmund turned his attention back to the Horses. Reaching out, he placed his hands on their necks. "Then, before Aslan and Narnia and all the worlds, I now pronounce that Philip and Hwin are husband and wife together from now until the world ends. May Aslan bless you both greatly and with immeasurable bounty."

Philip lowered his head and murmured in a low voice, "Thank you, Edmund."

He patted their necks once and then stepped back. Philip and Hwin didn't hesitate. They came a little closer to each other and touched noses. Then, Philip draped his neck over hers.

Edmund stepped away from the newly married couple to join the others. Corin was chattering excitedly to Shane and Thane about a new boxing move he wanted to try. Aslan willing, his intended target wasn't going to be his twin.

Susan gave a look that wasn't quite as beatific as before when he joined her and Lucy. Lucy, on the other hand, beamed at him. "It was a wonderful ceremony, Edmund."

He shrugged, glad he was rescued from answering when Lucy bounced away to greet Mr. Tumnus and fawn over his son and daughter. As though she didn't already spend nearly as much time doting on them as she did William. Edmund glanced again at his older sister who was speaking quietly with one of the pages before sending the Cat off. When she looked at him, he smiled slightly. "You did a wonderful job for this, Su."

She scanned the garden. "I didn't get nearly half as much done as I would have wanted, not to mention what I could have done if someone had informed me as soon as the wedding was scheduled."

Edmund widened his eyes at her. "Are you really still mad at me, Sister?"

"Yes."

He sighed when she showed no sign of giving away beneath his big-eyed look. Peter would have already crumbled by now. Edmund wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and whispered, "I really am sorry that I inconvenienced you, Su. It was not my intent, you know." He kissed her cheek and added, "Don't be mad at me forever, Susan."

She swatted him lightly on the arm. "Oh, it is impossible to stay angry with you. But, you are still a horrid little beast for expecting me to organize a wedding in an evening. No pie for a week and you will have to escort someone to the Sweethearts' Day ball."

"But, I've already promised to babysit William so Peter and Thalia can go and enjoy themselves."

His hopes that his nephew would get him out of the worst of Susan's punishment died tragically when she gave him a stern look. She kept her voice down, however, as she lightly tapped him on the chest. "And, Peter has already told me that he's arranged for Thalia's mother, Theia, to come visit and she will be available to baby sit too if they need her. Not to mention Thalia won't want to stay away from their baby for long. So you will be available to escort a lovely young lady to the ball. And, you cannot get away with escorting me or Lucy. However," she raised a hand to stop his protest, "I am willing to allow you to chose the young lady you will be escorting. I won't even drop any hints this time. But, if you show up at the ball with no one save your Wolves, I will choose five ladies for you to dance with until the end of the ball, including Baroness Jael."

"You are a cruel woman, Susan Pevensie," Edmund deadpanned.

"You had best hope that your Wolves don't mess this celebration up or I shall be truly cruel, Ed."

He opened his mouth to retort and then thought better of it. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just give Philip and Hwin my congratulations and then I think I should find out where my Wolves went this time." He fled before Susan came up with some new punishment like demanding he wear a pink tunic with lace for Sweethearts' Day.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan slipped away from the slowly dispersing guests. She was intent on checking the wedding breakfast before they all arrived when she noticed Dejen. Of course, he was somewhat difficult to miss. She slowed her steps as they came abreast of each other. She couldn't help noticing that his plethora of dark braids hung loose around his shoulders instead of being held back by a leather thong as they normally were. Dejen, on the other hand, didn't seem to realize she was standing there. He was watching Philip and Hwin speaking with Bree and Penelope as well as Cor and Aravis. He seemed…confused.

"Good morn, Captain Dejen."

He quickly looked down at her. His dark eyes bore into her steadily for a long moment before he bowed his head. "Your Majesty. I thank you for the invitation to this…wedding."

"You seem hesitant to use that word, sir."

She almost wished she could call the impulsive words back when he looked at her in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Then he shrugged. "I did not realize the bride and groom were Horses. And the ceremony was different from what I am accustomed to. The last time I saw animals being married it was but a game my three-year-old niece was playing with the family pets."

Susan smiled at him. "I understand your confusion. I also thank you for not allowing that confusion to prompt you to object."

"What happens in your country does not have any bearing on me."

"Captain Dejen, would you be so kind as to escort me to the wedding breakfast?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I am invited?"

"Of course. There will be plenty of food and there is always room at our tables for any who wish to join us, especially our guests and friends."

The scarred warrior hesitated and then he bowed slightly. "I accept with gratitude."

After another moment, he offered his arm. She rested her hand on the rough wool sleeve and felt the heat of his arm through the thin fabric. She could not help wondering how he was not freezing. Perhaps she could find a way to give him some properly warm clothing. Nothing elaborate but at least thick enough where he wouldn't catch cold as often as she had seen him wander between the Cair and his ship. Persuading him to accept the gift without taking insult or reading more into it than compassionate concern would be difficult, though. She would have to think on it.

They strolled to the larger garden where she had ordered two tables set out with a variety of foods. Kat and Oreius were already there, but they hadn't seemed to notice them yet as the Centaur looked at his wife. "Alambiel, there is no goose."

Kat burst out laughing.

Susan smiled in response to the older woman's sheer mirth and joy. Although, she couldn't help wondering why Oreius had been expecting goose. The approach of the other guests distracted her from inquiring about it. Lucy was on Tarrin's arm again and she easily guided the knight toward her sister. She beamed. "Susan, I'm afraid Philip and Hwin have begged Peter's leave to go on their trip now. Apparently it's bad luck for Horses to attend their own wedding feast. But it is up to us to make merry."

"Very well." Susan looked over her sister's head to spy Peter's approach. She turned back to Dejen with a smile and curtsied slightly. "I thank you for escorting me, Captain Dejen."

He bowed slightly and then strode toward the nearest table just as Peter joined her. Her brother glanced her questioningly. She didn't bother to acknowledge that she had seen it. "Where is Thalia and William?"

"William needed her for a moment. They'll be back. Where is Edmund?" Peter grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Haven't stuck him full of arrows, have you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not allowed to have pie for a week."

"That is a punishment of worthy portions."

She smiled slightly at that. "He is also obliged to escort a young lady to the ball."

"The Sweethearts' Day Ball?"

"Yes."

Peter gave a low whistle. "No wonder Edmund went off."

"He has gone to find his Wolves. Aslan alone knows what sort of mischief they've gotten into by now."

Peter chuckled but didn't say anything else.

If Philip and Hwin had had any doubts that their wedding feast would not be celebrated with high spirits, those noble Horses had no cause for it. Susan looked over the merry gathering with no small amount of the satisfaction that always came over her when she was able to serve her family, friends, and people by creating opportunities for them celebrate the joys of life. Even Edmund had finally returned (although he had failed to bring his Wolves, muttering darkly to Peter that he had told the Birds to find them) and was now smirking between bites of toast as he listened to Peridan and Oreius debating battle strategies of all things. Kat and Lucy were laughing over a story concerning Edmund's early days learning to ride Philip as Peter cheerfully related it while holding Baby William. Susan smiled to see that her nephew had somehow fallen asleep amid the cheerful chatter as his daddy held him close.

Then Edmund suddenly leapt to his feet, shouting, "Stop where you are!"

Everyone stilled save for the three babies who promptly wailed as they were startled from sleep.

Susan rose with the others to see what Edmund was pointing at… Remus and Romulus Greyback were standing proudly in the middle of the arbor leading into the garden. Their tails were wagging and Remus had something black, white, and furry clasped in his jaws.

Romulus yipped happily, "We caught it, Alpha! We caught it!"

Caught it…

Susan gasped as she realized what the Wolves had brought to the wedding breakfast. Edmund was storming toward them although he stopped short of reaching them. "I see that. Now go put it back."

Remus let out a muffled whine.

Romulus looked sadly at his brother just as the breeze changed, carrying a rather pungent smell with it. "I don't think Alpha wants it."

Remus dropped his prize and protested, "Of course, he does. Alpha always likes our hunts."

He snatched it up again and bounded toward Edmund. Kat sprang to her feet and grabbed Aravis and Cor by their hands then dragged the confused children to the far side of the garden. Thalia and Harmonia had already retreated out the far entrance with their babies. Susan could only watch in horror as Remus reached Edmund and happily dropped his prize on her brother's boots. Then, the Wolf howled.

Edmund took a step back but he wasn't fast enough. The skunk recovered from its stunned state and promptly sprayed him. Remus yelped. Tears filled Susan's eyes, blurring her vision, as the pungent smell wafted toward the remaining members of their party. She backed away quickly.

Remus yelped again and then whined as he pawed at his nose and eyes. Then he leapt on Edmund, knocking her brother to the ground.

Susan didn't stay to see what happened. However, as she fled with the others, she heard Edmund shout and both Wolves yelp. Apparently, the skunk was not done with them.

Only when she could breathe fresh air again did Susan stop. Peter and Oreius were standing next to her, looking back toward the hastily abandoned garden. Her brother looked at their General, lips twitching. "I suppose this means Edmund doesn't have training tomorrow morn."

"Sir How will be sleeping outside with those Wolves of his for a week," the Centaur deadpanned.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And Sweethearts' Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Sixteen: And Sweethearts' Day

14 Snowbrice 1014

Edmund knocked on his brother's door at precisely five minutes before the official start of the Sweethearts' Day Ball. Peter opened it, grinning widely, as he called over his shoulder, "I told you he would be here."

"I said I'd do this weeks ago, where else would I be?"

He regretted asking the moment Peter's grin widened even more. His big lummox of a brother beamed like it was Christmas. "Well, it's hard to say if you had been ambushed by gifts of skunks again."

Edmund scowled at him. "Must you keep bringing that up?"

"Well, you were only let inside the Cair again two days after the fact. And with your Wolves, well, only Aslan knows what those two will do next."

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes. If you hadn't given them to me, none of the variety of incidents they have caused, contributed to, or otherwise been involved in would have happened."

Peter stared up at the ceiling, feigning deep thought. "Well, if you don't want them anymore, I can tell Oreius to reassign them and- Hey!"

Edmund shoved him again, forcing him back a step this time. "Don't even think about it, Pevensie. And, stop bringing it up every time I complain about your complicity in my Wolves' accidents. The guards will talk, you know, and then I have to spend a week reassuring my Wolves that no I didn't tell you to get rid of them."

"But, you just said that it was my fault they get in trouble, so it seems only right that I move them since I gave them to you."

"Peter, leave your brother alone," Thalia scolded as she emerged from their bedchamber.

Edmund smirked as she turned a scolding look on Peter who actually looked somewhat abashed. "Thalia, I was only-"

"Teasing about something very important." The Beech Nymph shook her head as she added, "You have told me yourself how important the Greybacks are to your brother. Why tease? And after he has offered to watch William for us."

He rather enjoyed the way Peter shifted about nervously before he raised Thalia's fingers to his lips. "You are correct as always, Flower. Edmund, I apologize for teasing. Take good care of William."

Thalia smiled at him. "He is playing with Babur right now, but he should be ready to sleep soon. Thank you, Edmund."

Edmund inclined his head to his sister-in-law. "Don't worry, Thalia. I'll take good care of him. Enjoy the ball…even if you do have to take my lummox of a brother."

He looked on with amusement as Peter opened his mouth to say something only to stop as Thalia placed a slender hand on his arm. His brother looked down at the Beech Nymph and smiled tenderly. "We'll see you in a bit, Ed."

Once they had finally left, Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. He strolled into the bedchamber to find his little nephew laying on his stomach and burbling happily as he watched Babur walking to and fro in front of him. The Tiger's amusement was clear as he swung around again and William let out a little squeal in response.

Edmund strode over to the blanket and crouched down. He touched William's fuzzy head. "Watching people walk by entertains us now, eh?"

"He tried to eat Bast's ear at teatime," Babur mentioned with a just a hint of smugness.

Edmund snickered. Then he scooped his nephew into his arms. William blinked at him and then fussed a little until Edmund bounced him gently. "Here now. None of that, my lad. Not when I'm so dependent on your help for teasing your daddy." He ran a hand over the nondescript fuzz covering the baby's scalp and added, "Especially since you've finally sprouted your hair."

William cooed in response as Babur picked the blanket up and dragged it into the sitting room. Edmund followed the Tiger slowly as he kept talking, "Did you know, William, that all of Narnia is waiting to see what color your hair is going to be? Now that you are not going to be the only bald baby in Cair Paravel, that is. The question is…are you going to take after your daddy or your mummy? If you'll take your uncle's advice, you'll skip either one and look like me. Well, me and Auntie Zuzu. We have black hair. We're also the logical ones in the family, so please do me a favor and be like us. You have no idea how many times I've had to put out diplomatic fires caused by Peter and Lucy's tendencies to wear their emotions on their sleeves and their tempers are like fire."

He settled on the blanket and pulled his legs up to brace William against as he let the babe curl his tiny hands around his forefingers. He gave an exaggerated sigh, enjoying the way that William was watching him. "I do have to warn you, William, that your daddy is a diplomatic nightmare. Please be more like me and Auntie Zuzu. And your mummy, she's good at keeping your daddy from skewering every wastrel whose stupidity overwhelms his common sense."

"Is the Gentle aware that you are referring to her as 'Auntie Zuzu'?" Babur inquired.

Edmund glanced at the Tiger. "No. Don't tell her." He focused on William again only to find his nephew was staring up at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?" He tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling. "There's nothing up there." He looked back down at the baby and wiggled his forefingers, making William's little fists wave. "There's nothing there, Will. Now pay attention. I haven't finished telling you why you should take after me and Auntie Zuzu. Where was I? Oh yeah, black hair. If you ever need to sneak around somewhere, it's a lot easier if you have black hair. Your daddy lands in so much trouble because he's too tall and and too blond to escape notice. I'm telling you that you need to be sneaky like me. Much better option than blundering about like your big lummox of a daddy. Also-"

Edmund let out a yelp as William coughed and then spit up all over his tunic. He looked down at the mess and then back at his nephew. The baby smiled.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Do you think they are all right?"

Peter smiled down at his wife. He spun her and then pulled her close, lowering his head as he did so in order to better whisper in her ear. "I'm certain Ed has everything under control. His Wolves aren't with him so it's not as though they'll get William messy."

He glanced around the grand ballroom. Susan and her ladies had outdone themselves once again with the decorations. Long swaths of deep red cloth formed garlands overhead with alternating ribbons of white and pink embroidered with silver and gold adorning the edges or forming bows between each loop in the garlands. Little heart-shaped candles adorned the tables around the room and somehow Susan had hit upon the idea of casting heart-shaped lights on the far wall by placing glass hearts in front of a row of candles along the farthest table. In truth, everything looked lovely. Peter's gaze dipped back to his wife. Her nut-brown hair was adorned by her crown of golden leaves and braids adorned with gold and silver beech leaf trinkets mixed with her loose locks. Her gown was the same shade as the pink rose he had tucked behind her left ear. Her light green eyes darted up to him as the dance changed to a faster paced affair but he kept them in a slow dance, relishing the chance to hold her close.

"You are the most beautiful woman in all the worlds," he breathed as he let go of her hand in favor of wrapping both arms around her.

She blushed becomingly. "Oh, Peter."

She didn't say anything as he kept them swaying in a circle instead of following the proper dance steps. Instead, his Flower wrapped her arms around him. He felt her hands tug at the back of his tunic as she clung to him. He pressed kisses to her hair.

They danced that way through the next two songs. Peter was more content than he had been since the first time Thalia placed William in his arms. The feel of his wife in his arms in that moment and the knowledge that he didn't have to share her with anyone or share his own attention with anyone was more precious than he could remember. He tightened his grip on her as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Thalia. Be my sweetheart forever?"

"Oh, always, Peter. Forever and always."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The door swung open, surprising Edmund. He raised his head slightly as Babur rose to stand. Peter appeared at the end of the settee. His brother eyed him then asked in a stage whisper, "Edmund, why are your feet on the furniture? Also, where's your tunic?"

Edmund swung his socked feet off the settee's arm and carefully sat up, still holding a sleeping William against his chest. "I was getting comfortable and that's none of your business."

"You were wearing a tunic when you came in here earlier. Now you only have your under tunic on. I understand the boots but taking off your tunic is making yourself a little too comfortable in my quarters."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Shove off, Pevensie." He glanced at the water clock and scowled. "It's not even been three hours since you left."

His brother chuckled as he relieved him of William. He placed a kiss atop his son's head and then smiled widely at Edmund. "It's half past eighth hour, which is why we're back. Don't forget, Ed, you're obligated to go to the ball tonight. _With_ a girl, I might add. Thalia and I agreed it would be unfair if we called Susan's wrath down on you even more by making you break your agreement."

"How thoughtful," Edmund deadpanned. He picked his boots up and headed for the door. "I'm ever so grateful, Pete."

"You're welcome," his brother replied cheerfully.

Edmund grimaced at him and then stalked past Thalia as she entered. He nodded to her but didn't stop. Still, he heard her bewildered question all too clearly. "What happened to his tunic?"

He hurried to his own quarters and slipped inside. The Greybacks weren't there and neither was his valet, who had obligingly taken the tunic William had adorned with his last meal with hopes of cleaning it thoroughly enough to rescue it. Edmund glanced at the water clock and wondered if he dared to delay going down to the ball. He had never asked any of the young ladies in their court if he could play escort. There were still too many calculating sharks in silks and velvets around who would only interpret his invitation as something far more than he would even consider promising. A groan escaped him as he realized he should have found someone to ask to the ball. Now he was going to be stuck with whoever Susan paired him with aside from Baroness Jael. What a miserable night that would make!

With all the reluctance of a man about face his own execution, Edmund dressed in a fresh tunic and leggings and then slowly pulled his boots back on. The stark black tunic he selected probably wouldn't please Susan but it was what he had nearest at hand. He ran a brush over his hair and then placed his silver crown upon his head. He glanced at his reflection a moment and then shrugged. Susan would have to tolerate his less than festive attire.

He still didn't know how he was going to avoid Susan's threatened, no, promised retribution of having him escort five ladies around for the rest of the ball. His thoughts were consumed with ideas of how to get out of it. At least fifty different scenarios bounced around his brain before he was forced to reject them all. Even if there was some sudden diplomatic interruption like a Giant accidentally walking across someone's home, Susan probably wouldn't let him out of her punishment. Not to mention the small snag of the utter lack of any Giants visiting Cair Paravel at the moment.

Edmund had just rejected idea number fifty-one when he collided with someone. His hands came up instinctively to catch the other person. He looked down in surprise at a pair of wide brown eyes. "Raisa?"

She colored and he abruptly realized that he was still holding her by the arms. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he took a big step back, clearing his throat. The neck of his tunic suddenly seemed awfully tight and he barely resisted the urge to tug at it. "My apologies, Lady Raisa. I wasn't paying heed to my surrounds or else I would not have trampled you."

She wouldn't look at him as she nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty. No harm done."

He noticed her dart a cautious or, more likely, wary glance around him. He almost winced as he realized who she was looking for. "My Wolves aren't in the Cair tonight. You don't have to worry about Remus asking inappropriate questions on accident."

She blushed as red as her neatly braided and coifed hair. There were little white flowers in the braids gathered in a coronet atop her head matching the white flowers stitched along the neck and hem of her light pink gown. "I- I was not worried. Only it was so embarrassing when Mother heard him ask those questions about me being your- your- Well, you know what he said. And, Mother was worried that you and your sisters would think I had come back from King Lune's court only so I could try and trap you even though I had never dreamed of such a thing. It is far more flattering to think a man pursuing a woman instead of her being required to do all of the work. And, I'm certain you would just despise me if I ever tried such a thing. But that's not why I wouldn't. I mean, it's not the only reason. I do have a bit more pride than that, you know, and just because you are a king doesn't mean I should have to throw myself in your path to get your attention. Of course, Father chided Mother for being silly to think that you would even consider looking at me that way. And I thought-"

The stream of words cut off abruptly and Raisa darted another wide-eyed glance up at him. She lowered her head but not before her blush grew even more fiery. Her voice dropped to a barely-there whisper. "I'm babbling like a fool. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that. Please forgive me. Good night, Your Majesty."

She bobbed an unsteady curtsey, but Edmund grasped her hand before she could scurry away. He had been amused at first by the chattering he remembered so well about her but his amusement had ebbed as he recognized the signs of humiliation. "Lady Raisa, please wait a moment. Do not let my clumsy presence ruin your evening." She wouldn't look at him but at least she did not pull away. He looked her over again and then asked gently, "Do you not intend to go to tonight's ball?"

"I have already been and I have come to realize that if I desired to attend a ball only to watch other couples and be ignored by the unattached gentlemen, I could have remained in Sisemaal or Archenland."

That just didn't seem right. Edmund opened his mouth to ask if she was sure before he stopped himself. Instead, he cleared his throat and gently pressed her hand in what he hoped was a sympathetic gesture. "Lady Raisa, my sister has required me to appear at tonight's ball and I must be an escort to a young lady. I know this is not the most flattering situation and you may merely wish to slap me and leave, but do you think you might show a little mercy to a bachelor and allow me to escort you to the Sweethearts' Day Ball? If you do, you would be saving me from the dread fate of escorting five ladies of my sister's choosing about all night."

Her lips twitched before she offered a slight curtsey. "I would be honored, Your Majesty. If you are willing to risk my empty-headed chattering making another appearance."

He smiled. "You have saved me, Lady Raisa. I am in your debt now." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She reached toward him but then stopped. "What about your Wolves?"

"Remus and Romulus angered our good General by sneaking into the barracks when they were still reeking of skunk. They have been assigned to digging trenches in the far training field in preparation for a new training régime."

"Oh." Raisa placed her hand lightly on his sleeve. "I'm sorry they're in trouble."

"Don't be. They're having the time of their lives. They love digging up stuff and now they have permission."

Edmund couldn't help the smirk that appeared when both Susan and Lucy nearly sprained their necks when their heads snapped around for a second glance at him and Raisa when they entered the ballroom. Lucy beamed like it was Christmas and said something to Tarrin that made him stumble through a step of the dance. He looked at Edmund and frowned. Susan merely arched an eyebrow at him before she was swept away by Lord Jokin.

Looking down at Raisa, Edmund asked softly, "Would you honor me with a dance, Lady Raisa?"

She blushed but nodded.

Edmund swept her into the steps of a simple Narnian waltz. He noticed she kept her gaze eye-level, which meant she was staring at his chest. He glanced warily at where Tarrin and Peridan were dancing with their respective partners and then dipped his head slightly to whisper to her, "Lady Raisa, might you honor me with the opportunity to see your face."

Her head came up quickly. Her large brown eyes had widened with alarm. He offered her a little smile. "Better. I was worried you were angry with me."

She glanced down briefly, lashes obscuring her eyes, but then she inhaled deeply and looked him in the eyes again. "No."

"I'm much relieved to hear it."

They danced in silence for a few minutes before Edmund broke the silence even though he wasn't sure why. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, this is nice." She offered him a slight smile before asking, "Are you?"

"I am, actually." He paused and then added in a conspiratorial whisper, "Promise you won't tell Susan? She'd never let me avoid another ball again if she knew."

Raisa smiled a little bigger at that and she giggled. "Promise."

"Good."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius watched the Greybacks digging furiously into the packed soil of the training field. They barked, yipped, and occasionally jumped over each other as though they were having a grand time. He shook his head. Wolves. Would those pups ever learn?

He glanced up at the stars, noting their positions, before he admitted to himself that it was highly unlikely the Greyback twins would change when they had failed to do so since they were first assigned to be King Edmund's royal guard.

A large Wolf broke from the shadows and trotted over to him. "General, I apologize for my delay."

"It is all right, Vardan." He nodded to the Greybacks. "Have them dig another yard or so and then send them to clean up and rest. I want them back here at dawn tomorrow."

"Aye, General."

Satisfied the Greybacks would not be allowed to get into or cause any more mischief while under Vardan Windwolf's eyes, Oreius returned to the Cair. It was nearly ninth hour and Alambiel was no doubt waiting on him. He had been looking forward to spending the evening with her after the last three days spent more in the company of his paperwork or his soldiers in preparation of the new training exercise he was plotting. He had barely seen his wife at all in the last two days since he had only come to bed long after she was asleep and rose before she did.

Their quarters were completely dark when he entered them. The fire banked. He stood still a moment, listening as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was the rustle of fabric and then a light appeared. Alambiel's face was cast in an odd mix of light and shadow as she lit a candle. The candlelight glinted on her jewelry. The oval pendant of silver everlasting knots that cradled an amethyst teardrop and the matching earrings he had given her when he first declared his feelings over seven years ago. He smiled slightly at the sight.

She glanced at him as she lit the next candle. "No questions?"

Oreius chuckled. "It seems we are not going to attend the ball tonight. Unless I have misinterpreted your actions, Wife."

She smiled at that. "No, Husband, you have not. Tonight is solely for us."

"I see." He paused as she lit the last candle on the table. She was wearing a sleeveless silver gown with a lace overskirt that flared out into a short train. The dress clung enough to show off her curves before the skirt flared out. He knew that dress. "You are wearing your wedding dress."

Alambiel glanced down at herself and then nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I thought you intended to keep it as an heirloom."

"It is already an heirloom and I do still intend to pass it down when the time comes."

He frowned, flicking his tail, as he tried to understand what she was planning. "Then why are you wearing it?"

"In honor of our anniversary."

"This is not our anniversary."

Alambiel frowned at him at that. "Oreius, it _is_ an anniversary for us. Have you forgotten already what happened six years ago today?"

"No."

She crossed her arms. "All right, then tell me what this is an anniversary of."

He closed the distance between them and took her left hand. He murmured, "It is the anniversary of the day you accepted my proposal to join our lives together." He placed a kiss against the betrothal ring adorning her forefinger. "I am still the most fortunate Centaur to be so blessed by your acceptance."

She smiled. "Better."

He glanced at the table set with a modest feast. "Your surprise?"

"Part of it." She let him lead her to the long couch and settled against the raised arm. Then, she kissed him lightly. "Now that you've quit glaring at the Greybacks long enough to actually appreciate my efforts."

Oreius chuckled. "I see I have been neglecting you. Should I apologize?"

"If you have to ask, you probably should."

He glanced over her attire again then reached out to run a hand up her arm before he cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Then, I apologize for neglecting you. It was very foolish of me. However, I am still puzzled as to why you are wearing your wedding gown for the anniversary of our betrothal."

Alambiel laughed softly. "And, I'm puzzled why you didn't decide to just appreciate it. Suspicious creature. I had been planning to do this for our fifth anniversary, if you must know; however, since it turned out that we weren't together, it seemed better to reschedule. And I picked tonight."

"Why not our actual anniversary in Greenroof?"

"Because who knows if I'd be able to wear this gown then. No, I like my plan better."

Oreius raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would you not be able to wear your gown?"

She smirked. "Oreius, out of the five anniversaries we've passed, how many times have we had to fight for our lives or been separated so that we had to place a-"

"Storm voucher. Yes, that has happened a few times."

Her lips twitched and then she added, "More than a few considering we've only celebrated our anniversary properly and on time twice."

"That I can fix."

"You will try," she agreed placidly.

Oreius kissed her. "I will succeed."

He reached past her to pour the wine and then offered it to her only for her to refuse. He frowned. "You are still ill? Have you gone to see Tuulea or Alithia?"

Alambiel glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Alithia is still on leave since having Althea, who is more adorable by the day."

"I want you to go see Tuulea."

"I had tea with her this morn."

"You did?" He hesitated, searching her face for some hint to where this was going, before asking, "And what did you talk about?"

"Many things." Alambiel smiled suddenly. A completely different smile from the ones she usually gave him as her eyes softened and she grasped his hand. "Oreius, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her then glanced at her flat stomach. "You are with child. You are certain?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Yes, it's early still but I asked Tuulea to examine me this morn and she confirmed my suspicions."

Oreius could not speak as his mind raced with the implications. They were going to have a foal. He grasped her hands and pressed fervent kisses to them. "Our child. Praise Aslan, a foal."

Alambiel smiled. "You're pleased with your Sweethearts' Day present then?"

"Of course." He drew her into his arms and clasped her tight as he kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "I could not be happier, Alambiel. Praise Aslan, we will add a foal to our little herd."

She laughed softly. "Don't you want to know when to expect the newest member of our herd?"

"When… Yes. I do. When will the foal be born?"

"Late summer, late Sunbend or early Twirleaf."

"Ah. And the little one is why you will not be able to wear your wedding gown on our anniversary."

Alambiel grinned. "I think we can forgive that, don't you?"

"Most assuredly." Oreius clasped her close again and then rested his hand on her stomach. A wide smile broke free as he murmured, "Aslan has kept His promise. We are going to have a foal."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, that seemed an appropriate way to mark the fifth anniversary of my first entry into the world of Narnia, don't you agree? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

 **A/N2: Happy Veterans Day!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Seventeen: Preparations

15 Snowbrice 1014

Alambiel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she pushed the study door open. Just as she had suspected. She pushed the door completely open and slipped into the room. He didn't even look up from whatever he was writing…although he did seem scowl more as he abruptly slashed the quill across the parchment. She waited to speak until she had drawn closer to his desk. He was still ignoring her. "You are aware, Chuisle, that it is barely fourth hour, yes?"

"Doesn't signify." He wrote something else down and then paused. His head rose and he frowned at her. "You should be sleeping. The foal needs you to be well-rested." His frown deepened and he looked her over quickly. "Is something wrong? Do you need Tuulea?"

He had already moved away from his desk by the time she raised her hands. She laughed softly. "Oreius, I'm fine. The foal is fine too…makes me get up at ridiculous hours because of morning sickness…but other than that, we're perfectly well."

Oreius hesitated then he cupped her face between his hands as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am sorry you are ill, love. Though I thank Aslan that I now know _why_ you have been so ill."

She smiled at that. Apparently, he wasn't completely past the fact that she hadn't told him as soon as she first suspected. Still, at least her pregnancy was going to keep him from tossing her into the sea anytime soon and she intended to extend that leniency to its fullest. Reaching up, she grabbed his hands as she smiled a little wider. "If I must be ill, at least it is for a happy reason. Now," she pulled away from his grasp even as she maintained her own grip on his hand, "are you going to tell me what sort of paperwork not only lured you from our bed but has also put you in a dreadful temper based on the scowling I witnessed. Before I made my wonderfully endearing presence known, that is."

The Kentauri arched an eyebrow and she raised a finger. "Ah, this is where you agree or keep silent, Husband."

He chuckled at that and raised their clasped hands in order to press a kiss to the back of her hand. "How could I not agree?" Still holding her hand, he guided her away from his desk and to the door. "Now, however, I think it is best if you go back to bed, Wife. You need to rest, especially if our little one is not respectful of the fact that you are a lazy creature who rarely desires to wake before the sun."

"You're trying to get rid of me."

"No, I am trying to take care of you." He gave her a gentle push to propel her into the sitting room. "Go. Sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake."

Did he really think that it would be that easy? Alambiel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she sorted through her options for responding to such a blatant brush-off. Slow resistance, perhaps? It was more appealing than feigning hurt feelings (she was going to have volatile emotions and be more prone to upset soon enough without faking it). She walked slowly across the sitting room, pausing in the middle to look over her shoulder. The Kentauri was standing there with his arms crossed, watching her. And, as soon as she looked back at him, he shook his head and pointed to their bedchamber.

She sighed loudly in response and kept going. Then, she stopped in the threshold and half-turned to look at him. "You are quite certain that I cannot change your mind? I do not even have to join you in the study. Perhaps you would prefer joining me in our bed?"

He smiled but shook his head. "Go to bed, Wife. I will be here when you wake."

So he was going to be stubborn. Well, they'd just see about that.

Just to lull the Kentauri into a false sense of security, she waited in their bedchamber for a full fifteen minutes. That she spent all of that time retching into the wash basin was of no significance. If it meant she could stay awake long enough to bring her stubborn, boneheaded Centaur where he actually needed to be, she'd accept it. She chewed on a mint leaf before slipping back out of their bedchamber. Oreius had closed the study door again, but not all of the way this time.

She crept across the sitting room and peeked through the crack. Oreius was writing again, apparently completely focused on whatever he was plotting. She opened the door enough to slip in and then carefully pushed it to again. He didn't look up from his work.

Creeping to his side, Alambiel wrapped her arms around the Kentauri's neck as she kissed his cheek. He still didn't stop writing.

"I feel ignored."

He kept writing as he murmured, "You should feel tired and be on your way back to bed."

She pretended to consider the matter and then rested her chin on his shoulder as she peered at the parchment. "The bed is lonely. I've put up with an empty bed long enough this year, thank you. I don't intend to continue doing so when you are here, Oreius."

"Alambiel."

She looked closer at the parchment. It was a list. "Oreius, my Chuisle, why are you putting together a list of names at fourth hour?"

"I am considering the options."

"Options for what?"

"Preparations."

"Preparations?"

"Yes."

She drummed her fingers against his far shoulder while still resting her chin on his right shoulder. "I see." She glanced again at the names on the list. A number of them looked familiar. So that was what he was up to… "Oreius… Don't you think this list might be, oh I don't know, maybe just a tad excessive."

"Nonsense," he rumbled.

She rolled her eyes in spite of the fact he couldn't see her face. "All right, you currently have two dozen names in your list. I'm assuming that's excluding Ptah. But, is this including the Birds you will inevitably assign?"

The quill paused. "No."

"I see." Alambiel glanced again at his list and then added, "And you don't think two dozen guards is excessive?" As she waited for his answer, she leaned over his arm to pluck the quill from his fingers and promptly slashed through two names. "I won't tolerate having those two anywhere near our baby."

Oreius was frowning at the parchment when she stole a glance at him. "It is not excessive. You and the foal both need the best protection possible. Ptah is very good but he cannot be everywhere. A single additional guard is not sufficient either."

"We do not even have two and twenty personal guards shadowing the High King's family." Noticing that he was still frowning, Alambiel kissed his cheek before resting her hand on his opposite cheek and coaxing him to look at her. She smiled. "Oreius, you do not have to figure this out now. We do have some time before our little one requires a separate guard from mine."

"Some time," he repeated, not looking at all convinced.

Alambiel hid a smile as she nodded. "About seven months."

Oreius glanced again at his list and then looked back at her. "I suppose that I can pare down the guard over the rest of the month. Selecting new guards in Quickening will still be early."

Alambiel nodded. "Very early."

"And we need only guard you until the foal is born before you both need separate guards."

"This is true."

He frowned slightly. "It will take more than Ptah."

"Oh, naturally," she murmured.

"And there will be rules for what you may and may not do from now until the foal is born."

"How could one expect anything less?"

"And I do not wish to quarrel about the guards."

"It wasn't my intent," she soothed.

Oreius put his quill and ink away as he kept talking. "And, there will be no coups. I do not care how the boredom weighs on you, you will not alleviate it with a coup."

"I suppose that's fair," she agreed mildly as she tugged on his arm and then stepped back as he followed her prompting.

The Kentauri frowned again as he glanced at her. "You will have to behave like the Princess Royal, not Dame Sepphora. At least until the foal is born and perhaps a little longer past that…I will have to consult with Tuulea."

"I agree," she murmured, once again hiding a smile.

"And you will rest as much as necessary. I will inform both Ptah and the new guards that they are to take whatever action is necessary to keep you still when warranted."

"I'm sure you will," she agreed lightly.

They had almost reached the bedchamber when Oreius stopped short. He scowled down at her, not at all swayed by her innocent expression. She blinked at him. "Is something wrong, Chuisle?"

"You are humoring me."

She had to smile at that as she ducked her head. Peering at him from beneath her lashes, she struggled to quell her amusement as she asked, "Did you expect me to start a coup?"

"You are neither meek nor mild unless you are plotting or wish to deceive someone into cooperating with you," he stated flatly. Flicking his tail, he folded his arms over his chest as he demanded, "What are you plotting?"

"To get you in my bed where you belong, you boneheaded stallion," she retorted. "If it is such a trial to lie in my arms, then you can stay awake plotting all the rules you intend to implement for the next seven months if you wish. But you will come to bed now."

Fourth hour truly was a stupid hour to exist. Alambiel blew out the candle she had left burning on the bedside table and then climbed beneath the covers. She shuddered at the feel of the cool sheets but she didn't look for Oreius. He would listen to her or he would give in to his outrageous sense of paranoia and continue plotting baby preparations in his study. She had closed her eyes and was trying to find her way back to sleep when the bed moved.

A large presence pressed against her back, the warmth seeping through her silk nightdress. A heavy hand gently rested against her stomach. Equally warm breath tickled her cheek and ear. She felt his kiss fall on the curve of her neck before he whispered, "We will discuss it further in the morn."

It was only after he joined her that she was able to sleep. Even the unpleasant nausea plaguing her faded for a little while. She woke twice to find Oreius' hand still rested on her stomach. The first time she heard him praying to Aslan for her and the foal. The second time…his breathing was slow and steady as he slumbered next to her.

She rested her hand atop his and smiled as she thanked Aslan that He had remembered them. Despite all the pain they had gone through in the past, she chose to believe that this time would be different, that He would keep His promise to Oreius. Aslan had remembered them and the promise He had given them, what had they to dread?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 _The Princess Royal is carrying the Centaur's spawn._

 _What? You were meant to destroy any new life._

 _My curse was negated. Kill them and then the royal family._

 _What of Him?_

 _He will not interfere further. I have arranged a distraction._

 _But-_

 _Do you defy me? Do not forget what you owe me, slave._

 _I do not defy._

 _Then?_

 _It will take more time. He will guard them closely._

 _Before Midsummer's Eve… Do not fail me…_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Absolutely no sparring."

"Well that is a bit of a given, dear."

The words spoken in loving amusement belied the paleness of Alambiel's skin that morn. Oreius looked rather skeptically at her as she nibbled on some of the toast she had requested for her breakfast. He scowled as he recalled their last sparring match. "Were you with child when we sparred last?"

"Almost three weeks ago? Yes, of course."

He stared at her. Horror flooded him as his mind summoned every near brush she had had with his blade and…by the Lion, he had knocked her down. "I could have harmed you and the foal."

"You would have had to struck me much harder in order to achieve that result, Kentauri."

Oreius almost spoke further and much more harshly to the fact had he not noticed the slight wariness in Alambiel's eyes as she watched him. She had also angled her body slightly away from him. Almost as though she were poised to flee though he did not think it a conscious act on her part. He clenched his fists, tail lashing his flanks, and looked out the sitting room window as he prayed for calm. Alambiel would not purposefully endanger their foal's life, especially not after suffering their past loss.

He looked back at her and gruffly repeated, "No sparring. Not until well after the foal is born and you have recovered."

She relaxed slightly even as she smiled. "Yes, Oreius."

Pacing away from the window, Oreius considered the remainder of the battle…it would be hard-fought, no doubt. "And, I do not want you anywhere near the training yard. Stay off my training yard. Perhaps you should avoid walking within easy distance of it." He scowled as he recalled the Greybacks and muttered darkly, "Stay far away from King Edmund's Wolves. I do not want them to harm you in their senseless enthusiasm."

"Oreius, you do realize that I shall be able to pick myself up and keep going wherever I was trying to reach if they knocked me over? For a few more months, at least. Falling is more of a concern in the latter months of pregnancy…unless it is down a very long flight of stairs, of course. That would be concerning under any circumstance."

He had not considered the stairs. "Perhaps you should avoid stairs as well."

"And be trapped in our quarters? I think not."

"Alambiel."

She shook her head. "Oh no, don't you 'Alambiel' me. Oreius, I love you and I do take our foal's safety and well-being quite seriously but I am not going to agree to house arrest or bedrest when it is not absolutely necessary to protect the foal." She shook a finger at him. "I will avoid the training yard. I'll even avoid the closest paths to it and I'll be cautious around the Greybacks, but I will not be put in a tower for nigh on seven months to await the birth of our child. I love you, but no."

"It would be easier if you agreed to the tower," he mused.

"Oreius, no."

He smiled slightly at that. Meeting her determined gaze, he could only bow his head. "Very well, I concede as far as the tower. However, I will still be arranging for the new guards to join your retinue by Quickening."

Alambiel raised her teacup to her lips and sipped before she bothered to reply. "And just how many guards are you imagining? Not two and twenty still, I should hope."

"No." He hesitated and then reluctantly admitted, "I have yet to determine a satisfactory number."

"Good." She took another bite of toast as he gave in to the urge to pace the room some more. Save for her refusal to let him put her in a tower for safekeeping, Alambiel had been almost _too_ docile in her agreement to his current plans. Her voice drifted to him as he reached the farthest point of the room from her position on the long couch. "Perhaps, Kentauri, you would be amenable to hearing my suggestion for the guards?"

"Go on."

"Six guards."

"In addition to Ptah?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's including Ptah. Two will be Birds. The other three can share the shifts with Ptah since he has seniority. I can keep two of them at hand and have one trailing behind if you prefer for certain occasions." There was a pause and the clink of china then Alambiel cheerfully asked, "What say you to that?"

Oreius didn't slow in his pacing as his mind raced, turning over the suggestion and searching out every possible flaw. He was forced to admit that there was little he could find wrong with her suggestion. Other than the fact that the numbers were far fewer than he wanted to protect his wife and child. "The guard will increase when you are in your last months. I do not want there to be any occasion where you would be alone. Someone will always be near at hand even if they are not as near as Ptah and Leeta."

"Seems reasonable enough," Alambiel agreed in a very quiet voice. "Now will you please stop pacing? You are making my head spin and our little one doesn't like that either."

He stopped in place and looked at her worriedly. She had somehow paled further. Crossing to where she was curled up against the armrest of the long couch, Oreius poured her a fresh cup of the tea that had been delivered with a note from Tuulea promising relief from the nausea plaguing Alambiel. He raised the cup to her lips. He did not relax until she had drunk some of the tea and then claimed the cup from his hand. Still, she did not look so well as he would have wished. "Are you certain you do not wish me to fetch Tuulea?"

"Very," she murmured. She glanced up at him when he touched her cheek and smiled, the same joyous light as when she first told him her news flooding her features. "You worry too much. This is normal."

He opened his mouth to say something but then paused and looked at the main doors as a tumult of voices echoed in the hall. He recognized Prince Corin's yell as he urged his companions to keep up. Peridan's twins, no doubt. Oreius frowned. He had nearly forgotten about the three rambunctious colts…who had a tendency to target Alambiel with their ill-conceived tricks. "Perhaps I should order Peridan to take his family to keep watch over Cauldron Pool until the foal is born."

"Oreius!" Alambiel's scandalized tone made him look at her. Laughter bubbled up as she shook her head. "You cannot make everyone you think a possible danger to me and the baby go away until after the birth."

"Whyever not?"

She laughed again as she sat up and propped her hands on her hips. "Because you, Oreius son of Cadfael, wouldn't want to let any of them back into the Cair _after_ our little one is born and we both know it."

He harrumphed and flicked his tail. "That would not be a terrible occurrence."

Alambiel only shook her head at him. Leaning back against the armrest once more, she draped one hand over her stomach in a protective gesture that caused Oreius' heart to swell with pride. His wife seemed to guess his thoughts as she laughed softly, but she did not tease. Instead, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "All right, Kentauri, you may continue with your presentation of the preparations you feel are in order for the arrival of our foal."

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"You are going to pace."

He could hardly argue. Though he did attempt to stay still, it was only moments before he resumed pacing as he talked. "Do not go into the armory."

She grinned at that but didn't open her eyes. "Why?"

"Something might fall on you. Especially if the Greybacks, Peridansons, or Prince Corin are in there."

"I… I actually don't have an argument to counter that."

"Thank Aslan."

There was a long pause before Alambiel spoke again in a deceptively sweet voice, "Oreius, my boneheaded love, your pacing may make my head spin but I assure you that my aim remains unaffected."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Challenge Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Eighteen: Challenge Found

18 Snowbrice 1014

"Does anyone know why Kat and Oreius haven't been available for the banquets this week?" Susan asked with a just a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Theydmmgobmuffbabmprob."

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie, you are twenty-four years old and I know you have manners, so I beg you to avail yourself of them, Brother," Susan scolded. She waved a hand toward where Peter was holding William in his lap as he devoured his breakfast and added, "At least pretend you can be a good influence on your nephew."

Edmund swallowed his mouthful of toast. He took a drink of his coffee before he smirked at his oldest sister. "Now, Su, who's pretending? I'm an excellent influence. William knows this. It's why I'm his favorite uncle."

Peter snorted. "You're his only uncle, Ed."

"For now at least," Susan added with a glance at Lucy.

Peter threw Edmund a confused look. No doubt there, then. His big brother _had_ missed the way Lucy and Tarrin were looking at each other lately. If they had looked any more like star-eyed mooncalves when he had seen them at the ball, he didn't know how Peter had missed it. Unless, of course, his lummox of a brother was too busy making eyes at Thalia to notice anything like oh a stampede, invasion of Calormenes, or Tarrin making eyes at their baby sister.

Lucy glanced around at them and then quickly interjected, "Edmund, weren't you trying to say that you knew something about why Kat and Oreius have been avoiding us?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, which she ignored. He almost said something about it when she kicked his shin.

"Ow!" He reached down to rub his leg and glared at his sister who was once more angelic. "Yes, I know why they've been scarce."

"Why?" Susan and Peter asked in unison.

Edmund snorted. "You really don't know? Kat's pregnant and-"

"What?!" Susan and Lucy shrieked. They looked at each other, mouths hanging open, and then turned back to him. "They told you?!"

"Why in the worlds would they tell you?" Lucy added.

"Hey!"

His sister ignored his protest as she turned back to Susan. "How long do you think they've known?"

Edmund glanced at his brother but he was oh so occupied with adjusting William's blankets. Coward. Steeling himself, Edmund waded back into the confusing racket of questions emanating from his sisters. "They, or at least Oreius, haven't known that long."

His sisters went perfectly still. Their blue eyes speared him as he scraped butter across another slice of toast. He took a bite. Mmm, still the best toast he'd ever had.

"Edmund."

He swallowed then cast his sisters an innocent look. "Yes, Susan?"

A painfully familiar glint of reproof appeared in his eldest sister's eyes even as her pink lips curved up in a smile. "Brother dearest, I shall happily convey your utter fascination with Lady Adele when she next joins my ladies for tea and sewing unless you tell us everything you know and how you came to hear about it before us."

"That's just cruel, Su." At her next look, Edmund hurriedly raised a hand. "Not that I'm refusing your offer, of course. Just making a point. Like I said, I doubt Oreius at least has known for very long because he didn't summon my Wolves until two days ago."

"He summoned your Wolves?"

"Whatever for?"

"I'm getting there. Give a chap a moment, will you?" Edmund took a fortifying sip of his coffee and then resumed his tale, "Apparently, our good General has deemed my Wolves to be menaces with an alarming propensity for leaping on and knocking down his wife. Therefore, he summoned them to his office so he could lecture them on how they are to behave for the foreseeable future (although I don't know what he expects when they can't seem to behave for five minutes). This good behavior includes not jumping on Kat, not leaping on Kat if she's sitting down, not jumping on Kat if she's lying down, no knocking Kat down and then sitting on her, no bothering Kat, and above all no asking inappropriate questions. To which Remus responded with a question about whether of not Kat's having a puppy. Oreius confirmed it but also ordered them not to tell anyone else."

Pausing for breath, Edmund ran a hand through his hair and then chuckled. "Naturally, I asked if Oreius had summoned them because they had gotten into trouble without my knowing it, to which they responded with a happy and detailed (if somewhat broken up) recitation of everything Oreius told them…including the fact that his mate is going to have a puppy."

His amusement at the recollection of the idiotically happy grins Remus and Romulus had given him as they finished their report vanished at the sound of chairs scraping against the marble floor. He looked up in time to see the hem of Lucy's skirt wink out of view. He groaned.

Peter snickered. "You know they're probably going to throw a huge party because of this news, right?"

Edmund closed his eyes.

His brother sounded illegally cheerful as he mused, "Four light training days since Sweethearts' Day…those will be gone as soon as Kat hears the girls know and complains to Oreius, who will probably hold you responsible."

Edmund opened his eyes again, glared at his prat of a brother, and then refilled his plate. If he was going to die today, he wasn't going to die hungry.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The feeling of being watched made the back of her neck prickle. She reached up and rubbed at the unpleasant sensation. She signed her name with a flourish and then put her quill and ink away. Leaning back in her chair, she glared at the watcher. "Don't you have meetings? Or soldiers to torture with your new training regime? Or kings to lecture about any number of things?"

Oreius arched an eyebrow in response. "I have made arrangements for Ardon and Cletus to tend to the army for a few weeks. And, their majesties have not committed any offense worthy lectures beyond those given by the Queens or the Princess Consort…not of late."

Rolling her eyes, Alambiel barely resisted the sudden and violent urge to lob one of her heavy paperweights at his thick skull. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then another…and two more for good measure before she attempted once more to make him see reason. "You have been hovering since I told you, Oreius. Go away."

He flicked his tail, folding his arms over his chest, as he shook his head. "You've been very ill since you told me. I am not leaving you alone until you are recovered."

"Oreius. I've been suffering through morning sickness for three, almost four, weeks now. I am fine. This is normal for pregnant women."

"That explains your illness in the morn only."

"Oreius." She took a breath and then put her hands in her lap and clasped them together to keep from throwing anything. _Mustn't ding the father of your child. No matter how aggravating he is._ "My love, morning sickness can strike at any time. I happen to be suffering from it all of the time, it doesn't mean anything bad."

She stood and the Kentauri immediately stepped forward. "Do you need something? Help? Food?"

With the way her stomach was knotting, she doubted any food would stay down long but she definitely wasn't going to tell _him_ that. Instead, she smiled. "Oreius, why don't you go do your I'm-the-General work? Your paperwork that doesn't involve potential guards misses you."

He frowned at her. "And where would you be if I followed your suggestion?"

"Having tea with Tuulea like I promised I would."

She started to move around him but his hand wrapped around her upper arm and stopped her in her tracks. She looked up to find him looking even more concerned. His dark gaze flitted over her before skittering between her stomach and her face. "Is there something wrong with the foal?"

Her irritation faded slightly as she recalled what he was most likely fearing though trying so hard not to say it aloud. Alambiel reached up and touched his fingers, caressing gently, as she shook her head. "No. Nothing is wrong. This is not a secret meeting with Tuulea the Healer. This is the tea that Tuulea the Mother and Grandmother insisted I participate in before she even knew I was with child." She paused, rubbing her thumb across his fingers, and then added softly, "Oreius, if something was… If things went wrong, I would tell you as soon as I had reason to suspect if only because I do not wish to go through that pain alone again."

He released his hold on her arm. He frowned slightly. "I will escort you to this tea."

"Yes dear," she murmured. How hard would it be to play a prank on him really? She just needed a little cooperation from some lackeys…Corin would be delighted to help, she knew he would.

Alambiel was distracted from her plots against her Kentauri when he abruptly pulled her into his arms. His embrace tightened for a moment, driving the breath from her lungs, before he let her go. He didn't say anything. In fact, she knew that if she brought it up, he would summarily ignore any and all mention of it.

Resigning herself to her fate, Alambiel accepted Oreius' arm and let him escort her out of her study. They didn't talk as they walked, but she noticed more than a few glances and whispers among the soldiers they passed. She glanced at the Kentauri out of the corner of her eye. "Oreius, what exactly have you been doing in those few meetings you've had over the last four days?"

"Crucial meetings were conducted two days ago."

She pursed her lips but didn't call him out on the avoidance of her question. Two days ago had been when her morning sickness and nausea had been so bad that she had spent all day and night either in the bed or retching everything she had even thought about eating in the last week. Oreius had been worried enough to insist on Tuulea being present. He must have been speaking to soldiers about his intended changes… And after he had agreed to wait until Quickening to change the number of guards!

"These meetings wouldn't have involved guards and my present condition, would they?"

Oreius didn't say anything for a long moment and then he nodded. "It seemed prudent to address certain areas of concern as swiftly as possible."

"Great. The army knows."

Something in her tone must have finally clued her boneheaded, dense Stallion of a husband in to her present state of emotions. He glanced at her. "You are angry."

"Anger is a bit strong."

"You are still not happy."

"This is true."

"Why haven't you tried to stab me?"

She was not going to do that. She was not going to do that. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and responded quietly, "Don't tempt me. I'm still mostly convinced that I need you around."

If he laughed, she _was_ going to stab him.

Fortunately for them both, Oreius seemed to sense the danger and remained quiet until they reached Tuulea's quarters. As soon as she saw the doors, Alambiel turned around and placed both hands against her husband's chest and gave a little shove (not that he moved). "Go away now."

He stared down at her. "We agreed I would escort you."

"Which you have accomplished admirably but since we are here, you can go and do whatever it is Generals are supposed to do."

"Alambiel, I said I would escort you."

"Not the staying kind of escort this time."

"Why not?"

Alambiel tapped on the doors then smirked at Oreius. "No men allowed during Tuulea's teas. I will see you tonight."

The door opened behind her and she stepped back into Tuulea's quarters then shut the door before the Kentauri could react. She turned around and promptly leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. "Aslan preserve my patience! I'm going to kill him."

Soft laughter filled her ears. "He has only known for four days. It cannot be that bad."

"You would think so, but you would be wrong." Opening her eyes, Alambiel pushed off the door and grumbled, "He is hovering and if I breathe deeply, he thinks there's something wrong. How does someone so big manage to be under my feet all of the time?"

Tuulea laughed again. "You sound like Keziah."

Alambiel grimaced. "Does it get better?"

The older Nymph laughed again. Not a comforting sign. She poured the tea and then handed Alambiel a cup before she answered with a smile. "No. He will continue to hover, protect, and worry about you. Just wait until you begin showing. Then you will bemoan his presence even more. Oh and of course he will be more jumpy and underfoot when you are nearing the end of your time."

Alambiel moaned. "Great. I am going to kill him before this baby is born. Why didn't I just wait until I was showing before letting him know?"

"Because you didn't want him to miss a moment once you were certain," Tuulea reminded her gently. She reached over to pat her hand. "Don't worry. Every time he comes close to death at your hands you need only remember the reasons you fell in love with him."

"That's a lot easier when he hasn't told the entire army about my pregnancy before I was even ready to share the news with the Queens." She rubbed her forehead and then laughed. "Do you know that he's been staying up all night so he can talk to the baby?" Smiling into her tea, Alambiel added softly, "He's a giant pain who is always underfoot right now but he's so excited when we're alone. I don't know what he'll do when he feels the first kicks."

Tuulea laughed. "There is nothing so charming as witnessing your big, strong, and stoic Centaur melt in anticipation of being a da. _That_ , Child, is how they survive our pregnancies without being seriously maimed."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Dejen strode across the sandy beach. He would not have much time. Not if he wished to avoid unpleasant questions. His steps slowed and his fingers grasped the reassuring cool hilt of his curved dagger at a whispering sound. Someone was behind the rocks. He tensed as the whispering sound grew closer and louder. Then she appeared.

Dark hair hung in loose waves framing her shell-white face. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him. "Captain Dejen! I…" She paused, looked away from him for a scant moment and then looked back. No guards appeared but there was no hint of her alarm when she met his gaze again. "Captain, forgive me. I was not expecting to meet anyone out here. Are you returning to your ship?"

He tightened his grip on his dagger. If he fulfilled his vow now…

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Bewilderment

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Nineteen: Bewilderment

Susan stood frozen as Dejen whipped out a curved dagger and then threw it at her. Her lungs seemed to fail in that moment and no scream passed her parted lips. She could only trace the path of the dagger as it arced through the air. The blade gleamed in the sunlight. Then, it buried itself in the large triangular head of an asp half-hidden in the white sand just in front of her.

Susan stared in horror and revulsion as the asp's coils roiled beneath the sand during its death throes. Her limbs felt leaden and powerless to move, to react. Captain Dejen jogged toward her, his large frame dwarfing her as he reached her. He looked at her strangely but she dismissed it as the effect of his scars pulling the left side of his mouth up into a permanent half-smile. Something flickered in his dark eyes but her mind could not decipher it.

"It did not bite you, Your Majesty?"

Bite…

She opened her mouth to deny it but the words would not come. The captain reached out toward her and pushed her back a step. She watched, still strangely numb, as the large Southern Islander knelt in the sand. He yanked a second dagger from his boot and cut the asp's head off before he removed the dagger pinning its head. He kicked the asp's body away and then wiped his daggers clean.

He glanced at her, frowning slightly, as he sheathed his daggers. Only then did Susan become aware of the fact that she was trembling. Her gaze flicked from the captain to the asp then back to him. "What- How did you-" She stopped, swallowed hard, and then forced the words out in a hoarse whisper, "How did you know?"

Captain Dejen's dark face gave no hint of his thoughts as he ran a hand through his tight braids. "My people call them Sand Ghosts. They live on certain islands and in the southern reaches of Calormen. Children are taught from toddling what to look for so the habit stays." He glanced at her, eyes searching hers though she did not know for what, and then added, "Your guards are not with you and you did not seem to notice the sand moving as you approached the Sand Ghost."

Susan could not think of anything to say. She shook her head slightly and then drew a deep breath. She reached out a faintly trembling hand to Dejen. "Then, it seems I am in your debt, Captain. Thank you. Aslan surely used your skills today."

She thought he looked faintly uncomfortable. He offered only a curt nod. "You should return to the Cair before you are missed."

An impulse she could not explain made her rest a slender hand on his arm before he could leave as she gasped breathlessly, "Wait, please." He stopped and looked at her. Susan could feel heat creeping into her cheeks as a result. She cleared her throat delicately and then asked rather shyly, "Is there…is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Dark eyes met and held hers for an interminably long time. The thought suddenly crossed her mind that she was still clasping his arm and the way he was looking down at her…it would only require very little movement on either of their parts for a kiss to occur. Hot embarrassment crashed over her at the thought and she dropped her hand away, backing away a step and turning slightly to put a little more distance between them without being rudely obvious in her efforts.

Susan cleared her throat again. "I thank you again, Captain. Please accept the invitation to dine with my family and me at our next private dinner."

He offered a curt nod. "I will be there. I must inspect the beaches more closely now. One Sand Ghost might have stowed away but more than one would be a deliberate shipment."

A shudder ran down her spine at the thought of more of those horrid asps polluting Narnia's fair shores.

"Susan! Susan, where are you?"

"My sister," she murmured the explanation without quite knowing why as she gathered her skirts in her hands. "I…I must go. Pray excuse me."

Then she fled. Her steps only slowed as she reached the bend. She darted a quick glance over her shoulder, not quite knowing why or what she expected to see. The sea captain in his rough garb still stood on the beach, but now he was tying back his braids. He unsheathed his curved dagger again and unfolded a cloth bag, which he quickly scooped the remains of the asp into, before he slowly moved down the beach.

"Susan!"

Lucy's call pulled her away from the bizarre encounter and she hurried to find her younger sister. Lucy waved at her as she rushed from where Thalia was holding little William as she spoke with her mother, Theia, and Kat.

Susan had hoped that her jumbled emotions no longer displayed themselves quite so clearly but the moment Lucy's summer sun of a smile slipped she knew that hope had been in vain. Lucy grasped her hands. "Su, are you all right? You look dreadful."

"Do I?" she echoed feeling somewhat aghast.

"Compared to how you were at breakfast, yes. And, I cannot believe that I found Kat before you. Where were you?" Her sister stood on her tiptoes and made a show of looking around before she grinned. "Not off meeting a new sweetheart, are you?"

Susan blushed. "What a ridiculous idea. I have neither suitor nor sweetheart and you know it, Lu. I just had a…a small fright, that's all. Nothing of import. What did you do with our brothers?"

Lucy giggled as she looped her arm through Susan's. "They're chasing Edmund's Wolves again. The silly pups are absolutely covered in molasses and keep trying to go inside."

"Molasses! By the Lion, however did they manage _that_?"

Lucy giggled more. "I don't know but they have holly berries stuck in their fur now and it's quite funny to see."

Susan debated pursuing the matter but finally decided she had rather not know how the pursuit of the Greybacks was proceeding. Instead, she nodded to the other ladies. "Is that why you are all out here?"

"It seemed the safer option besides Kat said she was feeling trapped inside."

"Trapped?" Susan glanced over at the older Nymph who was nodding at something Theia was saying. Susan bit back a laugh as she noticed Ptah. The Leopard had been Kat's constant companion for over thirteen years but he was usually rather circumspect. Now, however, he was practically sitting on her feet and watching her through narrowed eyes.

There was a hint of movement to their right and Susan saw a most familiar Centaur standing beneath the eaves of a copse of trees overlooking their area of the beach. His gaze was clearly fixed on Kat. Susan exchanged looks with her sister and they both giggled.

"I am beginning to understand. Let us see if we can distract Kat from her hyper-vigilant protectors for a little while."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

32 Snowbrice 1014

Oreius entered his chambers intent on discovering the truth. "Alambiel?"

There was no answer but he did hear voices murmuring in their bedchamber. Worry crashed over him. Alambiel had been very quiet and withdrawn the day before and then for her to miss all of her appointments that morn including the meeting of the swordmasters she had promised to remember… What if…

He shoved the doors open. Alambiel was standing in front of her mirror, hands smoothing the fabric of her gown down over her stomach, as she looked rather critically at her reflection. She frowned then shook her head. "There _is_ a difference, Leeta. Add this one to the lot." She shrugged out of the gown, leaving her in a shift, then tossed it onto the large pile of dresses decorating the end of their bed.

Leeta frowned at the dresses, picking up one elaborate gown and holding it out to Alambiel. "I think this one for tonight, my lady."

Oreius braced himself for Alambiel's argument against the gown but she barely glanced at the dress before nodding. "It will do. Just make sure that Tuulea knows I want the seams let out at the waist as well as the bust."

"On the three that were a little tight?"

"On all of them," Alambiel said firmly. She waved a hand at the wardrobe, which was standing open, and added, "Might as well add whichever other dresses you think I'll need to wear for the next fortnight." She frowned at her reflection again as she once more flattened her hands over her stomach. "What boring meetings am I supposed to suffer through today anyway?"

Leeta set another gown beside the one for that evening as she answered with careful indifference, "There is a meeting with the Baroness Jael and Lord Jokin is supposed to attend as well before the tea with the Queens and of course you are supposed to meet with the ambassador from Archenland since you were unable to do so this morn."

"Lune's unobtrusive way of checking up on Cor," Alambiel murmured, still frowning at her reflection.

"You also were supposed to be present at the meeting of the swordmasters this morn," Oreius pronounced solemnly.

"You seem to have survived without me," Alambiel retorted mildly. "And I wasn't there this morn because I had a situation."

"What might that be?" He dreaded the thought of what she was not telling, of why she was acting in such a bewildering manner.

"I had nothing to wear."

He looked at the open wardrobe and then at the dresses strewn over their bed. "Your clothes are all here. Get dressed so you can fulfill your obligations."

Her eyes snapped fire as she looked at him. Her fingers twitched and he wouldn't have been surprised to learn she had nearly thrown a dagger at him. "The seams need to be let out."

"Is that difficult?" He had never noticed her having difficulty with seams before… "And why is it necessary? You are not yet obviously with child."

Alambiel was glaring at him now and her fingers twitched again but her voice was surprisingly calm if slightly terse as she responded, "No, seams are not difficult. I technically only need the waist let out of three dresses."

"Then why have the seams let out at the bust and waist if it is not necessary?"

She graced him with a look that questioned his intelligence. "Oreius, my laces are not closing. If they don't close, I cannot wear my dresses. I need the seams let out. Furthermore, my intention is to keep my pregnancy hidden for as long as possible while I am dealing with diplomats as a part of my Princess Royal duties. And while it is true that I currently appear to be just a little fat, I am not willing to risk some squishy-brained diplomat figuring things out and then having a conniption because of having to interact with a pregnant woman during diplomatic meetings. I don't think you appreciate the fact that dealing with women who are known to be pregnant offends their delicate squishy-brained sensibilities and it will make everything far more difficult to handle than is necessary."

He frowned, still confused. He glanced at her waist then shook his head. "I do not understand why they would guess you are carrying the foal if you choose not to tell them." He gestured at her waist as she once more smoothed her hands over it and added, "You look no bigger than usual, Alambiel. These diplomats would have to touch your waist in order to determine that you are thickening. Something you would never allow."

She inhaled sharply. He looked up to meet blue eyes that flashed with temper. Her voice was soft ice as she asked, "So you can tell by touching that I'm thickening? And, just what do you mean by that, Oreius? Do you mean to tell me that you now think of me as fat when you touch me? Not that you have been doing so as much in the last few days."

Oreius took half a step back before he stopped himself. He didn't know why she was angry. Well, he knew but he had no understanding of how she had leapt to such a conclusion. "You told me to stop touching you."

"And you stopped without even trying to change my mind!"

He raised both hands, seeing the tears gathering in her stormy eyes, even as his mind raced with the effort to determine what had just happened. Leeta was watching him with wide eyes and she quickly shook her head. He mirrored her as he soothed, "No, Alambiel, that is not it at all. I merely wanted you to be happy."

And she had been holding one of her daggers in front of his nose when she crossly demanded that he cease touching her waist every single time they were together. He had thought that if he contented himself with touching her and measuring the slowly developing evidence of the foal she carried at night when she was asleep, she would be in her more cheerful moods again. Apparently he had been wrong.

"So you thought I would be happy by you demonstrating your disgust?"

"No. That is not what I said. I only meant that- Alambiel!" He ducked in order to avoid the wooden block she had thrown. It hit the door with a solid crack.

His wife stared at him and then looked at the wooden block lying on the floor. A sob escaped her as she turned and fled into the bath, slamming the door behind her.

Oreius stared at the closed door. What had just happened?

Leeta cleared her throat as she picked up the two dresses she had previously set aside. The Nymph's black eyes were filled with sympathy as she quietly spoke, "She's been very emotional for two days now, General. I think she feels both smothered and neglected. I will ask Tuulea to make the adjustments to these two gowns, which should take an hour. However, my lady's next meeting is not for two hours. That should give you enough time, I hope."

He scowled at the Nymph. "And just how am I to address both smothering and neglect?"

Leeta blinked at him. "Based on my lady's rather hurt utterances this morn, I believe she feels smothered by her guard and neglected by her husband. I will return a half-hour to help my lady change." She bobbed a slight curtsey and then swept out of the room, the outer doors closing softly behind her.

Still frowning, Oreius moved to the bath and rapped on the door. "Alambiel?"

He could hear her sniffling and muffled sobs but she did not answer. Not even to tell him to go away. He tested the handle. It was unlocked. Opening the door, he cautiously entered. The slight irritation he had felt at his wife's irrational behavior faded completely at the sight of her sitting with her back against the wall and her arms around her knees. She raised a tear-stained face to look at him when he entered. He opened his arms and sighed in relief when she scrambled to her feet and threw herself into his embrace.

She shook with sobs and jumbled words that he could not understand but suspected was an apology. He smoothed a hand over her hair and down her back as he shushed her. Only when her sobs faded did he pull back slightly so he could place a finger beneath her chin and push up with gentle insistence until she at last looked up at him. "Oreius, I-"

"You don't disgust me," he cut her off with gentle firmness. "You fascinate me, take my breath away, and awe me. And you do so every single time I see you. Any and all changes caused by our little one are very welcome to me because I want to see and enjoy and celebrate what those changes mean. Our foal, our little one, growing and thriving and coming closer to the day when we will be able to hold him or her in our arms."

Her lips trembled but she did not burst into tears again…or try to stab him. "I don't disgust you even when I fly into a temper over something inane and incredibly stupid?"

"I have always loved your fieriness." He carefully tightened his embrace as he placed a kiss against her forehead. "Did I err? Leeta says you feel I have neglected you."

She blushed bright red at that. "I… I am impossible to please."

He smirked. "A challenge I enjoy…when I am aware of its existence."

She turned a brighter shade of red at that and blew out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to brain you. But you were being so frustratingly dense and then you said you thought…well, what I thought you thought…"

"I will choose my words with far more deliberation from now on." He hesitated and then touched her cheek. "Something has been bothering you for several days now. What is it? Not Lord Jokin again?"

"No," she said quietly. Her tone was sad then, but it bore no trace of any emotion when she whispered, "I'm three days further than with Amatus."

He hugged her tightly at the confession. The niggling doubts about how well she was truly enduring the presence of the man who had somehow reminded her of her Monster faded beneath his new worry. He did not like that Alambiel was unable to shed all of her hurt over the loss of their first foal or that their new little one was reminding her of what had happened. He had expected… "I thought you would be relieved."

"I am but it's so…unfair."

He held her close as hot tears wet his skin. He was not certain what he could say to make it better, if there was anything he could say, but he knew reminding her that she was not alone helped. And so he held her until she at last cried herself out.

She poured fresh water into the bowl and then dipped a cloth in it. She glanced at him. "I fear this is only the beginning of my emotional mess for the rest of this pregnancy."

"I will stay."

"What if I try a knife instead of just braining you with the block you gave me to stab my knives into?"

He smiled. "I will keep a shield near at hand for those occasions when I am not fast enough to duck or otherwise escape. However, those occasions will be extremely rare."

She laughed as he had hoped she would and flicked water at him. "Arrogant Centaur."

"Yes," he agreed simply.

She laughed again. "So you do still love me even when I'm being overly emotional and crazy?"

"I could never cease loving you, my star." He stepped up to her and wrapped both arms around her, tugging her back against his chest, then kissed the top of her head. He was worried still that her mental strain was too much but he would fight for her, for their foal, and for her mind. He would do whatever it took to keep his Alambiel as she should be.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**

 **A/N2: A belated Happy Thanksgiving to all!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty: Talks

Alambiel tried to stifle the twin urges to yawn from boredom and to kick at the heavy, hot, furry rump sitting on top of her feet beneath the table. The Baroness Jael was chattering in circles that were quite honestly making her head spin with the effort of attempting to catch up. Why in all the worlds had she agreed to this meeting instead of just crying off in order to take a nap or something?

She glanced again at the stack of paperwork in front of her, all part of the briefing prepared by Lord Jokin apparently. Alambiel glanced at the Baroness' nephew out of the corner of her eye. He had taken a chair situated about halfway between his aunt and herself. Green eyes crinkled with private amusement as he listened to his aunt's rambling speech. Other than the niggling feeling that she shouldn't drop her guard around him, Alambiel was grateful that his mere presence had ceased to cause her to suffer more dramatic flashbacks to her past with the panic attacks.

Baroness Jael continued chattering and Alambiel had entirely lost track of the presumed conversation (if one could even call it that). She shifted in her seat, not quite able to escape Ptah's bulk as he kept sitting on her feet, and then cleared her throat. "Baroness Jael?"

"That is why I feel it in-" The Baroness cut herself off and blinked at her. "Your Highness? Is something the matter?"

 _I have no idea what you've been nattering on about for the last half-hour._ While the thought was tempting, she resisted voicing it. Barely. She noticed Lord Jokin's gaze had flicked from her to something behind and above her. She ignored that too in favor of focusing on the Baroness. Tapping the paperwork with a single finger, she said with quiet equanimity, "While Narnia appreciates your passion associated with this proposal, I fear that it would not benefit either of our countries to accept it as such."

"Not beneficial?" the Baroness echoed. A hint of anger flared in her eyes before she glanced at her nephew and calmed. She reached up and ran plump hands down her generous front. "I see. Will Narnia be willing to reveal the reason she is refusing Zelaia's proposal?"

Alambiel caught and held the woman's gaze as she gave a slight nod. "Happily. While the alliance between Narnia and Zelaia is one for which Narnia is thankful to have acquired in recent years, it remains very much dependent on the good will of our neighboring countries to allow the trade between our two countries. However, this proposal would have Narnia give Zelaia preferential rights and treatment to the neglect of our other allies. On the one hand, it is impractical to believe that such an imbalanced trade proposal could be successfully maintained outside of two, maybe three, years. On the other, such an agreement between our two countries would ultimately insult and drive wedges between ourselves and other allies such as Sisemaal and even Archenland and the Islands. That is not even taking into account the doubtlessly unfavorable reactions that Calormen and Telmar will display upon learning of such a treaty. No, I am sorry but I cannot recommend this proposal to the Four."

The Baroness was frowning dreadfully but it was her nephew who spoke. His silky tones were almost too blasé as he asked, "Cannot or will not, Your Highness?"

"Both," she said firmly. "This proposal is nothing short of a disaster waiting to happen and both Narnia and Zelaia would be foolish to agree to it." Ptah suddenly nudged the clenched fist lying in her lap and she forced herself to let out a breath. Her tone had sharpened more than she had ever meant to allow. Regaining her equilibrium, Alambiel forced a quick smile as she looked between the two Zelaians. "I am concerned for both our countries' sakes. However, I should like to offer a possible solution. If you are willing to tarry in Cair Paravel for another fortnight or so, I believe that Narnia will be able to use this proposal to construct an alternative amendment to the treaty for our countries to consider. Is such a solution agreeable to you?"

The Baroness harrumphed but then nodded. "Yes, yes. It will do. Though I do confess I had been hoping to conclude our business and return to Zelaia this sennight. Still, if we must stay, I am most glad to be doing so here in your fair Narnia." She rose from her seat and beckoned to her nephew. "Come along, Jokin. Oh, Your Highness, I am sorry that I have yet to convey Queen Kepa's letter to your hands. I am certain that my maid has misplaced the dratted thing. But soon we shall find it. Quite soon, I'm sure!"

She offered a surprisingly graceful curtsey and then bustled out of the room with her nephew trailing along in her wake.

Alambiel waited for the mahogany doors to shut behind the Zelaians before she grumbled, "Why, for the love of Aslan, must you hover so? It is distracting. Also, I want you, Ptah, off my feet. You are heavy."

The Leopard slipped out from under the table and immediately presented her with his back as he sat down to lick a forepaw. Meanwhile a hand came down to rest on the arm of her chair as its fellow played with the carefully braided and twisted loops of her chignon. A deep voice rumbled overhead, "As we have discussed, Sweet, I will not let you be in the same room as Lord Jokin without myself being present. I do not want you ever to be alone with him, not after your past reactions to his presence."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, but didn't move away from the fingers playing with her hair and occasionally sliding across the skin of her neck. "Why do you have to have a reasonable argument? It's grossly unfair, you know. I can't argue with it without sounding like an idiot or someone insanely determined on a course of self-torment. Neither of which apply to me so don't even think about saying otherwise."

Her Kentauri chuckled. "I would never do so," he promised solemnly. His fingers drifted from her hair to gently massaging her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine in response and she almost sighed under his ministrations. The tension that had coiled in her muscles was already melting away and the urge to go nap almost overwhelmed her. She forced a scowl. "You are trying to distract me."

"No," came the soft correction. His fingers maintained the soothing pressure as they moved in little circles down her neck.

As good as it felt, she couldn't let it continue. With more effort than she cared to admit, Alambiel moved away from her husband's touch and rose. She absently ran a hand down the front of her dress. Tuulea had let out the seams and she no longer felt as though any part of the gown was threatening to cut into her. Although, it did feel a little strange to not have her gown cling in quite the same way as before. She caught a flicker of movement at her side and turned to face Oreius. The Kentauri was gazing at her intently, dark eyes flitting from her face to where her hand still rested on her stomach. A hint of consternation furrowed his brow before he rumbled, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. If I wasn't, I would tell you." She dropped her hand away from her stomach and occupied herself with gathering the idiotic proposal up and shoving the whole thing into its pouch. However, she didn't miss the way Oreius stayed close, almost standing on top of her. She pushed down her irritation even as Ptah brushed against her other leg. "You do realize that standing on top of me is a good way to get yourself stabbed, yes?"

"But I do not have a shield yet."

The protest, unexpected as it was, made her laugh. Perhaps she wouldn't have to stab him, after all. Looking up at her husband (who was still standing far too close for someone who didn't want to be stabbed), she couldn't banish her smile even as she shook her head. "That is not my fault. If you are ill-prepared for battle, Sir, the fault lies squarely on your shoulders." She tilted her head slightly and then added mischievously, "They are certainly nice and broad enough to bear it."

"Minx," he growled. He reached for her only to stop short as the door opened.

Alambiel could hardly look away from the fire dancing in his eyes even as her mind registered the small gasp along with her own piercing disappointment that she wouldn't know what the Kentauri had been about to do. Still she managed to keep her voice steady as she asked, "What is it?"

Edmund was not who she had expected since she had distinctly heard the rustling of skirts. But still it was the Just King who answered, "I was coming to see if the Zelaians took the news well."

"They will permit us to put forth our own proposal." She continued looking into the Centaur's eyes and wondered whether he would continue to ignore the proper stance for greeting one's sovereign. She rather hoped he would.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Raisa's cheeks were on fire as she stood silently with the Just King a disconcertingly warm presence at her back. She glanced again at the General and Princess Royal. They had not moved from when she first opened the door. The General looking down at his wife with a light in his eyes that would make any woman blush…it was even more pronounced than the times she had seen her father look on her mother with similar feeling. She dearly wished she hadn't lost her head at seeing the Just King striding down the hall toward her. She had thought only to remove herself from his presence before being forced to wonder if he had heard the gossip circling about his asking her to the Sweethearts' Day Ball. But when she had opened the door to find the General and Princess Royal standing intimately close to each other, she had been too embarrassed to do more than gasp. Something she supposed was better than a little squeak but still…

She abruptly became aware of Edmund- The fire in her cheeks spread to her hairline and down her neck as she realized her mistake. The Just King was speaking again. "That's good. Thank you for handling the matter, Kat. I will see you both at dinner tonight, yes?"

The General finally answered, though his gaze did not stray from his wife, "We will be there, My King."

"Susan will be delighted. Until then."

She became aware of a surprisingly cool touch to her elbow, gently grasping and guiding her back. A Leopard slipped out of the room, brushing against her skirts. Then, as the door fell shut, she distinctly heard the Princess Royal say abruptly, "Don't even think about it. I am back to preferring the idea of stabbing you, shield or no."

The General chuckled.

The door shut and their conversation was no longer audible. A relief and more to her way of thinking. Women of the courts of Archenland and Sisemaal _never_ threatened their husbands. Of course, they were not permitted to handle diplomatic matters beyond arranging potential marriage alliances either.

Raisa flushed all the more as she realized King Edmund was speaking to her. She darted a quick glance up at his face. His dark eyes and pale skin had always struck her as being a unique combination. Those dark eyes, which could be as hard as obsidian, were now watching her with a hint of amusement. The humiliating thought occurred to her that he might have heard the rumors after all…and found them as laughable as any man of sense no doubt would.

"Lady Raisa, I-"

"I must apologize, Your Majesty." She blurted out the words and watched his eyes change to a gaze without even a hint of humor. Oh, it was already going badly. Still she couldn't bring herself to stop and the words tumbled forward. "I am so very sorry. I was not even aware that anyone could think that such a thing. And you see, it was most likely my fault. I know I was not nearly decorous enough so they must have thought it to be so. Only please believe that I had not the least intention to do such a thing. I am…I do have that much dignity, Your Majesty. Neither of my parents even suggested it to me, I assure you. It was all a…a misunderstanding and of course gossips do like to embellish but even I never suspected that they had done so to such a degree until yesterday noon. I am so very sorry."

She dared another glance at his face and quailed inside to find him frowning. He ran long, pale fingers through his messy black hair, making it stand up in odd clumps, as he shook his head. "Lady Raisa, I didn't understand that at all. Are you saying the gossips have latched on to my escorting you to the Sweethearts' Day Ball?"

Humiliation rendered her speechless but she managed to give a quick, little nod.

"Ah." King Edmund sighed. "I should have remembered the gossips and matchmakers would make more of the matter than was warranted. No wonder the girls have been plying me with questions again." He frowned suddenly but still offered her a half-bow. "I apologize for your discomfiture, Lady Raisa. But, don't worry. I'm sure the gossips will find something new to chew on and then it won't matter that they misinterpreted your pity on me."

She couldn't even remember if she managed to say anything as she instinctively sank into a curtsey. Instead, she found herself watching King Edmund's long strides carry him away from her. His Wolves were gamboling about him. None seemed aware that her heart had been shattered. Oh why couldn't he see that the ball had been so much more than her pity? How could any woman pity him? He was far too…too…regal and just and kind and just everything to be pitied.

If anyone was to be pitied was she. She was the one who had foolishly believed the dances more than an attempt to avoid his sisters' wrath or curiosity.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund was still trying to figure out why Susan had invited Captain Dejen to join them for one of the family's private dinners (normally the only non-relatives present were Kat and Oreius and they were as good as family anyway). The sea captain seemed a little uncomfortable as well. He had seemed disconcerted from the moment Kat and Oreius arrived now that Edmund thought about it.

Edmund exchanged a glance with Peter. Lucy had been dominating the conversation with her cheerful recounting of how Mr. Tumnus and Harmonia's twins were getting along with William. At Peter's slight nod, Edmund braced himself for the task of finding a spare breath in his sister's chatter to interject a question of his own. Finally, she stopped for breath and even better had concluded that particular tale.

Wonderful.

Before his sister could launch into another tale, Edmund spoke up. "Captain Dejen, how are you enjoying Narnia?"

The man's scarred visage turned to him and he wondered if he had been expecting an entirely different question. The captain seemed to contemplate his answer as he chewed a mouthful of food. He offered a one-shouldered shrug. "She is very different from what I am accustomed to, Majesty. Though, I am glad that your capital is by the sea. I should have been grieved to leave the waves behind in order to accompany the Zelaians inland."

Lucy smiled prettily at that. "I can certainly understand that, Captain. I am very fond of our sea as well but Narnia's interior is so beautiful that I rarely have time to miss the sea until I have returned home again."

Thalia who had been very quiet as she rocked her son, one hand petting his non-descript downy hair, spoke then. "Do you miss your homeland very much, Captain?"

Dejen's gaze seemed to harden for an imperceptible moment but it vanished so quickly that had he not been watching him Edmund would have doubted its existence. The Southern Isles man gave another half-shrug. "I have not been there in so long that I hardly remember to miss it. The sea is my home."

Kat hadn't been participating much in the conversation, seeming to prefer leaning back against Oreius' shoulder as she picked at her food. But she too seemed to be watching Dejen closely and Edmund half-wondered, half-hoped that she had seen that odd change in the man's demeanor. She sipped from her goblet of lemonade before she interjected, "You have been spending a fair amount of time on the beach, Dejen. Sweeping it, one might say. What are you searching for?"

Edmund wanted to look at her, to silently question her. His spies had been watching the captain's movements along with everyone else from Zelaia, of course, but they hadn't mentioned him _searching_ the beach. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on Dejen. The Southern Isles warrior didn't even blink. "I promised the Gentle Queen that I would sweep the sands to ensure that there were not more Sand Ghosts about."

Edmund frowned. A quick glance proved that Peter was too…Oreius merely seemed impassive as usual. He opened his mouth to ask the question that he knew both his brother and their General dearly wanted to ask. Lucy beat him to it. "Sand Ghosts, Susan?" She turned to their guest expectantly. "What are Sand Ghosts?"

"An extremely poisonous type of asp. It lives in the sands of the beaches on certain islands and the southern reaches of Calormen. My people call them Sand Ghosts because they are as ghosts in the sand if you do not know what to look for. Queen Susan had the misfortune of stumbling across one just over a fortnight past. I was able to kill it before it could bite, though."

"Susan!"

Edmund ignored the twin exclamations of his brother and sister, keeping his focus on the captain. "And, what have you found?"

"There are no further signs of Sand Ghosts. It would seem that one somehow stowed away aboard my ship when we were last near the Southern Isles or perhaps in one of the southern ports of Calormen."

"And, it did not make itself known before now?"

Dejen's gaze shifted to meet Kat's as he answered her quiet question steadily. "Sand Ghosts are no accustomed to the cold. I suspect the asp went into hibernation during the coldest time of our sojourn here only rousing when the ground and air began to warm. Or it was roused when its hideaway was dislodged as my men moved supplies. But I am certain that the asp's appearance was not a deliberate act."

Kat raised her goblet in a salute. "I admire your confidence, Captain."

Edmund finally turned his attention to Susan. His sister's complexion was pale but her blue eyes swam with chagrin and a plea for understanding. "I had no wish to alarm anyone unnecessarily. Truly, the snake did not harm me. Aslan's providence saw to it that the captain was there to see and address the danger before I could come to harm. Had there been more, I certainly would have spoken." She smoothed black tresses back as she added with a somewhat forced smile, "Edmund, did you know that Peter claims little William said his first word this morn?"

He allowed himself to be drawn into the conversation. "What? And what word was that, brother mine?"

"Daddy, of course. Well, it wasn't the whole word but he got part of it out."

"More like he had gas," Edmund retorted. He noticed that Oreius was speaking to Dejen now. No doubt the General would be able to suss out more of what their guest was hiding. He doubted either Oreius or Kat had missed the barest hint of discomfort that had danced across the Southern Isles warrior's face when Susan mentioned Aslan.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel was propped up against a mound of pillows when he entered their bedchamber. She still looked a little peaked but she seemed preoccupied with her book. It was better than the sudden bout of illness that occurred almost as soon as they returned from dining with the Four. Oreius was more gratified when she looked up and offered him a little smile. Perhaps he would not need a shield tonight, after all. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to 'It will only take fifteen minutes', hmmm?"

Or, perhaps he would.

Oreius cleared his throat. "I was delayed by a messenger."

She lowered her book. "From one of the border outposts?"

"No," he reassured her even as he extended a sealed missive to her. "This came for you and I had a discussion with the messenger." She took it from him and he took advantage of the opportunity to steal a kiss. Her lips tasted of mint and curved into a smile in response. He touched her cheek before straightening. He raised an eyebrow at the three daggers resting on the bedside table. "Moving your collection?"

Alambiel smirked even as she studied the seal. "I decided that it would be annoying to wake up with your blood everywhere because you vexed me into stabbing you while we slept, so I am taking precautions that the only thing I attempt to use on you will be a pillow."

"Ah. Suffocation rather than stabbing. That is kind of you." He grinned when she laughed and then he reached beneath the pillow she had left to the side of her amassed collection and withdrew the almost delicate dagger he had given her for her birthday last year. "However, it seems you forgot one."

"I did no such thing. I merely wanted to see if you would remember," she countered even as she plucked the dagger from his hand and used it to slice through the seal. "Also, this is addressed to the both of us and I don't know the handwriting."

He reclaimed the dagger and picked up the other three before he pulled out the appropriate drawer of the wardrobe and opened the false bottom to reveal her collection. After placing the daggers in their proper slots, he closed the drawer. He glanced at his wife but she didn't seem to notice his movement as she read the letter. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, though, a sign of nervousness that he did not often see.

As he moved to the bath to complete his evening ablutions, Oreius called over his shoulder, "Who is it from?"

"Alcippe."

He had thought as much. Still he didn't pursue the topic until he was able to rejoin Alambiel. She was so preoccupied with the letter that she didn't even pretend to protest when he rearranged her mound of pillows so that they could both lean against it. Oreius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple but resisted the temptation to touch her stomach. As quicksilver as her moods had become, he still was not going to risk anything by touching her without her first giving permission. She had nearly taken the tip of his nose off when she had irately demanded he cease touching her constantly, after all. He would also prefer to avoid waking up to find his blood everywhere.

"And what does the Matriarch of the herd wish with us?" He tried to remember if he had any cousins left who had not married…two? Maybe three who were also grandchildren of Alcippe. "An invitation to one of my cousins' wedding?"

"No. She is writing for something else entirely. I'm so confused," she added softly.

"Read it to me then," he suggested. "Perhaps between us we will be able to sort out what Alcippe wishes."

She glanced at him, a smile curving her lips and laughter dancing in her eyes. "Cute. You're so lucky I already decided on that course." She set her book aside and then raised the letter.

" _Oreius and Alambiel,_

 _May Aslan keep you both safe between His paws. I am most pleased to hear of your news. The addition of a foal to one's herd is always a matter of great blessing as well as responsibility. While such circumstances can take time, I thank the Great Lion that your wait is over. It is past time for the line to continue through you._

 _As you both know, I will be certain to make the appropriate arrangements. I request only that you send word of the approximate arrival of yourselves and that of your foal. I do advise, however, that you do not travel until after the fourth month as I am certain Tuulea will agree. But, do not wait until the fourth month has passed to inform me of the necessary details regarding the matter._

 _Aslan's blessing on you both,_

 _Alcippe_ "

Alambiel finished the letter and then looked at him. "Did you send word to Alcippe that I was pregnant?"

Her voice was calm but there was a hint of upset in her eyes. Oreius quickly picked up her free hand and pressed a kiss first to her scar, then to her fingers, and then to her wedding ring. "I had not sent word to the Matriarch. I assumed you would tell me when you wished to send her word. Together."

She held the letter out to him. "But she knows already!"

"So it would seem." Oreius frowned. "It _is_ possible that Firemoon or Stormwind carried word to her. They left to visit their herd after you told me."

Alambiel scoffed. "You mean after you told the entire army."

"It was not an announcement to the entire army. I merely informed pertinent parties and I did warn them to keep silent on the matter."

"Did the pertinent parties include Edmund's Wolves?"

"They did."

"Well, there's your problem. Remus can't keep his mouth shut for anything." Alambiel looked at the letter again and sighed. "Why is Alcippe talking about approximate arrival dates and when to travel?"

Oreius tightened his grip around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. "I apologize," he murmured to be certain that she would not think he ignored her complaint about the Greybacks. "As for Alcippe, I believe that she is attempting to ensure that we are going to follow tradition regarding the birth. I will write her tomorrow if you wish."

"What I wish is that you would tell me what this tradition regarding the birth is, especially if it has something to do with me and the baby."

"You are both involved in the birth, Alambiel." When she graced him with a look that questioned his intelligence, he shrugged. "It is a tradition for Centaurs in our herd to return home when it is time for a foal to be born. It allows the foal to be born in a safe place. And it ensures the little one will remain connected to his sire's heritage while also allowing the herd to both celebrate the new addition and help the parents adjust to having a foal."

"Oh is that all?" Alambiel muttered. She scowled suddenly. "Ardon and Alithia have never gone back to his herd in order to have their foals. Both Solon and Althea were born here in the Cair."

"Ardon is the youngest of his brothers." Oreius kissed her hand again then added gently, "You know Alcippe favors a strict adherence to tradition. However, if you would prefer to have our foal here, then I will tell her that we will visit before and after the birth of our little one but we will not follow the tradition for the actual birthing."

Alambiel narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure this is a tradition and not just some 'confirm the baby actually had a Nymph mother and looks somewhat like the proclaimed sire' thing?"

He repressed a laugh. Squeezing her hand, he rumbled, "I am certain. And Alcippe would not be the Matriarch to enact such a plot. It would be Despoina and I am not letting you visit her."

The suspicion in her eyes eased and her look softened. "Oh very well, we can go for a visit but I want time to think about this whole tradition thing, all right?"

"As much as you need," he promised.

"As long as it does not go past my fourth month," she countered with a sly grin. He chuckled and she giggled then handed him the letter. "Put that somewhere safe."

He put it in the drawer of the bedside table before turning back to his wife. She had put her book away and was now leaning back against the pillows, her eyes half-closed. She opened them fully though when he reached out to brush her silky hair off her brow. "What did you think of dinner?"

"You didn't eat enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. What did you think of Susan and Dejen?"

"The situation is unusual." He paused, reflecting on what he had seen and heard, then added, "Dejen hides something more than I originally thought. I am not certain of what it is either. Do you think he is chasing the Gentle?"

"It's a possibility. I'm not sure yet. Dejen tends to avoid me whenever he can. He tends to avoid everyone actually. I think Susan might be the one who has had the most direct interactions with him of us all. It is…an interesting puzzle. She hasn't said anything to me about him chasing her and if she suspected it, she would have donned the veil and not invited him to dine with the family privately."

She stifled a yawn. Oreius brushed the back of his hand over the curve of her cheek. "You should sleep."

"I intend to, but first…" She smiled at him. "Since you've behaved yourself for the most part, you can go ahead and touch now."

He chuckled but did not argue lest she change her mind. Reaching out one hand, he gently rested his palm against her stomach. It was only a very slight difference right now. A thickening of her waist that was only noticeable when he touched her, measuring her waist against the length of his hand. He marveled at it even so, not to mention the notion that soon the presence of their little one would be enough to make a truly noticeable difference. By the Lion, he could still scare believe it was happening.

Alambiel shifted slightly, moving to rest a little more fully against him, and then murmured, "You aren't talking to our foal, Husband. What's wrong with you?"

"Merely gathering my thoughts, Wife." He stroked her stomach, wondering what it would be like when the difference was obvious and he would be able to detect their foal's presence. He almost shook his head at the idea. "Well, little one, Da thanks you for finally listening to him. It is more than past time that you allow your mama to both rest and eat without so much protesting on your part." Alambiel giggled but he ignored that, focusing on his foal and everything he wanted to say. "However, it would have been more generous of you if you had not protested the evening meal. And, you mustn't toy with your mama's emotions so much. It is very dangerous for Da when you do that."

"Oreius," Alambiel protest between giggles.

He graced her with a patient look. "I am attempting to have a conversation with our foal, Wife. Interruptions only distract the little one's attention." She laughed again but said nothing more as he turned his attention back to the foal. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. Tomorrow Da cannot guard you and your mama as closely so you will have to promise to behave yourself and keep your mama from being miserable."

He paused a long moment and then glanced at his wife. She was still watching him with a wide smile even though she was clearly holding back her laughter. "Do you feel ill?"

"No."

Her answer was slightly strangled but still acceptable. Oreius nodded in satisfaction. "Good. The foal has agreed to behave and take care of you."

She reached up to touch his jaw as she laughed softly. "I think you let those Giants up north give you one too many concussions."

"Nonsense," he countered. Noting her drooping eyelids, he helped her rearrange the pillows so that she could lie down fully. Once she was comfortable, he rested his hand on her stomach again and considered. "Alambiel?"

"Hmm?"

"I have not told our foal about my battles before. Do you think a story from the campaign would be too frightening?"

She had already closed her eyes but a wide smile appeared at that. She patted the hand resting on her stomach. "I don't think so. If you pick one of the better ones where you didn't let the Giants gain the upper hand, that is."

"I do have some of those stories."

"Then one of those will do for tonight."

Oreius chuckled. He knew she probably thought him the most foolish Stallion she had ever known but it could not faze him. He launched into his story.

"Afterwards, we broke the Giants' will and they retreated. Our army celebrated well that night. Thanks to Aslan, of course." Oreius paused then looked up at Alambiel. She was fast asleep though her grip on the hand he had placed on her stomach had not slackened. He chuckled softly. Moving both their hands aside, he pressed a kiss to her stomach and murmured, "Now join your dam in sleep, my foal, if you have not already." He dropped a feather-light kiss against Alambiel's lips and smoothed her gold and white hair back as he whispered, "Only the sweetest of dreams for you, my star."

He adjusted the blankets, ensuring they were tucked just so around his sleeping wife, before he once more opened the drawer of the bedside table. He opened the false bottom and withdrew a book he had not bothered to peruse in several years. However, after that morn's disastrous conversation with Alambiel, he felt certain he needed to consult the book again. Oreius opened the book and found the section he was most interested in. It was very fortunate that the author of _Mares and Their Ways_ had been wise enough to include both Centauresses and Nymphs in his book. It was even more fortunate that he had a long section of chapters (ten in all) devoted solely to Nymphs when they carried foals.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Set Courses

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-One: Set Courses…

33 Snowbrice 1014

Ptah crept a little closer to his lady. She had been irritated enough to punctuate her hissing with a thrown pillow that morn. Now, however, she had ceased hissing as he crept toward her. Perhaps it was finally safe to move from the corner across the room she had sent him to earlier. Of course, his lady had hissed at her mate that morn too so perhaps she was not truly irritated with him but rather with the General.

He came a little closer, trying not to gain his lady's attention just yet. She looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing, Ptah?"

He yawned and then stretched lazily before approaching her as though he had never crept around for fear of her temper. His whiskers quivered as he sniffed at the blanket in her lap. "What is this one for?"

"My baby," she replied with great satisfaction.

He came a little closer, watching as she stitched along the edge of the blanket, and sniffed. It smelled like his lady and he wondered how it would change once her cub was born. He studied the movement of her hands, steadfastly ignoring the tempting movement of needle and thread. He was no cub who couldn't resist playing with yarn and string, after all. "But what are you doing?"

His lady smoothed the blanket, allowing him to see more of the half-stitched pattern bordering the edges. A soft smile appeared as she traced the pattern. "These are the stars as they dance a blessing of hope and love. It's a tradition among the Centaurs and Centaurkin Nymphs to ensure that their little ones sleep beneath this blessing. I never had the chance to sew one before now but when Tuulea shared this tradition during our tea last week, I knew it was what I needed to do." She resumed her stitching as she added, "The Kentauri doesn't know I'm working on this yet."

"Did you think he would not approve?" He could hardly fathom the General being anything less than pleased with his mate's efforts.

His lady laughed. "No. I just want to surprise him. I'm about three-fourths of the way done, so maybe I'll be able to show it to him tonight or tomorrow. Or whenever he remembers to come back from tormenting the army."

He looked at the blanket again. "Is it supposed to cover your cub completely?"

She nodded. "I'm fairly certain that this one will suit the little one, colt or filly. I'll just have to make a bigger blanket sooner if the baby is a colt."

He sniffed her, sampling her scent. She smelled like a female carrying cubs now but other than that there was not much difference. Still… He tilted his head. "When will you know if your cub takes after you or the General?"

His lady reached out to scratch his ear then tickled beneath his jaw. "You know Oreius hasn't remembered to ask me that yet. However, because you're my favorite, I'll tell you what Tuulea told me about it. Apparently Nymphs can tell if their babies will take after dam or sire a couple weeks after the baby quickens."

"Quickens?"

She nodded as she resumed her stitching. "Yes, that's when the baby is first big enough for the movements to be noticeable by the dam. Sometime between fourth and fifth months, so I should be able to guess if the baby is going to take after me or Oreius no later than the beginning of my sixth month." She glanced at him and grinned. "Though I may not share my guess with the Kentauri."

"Will you tell me?" Ptah cleared his throat and added quickly, "So I know how much running I will have to do when the cub arrives, not to mention training the cub's guard."

His lady laughed. "I just might tell you but only if you promise not to let it slip to Oreius if I decide not to tell _him_."

"You have my word." Ptah grinned at her. "Just like I have kept my word to not tell the General that you are plotting another coup."

"Good." She kept stitching in silence for several minutes before she commented, "And for the record, the only thing I agreed not to do was carry out a coup while pregnant. Plotting how to carry out a coup doesn't count as breaking that particular rule."

Ptah rather doubted the General would agree with his mate's assessment of the matter but if such plotting kept her happy and safely ensconced in her den preparing for her cub, then he certainly wasn't going to try to dissuade his lady. He nudged her hand with his nose, adding a little lick, before he settled on the floor before her feet. He took care not to lay on her feet since that was what had made her hiss last time. He yawned and then rested his chin on his forepaws. Perhaps his lady would be in a better mood for the rest of the day and behave herself.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oh, Raisa, how could you have been so careless?"

She hid a flinch as her mother paced around the sitting room wringing her hands. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Tarrin and Father. Tarrin was studying the rug in front of the tips of his boots but Father… He was frowning. "Marsalla, are you certain? The gossips have always looked at anyone who seemed close with the Four with speculation."

"They have never caused Queen Susan to inquire if our daughter is attempting to snare the Just's interest," her mother countered. She turned worried eyes on her again. "Raisa, we sent you to the courts of Archenland and Sisemaal with our kin so you could learn how to avoid this very situation. My dear, your infatuation with the Just King while you were a young child could be overlooked but you must take care to avoid the appearance of chasing him now. As a lady-in-waiting to the Gentle, you must conduct yourself above approach and speculation. It is too easy for your reputation to become sullied and what of your future then? What if a young man you hoped to marry heard these rumors and assumed the worst of you?"

"Then he would not be very worthy of her, would he?" Tarrin suddenly interjected. "And, you are doing Raisa a poor turn indeed, Mother. She's been the epitome of decorum since her return. The gossips enjoy gossip for gossip's sake. And, the Queens have always been very invested in their brothers' lives. Queen Susan's question might not have been meant as censure, but as hope."

Raisa cast her brother a grateful look. Their mother's gaze softened as she came to her and grasped her hands lightly. "Raisa, our concern is for you. I have no wish to see you cast in a poor light or to have your heartbroken."

Her mind flitted involuntarily to the moment only a day past when the Just had surely shattered her heart without ever knowing she had foolishly placed it at his feet. Calling on her training, Raisa forced a laugh. "Oh, Mother, I spoke with the Just only yesterday. He believes the gossips will find something new to chatter about soon and then they will forget my act of pity for him."

"Act of pity?"

She nodded, still forcing the smile her heart would never feel again. "That is what King Edmund called it. He did only ask me to accompany him to the Sweethearts' Day ball to avoid his sister's punishment for not informing her of Philip and Hwin's wedding."

"Then, you did not intend to find him when you left the ball?" her father asked gently though a frown still resided on his face.

She shook her head, blushing as she recalled why she had left. "I was not expecting to meet anyone, much less the Just."

Her father nodded. "Then, we merely execute caution and take the appropriate steps to dissuade the gossips from dwelling on this matter." He turned suddenly to Tarrin as he added gravely, "Though our family is favored by the Four and honored beyond what your mother and I had ever hoped when we came here, royalty is too high for our reach. The High King may have been free to choose his wife from among the native Narnians, which no doubt strengthened the Four's ties to Narnia herself. His siblings, however, will not be so free in their choices. The political clime has been changing in the countries around us and the need for strengthening alliances through marriage grows by the day."

Despite the hours spent telling herself that the Just would never look on her as she wished, Raisa's heart still twisted at her father's words. Tarrin, on the other hand, was standing stiffly. He looked at their father and quietly asked, "Why do you speak thus, Father? Have I dishonored you or the Four's trust in me as one of their knights?"

"No. I tell you this because as your father I would not see you bitterly disappointed any more than I would see your sister's heart broken. While the Four may wish to marry for love even they must take into consideration the needs of the nation. Should Queen Susan ever marry, it will no doubt cause unrest among the slighted kings who have sought her hand if not outright war with some. This must be countered by strengthened alliances through marriage. King Edmund may never marry, doesn't seem to care for or trust the foreign princesses and nobility. But Queen Lucy will need to choose from among the princes and lords of other lands who seek her hand."

How the speculation that the Just King would likely never marry could cause her both joy and sorrow was a mystery. Was she so selfish in her longings that she would see him condemned to loneliness forever? Oh Aslan, may it never be!

"I know my place, Father. Believe me, I have never spoken to Queen Lucy of my affection for her. I am not good enough for her. She deserves much more than a simple knight with loose connections to the courts of Archenland and Sisemaal."

 _And, he deserves the love of a woman with better connections. A woman who can speak without prattling or being a know-it-all. A woman not like me._ Raisa prayed the thoughts whose leaden truths sank her heart's irrational hopes did not show on her face. She wanted to cry out that Tarrin was wrong. She had seen how the youngest of the Four looked at him and how he looked at her. Their hearts were surely entwined without a word passing between them on the matter. It was so obvious that it made her own heart hurt to look at them.

Instead, she stayed silent and bent her head toward the sewing project that had fallen in a heap on her lap, watching from beneath her lashes as her older brother shook his head. "Believe me, Father, I have told myself all the reasons I should not feel anything more than loyalty and the love of any other denizen of Narnia toward her fairest royal. I have done so for four years. You need not fear that I will forget myself. Wherever the Valiant finds love and reason to marry I shall rejoice for her happiness." He opened his mouth as though to say more but then closed it again. His gaze flicked to her and she quickly ducked her head to avoid it, knowing she would burst into tears if she had to look at his resigned countenance a moment more. Her brother cleared his throat and then bowed slightly. "Father, Mother, forgive my cutting the conversation short, but I must report to Captain Ardon in ten minutes' time and I shall have to run in order to avoid tardiness."

Raisa watched her brother leave with a heavy heart. She wanted to weep for him and for Queen Lucy who was surely waiting for him to speak to her. _Aslan, are we truly so far beneath the Four that we cannot hope for love? Tarrin loves her so much and I know she loves him. She must. Is there nothing that can be done? Can You not tear down the barriers between them? Show them that love is worth it?_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oh, Peter, you must let me go!"

Peter frowned at his little sister's outburst. "I'm just not sure this is a necessary step yet, Lu."

Lucy's blue eyes widened as she clasped her hands beneath her chin. "Please, Peter, let me tend to the matter. If the Lone Islands' quarrel with the Seven Isles grows any further, we will be forced to interfere with a heavy hand. But, if you let me go instead of regulating the feud to a mere representative, Narnia shows her strength as well as her concern."

He almost said yes right then but checked himself. "And just who do you propose to go with you? You know Kat can't go like she usually does. Edmund is needed here to treat with the Zelaians and we just received word that an ambassador from Sisemaal is coming for an unscheduled visit."

"Tarrin can come with me, of course." His little sister grasped his hand and squeezed. "Sir Delos is most trustworthy and you cannot come with me, Peter. You've been gone from home far too much this year. Thalia and William need you here if nothing else."

He wasn't certain how he felt about letting his baby sister go off by herself with the knight Susan and Thalia insisted she had feelings for…he knew he should have sent Tarrin off to the outpost near Cauldron Pool. Still… "All right, but make certain to listen to your guards. I don't want you to find more trouble than even you can handle."

Lucy threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Peter! I'll inform Tarrin that we'll leave tomorrow as _Lion's Paw_ is ready to sail."

Peter hugged her, smiling slightly. "Don't forget that the cordial should-"

"Come with me." Lucy shook her head at him. "I shan't use it if it's not absolutely necessary, Peter, but every time we have ventured anywhere since you first ordered me to leave the cordial at home we have needed it." She pouted at him a little as she added, "And you did say that you disliked it most when I carried the cordial into battle. This shall be a battle of minds and words not swords so it is even more unlikely I will have need of it."

"Oh very well." He raised a finger as he added, "But only this once."

"Thank you, Peter!"

His sister dashed for the door only to pause when he called her name. As she turned questioning eyes back to him, he grinned. "Umm, Lu, you didn't tell me just how long you think bringing the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands to their sense will take."

"Oh. Well, the quarrel is currently being held in the Lone Islands so it will probably require two weeks unless I can convince them how silly the whole thing faster than estimated."

Two weeks in the Lone Islands with Tarrin… If only Thalia hadn't made him promise that he wouldn't banish Tarrin from ever accompanying Lucy… Still, he had given his word. "All right, but you be careful."

"Don't worry, Peter. I'm sure everything will be fine."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Uncertainty

5 Lenisgale 1014

"You gave your word."

The impetuous movements ceased as she slowly turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow. "What say you?"

Ptah met his lady's gaze unwaveringly as he repeated firmly, "You promised the General that you would not venture near the training yard."

His lady frowned slightly as she looked from him to the training yard's arched entrance. "I suppose that depends on one's definition of 'near' and I-"

"You gave him your word." Ptah growled softly, adding, "And, you know he would be angry if you broke it over a slight restlessness."

His lady sighed. "All right, all right, I won't even peek through the archway." She glanced at him as she resumed walking (on the far side of the courtyard, thank Aslan). She smiled as she reached out to tug on his ear. "Whatever would I do without you, Ptah?"

"Get into far more trouble than you already do."

She laughed. "No doubt." She angled her steps in a new direction and Ptah growled only for her to tap him on the nose. "Now you are being overprotective. Hush. I was not required to avoid the stables."

He sneezed. "The General probably should have done so." He gave her a hard look. "You are not thinking of riding off somewhere."

"Actually I was thinking a nice ride to the Northern Marshes would be just the thing." His lady rolled her eyes at him. "I have not taken full leave of my senses, my dear Ptah, no matter what you and Oreius seem to assume whenever I want to leave our quarters. Honestly!" She glanced back toward the training yard, though, and the glint of a hunting Leopardess appeared in her eyes as her teeth were bared in a fierce grin. "However, if my going to the stables disturbs you so much, perhaps it will lure that blockheaded Centaur to me."

He tilted his head as he observed his lady. Her words did not match the hopefulness in her gaze. But then females were peculiar creatures. And after over thirteen years of guarding his lady, Ptah knew without doubt that she was even more peculiar than the rest of her sex. Especially when it came to how she desired to gain her mate's attention. Very peculiar, indeed.

Resigning himself to the change in plans, Ptah followed his lady into the stables. Pepin stuck his head over the door of his stall and whickered a greeting. His lady immediately reached a hand out to him, allowing the horse to sniff her palm. The gelding's ears twitched forward as he lipped her sleeve and then snuffled along her arm before blowing a breath in his lady's face. She laughed softly as she ran a hand over the horse's velvet nose. "Oh you. Yes, I know what you want and I remembered."

She pulled out an apple and sliced off a piece then held it out to the horse. She laughed again when he lipped it from her palm.

Satisfied his lady would not wander too far, Ptah leapt onto a box and sat down to clean his whiskers. Pretending to be occupied with his personal grooming, he observed his lady letting herself into the stall. Pepin sniffed her all over and then nudged her shoulder, making her laugh as she once more brought out the apple.

It did not take much time for the gelding to munch the last bite of apple. And, it took only that long for the General to enter the stables. When he looked at him, Ptah jabbed his paw toward Pepin's stall. He pretended not to notice the General's sigh or the faint note of caution in the Centaur's voice when he called his mate's name.

His lady came out of the stall quickly, the hint of a satisfied hunter in her gait as she went to her mate and kissed his cheek. "You wanted to see me?"

The General frowned. "Why are you in the stables?"

"To see Pepin, of course."

"Why?"

"Because today he is in the stables and not out to pasture, naturally."

"Alambiel."

"Oreius."

Ptah watched in amusement as his lady gazed at her mate with an expression of innocent inquiry. The General shook his head. "Must you vex me?"

"Only when you've been ignoring me."

"You feel ignored?"

"All you have done for the last week is torment your soldiers and the baby and I feel very neglected. Clearly you need to make this up to us, starting with me."

"I see. And, do you have a preferred time for me to make amends, my Bird of Paradise?"

His lady purred her answer, "Now would be very good if you want to stay in one piece, my Kentauri."

The General raised both eyebrows and then offered his arm. "I see. Then shall we go somewhere more private to discuss the terms of my surrender?"

Ptah grinned as his lady laughed in delight and took her mate's proffered arm, once more purring, "Oh yes."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Goodbye, Queen Susan, goodbye!" the three little Squirrel kits chirped in a unison.

Susan smiled as she waved. The adorable little kits were immediately shooed back into their leafy nest by their mother, allowing Susan to continue her walk. As she wove through one of the copses absent any Talking Animals or Trees, she finally allowed herself to breathe deeply. Crisp air filled her lungs with the scent of newly budding flowers and the woods were once more adorned with green buds. The earliest signs of spring had arrived.

Susan paused beneath the branches of a grand oak and then crouched down to touch a single fingertip to the nodding buds of a patch of wildflowers. A smile appeared as she studied the flowers. They weren't exotic like many of the flowers she had cultivated in the conservatory but they had the simple beauty that captured Narnia's spirit so well. Far better than any exotic bloom could.

They reminded her of Lucy. Her smile widened as she recalled Lucy's letter, which had arrived just that morn. The situation between the Lone Islands and the Seven Isles was proving stubborn but Lucy remained optimistic. She had also mentioned that Tarrin had felt it necessary to strike one of the Lone Islanders after he was rude to her. Despite the touch of pique in her words, Susan could not help smiling at the news that the young knight was not able to fully hide his high regard for her sister. She hoped he would cease dragging his feet and propose to Lucy before Midsummer's Eve. Lucy deserved such happiness.

She wasn't certain what caught her attention just then, drawing her from her thoughts to look to her right. A large shadow rising above her own. She looked over her shoulder. Dejen stood there. A hard look twisting his scarred features. The long curved dagger in his hand was raised. Shock broke over her and she stumbled in her frantic attempt to stand, her feet tangling in the hem of her skirts. Susan sat down hard. Fear and disbelief froze her voice as she cast up both arms in a vain attempt to ward the killing blow she knew was coming. _Aslan!_

A faint whisper broke past her tight throat, "Why, Dejen?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Why, Dejen?"

Dejen tightened his grip on his upraised dagger. Now was the time to fulfill his vow. He had found the witch, had found the northern beauty that hid a treacherous heart, and after weeks of waiting he finally had her alone. Now was the time.

Her upraised palms trembled but she didn't scream or cry. She lowered her arms slightly to look at him with wide blue eyes, there was the familiar light of fear in their depths, but her whisper was strong as she asked again, "Why?"

He tightened his grip once more and took a step forward. He had to do it. He had given his vow to do so. Yet, something…some Presence he could not ignore prompted him to open his mouth. "Because you have cast your last curse, witch of the North. I have crossed paths with your kind before, so do not think your spells will work on me."

"Spells? What madness do you speak of? Why after saving my life from the Sand Ghost do you turn against your hosts?"

Hesitation stayed his hand. Then, he hardened his heart against her beauty. No, he would not be snared in her spells. He raised his dagger and reached out to grasp her by the wrist, pulling her up so he could deliver the killing blow without too much struggle. A mercy she did not deserve.

"Why, Dejen? Why?"

Why…? He clenched his jaw and then ground out, "Because this is the price of my freedom. You cursed the Crown Prince Rabadash of Calormen and transformed him into an ass only to shed that form before the eyes of all Tashbaan. The Tisroc cannot expend his resources on a war with Narnia, but your affront will not go unpunished, witch. I have seen the damage your kind wreaks on innocents and I will not permit you to continue your vile spells and manipulations."

"No, please! It was not I who changed Rabadash!"

His arm shook with the strain of holding back the dagger. Lies. They had to be lies. "Witches have such power."

"It was not witches. It was Aslan."

"What?"

"The Great Lion," she whispered with surprising steadiness, "punished Rabadash. I did not witness the event myself but my sister and younger brother along with a number of other Narnians and the Archenlandish court witnessed it all. I would never claim Aslan's mighty works for my own. I am only a human woman; I have no spells or magic."

Lies… But, again the sense of a Presence swept over him. Instinct prompted him to look around but there none present in the copse save themselves. Yet, the words came unbidden to his lips once more. "Why would the Tisroc claim you cast this spell if you did not?"

"No doubt he blames me for his son's fall from grace. I have learned that Rabadash claimed to be under my spell when he persuaded his father to turn a blind eye to his attack on Anvard. But, it was not witch's spell only that any woman might be said to cast on a man who desires her…whether his affections are returned or not."

He heard truth in her words and beheld it in her eyes. A voice within asked a different question… Since when did the Tisroc speak truth?

He had given his vow to kill the witch of the North responsible for Prince Rabadash and Calormen's shared humiliation. He had given his vow to gain his freedom. He had also given it in order to rid the world of another foul witch. Sea witches and land witches…what difference was there in their evil? None he could tell. And yet…

"Rabadash was condemned by his own actions and through no witch's doing." Where the words had come from, he didn't know. Yet, the moment he spoke them, he knew they were the truth. It was only then that he realized he had lowered his arm, his dagger hanging from his loosened grasp. "The Tisroc made me vow to kill the witch responsible, but if there is no witch, then my vow is null. I came to Narnia to do his bidding but I have found no witches. Only an innocent and my honor prevents me from slaying such as you. Forgive me."

He shifted his grip on her arm from her wrist to clasping her hand and drew her to her feet. Then, despite the twinge in his pride, he pressed his own dagger into her hand. Her fingers closed about the hilt and Dejen dropped to his knees and pulled the neck of his tunic down. "Strike true, Narnia."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 _What happened?_

 _She didn't take the life offered._

 _Why was HER life not taken? I warned you, slave, against failing me again. This is unacceptable._

 _The matter will be resolved, you have my word. I need only a little more time to set the pieces in motion._

 _You had best accomplish it this time. No more failures._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

7 Lenisgale 1014

He stared at the sketch. The one given into his hands by the Tisroc himself. It showed the Gentle Queen of Narnia, hinting at her beauty and yet somehow falling far short. Dejen allowed the parchment to fall from his grasp, floating down to land on the cabin floor. The ship rocked gently with the waves, tugging against the moorings and anchors. It would have been so much easier if he had simply killed the woman before he knew the truth.

A check in his spirit caused him to reconsider. Easier in that he would have accomplished his vow and his freedom would have been won, but not better. Nor would it have been just. He had agreed in order to kill a witch, not a woman who had enough sense to flee marriage to the Tisroc's son. He had no quarrel with her and now… Now he was indebted to her.

Dejen ran his hands over his face. It made no sense for her to let him live. It made even less sense for her not to report his actions, which he knew to be true because the Kings had not appeared to arrest or kill him. He ran his left hand over his face again, this time running his fingertips over the scars. There had been a time when he had wondered if he would live or keep his vision…

Had he changed so much? Where was the man who had- But no, he had changed very much from that proud warrior to this…a mercenary, a slave whose sword belonged to the highest bidder. Dejen stood and strode out of his cabin, slamming the door behind him. His long strides quickly ate the distance. It seemed he blinked and found himself gripping the railing as he gazed up at the strange northern stars. They had not yet faded into the dawn though the edge of the eastern sky was beginning to lighten. The sense of a Presence swept over him again and he felt the inexplicable urge to go to Cair Paravel and meet with the Royals, inform them of all he knew. It was the right thing to do. They were innocent of the charges and deserved to know what else he had a hand in bringing to their shores. A sense of rightness swelled in him and he turned from the railing.

He checked at the sight of his first mate. "Serhat."

Serhat tugged at the gold ring adorning his left ear and then ran a hand over his shaved scalp. "Captain Dejen, you didn't do as the Tisroc (may he live forever) commanded. You did not end the Northern witch's life."

Dread rose up but he brushed it aside. "It is not your place to question my actions, Serhat. I am captain."

The Calormene met his gaze steadily then waved toward the rest of the crew now gathering on the deck. "So you are, by the command of the Tisroc (may he live forever). But the crew and I are loyal Calormenes and we serve under you because the Tisroc (may he live forever) commanded us to do so. Your ability to sail the seas had a price, Captain. Remember?"

How…? But he refused to speak the question. A movement out of the corner of his eye snared his attention. A cloaked and hooded figure moved through the crew to come to a halt a few paces away. Dejen tensed, his hands straying to his waist but his questing fingers found no hilt. His dagger… He had left his weapons in his cabin. His eyes never strayed from the figure. He knew who was beneath the shadow cast by the hood. He knew. The crew was eerily still as the hood was dropped and a face Dejen knew too well. The voice that had been pestering him since he first turned his ship to the north spoke. "You failed in your mission, Captain. Now there is only one way for the crew to keep their lives."

The men raced forward. Fists and weapons collided. Dejen blocked two strikes for every three that landed. There were too many. A hard blow to the back of his head coincided with another to the back of his knee and combined to send him crashing to the deck. Again, he heard the voice. "You should have learned by now, Dejen, that mercy is for the weak."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan breathed deeply, relishing the crisp scent of the sea. She looked over at her companion with a smile. "You did not have to accompany me."

"I did if I wanted to escape my nannies."

She glanced down in time to see the nearest guards stifle laughter as Ptah sneezed. Meeting Kat's laughing gaze, she shook her head. "They are not that bad."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who does not have a heavy Leopard sitting on her feet every time she stops moving."

Susan couldn't help laughing. "I suppose there is that."

"Yes, there is."

"And what of Oreius?"

"Well he is definitely not allowed to sit on my feet. That would be most unpleasant."

"Kat, you know that is not what I meant."

"Do I?" the older woman countered with a sly grin.

"Yes, you do. Is Oreius still hovering?"

"Not at the moment." She waved a hand toward the admittedly greater number of guards than usually accompanied her. "Hence the nannies. And I abandoned two of them once I met up with you."

"The General is not going to approve," Ptah grumbled.

"No one invited you to join the conversation, so hush," Kat scolded without rancor. Turning back to Susan, she continued, "Tuulea assures me it will only get worse."

Susan tried hard not to laugh at the older woman's long-suffering expression, but she could not quite banish the smile that curved her lips. "Oh Kat, is Oreius going to survive until the baby is born?"

"I ask myself that very question frequently."

"And?"

Kat grinned. "So far he will…in spite of himself, I assure you."

Susan smiled wider at that. She turned to look out over the gently rolling waves. "Do you think Tarrin is going to say anything to Lucy on _this_ trip?"

"He would if he had any sense. They've been utterly twitterpated with each other for over four years now. You would think-"

Kat cut herself off but Susan didn't have to ask her why. No doubt it was the same reason she had stopped walking. A call from the sea. The call came again. Kat pointed. "There!"

A Mermaid poked her head above the waves again, this time it was clear that another person was with her. Injured. Gathering her skirts in her hands, Susan lifted them as she raced to the water. Kat was beside her when they splashed into the waves that soaked their skirts almost to their knees. Susan stared in disbelief as she recognized the Mermaid's burden. Dejen's unconscious form floated in his rescuer's hold, blood dribbling down his face and staining the water.

"What happened?"

The Mermaid released him into their arms and then brushed back shining black hair. "I do not know, Your Majesty. I saw the Son of Adam tumbling from one of the cliffs to land in the sea. He barely missed the rocks that would have prevented any rescue."

Susan touched his cheek. His skin was cold. Moving her hand over his mouth, she felt some relief that air tickled her fingers. He still lived, but for how long…only Aslan knew.

"He fell from the cliffs, you say?" Kat asked. "Not from a ship?"

"There was no ship, Your Highness."

Susan dragged her gaze from Dejen's slack and bloodied features to see Kat frowning. But, she didn't want to hear any theories. She held Dejen's face above water as another wave rolled in. "We must take him to the healers."

The dull pounding of hooves against sand drew her attention as she and Kat carefully pulled Dejen to the shore. Centaurs. Oreius in the lead with three others, including the healer Heracles. Kat spoke first as the Centaurs slowed to meet them. "We will need a litter to get him to the healers' wing."

The General looked at his wife closely then turned to her. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes," Susan said, "but he is badly wounded. We must move quickly if we are to find out what has happened."

At first, she feared he would argue but then he waved the others forward. Heracles took some time before he allowed them to place Dejen on the litter but then the four Centaurs carried him away. She watched them vanish up the beach and then looked to her left. Kat had been speaking to the Mermaid but now she was watching her closely. Susan shook it away as she reached dry land and conferred with their companions before following in the Centaurs' wake.

It seemed forever before their party finally arrived in the healers' wing. Susan supposed she should not have been at all surprised to see her brothers there with the General. Kat went to him and placed her hand on his arm but didn't say anything to interrupt the conversation. Oreius placed his own hand over hers and didn't let go. Peter's gaze flicked to her and he broke off from the huddle to sweep her into a hug. "Susan, thank Aslan! When we received the Sparrow's message, I feared something had happened to you." He stepped back and looked her over. "Are you all right, Su?"

She smiled wanly. "I am quite well. We do not know what happened, only that he was found by one of the Mermaids and-"

She cut herself off as Tanith emerged from the curtains screening off one of the beds at the far end of the room. The Centauress' expression was grave as she approached them. "Majesties, General, you will not be able to speak with the Son of Adam anytime soon."

Susan tensed as Edmund asked, "Is he dying?"

"Not yet. However, his injuries are severe and extensive. Several head wounds. We believe he was beaten with both fists and weapons. He has a number of broken ribs but it is the head injuries that are worrisome. Tuulea said to tell you that there is no point in waiting here. He will not be ready for visitors for days if not weeks." Tanith bowed and then hurried back to her work.

Beaten, but who? Susan nearly gasped as she realized what must have caused the attack. She heard her brothers conferring with the General again. Then Kat's voice cut through it all clearly even though she spoke just above a whisper. "You know something."

"What?" Peter looked between her and Kat and then shook his head. "That's nonsense. Why would Susan know anything more than the rest of us? I think we will need to send a search party to inspect the cliffs and-"

Susan was still trapped by Kat's gaze. But she knew that this time she must speak. "I do know why."

"What?"

She opened her mouth to explain further but Kat interjected, "I think we should relocate this conversation to a more private arena before we go into any details."

"I agree," Edmund echoed as he stepped up to take Susan's arm. "Come on, we can use my study."

Susan still did not feel as though she were ready for the inevitable reactions to her tale when they had reached Edmund's study and her brother indicated for her to speak. She clasped her hands together tightly and prayed they would not be too angry. "I fear I must confess that I have kept something from all of you." She paused when Peter stirred but when her older brother said nothing, she knew she must continue. Drawing her courage, she let out a slow breath and then spoke the words she had desired so badly to keep secret. "I went for a walk in the woods without my guards two days past. I know it was foolish but when the guards were busy helping to clean up the mess the Greybacks caused on the docks, I took the opportunity to visit with Leaftail the Squirrel and his family. There's a new littler of kits and I thought it no harm. But then I ventured a little further and found one of copses where there are no Trees. When I was there, I was found by Dejen. He was sent to kill me." She jumped as Peter's chair crashed to floor as he leapt to his feet, eyes blazing, but hurried to finish. "He didn't harm me. He was going to but he stopped. He said the Tisroc had promised him freedom in exchange for killing the witch responsible for cursing Rabadash. He chose not to kill me. He let me go. He… He offered me his own life to take. I let him go."

Edmund swore as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Susan, are you daft? You should have told us as soon as you got away from him!"

"You are certain he didn't hurt you," Peter demanded, his face still filled with a terrible wrath and his knuckles white around Rhindon's hilt, but his voice was gentle as he added, "Maybe you would be more comfortable speaking to Kat alone?"

Blood rushed into her cheeks as she shook her head. "No. No, Peter, please believe me. He did not harm me in any way. He might have intended to but he stopped. He said he could not execute an innocent. If the Tisroc sent him, then he probably sent someone to punish him for showing mercy."

"Mercy," her brother bit out. "Mercy? Susan, that man tried to kill you! What if he had planted that asp on the beach to kill you the first time?"

She turned beseeching eyes on Kat. The older woman was frowning too, but she raised a hand for silence. "Wait a minute, you two. Susan's telling the truth no matter how it galls you. The Tisroc sent an agent to gain revenge (I told you he was too gracious about the whole thing) and that agent failed. Now he is lying in the healers' wing unconscious and unable to give us any further information on whether there is another plan in place." She turned to her husband. "Oreius, he's going to need guards if we want him to have the chance to talk."

The Centaur nodded. "I agree. However, no one among the Royal Guard is going to permit any of you to leave their sight when you are away from the palace. There may be peace for now but there is too much mischief coming to our land for me to like it. And any suspicious incident that should occur away from the guards will be immediately reported."

Edmund gave a curt nod. "I am going to check on the Zelaians. Send a page when the soldiers searching the cliffs return."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Peter didn't move as their brother hurried from the room. He still gripped Rhindon's hilt as he paced the room. Then he broke the silence. "Kat, Oreius, pray excuse Us. We must discuss the matter with Our Sister further and would defer any audience at this time."

Oreius offered a formal bow while Kat curtsied before they withdrew, allowing the door to fall shut behind them. Susan wished she could call after them but knew she could only accept what was to come. She slowly turned back to her brother. "Peter…"

"Why have you deemed your life of so little value, Susan? This is twice now that I know of that you have kept silent on near-fatal incidents! What were you thinking? You would never let Edmund or Lucy get away with such tactics and I know you would lecture us all within an inch of our lives if we even thought about trying it." Her brother paced faster. "What happened in Tashbaan? What happened that makes you think you are so unworthy of protection? You are my sister! By the Lion, I should have been told from the moment you knew you were in danger here in our own home! Instead, I almost lose you twice and you let the man responsible escape justice? Why? What does he have over you?"

Peter stopped suddenly and then strode toward her, taking her hands in his. His eyes searched hers before he asked in a strangled voice, "Are you absolutely certain that none of them touched you? Dejen or that Rabadash chap? You're not doing this because you feel…"

"No," she choked out. "No. Oh Peter, I'm so sorry. But Edmund and Lucy went to war because of my foolishness this summer and now…I still cause trouble. All because I did not listen when I was warned not to entertain Rabadash as a suitor. I could not bear it if any of you were injured or killed because of my folly."

Her brother pulled her into an embrace as tears escaped her efforts to hold them at bay. He pet her hair. "Shh, Su. Shh. You can't think we feel that way. Ed and I would die for you and Lucy both. We would fight to move heaven and earth to keep you girls safe. But we can't protect you if you don't tell us what is going on."

She cried a few minutes more before she was able to regain control. Pulling out a handkerchief, she patted her tears dry. "I am sorry, Peter. But when Dejen struggled, when he tried to surrender his own life, I thought of…"

"Of Markus?"

Susan looked down but nodded. "I cannot explain it. I held his dagger, the very one he had intended to use on me, in my hand and he offered me a clean strike. And in that moment, Markus came to mind and everything Aslan accomplished through him. What if… What if Dejen was meant to come North, to come to Cair Paravel for a reason?"

"His reason was to kill you."

"Please, Peter, just promise me you will remember mercy. It is one of our greatest strengths, after all."

Peter ran a hand over his jaw and then sighed. "All right, we'll try to get the whole story. Though I am not prepared to say he's been sent like Markus."

It was more than she ever thought to gain. Susan listened to the rest of Peter's lecture and did not even protest when he said he was going to order Oreius to add five more soldiers to her personal guards. Dinner was tense and she dearly missed Lucy who could have rescued them from such tension. But when it was finished at last, Susan did not retire. Instead, she made her way to the healers' wing. Dejen was lying in one of the private rooms now. She hesitated a moment and then entered the room. Raspy breaths were barely detectable from the warrior now laid low and she prayed he would recover. She came over to the bed and sat down on the stool at the head. She took out the book Markus had given her and began to read aloud in a gentle whisper. "The Great Lion loves mercy. To have a merciful heart transforms a strong man from tyrant to protector…"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Lenisgale 1014

The High King scowled at the map. "We have no way of knowing if Dejen told Susan the truth, do we?"

"No, My King." Oreius gestured to Calormen's position on the map. "The Tisroc might have sent more assassins or only this captain."

"Then who attacked him? His people? Our own people? Strangers?"

"I do not know yet. There was no trace of any scents on the cliff he was thrown over save Dejen's."

The High King grimaced. "Which would indicate magic. The last thing we need is another witch trying to stir up trouble."

Oreius nodded curtly. "It is also possible that Dejen was attacked elsewhere and wandered to the cliffs in his delirium."

His golden colt heaved a sigh as he braced both hands against the table. "The Tisroc is not going to give up on trying to kill Susan, is he?"

"He will when it is no longer profitable. The Tisroc is cunning enough to cut ties with his sons and soldiers to avoid open war with Narnia. We must pray he will realize his pride cannot be easily soothed by the Gentle's death and cut his losses before less biddable assassins come to Narnia."

"Biddable?"

Oreius shrugged. "It was what Alambiel said when we discussed the matter. Dejen was swayed by something though it is impossible to say what it was exactly without knowing his side of things. However, until we know that the Tisroc has released his grudge, we must take more precautions. I believe the number of patrols close to Cair Paravel should be increased. In addition-"

A Hawk's shriek of delight cut into their conversation as Skeat dove through the open window. He landed on the table. "General, High King. Urgent message. From the border."

The High King removed the missive from the Hawk's proffered leg and quickly read it. He looked up with a weary resignation. "A village on the northern border claims they were attacked by Ogres. It's on the edge of the Northern Marshes. Marsh-Wiggle village too. I cannot leave the matter uninvestigated."

Oreius nodded. "It will take a week at least to scour the area thoroughly for any signs of the Fell."

"Yes," King Peter agreed simply. "Will you accompany me, Oreius? I'd rather leave Edmund here to help with the ambassadors."

His heart lurched at the thought of leaving Alambiel's side and not being within easy call for a week or even a fortnight if there was any delay. He reluctantly pushed the instinctive refusal aside. He was the General and that meant his place was with the High King, no matter how the husband longed to remain with his wife. He bowed slightly. "Of course."

"Good. We'll leave in the morn before dawn. Assemble a troop, General."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It took longer than he had hoped to ensure everything was in order for the march on the morrow. It had also taken longer for him to speak with Tuulea and Stonebrook as well as Stormwind and Firemoon asking all of them to keep close watch over his wife. He had already rearranged the guards around her though he made it clear that they were to obey Ptah's instructions.

It was nearly time for the evening meal when he found her in their quarters. She and Leeta were seated on the long, wide couch, heads bent together, as they went over a piece of parchment. Ptah was at their feet and the Ocelot Oreius had added was sitting by the far wall with her tail curled around her paws. Alambiel looked up at him and smiled. When he failed to return it, though, her own faded. She flicked her hand in a dismissal. "I believe we are done for today. Thank you, Leeta."

The Nymph rose at once, bobbed a slight curtsey to him, and then left with the two Big Cats trailing her. Alambiel waited until the door had shut before she got to her feet and came to him. "What is it? Word from Lucy?"

"No. From the northern border."

Her eyes widened. "I thought the Giants were broken."

"They were." He sighed as he took her hands in his. "It is a report of Ogres attacking one of the Marsh-Wiggle villages. The village is nearly to the Ettinsmoor border and the High King is determined to inspect the area himself."

"You're going with him."

It was not a question. He looked into her eyes and found understanding. Still, he wanted her to understand more than his duty. "I would stay with you if I could."

"Promise me you won't let them mortally harm you or lure you into being gone for six months and I'll forgive you."

"You have my word."

"Good."

Alambiel opened her mouth but then seemed to change her mind as she suddenly slipped away from him. She nearly sprinted into their bedchamber. He followed, wondering if he should ask Tuulea to send the tea to help combat her nausea. However, she had not retreated to the bath as he had assumed. Instead, she was digging through her sewing basket.

"Alambiel?"

His wife turned toward him, a bundle of dark blue fabric clasped in her arms. "I've been waiting to show this to you for several days now. But I always seemed to be too tired to remember when you came home after tormenting the soldiers."

She allowed the fabric to fall, revealing it to be a blanket. It was not big enough to cover her, falling from her shoulders to just above her hips. The dark blue fabric was unadorned save for the silver embroidery along the borders. Silver embroidery patterned after the stars. Oreius come closer and reached out to touch the blanket. "The blessing stars."

"Yes, I thought it would be good to make a blanket big enough to cover a colt or filly." Alambiel gazed up at him. "Does it please you?"

"It does." Oreius allowed the fabric to slip from his grasp and then cradled her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her silken skin. "I will return to you as soon as may be."

"Promise."

It was a command, not a request. He nodded. "I promise, Alambiel. I will return to you and our little one." He sealed his vow by capturing her lips with a kiss.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Oh the twists and turns keep coming! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Altered Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Altered Paths

17 Lenisgale 1014

"Alambiel?"

She looked up from the mountain of paperwork she had half-heartedly been attempting to sort out and smiled. "Thalia. This is a pleasant surprise." Her grin widened as she noticed little William held securely against his mother by a sling. "I see the sling is working. Is he napping more?"

The younger Nymph nodded, a gentle smile appearing as she reached up to stroke her son's downy hair. "Yes, he does…when his father does not wake him while attempting to hold him." She glanced questioningly at the paperwork and then asked, "Are you busy?"

"No."

Ptah huffed in amusement from where he was stretched out beside her chair and crushing her foot with one heavy paw. Alambiel reached down to flick his ear. She pretended to ignore the Leopard as she added brightly, "I'm not busy at all. Did you come for something specific?"

Thalia cast one last skeptical look at the pile of paperwork before she finally spoke. "Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to join me for a walk to the southern meadow. The first flowers are blooming and I wanted to show William but I promised Peter I would not go out alone. And…" She blushed and broke off.

Alambiel laughed softly. "And with Lucy still in the Lone Islands, you are left with me and Susan as options. And you did not ask Susan because…"

"She is sitting with _him_ again."

She raised an eyebrow at that. How interesting. And neither Peter nor Oreius were going to be pleased when they returned to Cair Paravel. Still she didn't say anything to the fact. Susan was a grown woman and it would be interesting to see what happened next. Alambiel stood from her chair and then stepped over Ptah. "I'd love to join you."

Thalia's light green eyes brightened but then she cast her a cautious look. "Are you certain? Will the General approve?"

Alambiel smirked. "Well, he'd probably insist on coming with us if he didn't veto the idea out of some silly concern. However, since Oreius is _not_ here, his approval has no bearing on the matter. It's a beautiful spring day and I am bored out of my skull with sitting in this study doing paperwork. Shall we?"

Ptah gave her a look, which she happily ignored (although she did scratch behind his ears when he came up beside her). Oreius was supposed to be gone for at least another three or four days if his most optimistic estimate was correct (and that was only if he and Peter weren't delayed on the return journey by Narnians coming to visit with the High King). What would it hurt to go on a little walk?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ptah sniffed the air, testing it for any foreign scents. All he could smell was his lady, the Princess Consort and her young cub, the two other guards, and the typical scents associated with Narnia in the early spring. Still something didn't feel right. It all rubbed his fur the wrong way.

The guards had been instructed to keep their distance as the Princesses talked, but Ptah broke pace in favor of coming closer to his lady. She glanced at him in wry amusement but did not protest or attempt to send him back. A good thing since he would have had to disobey any such order. Moving a little closer, he brushed against her leg. She tugged on his ear by way of response even as she laughed with the Princess Consort. "No, I do not know who is going to be more nervous these coming months. Oreius or Ptah."

He glanced up at her and bared his teeth in a mock snarl. His lady only laughed some more.

The Princess Consort smiled, ducking her head so that her brown hair fell over her shoulder and concealed her cub who cooed. "You do not consider yourself nervous? After all that has happened?"

His lady's smile faded slightly and her right hand came up briefly to touch her stomach before dropping away again. Then she smiled. "I will never be as nervous as them."

He huffed at that. He highly doubted the General would agree with his mate's declaration either. Another glance at their surrounds proved they had almost reached the meadow that the two Nymphs found so tempting. Ptah's whiskers quivered as he eyed the woods. Something wasn't quite right but he was at a loss to explain the feeling. He wished suddenly that the General had not been required to accompany the High King to inspect one of the border villages claiming they had been attacked by Ogres out of the North. The General would have been able to persuade his mate to remain in the safety of the den or at the very least forced her to bring more guards.

His lady was speaking again, her amusement bubbling up to coat her words. "I don't know which is worse. Having to explain to Cor and Aravis why Narnians celebrate everything and anything with very little excuse or trying to explain to them that it _is_ normal for adults to join in their play…especially if the grownups in question are Peter and Lucy."

"They do seem to struggle with Narnian ways still," the Princess Consort observed quietly.

"Considering what they have both been through I'm rather impressed that they are adapting as well and as quickly as they are." His lady paused suddenly then added in a strained voice, "Although Aravis is suspicious of every little flower used in decorations now. She keeps asking if they are like the obnoxious little weed that requires kissing."

The Nymphs looked at each other and promptly started giggling. His lady shook her head, still laughing, as she managed to gasp out, "I don't what she would do if I ever told her yes."

"Oh you would not!"

His lady giggled more. "Probably not but just the thought-" She broke off suddenly, her giggles ceasing, as Ptah let out a low growl. All trace of amusement vanished as she looked down at him. "Ptah? What is it?"

"Something's wrong. I could smell something but it's gone again." He growled again and smacked a paw on the ground. He did not like it at all. He looked up at his lady. "We should go back. Feels like a trap."

The Princess Consort clutched her cub close and cast a fearful look at the woods. "Alambiel, we should go."

His lady frowned. Had she been a Leopard, her fangs would have been bared and her ears flattened. She gave a quick nod. "I think William will have to be content with a visit to the conservatory."

Ptah waited for the Nymphs to turn around and head back to the Cair before he followed. He kept looking back over his shoulder, the sense of being hunted coming over him. Quickening his pace, he caught up to the Nymphs who were moving swiftly but not quite running. As they emerged from the trees, Cair Paravel's gleaming white walls rose above them. A most welcome sight in his opinion.

The side gate they had used to leave the southern gardens was open and he recognized Lord Peridan along with his twins. He seemed to be lecturing the cubs again. Ptah sneezed. He looked again to his lady, wanting only to usher her back to the safety of her den, but she was walking more slowly now. The soft cry of a cub revealed the reason why. The Princess Consort's agitated movements had woken her cub and now she tried to soothe him.

She looked to his lady. "I am sorry but William-"

"We are at the gates practically and well within easy range of the archers should we need them. Keep William happy." His lady glanced at him. "Ptah?"

He tested the air again. "It has not returned."

"Good." She smiled suddenly. "Maybe I don't have to tell Oreius about this after all."

Before Ptah could answer, there was a sudden change. The air was filled with the unmistakable scent of disease and wrongness. Scurrying paws. A long continuous growl.

Ptah whirled, teeth bared. A fox charged toward them, a sickly gleam in its eyes and foam dripping from its open mouth. Ptah roared but the foolish dumb creature did not turn back or flee. Instead, it only continued on its course toward the Nymphs. His lady moved, pushing the Princess Consort behind her. She drew a dagger but Ptah dodged in front of her. He leapt on the fox, snarling when it bit him on the leg. Ptah swatted the fox, breaking its neck. The creature fell to the ground, still.

Ptah raised his left foreleg. The bloody bite was close to his shoulder but would have been little more than a flesh wound under any other circumstance. But… He looked again to the diseased fox and then to his lady who was racing toward him. Lord Peridan was only a few steps behind her, his sword unsheathed. Ptah braced himself for what was to come.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel turned mid-step and threw herself at Peridan, knocking his sword arm up and away. Meeting the man's eyes, she snapped, "Don't! Don't even think about it!"

Peridan stopped short. His expression hardened, though, as he gestured to the dead fox at Ptah's paws. "If you have seen the diseased beasts before, you would know this will be a mercy."

She refused to think about it. She stayed her ground. "You will not kill him. I will not let you."

"My lady, I have seen diseased beasts before…there is no cure," Ptah rasped from behind her.

"You forget the cordial."

"It is with Queen Lucy and she is not here," Peridan reminded her. He shook his head but lowered his voice to a gentle whisper, "I know it is difficult, Your Highness, but this…it can't be changed."

"I won't let you or anyone else execute Ptah." She drew herself up and added coldly, "Since the Four are not present, you cannot overrule me. I will take Ptah to the healers."

The Leopard didn't move when she turned to him. His golden eyes were filled with a resigned sadness, his whiskers drooping. "It will not change my fate."

She knelt in front of him, reaching out to him but he drew away before she could touch his fur. Hot tears burned in her eyes but she blinked them back. "I won't give up. You're not allowed to either. Let me bring a healer to you if you won't go to them."

"I must be kept away from anyone I could hurt."

She nodded. "All right." She would agree to anything to keep him alive and with her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel stared in horror at the scene before her. It was not enough that she was standing in the most secure room in the dungeons but Ptah… Oh, Ptah! Her heart wrenched at the sight even as a little voice in the back of her mind shrieked it was impossible. But no… It was real.

Ptah was in the center of the inner cell. An iron collar around his neck with four chains passing through its rings, two attaching to the stone wall behind and the other two attached to the floor. It permitted him to move about, but if he attempted to get out or too near the bars between the inner and outer rings of the cell, he would be stopped short.

Everything in her rebelled at the sight and she nearly demanded the keys from Ardon but she did not. The Captain of the Royal Guard wouldn't let her have them, not after Edmund had handed down his own orders. No one was to enter the inner cell. Only two healers were allowed into the outer cell until such time as Lucy's return.

Her heart broke at the sight of her old friend in such a state…and it would only get worse. Diseased was the word used by Peridan and Ptah and the healers as well, but her memories offered up a different word. Rabies. Yes, she remembered another rabid fox. One Charlie had killed when it showed up at his house. She remembered enough. But the cordial…surely the cordial would be able to cure the disease.

Ptah sat almost regally in the center of the inner cell but there was a resignation in his eyes that she both hated and feared.

"Ptah?" She paused a moment, fighting back the tears once again threatening, and then continued softly, "Promise me you will not give up. Lucy is due back in five days. That should be time enough. Just promise me that you will not give up."

He didn't say a word. For a long moment, she feared he would request the so-called merciful end again. Something Edmund had promised to grant at the Leopard's asking if he was certain. Then the chains rattled as the Leopard bowed his head. "For you, my lady."

Not the promise she had wanted but she clung to the words.

The door opened and Leeta slipped in. The Nymph's black eyes were full of sorrow as she looked on Ptah but none of that emotion colored her words as she whispered, "The Just King requests your presence at the meeting with the Sisemaalian ambassador, Your Highness."

Alambiel hesitated, not wanting to leave Ptah alone. She glanced back at him and he nodded again. The chains rattled once more as he laid down with his back to the bars.

"My Lady?"

"Yes, I- I'm coming, Leeta."

Alambiel followed Leeta out of the dungeon, all the while wishing that Oreius was there. She needed his strength. Hers was shattering faster than anyone seemed to realize. She cast a silent prayer above. _Aslan, please. Please let Lucy get here in time. Please don't let Ptah be taken from me too. Please, Aslan, please._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Everything was bright, too bright. Too loud. The smells. The sounds. Voices talking, speech he could almost understand, but it was too much. A new voice, new smell. He hissed then growled.

He smelled sickness. Was it them? Or…him?

He couldn't tell. He hissed. He growled as one of the voices drew near. A bright shape. He swiped at it. Destroying it would help. Destroy.

He snarled again as the bright shape stayed just out of reach of his claws.

His throat. It burned. Saliva filled his mouth. He snarled.

There was a scraping sound. He turned to face the threat. A darker shape…somewhere deep inside he recalled a word without meaning…bucket. He started toward it only to stop when he smelled it, the wetness. A hiss escaped as he skittered back away from the wetness. He didn't want that.

He snarled at the voices as they started again. He wanted them silent. He wanted their blood. He wanted to bite and bite and bite. Until the burning stopped. He wanted to bite.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

21 Lenisgale 1014

Edmund watched with a sinking heart as the Leopard growled and snarled. The Beast's golden coat was already growing dull and unkempt. Kat rested one hand on the bars as she once more called to the Leopard, "Ptah, you need to drink the water. It will help. Please drink it."

The Leopard snarled, long strands of saliva dripping from his fangs. The difference between him and any dumb leopard was almost imperceptible now. Edmund could see now why Peridan had come to him, had suggested that they end Ptah's misery. For a Talking Beast to lose that which made them Other to their dumb cousins was an unimaginable fate.

His hands curled into fists as he watched the Beast pacing back and forth as far as the chains would allow, never responding to their attempts to speak to him. Edmund turned to Tuulea and Lucy. His little sister's face was drained of color, her cordial still clasped in one slender hand, as she watched the Leopard. Edmund cleared his throat. "If we leave the bucket where he can reach it for a few days, will the cordial still be effective?"

Tuulea could only offer a shrug. "I do not know, Your Majesty. Narnia rarely encounters the diseased animals within her borders and we have never attempted to place the cordial in a water source before this." She frowned at the Leopard and added, "He is still in the most dangerous phase of this disease. Perhaps, if the books and documents shared by other healers are correct, he will be himself again in the final stage for a brief time. Perhaps then he will be able to drink the water and the cordial will still help. But," she shook her head, "we must pray that he passes from this phase soon."

Edmund nodded. He touched Lucy on the arm and offered an attempt at a smile. "Come on, Lu. You don't look at all the thing. Susan will worry herself into a dither if she sees you like this, you know. I walk you up."

Her blue eyes welled with tears even as she tried to smile. "Don't you want to hear what happened in the Lone Islands?"

"I'm quivering with anticipation," he deadpanned as he took her arm. "Remus, Romulus, come on."

The Wolves, subdued for once, rose from where they had been laying and followed. Remus shouldering his way between Edmund and one of the cell guards would have normally earned him a scold but Edmund just reached down and buried his fingers in the Wolf's thick fur. He couldn't imagine the Greybacks in Ptah's situation. He also couldn't imagine being in Kat's situation. He understood why Peridan was so uneasy about coaxing Ptah into lingering…truly it was a horrible end in sight. But…he could also see why Kat resisted. To condemn a Talking Animal to death when there might still be a chance was a greater injustice than waiting for that help to arrive. His thoughts turned again to the dead look in the formerly bright, intelligent eyes of a Leopard. If Ptah was still there, it was buried deep beneath the disease. He prayed that he hadn't made a mistake in agreeing with Kat and Ptah's wish to fight for life. The Leopard's snarling scream chased him out of the dungeon.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel sat on a little stool that Ardon had brought for her once he realized she didn't plan to leave again. Weariness tugged at her as she rested her forehead against the bars. Ptah was still pacing, straining against the chains every single time he reached the end of their length as though he had no recollection of their imposed limits. Two days had passed since Lucy had returned and added a precious drop of her cordial to the water bucket. Two days had passed without Ptah even nearing the bucket. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he didn't drink. He just paced and growled. Occasionally when their movements or conversations drew his notice, he would snarl, hiss, and attempt to both claw and bite them even though he was nowhere near close enough.

 _Oh, Aslan, why? Why is this happening? Where are You? Where is Your mercy? Can You not heal him? Just enough for him to take the cordial? Aslan, please. Where are You? Where are You?_

Ptah snarled as the door opened and someone entered. Slender hands wrapped around her shoulders as Tuulea bent her head to whisper in her ear, "Enough, Alambiel, you must take care of your foal now. You will be summoned should Ptah's condition change, but now you must tend to yourself and to your little one."

It was only the mention of her baby that caused her to permit the older Nymph to draw her away. Tuulea kept an arm around her as they left the dungeons and walked the long way back to her quarters. Leeta was waiting there with soup and tea.

Alambiel's stomach flopped and she wondered if she would even be able to get a single bite down. Still, she knew she had to try. Her little one needed her to try. The soup's taste didn't even register with her but it was warm and soothing in its own way. She was a little surprised when her spoon scraped against the bottom of an empty bowl. Her stomach growled. Tuulea smiled as she handed her another bowl. "At least your appetite is improving. I was beginning to worry."

"Have the scouts relayed any news of Oreius' return?"

Leeta shook her head. "Not yet, my lady. The General and the High King's party have not yet drawn near enough to be reported. Although the last report this morn indicated that they should return in the next few days provided they do not stop often."

"Always a possibility when Narnians realize one of the Four are out and about," she murmured in reply. She ate another spoonful of soup but then set her bowl aside. A yawn escaped her. She had been bouncing between checking on Ptah and trying to smooth Aravis' ruffled feathers before she did permanent damage to Corin over the boy's prank. Why he had decided it would be acceptable to dye Aravis' hair green was beyond her. How he even managed it was still a mystery that defied explanation.

Another yawn and she scowled at her teacup. "Tuulea, did you drug me?"

"No. You are in need of rest, though."

She didn't have to sound so smug about it.

Alambiel yawned again but still resisted sleep's tempting call. She had to check on Ptah. She had to stay with him. "Ptah-"

"You will be summoned if he has a change," Tuulea assured her as she and Leeta took her by the arms then propelled her toward the bedchamber. "Your foal needs you to be well-rested. See that it happens."

She touched her stomach and the barely detectable bump she had discovered only a few days past. Her baby needed her… Ptah would never approve her neglecting herself or the baby just to watch him pace… Finally conceding to the inevitable, Alambiel allowed herself to be put to bed. Tuulea, however, remained and sat on the edge of the bed after Leeta had withdrawn. The older Nymph took Alambiel's hand in hers and held it. She whispered, "Child, I know why you fight for him but you must also prepare yourself for what may come."

"Don't. I still have hope. There must be some hope still left, no matter how faint, and I will not let it die." Alambiel closed her eyes against the urge to weep. Without opening them, she sighed then asked softly, "Promise someone will wake me if Ptah has a change or Oreius returns, no matter what time it is."

"I promise, Child. Rest now. Rest for your foal."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"My Lady!"

Someone shook her shoulder, forcing her from her dreams, as the breathless words came again, "My Lady! My Lady, you must wake!"

Alambiel raised her head, blearily attempting to make sense of what was happening. Leeta was standing over her looking frantic. The Nymph's black eyes were wide as she shook her shoulder once more and then grabbed her hands, pulling her from the bed. "Hurry, My Lady! We do not think he has much time."

"He?" She stumbled slightly as Leeta let go of her hands and then practically shoved her arms into a dark blue robe. She blinked sleep away and the realization struck, nearly making her stagger again. "Ptah? He's talking? Has he taken the cordial?"

Leeta didn't answer as she flitted around her, helping to straighten the robe and tie it. It didn't completely obscure her nightdress but it at least made her appearance more acceptable if she ran into anyone who would care about the Princess Royal running around Cair Paravel in a nightgown. And running was exactly what she intended to do.

Alambiel fled Leeta's ministrations as soon as the Nymph gave her an opening. She heard the sound of scrambling paws as guards followed her flight. She raced heedless down stairs and through halls until she reached the dungeon. Ardon was there as were two other guards. The bronze Centaur looked at her sadly. "He asked for you."

"The cordial," she gasped. Her eyes found the bucket. It had been toppled, the water and its precious helping of cordial wasted on the floor. Her hand rose to her mouth as she bit back an instinctive cry. There was time. There had to be time. She turned on the guard. "Go to Queen Lucy. Bring her here. Tell her the cordial is needed."

One of the Fauns hurried out of the room, the rhythmic tapping of his little cloven hooves muffled as soon as the door shut behind him. Praying he would be swift, Alambiel turned back to the cell. Ptah was lying on the floor, his head slightly turned toward them. His sides rose and fell in heavy, uneven breaths. Dried foam clung to the fur around his mouth and one of his eyes was frozen to a mere slit.

"Open the gate."

"No."

"Ardon, open the outer gate. I need to get in there, just the outer ring. Use the key or I will pick the lock."

The Centaur unlocked the outer gate and left it standing wide when she passed through then followed. Alambiel ignored him. He had let her in, that was all that mattered. Her gaze was transfixed on Ptah. She barely recognized him. It had been scarcely a week since the fox had bitten him. The disease ravaged him so swiftly that it…

She choked back a sob as she dropped to her knees in front of the bars. "Ptah?"

"My…Lady…" The Leopard's weak rasp was almost inaudible. He opened his good eye to look at her without moving his head. "I am… I am…so sorry… I tried."

"Shh, don't talk like that. Lucy is on her way. She can give you the cordial and you'll be fine. Good as new."

"N-not this time…I think." The Leopard opened his mouth a little wider as he wheezed.

Alambiel shook her head, her vision grew blurry before she blinked moisture away. "Don't. Ptah, it is going to be all right. We have the cordial. It will save you. You just have to stay strong for a little bit more. Just a few more minutes." She threw an anxious look over her shoulder. Where was Lucy? Why wasn't she there by now? She turned back to the Leopard and wrapped her hands around the bars. "Ptah? Are you still with me?"

His sides heaved as he struggled to answer, struggled to breath. "I am…here. I am so…sorry. Did not…mean to…leave now." His one good eye was cloudy now and she wasn't sure if he could see her. Ptah rasped, "I wanted…the privilege of…of guarding you…and…your cub. That…that will be another's…now."

"Ptah-" She choked on a sob as her vision blurred.

"I…am…sorry…my princess." He heaved another strained breath and then rested his head on the ground. He looked at her and rasped once more, "An honor…to serve…to love…you."

She heard herself call his name. She watched her hands shake the bars that refused to move as the light faded from the Leopard's good eye and his sides ceased to heave. She watched too as her hands dropped, falling into her lap, as she gazed on the still body of her most loved guard. The Leopard who had befriended a lost young woman when she had been suspected of being a witch. The Leopard who had indulged her yearnings for freedom by claiming the privilege of being her sole guard and ordering all other royal guards to stay an exact distance away from her when she was not to be alone. The Leopard who had been a constant companion and friend…who had been as excited about her baby as Oreius and so curious in asking when she would know what sort of cub she carried. The Leopard who had been among her first and remained her truest friends… He was gone.

From a distance, she heard Lucy's steps announce her arrival and then the Valiant's sobs when she saw the truth. From a distance, she watched as she rose from the floor and followed Ardon out of the dungeon. Leeta and Tuulea met her in one of the halls, their worried expressions mirroring each other. She watched herself let them take her hands and lead her away.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

24 Lenisgale 1014

Oreius opened the doors to their bedchamber expecting to see her in bed but she wasn't there. Instead, Leeta was placing a tea tray on the dressing table. The Nymph looked up at him and he frowned at the sight of tear tracks. "What has happened? Alambiel? The foal?"

Leeta shook her head. "It was Ptah, General."

"Ptah." Oreius could hardly fathom a situation where the Leopard would be injured without some equal danger coming to his wife or their foal. "Where is Alambiel?"

Leeta gestured to the bath. He didn't wait to ask more questions. He had to see his wife with his own eyes. Shoving the door open, he checked at the sight of Tuulea lathering Alambiel's hair. If the Black Elder Nymph was tending her, then the situation was grave indeed. Tuulea looked up and he noted the marks of grief in her eyes. She rose, wiping lather off her hands as she did so, but Alambiel didn't even stir enough to look around.

Tuulea crossed to him and whispered softly, "She is in shock. A diseased animal bit Ptah…he was not able to take the cordial in time."

Oreius took half a step back as the shock crashed over him as though it were a wave breaking on the shore. The Leopard… He quickly looked at his wife then he placed a hand on Tuulea's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I understand. Go, both you and Leeta. I will tend her." He hesitated then added even more quietly, "The foal?"

"Is not harmed. The dam's heart is what has been injured."

He nodded his understanding.

Tuulea slipped out and shut the door as he approached the far end of the tub. He paused only to remove his swords before he entered the warm water. Alambiel still had not looked at him. She did not even seem to be aware of his presence.

It was not until he reached out to touch her cheek that she focused on him. The distant look in her eyes faded as their gazes held. Her lips trembled. "Oreius?"

"I am sorry I was not here, my love."

She reached up to grab his wrist and then her eyes closed. She lowered her head slightly and a little sob escaped. Ignoring the lather of her hair wash, he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. She clung to him as she whispered brokenly, "Ptah is dead."

Then she sobbed, long, harsh sobs of a repressed grief. He didn't let go until she started to calm down and then only long enough to help her wash her hair clean of the lather. Then he held her again as she grieved the Leopard who had long been a trusted friend. They stayed in the water until it grew cold.

Oreius bundled his wife into a large towel and then dried her hair with another towel before he carried her to their bed. She let him tuck her in without a single protest, which worried him more than her tears. Moving quickly to dry himself, he joined her in the bed and once more gathered her close. She lay silently in his arms, never speaking but not sleeping either, as she rested her head against his chest. He didn't press her for answers. He suspected there would be a flood of information on the death of Ptah as soon as he asked Ardon and Peridan since they would have been the swordmasters present in Cair Paravel.

He thought she had finally fallen asleep when her hoarse whisper pierced the silence, "He's dead."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"It was my fault. It was a walk, a stupid walk, it should have been fine. But, the fox bit him and I wouldn't let Peridan kill him. It's all my fault. I made him go through all of it. I asked him to wait, to try to stay for the cordial and then it didn't come in time. He died like that because of me." Hot tears wet his skin and shuddering breaths tickled as she gave another little sob and then added brokenly, "I made him die horribly. He could have been… He could have been…"

"Shh," he soothed. Already the picture was clear. He knew Alambiel and he knew Ptah. He knew what had to have happened. "No, this was not your fault. The fox was diseased. You didn't know it was near. And Ptah fought for you because he loved you. He tried to stay for you. It was never your fault, Alambiel, never."

"All my fault," she repeated brokenly. "He suffered so much because I couldn't stand the thought of a mercy kill. I thought… I thought-"

She broke down into tears, her entire body heaving with the force of her sobs. Oreius tightened his hold around her. "You thought the cordial would heal him. You had hope. It was not wrong or cruel to have hope. Ptah would never think that of you." He smoothed his hand down her back as he hushed her. "Shh, Alambiel, shh. Try to calm yourself for our foal's sake. Ptah would want you to take care of the foal. I know it hurts."

She struggled to calm herself but lost the battle as she sobbed more. It was a long time before she cried herself to sleep. Oreius held his wife close, stroking her hair and whispering soft words of comfort to her in an effort to soothe her dreams as well. As dawn lightened the sky outside and peeped through the drapes covering the doors to balcony, Oreius begged Aslan to convey his thanks to the Leopard who had selflessly lain his life down for the sake of Oreius' wife and child.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Alas, alas... Ptah, you shall be missed. :'( Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Even if it's just to share your loathing.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Changes

32 Lenisgale 1014

Oreius frowned as he entered his quarters. The guards were there but his wife was not. Leeta was placing a tray on the table in front of long couch. She glanced at him and then nodded toward the closed door leading to the bedchamber. Oreius turned his fierce gaze on the guards who could not meet his eyes. However, he chose to say nothing. They knew his instructions to stay close to his wife, within hearing range, but without Ptah to assume the near guard position, none dared to approach her now. The last week had been difficult with Alambiel rejecting all proposed to assume Ptah's duty. When he had attempted to make her see the necessity of selecting a new head guard, she had responded by removing the security risks he had mentioned in a most efficient and simple manner. She had refused to leave their quarters.

He entered their bedchamber only to find it empty. As was the bath. The doors leading out to the balcony were cracked. And yet, she was not out there. She must have gone to her painting room. Oreius let himself in and barely restrained an exclamation at what he found. All of Alambiel's paintings and the various supplies she used had been disrupted from their usual order. Now, the paintings were stacked against a far wall. Her paints and other drawing implements were boxed and stacked next to them. The empty canvases were set against another wall along with a collapsed easel.

Alambiel herself was counting off her paces as she moved across the room. She gave no sign that she even knew he was with her.

"Alambiel, what are you doing?"

She sighed and stopped moving as she cast him an irritated glance. "I was counting off the space but since you interrupted, I have to start over again."

"Alambiel, why are you avoiding the question?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Not avoiding. I answered. I need to know how big the room is so I can plan." She started counting off her paces again, pausing to add, "And if you are here to suggest another unqualified guard take Ptah's place, please save us another quarrel and don't bring it up."

"The guards were qualified."

"Not by my standards."

Alambiel resumed counting her paces. Oreius folded his arms over his chest as his gaze drifted from her to the disturbed paintings. He turned his attention back to her. "I did not come to quarrel with you."

"Truly? That is a change. It seems that you have spent the last sennight either quarrelling with me or avoiding me between the demands of the army and your refusal to retire at a decent hour. Is the study truly so much more comfortable?"

He suppressed a wince. He had hoped that her weariness in the evenings would keep her distracted from his absence. An absence rendered necessary to keep her and their foal safe. Not that he could tell her such a thing in this moment. He waited until she had reached the opposite wall and then moved into her path as she walked back. There was a weariness and grief still marking her blue eyes as she looked up at him, something not even her inherent joy over motherhood could mask. Ptah's death had struck her even harder than he had expected. Tuulea had been correct; the loss had hurt her heart. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. She didn't step closer as she normally did but she did not pull away and he counted that a victory in itself.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "I do not understand why you have put up your paints. I know how much you enjoy it. Why do you abandon it?"

"I do not abandon," she protested. She gestured to the room as she added, "When I first decided to paint in here, you still had messengers and soldiers frequently going to your private study and I came here for privacy. Since that problem has been resolved for a number of years, I am certain I can paint in the sitting room if I choose. However, I am also being practical in accepting that it will probably be a year at the earliest after our foal is born before I will have any time to do such a thing again."

"That is not a reason to abandon your painting now. Surely you have time to-"

"Start a painting that I won't be able to finish before we leave Cair Paravel? No, I need time to figure out options for the nursery and-"

"Nursery?"

A glimmer of amusement appeared as she smiled slightly. "That is normally what a foal's room is called." She pulled away from him then and turned in a circle. "And if I can find the interior connecting door to our bedchamber, this room will be perfect for a nursery. Although I apparently need to do most of the preparation before we leave."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the thought of having to continually traverse across the balcony to get from our room to the baby's does not appeal to me."

"No. Alambiel." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to a stop as he repeated, "Why do you refer to our leaving Cair Paravel?"

"That is what you want, isn't it? To follow tradition?"

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. "You mean to have our foal in the herd's presence?"

Alambiel grimaced. "I certainly do not. I am agreeing to have the foal at our cabin. If the entire herd expects to play witness, everyone is going to find out just how much I disagree with that plan."

He had to smile at the passionate declaration. Now his fierce Alambiel sounded more like herself. He drew her into his embrace and clasped her close. He could not help chuckling as he kissed her hair. "I am very certain, my fierce Bird of Paradise, that Alcippe shares your opinion having the _entire_ herd present at any birthing. Most likely, she will help ensure that only the select few are in attendance. She might be kind enough to allow me to remain in the cabin instead of fully banishing me from the area. Though I probably will not be allowed in the room with you. I think-"

He cut himself off with a grunt as Alambiel's fist landed in his ribs. He looked down to find her glaring up at him. Before he could ask her what was wrong, a dagger appeared in her hand and she pointed it at him. "Don't you even think about getting out of being present when our baby is born. I am certain that I will have need of you, if only to stab you, when I am giving birth and if you think that I will tolerate your absence any more than I'll tolerate the presence of the entire herd, I will stab you and tell you in at least two languages exactly how wrong you are, Husband."

The tip of the dagger was barely missing his skin as she shook it at him. He wanted to laugh or steal a kiss as blue fire snapped in her eyes. Carefully capturing her hand, he gently removed the dagger from her grasp as he soothed, "If you wish me present, then I shall face the wrath of Alcippe and the healers, no matter how intimidating, and remain by your side." He glanced at the dagger and added thoughtfully, "Though perhaps I should ensure that you are unarmed when the time comes."

Her soft laugh was most reassuring as she leaned up to kiss him. "Perhaps you would find it easier to keep daggers from me if you were actually spending time with me."

"I am spending time with you now."

Alambiel smiled slightly. Unfortunately, it was not enough to distract her as he had hoped. "Have you been to bed at all this sennight? Why are you staying away? Surely your tasks have not been so heavy to warrant that many sleepless nights."

Oreius wrapped his arms more securely around her, holding her close, as he debated what to tell her. The nightmares were unpleasant, haunting even. Dreams full of death, of her and the foal both dying all because he had failed to protect them, to keep them safe. Some were haunted by the strange dream of her Monster, but others, the ones that caused him to wake in a cold sweat struggling to find a weapon, to trample an enemy. No, she couldn't know. He could not tell her he was dreaming of harm befalling her and the foal.

"Oreius?"

He hugged her tighter and kissed her hair. "I merely have much on my mind and much to tend to as well. Though I shall try not to allow it to interfere with our spending time together too much longer."

Alambiel made a little sound he thought might be a laugh. "Well, I doubt Alcippe or Tuulea would approve if I left Cair Paravel without you, so you had best take care of the most pressing boring duties sooner than later."

"Boring?" he echoed, barely concealing his amusement.

She glanced at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Any duty that forces you to stay away at night and causes you to be a bugbear when we do see each other is most definitely counted among the boring and possibly vexing duties associated with being the General. At least insofar as I can determine with my extremely disinterested and very occasional notice of such matters."

Oreius' lips twitched before he swallowed a laugh. Shaking his head, he hugged her. "Minx. Cease your devilment and I will be better able to concentrate on my duties long enough to return to you."

His minx of a wife tilted her head slightly, gazing up at him with such innocence, even as her fingertips traced patterns along the length of his upper arm. It was enough to drive any man to distraction. And, she knew it. Oreius trapped her hand against his arm with his own hand, forcing her fingers to still. She blinked innocently at him. "Something wrong?"

"Minx," he growled once more. "You delight in deviling me, do you not?"

"That should be obvious by now, Kentauri." Alambiel grinned at him. "But you do not mind very much, do you?"

"No, not very," he murmured. Then, he dipped his head to capture her lips.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, in honor of Sweethearts' Day, here is a mostly nice and sweet short chapter for you. More is in the works, I'm just slow due to all my Real Life obligations, which unfortunately have conspired to steal most of my Narnia time until summer. But never fear I will NOT abandon my stories. I'm just going to be slow about updates unless inspiration and time to write grant me sudden windfalls. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

 **A/N2: Have a happy Sweethearts' Day! :D**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: In Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Five: In Dreams

 _"_ _Dejen."_

 _All his training fell to the wayside as he turned and fled from the Voice. He searched for the darkness or a cave to hide in until the Voice left again. Yet, he was followed. Or, perhaps he could not flee because somehow the Voice was surrounding him. Light, blinding, penetrating Light filtered all around him. There were no shadows left untouched, destroyed by the light. The only cave seemed a pool of light. There would be no shelter there. No place to hide._

 _"_ _Dejen."_

 _Again, the Voice called to him. The instinct to run and the overwhelming desire to fall to his knees warred within him. His body shook with the effort. He forced himself to walk a few more steps but then he stopped as the Voice called him by a different name, the name of his childhood, of the proud warrior who had once-_

 _He could fight no more. He fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground as the Voice called his true name, his lost name once more. The words somehow fell from his lips. "I am he no longer. I am only Dejen now. Honorless, though I am."_

 _"_ _You have done much to strike against your honor," the Voice agreed. Then, a Presence approached, bringing an increase in the light and a sweet perfume. "You have attacked My Chosen. You have sold your life to those who do harm to all who are Mine. You flee from Me."_

 _He shivered as the Presence drew closer. So many battles where he had never faltered and always looked his enemy in the eyes. Yet, now he could not bear to meet the eyes of the One confronting him._

 _"_ _Am I your enemy?"_

 _He flinched. His heart began to race but he could not remain silent. "I know not."_

 _"_ _Do you not?"_

 _He should run. Flee before it was too late._

 _"_ _Where would you go? Where would you run to where I am not?"_

 _"_ _You were not there when we needed You."_

 _"_ _I was there."_

 _"_ _Then You are as cruel as the gods of the Calormene. So many innocents died!"_

 _"_ _And they now find peace in My Country. I also protected those who survived, though you have forgotten it or attributed these things to those I moved through to accomplish My will."_

 _"_ _Protection…" he breathed, anger stirring. "Protection? What protection was there when women and children were slaughtered in their beds? They did not deserve to die! Cut down by cowardly dogs."_

 _"_ _They are in My Country," came the reply that was soft and yet loud at the same time. A hint of a roar entered the Voice now. "Why do you flee from Me? Why did you not heed My words? You called to Me and yet fled."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _You have fled from Me. You have disobeyed My words and turned away from the path I placed before you. You have attacked My Chosen of Narnia and have become a weapon in the hands of those who would harm all who are Mine."_

 _The words rolled over him like the crashing waves of the sea. Yet, somehow, they were still gentle. They did not crash into him with the thunderous force of a storm-fed wild sea. Rather, they rolled over him with the steady warmth of the waves that lapped over the pristine sands of beaches, gentle, steady, and comforting._

 _His own words failed him. He could not hope to redeem himself._

 _"_ _No, you cannot." Then the Presence came close, breath warming the back of his neck and the sweet perfume enveloping him, and added with a tender sadness, "Dejen, Dejen, where will you flee if you seek to escape Me? Do you not see?"_

 _He could say nothing. There were no more words. The Presence faded from his awareness, leaving him cold and bereft as he cowered on the ground. Then, as if from a long distance, he heard something. Not the Voice again. A soft, gentle, feminine voice now spoke. "Where can I go that I may hide from Him? There is no place in all the worlds."_

He was aware again. Hot lances of pain pierced his consciousness, confirming with brutal efficiency that he still lived. But how…?

"Do not despair, my beloved children. Though we are frail and prone to stray, the Great Lion yet holds us in His paws. We cannot fall from His care once He holds us between His paws. Such is His great mercy and love. Let not our shame and weakness prompt us to flee His presence. Though we deserve it not, He is willing and able to wash us clean once we have confessed our failures to Him. Such is His great mercy and love."

The voice. The soft, dulcet tones carried all the marks of a woman's tender care. It reminded him of… No, she died. It could not be here.

Fighting against the pain sinking its long claws into him, he struggled to open his eyes. Only one obeyed, the left. He was too weary and pained to appreciate the irony beyond a brief acknowledgement. She was seated to his left, however. Long dark hair falling loose. Head dipped toward the book held between pale, slender hands. A gown of purple velvet. A low groan escaped him when he tried to speak. The head rose. Blue eyes met his and widened.

He braced for her reaction. Her hatred and her mistrust. Or, would she merely flee the room now he was awake? She did neither. Instead, she leaned forward and touched her fingertips to his wrist. "Captain Dejen?"

Memory flashed. The hood dropping down before his crew attacked him. The words spoken as he lay bleeding and gasping on the deck of his own ship. The plot… The plot. His heartbeat surged as he grasped the Gentle Queen's hand. His lips parted and he forced words past his dry throat. "Danger."

She placed her other hand over his, stroking his fingers, as she shook her head. "No. Don't worry. Our General has assigned guards to keep you safe. There is no more danger. We will protect you."

He wanted to laugh at the young woman. She was elegant and refined but still so delicate compared to him. And yet she spoke of protecting _him_? Sought to comfort _him_? He had attempted to kill her and she wanted to comfort him? Aslan's Chosen were strange, indeed. Pain lanced through him when he tried to draw breath and another groan burst free.

The Gentle looked away, calling over her shoulder, "Fetch a healer." Then, she turned back to him, blue eyes filled with a concern he did not deserve. "You must be still. You suffered grave injuries when you went over the cliff."

His mind filled with images, memories of being dragged through the grass and then the mocking order that he was to greet the sea with open arms. Falling. Water everywhere, filling his nose, mouth, and lungs. A flash of silver right before everything went dark and he wandered through the dreaming world.

"Must…warn…danger. Crew…treacher-" He choked then coughed as his lungs and ribs caught fire.

"Shh, it is all right. Here, drink a little of this." A cup was placed at his lips and blessedly cool water soothed the burning in his throat if nowhere else. He tried to open his mouth to once more force the words out, but fingertips pressed against his lips. "Do not try to talk anymore. Your injuries are still too severe." Gentle hands pressed firmly against his shoulders. "Rest. We know about your crew. The five men who attacked you have already fled Narnia."

He grasped her hand and squeezed…that is, he tried to squeeze. His fingers would not obey his commands. Nor would his mouth. Dark hair and blue eyes filled his vision for a moment as the Gentle smoothed her fingers over his brow. Her touch was cool and comforting as she soothed, "Just rest. It is how you will heal. Go back to sleep, Dejen."

Despite the sense of danger, he could not keep his eye open. The vision of a strangely kind woman with dark hair, blue eyes, and gentle hands followed him into his dreams this time. There he apologized to her. She smiled at him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 _"_ _Oreius."_

 _The cry had weakened, barely audible above the noise of his own hooves, the pounding of his heart, and the harsh sound of his breaths. Darkness surrounded him. Where was she? "Alambiel!"_

 _His shout reverberated through the long tunnel. There was no answer. Fear sank its claws into his heart even as he pressed on. He had to find her. Before it was too late._

 _Suddenly he stood in a different room. This too was dark but in the center was an area cast in the weak light of a wavering torch. "Alambiel. Can you hear me? Where are you? Call to me and I will find you."_

 _Mocking silence was the only answer. Then a dark shadow moved. Cloaked and hooded, the figure passed from the shadows through the circle of faint light. A bloody knife was clutched in the figure's hand. "Where is she?" he demanded. The figure did not seem to hear him but then a dry scratchy laugh assaulted his ears. He lunged at the figure, determined to wrest the answer from its throat. The dark cloak melted into wisps of shadow._

 _Then, he was on the ground. Kneeling over her. His hands seemed to tremble as he carefully lifted her into his arms. Was she breathing? His hands were covered in blood…hers or his own, he did not know. He ignored the blood as he grasped her wrist. Her pulse was faint. Her lashes fluttered against too-pale skin before they opened. For a moment, she did not seem to see him as she gazed up into the darkness surrounding them. Then her gaze moved to meet his. There was blankness in the blue depths before recognition sparked. "Oreius," came the weak whisper. Her fingers curled around his as she rasped, "The baby… I'm so sorry we're not going-"_

 _"_ _Don't fear," he countered quickly. "Don't despair. I am going to bring you to help. You and the foal will be well. You will see."_

 _But the words seemed a cruel trick as he watched her grow weaker by the breath. He tightened his grip on her hand as he cradled her. "Alambiel. You and our foal will survive this, I promise."_

 _Her lips curved into a faint smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep." A tear trickled down her hollow cheeks. "I love you…I'm sorry. So sorry."_

 _"_ _No." The gruff word burst free as her eyelids fluttered closed once more. "No. Alambiel, look at me. You will live. You and our foal will live."_

 _She did not respond. Then, her fingers went limp as her head came to rest more fully against him._

 _"_ _No! Alambiel, no! Alambiel!"_

Oreius lurched to his feet, gasping. His heart was pounding and his hands itched to draw a weapon. He caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled to face the threat.

"Oreius."

He stopped short. Alambiel was standing within arms length, watching him with a mix of wariness and concern. He could have struck her. Oreius backed away from her and bumped into the long couch he had been sleeping on. He ran a hand over his face before he could force himself to once more look at his wife. She was still watching him, though now concern alone remained in her gaze. He could have killed her or harmed the foal if he had struck out in his sleep. The thought sent ice flooding through his veins. Shaking his head, Oreius scowled at her. "What are you doing up? You should be resting." He paused as a thought struck him and he looked her over again. "Is something wrong? Do I need to get Tuulea?"

"No." Alambiel moved a little closer and it took all his self-control to resist ordering her to stay back or to push her away. She tilted her head to one side, observing him closely. "Are _you_ all right?"

He would not give her reason to fear him. By Aslan, he refused! Oreius permitted none of his turmoil to show as the terse words slipped past his lips. "I am well. _You_ should be in bed. The foal needs you to rest. You are not resting."

"Neither are you."

He looked away at that. "Go to bed, Alambiel. Unless you need me to bring you Tuulea or food, go back to bed."

"And, will you join me?"

He turned completely toward his desk and reached out to grab a sheaf of papers. "I have an early meeting in the morn. I must prepare."

"By looking at the instructions Tuulea gave me on childbirth?"

The innocent tone didn't fool him. He grimaced as he dropped the sheaf of papers back onto Alambiel's desk where they belonged. However, when he turned to face her, concern still reigned in her eyes. She came toward him and he braced himself. She stopped short when he did so and a flicker of hurt appeared for only a moment before she sighed. "You do this every time."

"What might that be?"

"This." She gestured to him and then waved at the study. "You shut me out when you are troubled. And you have a terrible habit of being quite literal about it. This has been an issue since we were courting and the Redhaven incident." She didn't slow down enough for him to break in as she propped her fists on her hips and glared at him. "Do you even realize how difficult it is to keep my vows to be your confidante when you won't confide in me?"

"I confide in you."

She waved his protest away. "Not when it's something truly troubling you. And, I do not know what exactly has snared you this time but there is absolutely no excuse for you not to tell me. I am your wife. I am supposed to be your confidante. And, don't even think about using the foal as an excuse because I'm pregnant, not dying."

He winced. The faint hope that Alambiel had not noticed died the instant she ceased speaking. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh I see." Alambiel shook her head and muttered, "Stubborn Stallion." Then, she closed the distance between them and gently rested her hand on his folded arms. He had not even realized he had done so. She gazed up at him. "Clearly there are matters we need to discuss. My feet hurt and I don't want to rest on anything harder than our bed and maybe your shoulder, so we are not going to have this conversation in here."

"Then, you should go to bed and we can find time to talk tomorrow."

Alambiel smirked at that. Sliding her fingers across his skin until she reached his hand, she gave a little tug. "You will come to bed with me and we will talk now."

"It is not necessary."

"You refuse to confide in me?"

He opened his mouth to respond and then shut it. There was no way to refuse without dealing her a hurt she did not deserve. He hated and dreaded the thought of causing her alarm with his night terrors or, worse, harming her the next time one took hold of him. But all of that was not enough to warrant hurting her tender heart with his refusal to confide in her as his Aslan-given confidante. Before he could change his mind, Oreius allowed her to seize his hand properly and followed as she led the way back to their bedchamber.

He had hoped that she would be weary enough to lie back down and sleep without a discussion (it would not have been the first time she had fallen asleep directly after indicating she wanted to talk). Instead, Alambiel sat so she was behind him. Her cool touch was more welcome than he was willing to admit as she began massaging his temples. She didn't say anything right away. In fact, several minutes passed as she massaged his temples then his scalp without speaking. The silence remained unbroken until she reached his neck then her quiet request filled the air between them. "Why do you stay away?"

"Dreams."

She kept massaging his neck as she repeated, "Dreams? Of what kind?"

He didn't want to tell her. He could not tell her everything. She did not need those concerns added to the ones she already bore. Alambiel kneaded his shoulders as he tried to find a way to reveal what she desired without mentioning the deaths he had witnessed or the fact that her Monster still haunted his dreams at times. She struggled enough with her own fears and memories regarding the Monster that she did not need his as well.

"Is it the campaign still?"

She had ceased massaging and wrapped her arms around him. Oreius reached up to touch the hand resting over his heart. "No, not the campaign. Not anything that has happened."

"Something you fear will happen?"

"Yes."

She pressed her lips against the back of his shoulder before she spoke again. "To our foal? Or, to me?"

He dragged the unwilling word free. "Both."

Alambiel slipped her arms from around him. He could not blame her even as the absence of her warmth struck him to the core. The covers rustled as she slipped around him. Reaching out a hand, she braced it against the center of his chest and gave a tiny push. "Lie down."

When she pushed a second time, he obeyed the command. She kept her hand on his chest as she lay beside him, tucking herself between his side and his arm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she gazed up at him. "I fear it too. What could happen to me, to our foal. If we lose another, my heart will break. I know yours will too. Yet, after all we have endured, Aslan has given us another chance at this happiness. We must treasure it more than we fear it. I choose to trust. Aslan does not break His promises." She smiled. "We are going to have our foal, colt or filly. We will even keep tradition and have our little one in the heart of your herd."

He curled his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer, as he ducked his head to brush a kiss against her temple. "It is difficult to believe dreams when a star chooses to lie in the arms of a Centaur and speak truth…and hope."

She laughed softly. "I have almost forgiven you now." Her amusement faded though as she met his gaze. "Please do not shut me out again."

"I will do my best not to, though I may forget at times." He hesitated and then added the truth, "I only pulled away because I feared offering you upset would cause harm to you and the foal."

"Shutting me out upsets me." Her lips quivered as she added very softly, "Promise me you will not go back to sleeping in the study every night until the birth."

"That I promise."

"Good." Her lips quivered again as mirth danced in her eyes. "Else it would be very awkward to explain to Alcippe why you are staying in your study when I'm at our cabin giving birth."

He had to chuckle. "Minx, you would get me in trouble with the Matriarch."

"Only if you do something stupid enough to deserve it. Like spending all your time in your study and missing important discoveries."

"What might those discoveries be?"

She grinned at him. "Well, one of them you missed due to your recent choices in sleeping arrangements. Fortunately, for you, I am still willing to let you discover it." Before he could question her further, she grasped his left hand and drew it toward her. She rested his hand on her lower ribs. "See if you can discover it, Chuisle."

The last remnants of the night terror lost power as fear and dread were displaced by curiosity and then awe. He ran his hand over her stomach. It was no longer flat. There was a…a bump. A small but detectable bump. Their foal's presence. Oreius could not speak for a long moment as he tried to process the change. It was still early enough that Alambiel's clothing did not betray the presence of their foal, but he could feel the change. He looked at his wife and she smiled as her hand covered his. "This is our hope."

He could only agree. "Yes. Yes, it is."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Of Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Of Presents

1 Quickening 1014

That blasted Wolf was going to be the death of him! Edmund scowled at Romulus. "What do you mean you can't find Remus?"

The Wolf wagged his tail tentatively, yellow eyes pleading. "He ran through the Queens' ladies again and I lost him because Queen Susan saw me and she growled at me. I think she's going to bite Remus next time she sees him."

Edmund ran a hand through his hair, groaning. "If Su catches him misbehaving again, Remus will be lucky if she only bites him. Blast it all!" Where could Remus have gone off to this time? _Oh Lion, please don't be bothering William again. Please!_

He looked down at Romulus who wagged his tail eagerly. Edmund almost smiled at him. "Go down to the docks and see if you can find Remus down there. Also check the beaches."

"And, the Badger's den, King Edmund?"

"Is Remus still bothering Sophocles?"

Romulus flattened his ears slightly and stopped wagging his tail. "Only sometimes. When he's being very suspicious. That's when we follow him around and make sure he's not spying."

Edmund opened his mouth and then closed it. No, he didn't want to know. Especially if both Greybacks were involved. He waved his hand. "Just go and be quick about it."

He watched the Wolf race off and then reluctantly resumed his own search. When he got his hands on Remus, he was going to tie a bell to the pup! If he didn't strangle him first, that is. Lion give him patience, but why did Remus have to find so much trouble all the time? Peter did this. It was definitely his lummox of a brother's fault.

Edmund's steps slowed when he reached the crossroad where one hall would lead him up to the Royal Wing and the other would eventually take him to the conservatory. He glanced up the hall and then promptly strode in the opposite direction. He would rather see if Remus was digging in the conservatory than go poking around the Royal Wing when William was supposed to be napping.

His attempt to subtly search out Remus almost failed when he turned a corner and had to stop short to keep from running into Oreius. The Centaur General arched an eyebrow. "You seem to be searching for someone, Your Majesty."

"Not at all, General. I'm just going to fetch Remus so we can go hunting." Edmund glanced at the Leopard standing next to the General. The Big Cat bowed his head, the chunk missing out of one ear seeming more prominent than usual. Edmund almost asked why Oreius had Sobek with him. Normally the Leopard was attached to the Royal Guard under Captain Ardon's command and he customarily only took the watches that consisted of the outer circle of the Royal Guard. But Oreius was probably using the Leopard in his next scheme to torture him and Peter (not that the Centaur would ever admit to scheming…or torture). "Good day, General."

He hurried off before Oreius could assign him to visit the points of the compass or some other form of exhausting physical discipline. In spite of having to take a detour in order to avoid a group of Archenlandish ladies including the Lady Adele, Edmund counted himself fortunate to have made to it all the way to the conservatory without being summoned to make apologies for his Wolves again. He shook his head in silent amusement. How ironic was it that he, the most diplomatic of the Four, was stuck with two guards who were among the worst for diplomacy or just good manners in general once they got excited?

Edmund entered the conservatory. There wasn't an immediate path of destruction so perhaps Remus would actually avoid being lectured being covered in dirt and the remnants of any and all flowers that fell beneath his digging attack. Maybe digging wasn't as appealing when the Wolf couldn't fling dirt on any innocent bystanders like, say, the female members of diplomatic parties who then shrieked like they had been stabbed or received some other serious hurt beyond their "ruined" dresses.

A happy bark caught his attention. He instinctively braced himself for Remus' launch at him but no Wolf appeared to tackle him. That was…odd. Following the sounds of Remus' happy barks mixed with questions he couldn't quite make out, Edmund ventured into the area of the conservatory devoted to roses of every color and size. He stopped just shy of rounding the corner that would lead him into the little pavilion surrounded by arbors covered in climbing roses. A familiar redhead sat on one of the benches, a basket of cut roses beside her, and a large grey Wolf sitting at her feet. Edmund almost called for Remus but then he paused as he realized that while Raisa's cheeks were pinked, she was not attempting to shoo the Wolf away.

"Why wouldn't frogs be a good present? They're fun to chase. I like chasing frogs and I'm good at catching them too. Better than Romulus."

Edmund almost groaned but Raisa only smiled as she worked on the snipped roses she was plucking from her basket. She shook her head gently. "Oh Remus! Frogs might be a very nice present for Wolf puppies but they are distinctly inappropriate for Human babies."

Remus cocked his head. "How come? And why did the High King's mate have Sekhmet chase me all the way out of the palace? I was just trying to help. Puppies love frogs. Her puppy wouldn't cry if he could chase frogs."

Oh sweet Lion, what in the worlds had Remus done now? Edmund shuddered at the picture forming in his mind. If Remus had tried to give William a frog… Or, worse, actually put the frog in the crib with the baby… Oh Aslan, what did he do to deserve such a Wolf? Susan would no doubt lecture him on Remus' behavior (like he'd had any luck at all in making Remus remember all the rules on manners he'd tried to teach the Greyback twins since Peter first gave them to him). And Thalia wouldn't lecture. No it would be worse because the Beech Nymph would merely react with quiet censure and disappointment that he failed to keep Remus from bothering her baby again. Even Peter, his lummox of a big brother, would be likely to fuss about _this_ present.

Raisa's soft voice pulled his attention away from the imagined scolding. She was still weaving her roses together as she addressed Remus with a little smile. "Well, I imagine that the Princess Consort was upset because she felt the frog would be a danger to her baby."

"A frog," the Wolf sneered. "Frogs are for chasing and eating too. They're not dangerous. Not even Talking Frogs are dangerous."

"But they are very dirty, aren't they?"

Now the Wolf nodded happily, pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, as he wagged his tail. "I caught one that was covered in mud and slime. That way the puppy's bites would slide off and she wouldn't have to worry about him eating it. And then I put it in the puppy's special small den…the, uh, the cradle!"

Thalia might actually kill him this time. Or Susan would do it for her. Edmund covered his face with both hands torn between amusement and disbelief. Lowering his hands to look at the unusual pair again, he couldn't help noticing the way Raisa bit her bottom lip. Was she fighting laughter or merely wondering how to escape the conversation without being impolite? He had noticed that she did everything politely if she could (except the one time he caught her scolding her brothers). Raisa wove another rose into her garland, her cheeks still pink, as she gazed down at her task. "I… Well, I'm sure you meant well, Remus. However, I think those details are what contributed to the Princess Consort's wrath. She doesn't want her puppy to be messy and-"

"Will you have me chased away too when I come to see your puppies, Lady Raisa?"

The garland of roses fell limply into her lap as she stared at the Wolf. Edmund grimaced. He took half a step forward to intervene when Raisa straightened her shoulders. "I have every confidence, Remus, that you would be the perfect example of fine Wolfish manners to be had in all Narnia if you came to see my puppies." Then, she leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Here, you should wear this." She slipped the garland of roses over Remus' head until they settled around the Wolf's shoulders and chest. His tail was wagging so hard that his entire body was shaking. Raisa smiled at him. "You should probably go find King Edmund now. I'm sure he's looking for you and I don't want you to get into any more trouble today."

Remus gave a little yip. "Alpha's just there." He jabbed a paw toward where Edmund now stood in the path leading to the pavilion. Raisa's eyes widened and the color drained from her cheeks. But, before either of them could say anything, Remus had to open his mouth. "I knew he was there all this time. But I like talking to you, especially since you're my Alpha's mate," he informed the poor girl happily.

Edmund felt his face heating even as Raisa blushed as red as the hair on her head. Edmund glared at the Wolf as he strode into the pavilion. "Remus! How many times have I told you not to say things like that? You're not allowed to talk about mates."

Remus ducked his head, yellow eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry. It was on accident."

Edmund forced himself to turn to Raisa. He bowed his head, praying for his cheeks to cool. "I apologize for Remus' careless words, Lady Raisa. He truly means no harm, although his manners leave much to be desired at times."

"It's nothing," she squeaked. "Pray excuse me, Your Majesty."

He took a step back and she fled, leaving her basket of roses behind. Edmund groaned as he watched her stop mid-flight in order to turn and flee down a different path as Romulus came barreling toward them. The Wolf sniffed at his twin. "What are those?"

Remus stood as stately as he could to show off the rose garland. "Alpha's mate made it for me. She likes me better than you."

"She does not."

"She does."

"She does not."

"She does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Does-"

"Enough!" Edmund snapped. Oh how he wanted to shake them both or even better send them off to Cauldron Pool for a long duty assignment. "Come on, we're going hunting."

The Wolves yipped happily, already forgetting his irritation with them. Romulus raced off to find Philip but Remus lingered. He licked Edmund's fingers. "Alpha?"

Aslan help him, but he couldn't stay cross with the Wolf, problem though he could be. "Yes, Remus?"

"Could you put Lady Raisa's roses in your den? She gave them to me and I don't want to muss them. Then maybe I can wear them when we get back and she'll like seeing me wear them."

The request was so unexpected that Edmund had to chuckle. He buried his fingers in the Wolf's thick fur. "All right, we can do that. Come on."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Differences

3 Quickening 1014

The room was still and silent save for the steady breathing of the bed's occupant. There was the occasional sound of movement outside, the whisper of dresses, solid beats of hooves striking against marble, and fast little taps of cloven hooves, along with flurries of quiet words exchanged as healers, apprentices healers, and their patients moved through the healers' wing of Cair Paravel. She ignored it all. Instead, she concentrated on the book in her hands. A groan came from the bed, dragging her attention away from the words before she could even focus on them.

Rising swiftly, she stepped toward the bed. Dejen's face contorted, eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. She rested a hand on his forehead and gently stroked his hot skin. The fever was growing stronger. She laid the book down on the covers and half-turned to grab the cloth resting in a bowl of cool water. As she gently wiped the sweat from his brow and then rested the cloth against the side of his neck, Susan could not help speaking to the unconscious man. "I am sorry you are in pain, Captain. You should take comfort, though, in the fact that Alithia believes you will recover if you defeat this fever. Perhaps you will even wake."

On an impulse, she reached down to grab his limp hand and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. "Keep fighting, Dejen. There is still hope. Even if you cannot hear my words, I hope you do hear the ones I read. I know…I knew someone like you. He made poor choices and even led an army against Narnia, but Aslan reached him and gave him a new life."

"Dejen is not Markus, Susan."

She gasped and whirled to find her younger brother watching her. His dark gaze moved from her to Dejen and then down. She followed his gaze and blushed to see that she was still holding the fallen warrior's hand. Releasing her grip, she smoothed her hands over her skirts. "Edmund. Why are you here?" She paused as she noticed the plate her brother was holding. "Is that my apple pie?"

Edmund took a large bite and nodded. "So good."

Susan grimaced. "Couldn't you at least pretend to have manners? And that pie was meant for our tea this afternoon with the Zelaians."

"Pity Peter didn't tell me that."

She raised an eyebrow at the innocent look Edmund gave her. "Peter didn't tell you? So he is also eating pie right now?"

"Oh yes. And he took two slices."

"Two?"

"Two. One for him and one for William."

"William is too young to eat solid food, even pie." Susan fought a smile as she met Edmund's dark eyes. "And did you also have a slice on William's behalf?"

"Well, how else am I supposed to describe your apple pie to him?"

"How else, indeed." Susan shook her head even as a small smile won free. "I suppose the Zelaians can endure a tea with only biscuits for the sweets."

Edmund smirked. "I doubt the baroness will mind very much. She is the sort of woman who appreciates the value of biscuits." The smirk faded as he asked, "I don't suppose Kat will be present at this tea?"

Susan shook her head again. "No, she's still 'unavailable.' At least, that is the phrasing Leeta used when I spoke with her this morn." She turned back to Dejen's still form and exchanged the cloth she had wrapped around his neck for a wet one. Then she draped another wet cloth over his brow. If they could just bring his fever down, then-

"Has he woken up?"

"Only the once three days ago. Tuulea does not believe that he will wake again before his fever breaks."

"He isn't Markus, Susan."

She could feel the blood rising in her cheeks as she spun to face her brother. Squaring her shoulders, she raised her chin and allowed the tiniest hint of frost to enter her voice as she responded, "I know that, Edmund. I know they are not the same man. However, as I informed our brother and you as well, I cannot shake the feeling that Dejen needs someone to…believe in him." She swallowed and then spoke in even softer tones, unwilling to be overheard by any guards or passing healers. "Am I not always cautious and always skeptical of so many things and people? At times, I do not embrace a new change until well after Peter and Lucy…and even you at times, brother. I know I was unwise and foolish in my choices regarding Rabadash last year. If not for me, he would not have had the excuse he needed to attack Anvard. But should my judgment be forever suspect because of that moment of foolishness?" She glanced over her shoulder at Dejen's still form and pity stirred in her heart at the sight of the proud warrior laid low. Turning back to her brother, she sighed. "I have tried to dissuade myself. Citing all the reasons that you and Peter have put forward in our conversations regarding him. And yet, I still find myself unable to escape the feeling that I am needed to advocate on Dejen's behalf."

"Su-"

She held up a hand, cutting off whatever he might say. She needed to keep going before she lost all her courage. Forcing herself to meet the dark eyes of Narnia's Judge and Just King, Susan asked, "Speak truly, brother king, and do not spare us out of sibling fondness. Do we… Do I act unwisely again? Has my judgment of men been so devastated in the wake of all that happened with Calormen's Crown Prince that I should not trust myself or others? I would do anything to prevent another such debacle befalling Narnia or her allies or my family because of my foolish choices. Should I leave trust to Lucy?"

"No."

The single word was gently spoken and yet she took a step back as though struck. She had not expected that answer. "How can that be?"

Edmund looked from her to Dejen and then back to her. "I know we're the cautious ones, especially when compared to Peter and Lucy. They trust much too easily, I think." He smirked a little but then grew solemn as he continued, "But it's not good for you and me to be cynical and suspicious of everyone, even if it does seem the best way for us to protect ourselves and Peter and Lucy. Someone has to keep those two on the ground, after all. And maybe you and I, we don't trust as easily as we ought. I don't like the situation with Dejen because it is connected to the Tisroc (may he consume only moldy pies forever) and his schemes for revenge about Rabadash returning home as an ass. Who knows how much farther he will try to go in order extract a pound of flesh from Narnia and our family, which we both know he will try to do if he can find a way to get away without being drawn into a declared war."

He paused for a long moment and then smiled sadly. "Even a traitor can mend, though. I would know better than anyone." Edmund sighed and took another bite of his pie. "I can't figure out what the just thing to do with him is, but if you truly are unable to ignore these feelings, perhaps Aslan is speaking to you in all this."

Susan gave a rueful little laugh. "It would be far easier to understand His will if He would come to speak to me in person."

Edmund snorted. He swallowed his mouthful of pie and then jabbed his fork in her direction. "I assure you, Madam, that it most certainly would not be any clearer. If anything, it would likely be even foggier than it is now." Before she could offer a retort, he abruptly changed the subject. "Have you heard from Lucy? I'm beginning to wonder if I need to send Gryphons to fetch her home."

"Lucy's letter arrived yesterday. She is still in the islands. Apparently she has been all over the Eastern Sea on the hunt for some type of artifact. I am not quite certain about all the details, though. Her letter was rather short and she seemed to think we had already received another letter even though she has only sent the one." Susan wondered what her little sister had discovered and then turned her wonder into a prayer that she wasn't getting into too much trouble.

Edmund smirked. "Maybe she is just creating excuses to stay away."

Susan almost rolled her eyes. It was not as though Lucy had not already come home. Long enough to try to help Ptah. But since she had left only a day after the Leopard's death, it did feel as though her little sister had been gone for a very long time. Still she only shook her head at Edmund as she asked, "And why would she do that?"

"Oh, maybe she just doesn't want to bring Tarrin home? You know, since Peter is still threatening to banish him or at least pack him off to Cauldron Pool for the next decade or so. Hey!"

Susan kept the plate of pie remnants out of her brother's grasp as she countered, "Perhaps if you were not so determined to tease her about Tarrin every time Peter is around to hear you, that would not be such a problem. If you continue scaring Tarrin off, then-"

"Then he doesn't bloody deserve her," Edmund retorted. He snagged the edge of the plate and pulled it from her hands. "How dare you threaten the king's pie, woman? Barbaric is what it is."

"Language, Edmund," she scolded even though she agreed with the sentiment. If Tarrin ever broke her little sister's heart, she would put an arrow in his. "You do realize that Lucy is in love with him, don't you?"

"I know. He better love her too or I'll kill him. He also needs to get around to proposing soon or I'll be obliged to demand to know his intentions."

"Perhaps they'll come back from the islands engaged."

To her amusement, Edmund scowled darkly. "Without getting permission from Peter and me? I won't have that."

She glanced at Dejen and then looped her arm through Edmund's. "Come along then. If you want to encourage him and not stand in the way of Lucy's happiness, then we need to discuss how you're going to broach the subject with Tarrin. And it cannot be at the sword's point, Ed."

"You're no fun at all, Su."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel frowned at the clumsy design. That would never work! With an irritated hiss, she slashed through the rough sketch with two vicious strokes of her quill. She crumpled the parchment and cast it aside to join the ever-growing pile of discarded ideas. She could design murals and paint portraits with fair ease but designing the nursery for her own baby- That was what defeated her?

She rested her hand on her stomach, feeling the growing bump. "You know this would be much easier for me to figure out if I knew if you were going to be a colt or a filly already. I don't suppose you'll be kind enough to give your mama a sign, would you?"

She waited a moment. Nothing. Because that was so helpful. "You're like your father," she muttered as she rose. Perhaps if she looked at the nursery from the door that connected to her bedchamber, she'd have a better perspective. She moved to the uncovered door (it had been hidden behind a tapestry until she had persuaded Oreius to take it down) and placed her back against it as she tried to envision the nursery.

The paints would need to be soothing but not dark and not too bright. Rich creams a must, of course. But the other colors she wasn't certain about. Although she could always paint murals on the walls and then it wouldn't matter if the foal was a colt or filly. Her gaze strayed to the bare ceiling. Now _that_ would have to be changed first. She'd paint the stars up there. As they appeared in the summer sky just as the seasons began to change to autumn. Perfect for a foal born in Sunbend or Twirleaf. And, of course she would ensure the blessing stars danced above the foal's cradle. As soon as she figured out where to put the blasted thing, that is.

She made some notations on her sketchpad and then walked toward the middle of the room. She had been thinking about putting the cradle against the far wall but maybe she should put it in the middle. Only would that be enough room for a-

"Alambiel."

She jumped, her quill dragging an unsightly line through the tentative beginnings of a new design. Scowling at the ruined parchment, she ripped it free and crumpled it into a ball before pitching it into the pile. "You do realize it is easier for me to draw when you aren't appearing out of nowhere, yes?"

The Kentauri moved so he was now in her line of vision. He raised an eyebrow. "I did not appear out of nowhere. I entered through the balcony doors. As always."

Alambiel rolled her eyes. "It's an expression, Chuisle." She glanced at the mockingly bare nursery and pursed her lips. Tuulea was busy this morn. She might as well use the sources she had available. Dipping her quill once more, she jotted down some of the ideas tumbling through her thoughts.

"Alambiel, I-"

"Would putting a cradle in the middle of the room leave enough room for a colt to be happy?"

Oreius hesitated a moment and then started to speak. "I do not think-"

"Or would that layout work better for a filly?" She paced past him, still talking. "Maybe not the very center of the room, but more toward the far wall would be enough room for colt and filly alike. What do you think?"

"I am not-"

"Actually, maybe it's the type of cradle we should be more concerned about. Humans and Nymphs normally use the square or rectangle designs for cradles. But would that work for a colt? If it was a larger rectangle?" She studied the far wall again, mentally counting off the space. "Of course, we could set the cradle against this wall. If we made the barred sides detachable, we could remove them when the foal is big enough and continue using the cradle as a bed. And that should work with either colt or filly, don't you think?"

"I am certain that you-"

"But would it work long enough for a colt? Maybe a different shape." She gestured to the far corner opposite the door leading into the corridor. "Maybe something that was designed to fit into a corner? Hmm, I'd have to play that some more before I'd want to even discuss the design, though. We could try a round cradle. But then we wouldn't be able to place it against the wall there. Which would require a more central location in the room and I'm just not sure that a colt would have enough room to run around and play in here if we did that. But then I still don't know what you think on the matter."

She turned expectantly to her Kentauri. Oreius looked around the room and then gazed down at her with a decidedly bemused expression. He spread his hands wide as he shook his head. "I know nothing about preparing a room for a little one, Alambiel. Nor am I entirely certain as to why you are asking me these things." He smiled a little at her as he added, "However, I am certain that you will design a lovely nursery for the little one. Colt or filly, the foal will be too little to voice an objection to your design for quite some time after all"

Did he actually think this was a joke? Resisting the urge to throw something at his dense skull, Alambiel stared at him. "You're the father."

Oreius blinked. "I never doubted."

"Rule Number One, don't ever imply that there has been, is, or will be any doubt that this is your child I'm carrying."

"Alambiel, I did not-"

She raised a hand. "Rule Number Two, you will be silent until I have finished fussing at you. It makes your odds of survival greater." Her blockhead of a Centaur chose to remain silent that time…lucky for him. "You are the father. That means you are supposed to have a say in the preparations for our coming foal. I do not see why offering an opinion would be such a trial for you. Unless, of course, you do not want to be involved at all with making sure that our child has something more than a basket full of rags to sleep in."

Oreius coughed and then his lips twitched. Was he smiling? Oh, she was going to kill him! The Centaur's lips twitched again. "Alambiel, sweetheart, I am certain that our foal will never have to sleep in a basket of rags. Tuulea would intervene before then."

"And you think I wouldn't?"

"That is…that is not what I said, Alambiel. I know you would not permit such a thing either. However, I do not see why you place such moment on the cradle. Any number of serviceable ones will be yours at the asking. You need only choose one."

"Serviceable cradles cannot be adapted to either colt or filly. You have to choose one or the other and I want to set up the nursery before we leave."

"Is that important?"

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at his bewilderment…or beat him for being so dense. "It is very important, Oreius! We are leaving our home in Cair Paravel when I am in my sixth month. We will not be back until after the foal is born. I absolutely do not want my first task on coming home to be getting the nursery ready."

"Ah, I see. But could Tuulea and Leeta or even the Queens not decorate the nursery for you while we are away? Then you will be able to rest and await the knowledge of whether you are having a colt or filly before deciding on how the nursery should be set up."

Tears blinded her as she took a step back. How could he? "You want me to let someone else do this? I never had the chance to set up a nursery before and now you tell me to let someone else do it? This is my baby, not theirs. I am capable of doing it. I have not been sentenced to bed rest. But you want me to give this up?"

"Alambiel, that is not what I meant. I meant only that you-"

"Go away." She swiped the tears from her cheeks and glared at him. How had she ever married such a…a…a bonehead stallion!

Oreius shook his head and reached for her. "Alambiel, you have taken offense where there is none."

She stepped away from his outstretched hand. "Go away until you figure out that it _is_ very offensive to try and take this from me without justified cause." Her fingers itched to throw something at him, preferably something sharp. "Go away before I decide to stab you and get it over with because I have neither the time nor the inclination to nurse you back to health. Go away, Oreius."

Oreius dropped his arm back to his side and bowed his head. "Very well. If that is truly your wish. However, before I leave, I desire to introduce you to the new guards. It is why I came looking for you in the beginning."

Her face heated as she realized there were two Big Cats sitting just inside the balcony doors. And they had witnessed the whole thing. She hated it when that happened. Ptah at least would have had the grace to leave the room instead of gawking at the General and Princess Royal during a private matter. At least, neither Cat was looking at them now. She frowned at the Leopards. The larger one bore the distinctive mark of having a chunk missing from his left ear. She knew him well enough. "I already know Sobek."

Sobek inclined his head to her. Oreius took a step closer to her then gestured to the Leopards. "Sobek and Neith have agreed to share the responsibility of functioning as your lead guard."

The smaller Leopard inclined her head. Her golden eyes shone as she purred, "I am Neith, mate of Sobek. I have heard much about the Princess Royal. It is my honor to serve."

Alambiel cast a glare at her husband for handing down Ptah's assignment without so much as consulting her opinion. "Does Sobek have many tales to carry home about me, then?"

"No, Your Highness," the Leopardess assured her. As Alambiel met her gaze once more, she added, "Sobek does not speak of what he sees and hears when on duty. However, my littermate delighted in filling my ears with tales of the Princess Royal."

Something in the room changed. Oreius would not meet her gaze when she glanced over at him. A wariness crept over Alambiel as she slowly asked, "And who is your littermate, Neith, that they would do so?"

The Leopardess offered an enigmatic blink and then said softly, "My littermate was Ptah."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope you're enjoying this story (the chapters are flowing faster than I expected, lol). If you are wondering why we aren't SEEING Lucy and Tarrin's adventure, it is because I decided that their adventure would be too big to share in this story. Instead, they will receive their own focused main story after Brightened ends. Although there will be little hints at their adventure in this story too. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Neith

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Neith

Alambiel stiffened. Ptah' sister…she had forgotten his sister. A quick glance at Oreius and she saw the truth written in his eyes. This…this was how he sought to protect her? By bringing a daily reminder of the pain of losing Ptah and the guilt weighing on her to be part of her life every day? She turned away from them, struggling to keep her emotions in check and to prevent the tears currently blinding her from rolling down her cheeks. Part of her wanted to scream for all of them to leave her alone but the words would not come. She could not force them past the lump in her throat. If she tried to speak, she would only break into the tears.

She was aware of whispers behind her but she didn't care enough to pay attention to the words, allowing them to slide past her. Still clutching her sketchbook to her chest, her free hand pressed against her bump as she focused on regulating her breathing. A few tears slipped down her cheeks but hopefully no one would notice. At least not as long as she was able to keep from sobbing. Tuulea's past warnings and cautions whispered through her thoughts. She couldn't sob. She had to slow her breathing. It was dangerous for her baby to grow too upset. Ptah wouldn't want her to endanger the precious little life even over him.

Oreius' heavy steps came close and she could feel his warmth as he stopped just behind her. A frisson of shame, hot and sharp, snaked through her. Being pregnant was not an excuse to fly off the handle at him…even if he was being remarkably dense when she wanted him to be excited and invested in every part of preparing for their foal. Alambiel closed her eyes but she could not turn to look at him, not with cheeks wet with tears. Still the words escaped her, cloaked from the Leopards as she lapsed into Irish. _"Forgive me."_

Broad hands enveloped her shoulders and she felt him kiss the top of her head. Then his arms wrapped around her and his fingers caressed the length of her arm until he reached the hand pressed against her bump. His breath tickled her ear as he murmured in heavily accented Irish, _"It is I who should crave forgiveness, my heart. It was unwise to surprise you."_ He touched her cheek, brushing away a tear, and added, _"And now I have caused you hurt."_

 _"_ _You had a reason to bring her here."_

She had not meant the words as a question but Oreius gently prodded her into turning around so they now faced each other. He bent slightly so they were looking each other in the eyes. His calloused fingertips brushed over her skin and Alambiel could not resist leaning into his touch. Love, concern, and a little hint of chagrin filled her Kentauri's dark eyes as he nodded once. "Yes." He reached up to cradle her face, thumbs tracing circles over her skin that never failed to send shivers down her spine, and continued in Irish, _"I brought her because she is trustworthy and I had hoped her presence would create a balm. But it was never my intent to hurt you. Let her be in your company for a sennight and if you find her presence too painful, then I will remove her. A sennight is all I ask."_

Alambiel ran a hand over her bump. The only reason she ever tolerated Oreius' somewhat…all right, all right extremely paranoid approach to life and overprotective reaction to the news of their coming foal was because she desperately wanted to protect the baby too. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For the baby's sake… Opening her eyes again, she met Oreius' gaze and gave a little nod. "Agreed."

"Good." The word was so simply stated that if she had not been looking directly at him, she would have missed the tiny flicker of relief in his eyes. Oreius kissed her forehead and stepped back but then he hesitated as he looked around the bare nursery. He flicked his tail and then turned back to her. "Do you still desire to…discuss the plans you have?"

"Not with you, dear." Alambiel pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as her boneheaded Stallion suddenly seemed torn between being relieved or being insulted by her refusal. Unable to resist the urge, she added with just a touch of mockery, "I find you singularly unhelpful in this matter and I will consult Tuulea. She at least has some idea for how nurseries should be set up."

Oreius arched an eyebrow. "Then I will concede to wiser heads in this matter as there are a number of meetings requiring my attention today."

He had already started out the balcony doors when she called to him. "Oreius?" When he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, she felt ridiculously nervous as she asked, "Will you… That is, perhaps we could dine privately tonight?"

"We are to join our sovereigns as they host Peridan and his family as well as the Zelaian delegation. Had you forgotten?"

Alambiel smiled ruefully as she shook her head. "No, but I had rather hoped _you_ would forget."

"We cannot avoid every obligation," came the gentle reminder.

Alambiel allowed her smile to grow just a little. "I know."

"Tomorrow night?"

"You think you will be able to make an engagement on such short notice? I thought your schedule was quite overwhelmed with engagements and meetings and all the other things that generals seem to be forever preoccupied with," she murmured, watching him from beneath her lashes.

Oreius didn't answer right away. Instead, he abandoned the balcony in favor of crossing to her and pulling her into his arms. He buried one hand in her hair as he captured her mouth in a kiss that left them both breathing heavily. There was a just a touch of smugness in his demeanor when he drew back as he looked her over slowly and stated firmly, "Tomorrow night."

Gathering her scattered wits, Alambiel immediately turned back to her task. She needed to have some sort of idea of what she wanted before seeking out Tuulea. If she were to be entirely truthful on the subject, she didn't actually want to share this experience with anyone other than Oreius. She had lost the chance to create a nursery before, which made it even more important for this time to be perfect. Whether their coming child was to be a colt or a filly.

Reading over her mussed notes, Alambiel slowly paced out the length and width of the nursery. She tried to imagine what it would be like for a Centaur colt. She was already somewhat leery of the knowledge that a son would be mobile within his first week of life and she would not have much time to recover from the birth before she would need to be back on her feet ready to chase a little Centaur. Perhaps the issue was not to plan for either colt or filly but to design a nursery for a colt that could be adapted to a filly's needs.

Alambiel hesitated a long moment and then nodded. That is what she would do. She dropped to the floor and reached for the inkwell. Turning to a fresh page in her sketchbook and dipping her quill took no time at all. Alambiel closed her eyes as she imagined what a son would need. A Centaur colt tottering around the room, testing his strength and learning the different paces and jumping. Little Althea was just over a month old and she was already trying to jump as she shadowed her older brother. Yes, there needed to be plenty of space.

She sketched a rough outline of the nursery and then put the cradle lengthwise against the far wall. Having a slightly further walk to reach the cradle would be worth the reward of giving a son the room he would need so rapidly. And if they had a daughter, she would not need to move the cradle except perhaps for turning it so it jut out into the room. The additional furniture required for tending a little filly could be added later. Alambiel smiled slightly. Perhaps what she would plan was to send Tuulea a secret missive when she was able to determine whether the foal was a colt or filly and let the Black Elder Nymph make any final touches for a filly to surprise Oreius. Yes, she would do that.

She already had a cedar chest in the room where she had been storing blankets, dresses, and everything else a foal might need. They would only need to shift it around a little when she finished painting the room. Ideas bubbling in her mind, Alambiel quickly turned to a fresh page and started sketching the designs for the walls. Murals. A rich cream base and then murals so their foal was surrounded by evidence of his or her history, land, and family from the moment they returned to Cair Paravel. The blessing stars on the ceiling of course. Centaurs and Nymphs standing guard on the wall behind the cradle with the Great Lion looking down on the sleeping foal. The history of Narnia as told through Oreius' herd on the other three walls from Chiron the first Centaur to Cadfael and Spring's return and then finally Oreius to the right of Aslan, guarding their foal's cradle.

Alambiel didn't stop sketching until her fingers cramped. Only then did she become aware of the ache in her neck and radiating down her back. She put her sketchbook to the side and then groaned as she massaged her lower back. This was when she most wished Oreius wasn't buried in meetings.

"Have you made progress in preparing your den for your cub, Your Highness?"

Alambiel jumped a little as she realized that Neith was still in the room. In fact, the Leopardess was only a few paces away, studying the open sketchbook. Her ochre eyes gleamed as she met Alambiel's gaze. "Did I startle you?"

"I feel quite certain you know you did."

The Leopardess bowed her head, the smirking look so common to all Cats, big or small, not at all concealed. But Alambiel allowed her to get away with it. "I have been trying to design a nursery that would fit either a colt or filly but I fear I only created more anxiety for myself by worrying over it." She waved a hand at the sketchbook. "So I will create a nursery that is suited for a colt and adapt to a filly. Much easier than attempting to change a filly's nursery to suit a colt. At least, that is my hope."

Neith chuckled. "Just don't attach yourself to one over the other. My first two litters were only male cubs and though I loved them with all my heart, I confess I quite despaired of ever having any females in my future. My six sons filled my heart but how the Great Lion must have laughed when my next two litters were all female cubs and my last litter had one male and two females."

Alambiel smiled. "So how many cubs have you been blessed with, Neith?"

"Fourteen. Seven sons and seven daughters. Aslan filled my den beyond my hopes." The Leopardess tilted her head and then added softly, "Ptah was so excited about your coming cub, Your Highness. He sent me a letter to share his new privilege."

Her smile vanished and the all too familiar pricking at the back of her eyes warned of fresh tears. Alambiel opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words spilled forth. Neith nudged her hand, offering a little lick of comfort. But she didn't stop talking. "Ptah never took a mate, not after he lost his beloved Hathor to an unprovoked attack by Otmin. He said he could never love another Leopardess as he loved her. But you should know that he considered you to be a Leopardess, that my brother loved you with all his heart. Being able to protect you was not his duty, it was his joy and his honor."

Tears won as the Leopardess added softly, "Ptah would be pained to know how much hurt you yet carry over his death. I know my brother would not want you to go through life holding onto the guilt you now carry. It was not your fault and Ptah would not wish to see your joy overshadowed by this grief."

Alambiel clamped a hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears. A silent sob shook her body. She begged Aslan for control as she swallowed more sobs. Still it seemed hours passed before she was able to open her eyes again although she was certain it had only been a few minutes. Neith was still there, watching her. Alambiel swallowed hard before she forced the question past her trembling lips. "Why do you tell me this? And why have you come? You were never in the army before now."

Neith blinked at her but a gentleness that reminded her of Ptah coated the Leopardess' voice as she purred, "It is true that I never served in the army after fighting at Beruna and that was only because Aslan summoned all those who had been the Witch's prisoners to lend aid to the battle. However, my cubs are grown now and they no longer need my constant presence. When the General spoke to Sobek about assuming Ptah's responsibilities as your lead guard, he was not certain whether a single guard would suffice. So he sent a personal request for me to come to Cair Paravel and meet with him. During our meeting, the General explained that he felt his mate would be far more comfortable having another female as the closest guard save for when Sobek has his shifts or we share a shift. The General was also of the mind that having a female guard with you who is also a mother and can better understand the peculiarities associated with expectant females than any male guard could ever hope would be a far wiser option."

Alambiel stared at the Leopardess torn between amusement and offense. "Oreius said that, did he?"

"Oh yes. Aslan only knows why we keep males when they go around saying such things," Neith added with a wink.

Alambiel laughed softly. "There is certainly a reason I fear I am going to strangle that Centaur before I give birth."

"Wait until you are in labor, then no one will even question it."

A true laugh escaped her at that suggestion. "I do not think this is the sort of experienced counsel Oreius was expecting you to share with me. But it is nothing less than he deserves at the moment."

"Do not fear, I shall be sure to provide one piece of advice for mothering within his hearing each day."

Alambiel smirked as she gathered her sketchbook and then rose to her feet. "Best make it every other day. We wouldn't want to overwhelm him. Again."

"Males do tend to be prone to such failings when their mates are expecting," Neith mused. "Where do we go now?"

"To gather paint. And to visit with the Queens and Princess Consort."

As she left her quarters with Neith by her side and Sobek trailing, Alambiel was forced to admit she had missed having the presence of Leopards so close. She was still a little unhappy with Oreius and how he had surprised her but perhaps it would not be so bad. Although, she was glad that she did not need to make up her mind before the sennight was over. She needed to focus on getting as much painting done before Oreius or Tuulea decided she couldn't do that anymore.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! *waves* Yes, I'm still alive. My sincere apologies for the long absence but many things have happened in Real Life and I've had neither time nor inspiration to work on Narnia. But I am back now. We only have about 14 chapters left for this story so I hope to finish things up in a relatively timely manner. In the meantime, please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine:OfCentaurs&Diplomats

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Of Centaurs and Diplomats

5 Quickening 1014

Happy shrieks filled the air as two young Centaurs raced along the beach. The Gulls cried encouragement or warnings to be careful but only Solon shouted in answer. He grinned over his shoulder at the small filly as she raced as fast as she could still. "Come on, Althea! Catch me!" He reared up, forelegs pawing the air as he raised his arms over his head and gave his only little war cry, before he lunged into a gallop with his baby sister dashing after him.

Alambiel laughed softly as she watched the foals playing. She rested her hand on her bump and imagined that she might soon be watching her own son galloping in Solon's wake or holding a happily squealing filly who would not be able to chase after Centaur playmates for the better part of a year at the very least. It seemed so unreal to even be able to imagine such a thing.

"For a woman who is insisting that diplomats and the like should not know about her coming foal, you are not making a good attempt at drawing attention away from your condition."

Alambiel grinned then forced it away as she propped her fists on her hips. "And comments like that are why I will be giving Solon as many biscuits as he wants this evening."

"And I will ensure he works off those biscuits by keeping his sire busy."

Alambiel glanced over her shoulder at Alithia and laughed. "Oh I'm sure Ardon will appreciate that."

The Centauress' low laugh mingled with hers. Her eyes twinkled as she brushed back her chocolate hair. "I do not think Ardon has quite adjusted to the demands of having two young foals in our house."

"Males are never as prepared as they think they are for additional cubs," Neith pronounced without ever looking up from her meticulous grooming.

The women exchanged amused glances before Alithia called for her children to stay away from the water. Alambiel watched with more than a small amount of mirth as Solon made a show of sighing and dragging his hooves as he moved away from the gently lapping waves only to be perfectly imitated by his baby sister. "I think you will have very full hands with those two, Alithia."

"It will only get worse as they age," the Centauress sighed. "My mother and Ardon's mother have both assured me of it."

Neith chuckled. "You will survive because you are the mother. I would worry more about your mate. _He_ will not take very well to the first time his little daughter catches male admiration."

Alambiel's grin grew as she and Alithia exchanged a look. "Ardon and Oreius have already grumbled over the hazards of having fillies. For a number of years now."

Neith lowered her paw at that and gave them a curious look. "Oh?"

"Yes, the Queens' appeal to various potential suitors has long been a thorn in their hooves. And I imagine it will only be worse with fillies of their own blood." Alambiel smirked a little as she added, "I am rather surprised that Oreius didn't insist on sending more of an escort with Lucy given he's been breathing fire over Tarrin's interest since she came of age."

"Even Ardon has not mentioned it and he is Captain of the Royal Guard." Alithia's smile grew as Solon took Althea by the hand and led her back up the beach. "However, he has been rather distracted over the last few months. As has your Oreius. Though I never imagined that even news of his own coming foal would be enough to distract him."

"Oreius will deny it to his last breath too so let's not distress our Stallions by mentioning it."

"Mama, did you see? Althea almost jumped like she's s'posed to! But I'm still faster than her. Did you see, Mama?"

Alithia laughed as she bent to kiss Solon's hair and then picked little Althea up, cradling the young foal close. "I saw, my son. I saw you both." She nuzzled Althea's hair and then kissed the little filly's nose, making the baby squeal and capture her dam's long hair in both fists.

Solon trotted over to Alambiel, his eyes bright and sides heaving a little. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Aunt Alambiel, are you going to play tig with me? Althea is too little to follow the rules. She thinks she's always it," he explained with solemn exasperation.

"Aunt Alambiel is not allowed to play tig right now, Solon. Didn't your da and uncle tell you?"

The young colt scrunched his nose but nodded. "Yes, Mama." He turned back to Alambiel and tugged on her hand a little. "How come you can't play tig, Aunt Alambiel? And how come Uncle said I can't help wake you up early so you can go gallop before sunup? How are you going to not be lazy if I don't help?"

She really hadn't made Oreius suffer enough to make up for all the, ahem, interesting things he had apparently been filling Solon's ears with about her. Alambiel crouched down, still holding Solon's hand in hers. "My dear Solon, I love playing tig with you and I'm certain we will play many games. However, for now I cannot play tig because Tuulea won't let me."

"Are you sick?"

"No." She kissed his forehead. "I am feeling quite well, thank you. But you know who really needs to play tig?"

Solon shook his head, eyes shining with excitement and his tail twitching. "Who, Aunt Alambiel? Who?"

"Uncle."

"Uncle and Da are busy," Solon protested.

"They're not that busy. They're just trying to pummel the Kings again and I think they will feel far less grumpy if they play tig with you." Alambiel grinned as she added, "And you can tell your Da and Uncle that Aunt Alambiel said they need to play tig before I make them go play in the marshes."

Solon made a face. "The marshes are icky."

"I shall never argue with that," she admitted with a laugh. "Now you go off and get your Da and Uncle. They have to play tig now."

Solon looked at his mother, nearly dancing in place, as he breathlessly asked, "Can I, Mama?"

"Yes, go see them but come straight home if Da says you mayn't stay."

"Yay!" The colt didn't wait another breath before he galloped toward the training yards. A quick glance at the sky confirmed one of the Hawks had broken off patrol in order to follow the youngster. He would not be allowed to wander too far off course if he were distracted. Although Alambiel rather doubted it. She only wished she could see the Kentauri's face when Solon gave him her message.

"I am not certain I like the idea of your using my colt as a means to needle Oreius and Ardon."

"Alithia. They started it. I am merely encouraging bonding time between Stallions and colts. Besides, Solon so missed his da and uncle that he told me everything they ever said about me, my laziness, and probably you too."

Alithia didn't say anything at first as she stroked her daughter's hair. Then the Centauress flicked her tail. "I hope he makes them play at least three games of tig. In front of all their soldiers."

"Now that is more like it," Alambiel said approvingly.

Neith cleaned her paw and then rubbed her face before she murmured, "So this is why Ptah said you delighted in batting at the General."

Ignoring the pang of regret, Alambiel forced herself to grin. "He is my husband. If I don't bat at him, who would?"

"No one usually thinks to 'bat' at a Centaur any more than they dare to laugh at one, especially a warrior like Oreius," Alithia pointed out.

"And that's why I do it. Besides he likes the fact that I give him a challenge."

Alithia raised an eyebrow. "Does he?"

"Of course. Otherwise he would have strangled me years ago instead of chasing me until I finally agreed to marry him."

"Is that so?"

Alambiel almost squeaked at the sudden interjection by a voice far too deep to be either Neith or Alithia. Drat those two for not warning her. Pasting an innocent smile on, Alambiel whirled to see her Kentauri watching her with his patently unamused expression. Honestly, no father-to-be should be allowed to make that face at his wife even if he is the General and known for having no sense of humor in spite of all her hard work over the years. "Oreius, I- I thought you were busy this afternoon."

"Yet that did not stop you from sending Solon to demand a game of tig from his sire."

"Well, I actually told him that you needed to play tig too."

Oreius arched a single eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "I am aware."

Oooh so he was going to be that way. This could be a little more difficult to extricate herself from than she had thought. A quick glance proved that Neith and Alithia had abandoned her. Cowards. She turned her attention back to Oreius and gave him a winning smile. "So instead of playing tig, you decided to come surprise me with your always welcome company? How flattering, Chuisle."

"Alambiel."

"Yes, dear?"

Oreius sighed heavily and then looked over her head. Probably toward the ocean. She really hoped he wasn't thinking what she was afraid he was thinking. "Tuulea said no tossing."

The Kentauri's dark gaze returned to her and a tiny quiver shook the corner of his mouth. He raised both eyebrows. "Yes, I am aware." He leaned down suddenly and breathed in her ear, "However, if you think you are going to escape without some punishment for your mischief, Wife, you have forgotten much in my absence this past year."

She barely kept from giggling as a delicious shiver ran down her spine and curled her toes. "Be careful, my dear General, or else I will take that as a challenge. And we both know I always win when I am challenged."

"You carry much confidence for a Mare who is not allowed to prove her words are more than fluff."

A grin curled her lips as she purred, "And you speak bravely for a Stallion who knows I do not have to lift a finger in order to visit chaos upon your armory. And I can certainly create enough mischief to even exhaust you by the merest rearrangement of your schedule. Perhaps you should reconsider testing me, hmm? It might be, mmm, dangerous."

Fire danced in his dark eyes as he held her gaze. "One does not become the General of the Army by shying away from dangerous foes. However," his eyes flicked over her, "I also suspect I can find a way to force your surrender and perhaps even an alliance."

"An alliance? And who exactly am I supposed to ally myself with, hmm?"

The fire danced hotter as his fingers tangled with hers, stroking over her skin and circling the betrothal and wedding rings adorning her fingers. He never looked away as he dipped his head toward her. "I am certain that the alliance I intend to propose will be more than satisfying. Alambiel, I-"

"I found you!"

Oreius closed his eyes as a groan escaped. Alambiel was torn between disappointment and amusement as Solon shouted again, "I caught you, Uncle! You're it now."

"Wonderful," the Kentauri muttered. Then he grunted as Solon shoved against his right foreleg. "Come on, Uncle! You can't pick Aunt Alambiel. She's not allowed to play tig, 'member? Come on! Da said he was faster than you."

Oreius scowled at him. "Your Da has never been able to outrun me since before we were your age."

Unable to resist tugging on his tail, Alambiel murmured, "Isn't Ardon older than you?"

"Not enough to signify," the Kentauri countered. Then he took her hand once more, pulling her close as his breath tickled her lips but he didn't kiss her. "And if winning this foolish game of tig will prove the worthiness of my proposed alliance, then I will win it. And you will have no recourse save to be extremely…impressed."

He released her before she could react and then galloped down the beach with Solon racing beside him. In moments, she saw Oreius chasing Ardon into the rolling surf. She laughed softly. "Soon enough, my little one, your father will be playing with you on this beach. Even if it takes a little longer for a proper game of tig if you are a filly. And know he will love absolutely every minute of it."

"Ah, Your Highness! I am so delighted to have found you. I was just telling my Jokin that I had been quite despairing of seeing you again."

Alambiel's smile vanished and she barely resisted the urge to protectively cover her bump. Oreius was still playing tig with Solon and Ardon but a cry would bring both Centaur Stallions to her side before there was much chance for any harm to be rendered. And she did have a few daggers hidden away. She forced a pleasant expression back into place before she turned to greet the Zelaians. Baroness Jael was not accompanied by her nephew, however, small relief that it was. The knot in her middle eased a little more when she caught sight of Neith creeping up behind the baroness and Sobek was circling on the baroness' other side.

"Baroness Jael, am I to understand that you have been searching for me?"

The baroness did not seem to notice any hesitance or displeasure as she nodded. "Oh yes, I have been wanting to speak with you for some time but you have been indisposed. I do hope that your condition hasn't proven too troubling. I recall that my second time was absolutely plagued to the point that I thought I might lose the babe, which I did not much to my lord's pleasure since that was the first time I bore him a son. Of course, my understanding is that you've already suffered the loss of a babe. I do wonder if that is caused by the, well, the unusual nature of your union. However, you shouldn't despair. If you're still early on when the coming child is lost, you can still give your husband another child before too much time has passed. I've seen it happen many a time. Or rather I should say I have heard about it many a time as neither of my daughters have had such unhappiness visited on their houses and they have six sons between them. Both are expected to give their husbands a new child before autumn is upon us so I am quite eager to visit them again." She paused suddenly, looking almost confused, as she exclaimed, "Why, Your Highness, you look positively white as a sheet. Perhaps you should sit down? Oh where are your attendants? I do not understand the Narnian penchant for not keeping servants at the ready to attend a lady's needs at any moment. You would never see such a thing in Archenland, I wager."

Alambiel fought the urge to lose her breakfast. The still tender wound of her lost foal had been ripped open and she felt as though a blade through her heart would have been less painful. Tears burned against the back of her eyes but she blinked them away. She would not show this…this woman any hint of weakness. Solon's bright laughter carried to her, giving her something to focus on as she counted to ten. She forced her lips to curve up in a facsimile of a smile. "Baroness, am I to understand that you have been told I am with child?"

"Why, yes, of course!"

"I see." She was going to kill Oreius for ever breathing a word to the army. The diplomats were _not_ supposed to know. "And who exactly gave you this information?"

The baroness blinked almost as though she had been expecting a different reply. Had she only been probing or was it something more…sinister? She couldn't tell, Aslan preserve her, she could not tell what was driving the baroness' careless comments. Malice or simple nosiness. She did not know. And that worried her. Baroness Jael's voice broke into her thoughts again. "Why I do believe Jokin was the first to confide it to me. But I think he said he had heard it from one of your own people…a Wolf perhaps? Although I cannot recall if it was one of those rascals who tag after the Just King. I confess I have had some difficulty keeping all these creatures straight in my mind. Oh and then I heard several of the Queens' ladies-in-waiting discussing how happy they are that you have another chance to start a family."

Alambiel bit back the instinctive snap at the slight against Narnians and released a slow breath through her nose. Aslan help her but she wasn't going to be able to hide her growing frustration for much longer. Still she drew on all her princess lessons and managed to keep a civil tongue in her head as she quietly replied, "I see. It would seem that my life has once again become fodder for the Cair Paravel's rumor mill. I do hope it has not caused you too much worry over my health as I assure you I am in perfect health. If you would like, we may schedule a meeting for the morrow."

The baroness' eyes narrowed for a half a heartbeat before her expression eased, a movement so small that Alambiel might have missed it if she had not been watching for it. The baroness' smile did not reach her eyes this time as she gave a little laugh. "Oh that is reassuring. Although I confess to some confusion now. Are you not carrying the General's child?" Her eyes widened and she lowered her voice slightly, "Of course he was gone for the better part of a year to my understanding and it would not be unheard of for a woman to seek companionship when her soldier husband is away on a long campaign."

"Baroness Jael, for the sake of the relationship between Narnia and Zelaia, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. However, if I hear even a hint of a whisper that I was unfaithful to my husband, no matter how 'understandable' the situation, I will not rest until the one responsible for those rumors has not only retracted such despicable falsehoods but is banned from the court of the Four." She paused a long moment as she held the woman's gaze and then added softly, "I am also certain you value the relationship between our two countries far too much to do anything that could jeopardize it."

"Well, yes, of course. I…I meant no harm, truly. Forgive my rambling, I fear my tongue at times runs ahead of my mind." Two bright spots appeared in the woman's cheeks as she looked away from Alambiel. Her gaze rested on the three Centaurs down the beach. "Some things I shall never grow used to…"

Alambiel turned slightly in order to see them. Oreius and Ardon had locked arms, each clearly trying force the other off his hooves, while Solon pranced around them as he filled the air with childish shouts of encouragement. Ardon might have been huge even by Centaur standards but he had yet to force Oreius into giving ground. Had the circumstances been any different than they were, Alambiel might have run down there to shout encouragements of her own.

"You truly love him."

"With all my heart," she avowed before she focused once more on the baroness. "Why did you wish to see me?"

"It was more a matter of curiosity than import, I must admit." The baroness finally looked away from the Centaurs in favor of running her eyes over Alambiel, focusing on her middle. "You must not be very far along. That is if you are with child. Of course, if Narnia is like Zelaia or even Archenland, then you will not have much time before you are confined. Once you begin to show, correct?"

"The women of Narnia do not practice confinement. We are not ashamed of carrying new life." Alambiel hesitated, weighing her words and asking herself if she truly wanted to confirm her pregnancy in this manner. She shook her head. "With respect, Baroness, it is not your concern if I am with child or not. It has no bearing on our negotiations and, in truth, I consider it rather poor taste to harass a woman solely to discover if she is indeed carrying new life. Though it is not so bad mannered as to remind her of a past loss. As it is, I fear I will not be able to make time for a meeting tomorrow. Perhaps in the next sennight. Until then, I bid you farewell."

The baroness opened her mouth but only squeaked when Neith brushed close to her skirts. She gave the Leopardess a wary glance before she hurried off without so much as a word. Alambiel almost kissed Neith for doing it. As it was, she contented herself with resting a hand on Neith's head as she murmured her thanks. The Leopardess butted her hand and stuck close by her side with Sobek noticeably closer as well when Alambiel left the bluff in favor of the beach.

Oreius gave a shout as he successfully knocked Ardon off balance (with a little help of the distraction caused by Solon darting beneath his father) and then shoved him so the bigger Stallion fell into the incoming wave. There was just a hint of a proud strut in Oreius' step when he spied her and left the sputtering Ardon and chortling Solon in favor of coming out of the water. However, the roguish glint in his eyes vanished as he drew close enough to study her face. "Alambiel, what is it? What is wrong?"

She shook her head, not wanting to cry. "It is nothing. I merely had the occasion to speak with the Baroness Jael. It seems there have been a number of rumors spreading that I am with child and the baroness felt the need to see if she could learn the truth of the matter."

Oreius stiffened but his touch was gentle as he cupped her chin and pushed until she raised her eyes to his. His dark eyes searched hers for a long moment before he rumbled, "And what did you tell her?"

"That it was not her business."

"I will speak to her."

"Please don't. I fear she will only say something to insult you and, like it or not, she is still a guest of the Four. And the lead diplomat from Zelaia." Alambiel touched his hand for only a moment before she added, "And I do not think you have the patience to tolerate the careless nonsense that the baroness lets fall from her lips with such ease."

Oreius scowled. "That does not reassure me at all. What did she say to you?"

"It is of no matter now," she insisted. She offered him a faint smile. "Besides I think you should concentrate on the fact that Ardon is now seeking to redeem himself in his colt's eyes."

The Kentauri did not smile or allow her to redirect the conversation easily. If anything he grew more grave. "Are you certain you are all right?"

"Yes." She offered a smile she didn't feel and could only hope he didn't notice enough to point it out. "Yes, Oreius, I am fine. But I fear I feel rather weary. I think I am going to lie down for a while and rest. We still have the banquet to get through tonight and it wouldn't do for me to fall asleep before afters are served. Especially since I've been told afters are to be chocolate cake."

Oreius frowned but nodded. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and then tugged a lock of hair free although he didn't press a kiss to it this time. Rubbing his thumb over the hair curling around his finger, he seemed torn. "Do you want me to escort you back, sweet?"

This time she offered him a real smile. "That is not necessary. I have Neith and Sobek and I do not intend to make any detours between here and our quarters."

"Very well." Oreius paused and then looked as though he were about to say something further when Solon galloped up to him. The Centaur colt chortled as he flung a long strand of seaweed onto Oreius' back. Then he galloped away to his laughing sire, shouting for the world to hear that he got Uncle.

Alambiel smiled and nodded to Oreius. "Well you cannot let _that_ blatant rebellion go unanswered, Husband. It would be most undignified for a General to be so soundly defeated by a mere colt."

The concern did not fade entirely from his eyes but he still nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Rest well, love. I shall ensure no shame falls on our house due to a mischievous colt of a rival house and herd."

A laugh escaped her at that and she stayed long enough to watch Oreius gallop toward his challengers and fling the offending piece of seaweed into Ardon's beard. Sobek only accompanied her and Neith to the palace itself before leaving. She had no doubt that her husband would soon know the whole of the baroness' cruel words. She could only hope he kept his temper. And despite her initial weariness, Alambiel quickly found herself bypassing her bedchamber in favor of once more entering the nursery. She had already stenciled the outlines for the murals on the walls and now she only lacked painting. Picking up her paintbrush and palette, Alambiel crossed to the far wall. She would start with Aslan.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Of Wolves and Ladies

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty: Of Wolves and Ladies

6 Quickening 1014

"I found it first!"

"No, you didn't. You just got your big head stuck in the burrow again."

Edmund hid a grin at the Greybacks' argument. They were panting heavily and their pink tongues were lolling but still they squabbled. Philip, on the other hand, didn't seem at all amused. The Horse pinned his ears back and snorted. "I seem to recall my boy had to leave off his training this morn simply so he could rescue you both from that burrow. One would think you two had enough sense to know better than to dig into the opposite sides of a Badger-made tunnel. You are fortunate the occupants had moved on instead of clawing up your overly inquisitive noses."

"That's because they were spies," Romulus stated with a certainty that made Edmund roll his eyes.

Remus nodded happily. His yellow eyes were filled with an eagerness to please as he trotted back to where Edmund was walking beside Philip. "Do you want me to find someone else, Alpha? I can find them really fast!"

"We can find them," his brother corrected with just a touch of a scolding growl. "And Alpha already said he didn't want us to find anyone else today."

"That doesn't seem right. Alpha always wants to know what his pack is doing and what the other packs are doing and what his enemies are doing," Remus countered. He pricked his ears up. "Maybe we should find Hwin so Philip isn't so grumpy."

The chestnut Horse stamped a hoof at that. "Do not go bothering Hwin."

"Why?" Remus' eyes grew big and Edmund almost dreaded what he was about to say. The Wolf didn't disappoint his expectations. "Is Hwin going to have a horse puppy?"

Philip huffed and snorted, his ears flicking back nearly to his skull. Edmund placed a hand on his neck, hoping to calm the Horse before he pounded Remus into the ground. Philip snorted again before he snapped, "She is most certainly not going to have a horse pup…a foal."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, blithely unaware of the danger he was in. "Did you sniff her recently?" He wagged his tail and gave a doggy grin. "Oh! I can sniff her for you and tell you!"

"Perhaps you should focus on smelling the fish when I kick you into the ocean," Philip countered. He turned one dark eye on Edmund and snorted. "It is not the least bit amusing."

Edmund bit back a laugh but still smirked. Deciding it would be safer to get the Wolves out of Philip's way, he clapped his hand to get their attention. "That's enough you two."

"But I was just trying to help, Alpha. Horses' noses aren't as good as Wolves'," Remus said solemnly.

Philip snorted and shook his head, making the bridle jingle, but didn't say anything. Thank Aslan. Edmund forced his expression to be neutral as he stated, "Well, since Philip has refused your…generous offer, you have to accept it. Why don't you two go find Peter? I need to talk to him."

Both Wolves started bouncing in their excitement. Remus howled with joy, "I'll find him! I'll find him!"

"No, _we'll_ find him. Come on, you silly pup!"

Edmund smirked as the Wolves raced through the brush. He hoped they flattened Peter while he was meeting with diplomats since his big brother thought that was oh so funny the last they did it. Philip huffed and Edmund turned back to him. He stroked the Horse's mane as he soothed, "They didn't mean any harm by it."

"Of course not," Philip countered sourly, "it is always on accident. Why did you ever keep them?"

"Peter gave them to me and I am their Alpha now," Edmund replied simply. He didn't add that he thought Peter had truly given them to him because he knew his brother needed reminders to be less serious. And the Wolves' happy innocence was often a welcome and refreshing change after hours meeting with diplomats who offered pretty words even as they tried to sink daggers in his back or his siblings or Narnia in general. Despite his grumbling on the days that the Greybacks seemed to cause more incidents than any intelligent creature should be capable of, he would never be able to bring himself to get rid of him or allow them to be reassigned. What they lacked in sense, they made up for with their earnest loyalty and love.

"I'm still going to kick them into the sea," the Horse grumbled. He bumped Edmund's shoulder with his nose. "Come on then. We might as well get to Cair Paravel faster than you can walk. I'm certain the General still wishes to discuss how he intends for you to make up your lost training time."

Edmund climbed into the saddle with a sigh. "Don't remind me, Philip. I suspect I will be visiting the points of the compass for hours." He patted Philip's neck. "I'm glad for you, Philip, truly I am."

"Your time will come."

Edmund snorted. "Don't turn into Susan now! I do not now nor do I ever intend to marry. Peter and the girls can have that nonsense. It makes them happy."

"You think it wouldn't make you happy to marry? With the right filly, that is?"

"That's assuming there is a right filly," Edmund muttered. "You've seen the girls chasing after me. They are all the same. Sharks in velvet and silk who don't care for anything beyond a crown. No thank you."

"What of Peridan's daughter?"

"Why does everyone have to keep bringing up Raisa? I have no interest in her or anyone else."

Philip swung his head around to study him with a large liquid eye. "Not every girl is going to be a sea witch in disguise like Circe."

The thought of Circe and of how she had so skillfully played with his emotions while masquerading as Leto was enough to sour Edmund's mood. Granted it had been nearly seven years past when he was seventeen but the memory had been one of the things to keep him wary of most if not all women who looked to snare the younger Narnian king. He liked to think that Circe's influence on him had ended with her death, just like he liked to think Jadis no longer controlled his reactions. But there were moments when he wondered if those witches had left deeper marks on his soul than he even knew…and if they had together ruined him for love. But did it matter? It was foolish to think that any woman would be able to look beyond the Just King to see just Edmund. Especially now that his actions in the Battle for Anvard last summer had made him the newest so-called hero for the ladies of King Lune's court. None of them wanted Edmund Pevensie, they only wanted King Edmund the Just.

Philip gave a little crow-hop, jolting Edmund out of his melancholy thoughts. "Hey!"

"Pay attention and try not to look like you're about to hand down a judgment," the Horse scolded.

Before he had a chance to demand what Philip was on about, a horse and rider emerged around the bend in the path. Raisa's cheeks were pinked from exertion and her dark red hair was escaping its braid. Her little palfrey pranced and sidled to the left before she brought it back under control. Her warm brown eyes grew wide when she noticed him. "Edmund!" They grew even larger and a fiery blush swept up from her neck to her hairline as she stuttered, "I-I I mean, King Edmund. Your Majesty. I am… That is, please forgive my impertinence, it was not my intent to be so…so casual. I mean, that is, you have not granted me leave to address you so informally and I would not want you to think me playing the part of the wanton because I am most definitely not that. I mean I hope you understand that it was a simple…a simple…"

"A simple slip of the tongue due to my presence so shocking you?" Edmund offered, half torn between amusement and sympathy for the girl. The matchmakers' silly rumors from their innocent encounter on Sweethearts' Day must have truly shaken her. Then again, she had spent a large amount of time in the courts of Sisemaal and Archenland where the rules for proper decorum were far stricter than in fair Narnia.

Raisa nodded. "Yes." Then she blushed more. "Oh that sounded so very rude. It is not that your presence is shocking, Your Majesty. Indeed, you don't look half as bad as you do when your Wolves have mussed you."

The color drained from her face so fast that he feared she might fall from her mount. But he couldn't help laughing. "It is true that the Greybacks are very good at reminding me to stay humble since I often appear more vagabond than king after they've covered me with paw prints and fur."

A little smile appeared at that and Raisa dipped her head slightly. "Well, perhaps not so bad as vagabond, but most certainly not very royal. Especially when Remus has stolen your crown."

Edmund chuckled. "They are Aslan's gift."

Her smile grew a little wider but then she looked around. "They are not with you?"

"I have sent them to share their blessing with my lummox of a brother. I am quite hopeful that they make him look rather less than magnificent," he confided. "It's rather disgusting how hard it is to make Peter look anything other than magnificent."

She laughed at that. "That is a very bad thing to say, Your Majesty. What if someone told him?"

"I tell him every day."

"You do not!" she protested with a half-strangled laugh.

Edmund considered. "Well, perhaps not every day but every other day to be sure. How else are we to keep his head from being too big for his crown?"

Raisa giggled at that but whatever might have been said next was lost as another rider came upon them. Edmund's good humor vanished as soon as he recognized the Lady Adele. Where Raisa wore a sensible gown for riding, Lady Adele had chosen a flowing red silk gown with a train that was too long to be practical. Her glossy black hair was styled in loose curls with rubies threaded throughout and more rubies dripped from her ears and throat. If the woods of Cair Paravel were any less safe, she would have been robbed the moment she appeared outside the walls. As it was he wasn't sure that an industrious Magpie wouldn't be so enamored by the sparkling jewels as to forget good manners in an attempt to gain a new shiny. Something the Lady Adele almost deserved.

Lady Adele's smile looked nothing so much as a shark baring its teeth before sinking them into new prey. Wonderful. She batted her long sooty lashes at him as she laughed breathily, "Oh Your Majesty, such a pleasurable surprise to find you here." She slid a glance at Raisa but immediately dismissed the younger girl. "I do hope that Lady Raisa isn't taking advantage of her parents' connections to you in order to steal you away from everyone else. It would be the height of scandal, you know."

Edmund's grip on the reins tightened as he caught Raisa's hurt look before she turned her attention to her horse's neck. But he forced himself to remain civil. "Lady Adele, I am surprised to see you this morn. You do not seem to be prepared for a long ride, however."

There was the briefest flash of temper in her eyes before she smiled prettily. "Oh, do you not like the way I look, Your Majesty?"

"It is pretty enough, I suppose, but it is neither practical or very safe to go riding in. If you'd like, I'm sure my sister, the Gentle Queen, would be happy to offer advice on better riding outfits." Edmund hesitated, not sure why Raisa hadn't already ridden off but grateful he wasn't alone with the Lady Adele, but then he asked the polite question expected of him. "Have you an escort? I should hate to think you and Lady Raisa went riding without a proper escort. Cair Paravel is quite safe but one can never be too careful."

"We were riding with Queen Susan, Your Majesty," Raisa answered softly even though she never looked at him. "They are not far."

"Good. Then I'll see you both to my sister's care." He nudged Philip's sides with his heels and the Horse ambled forward. Lady Adele was watching him so closely that he feared she was going to do something ridiculous like try to fall off her horse and insist on being carried. Susan's riding party couldn't be found soon enough.

Feeling a little hunted, Edmund looked over at Raisa. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"Tarrin?" She looked surprised, darted a glance past him toward the Lady Adele, and blushed. "I… No, we haven't received any word. But Tarrin is not the best at writing when he is focused on carrying out his duties as a knight."

"Queen Susan mentioned that she was hoping your sister would return with a promise of engagement from Peridan's son. But I think she was speaking in jest," Lady Adele interjected.

Edmund barely kept his tone civil as he slowly turned to face the woman. "I think it unlikely my sister would jest about the potential happiness of any of her siblings."

She frowned at him. "But he's not even a great lord or a prince. He is little more than a commoner."

"By such measure, my brother's wife, the Princess Consort, was also a commoner. Yet in Narnia every man is a lord and every woman is a lady and they are respected as such even if they are not among our court. It is character not property and wealth that determines respect in Narnia."

Lady Adele sniffed. "How…admirable. It is quite different from Archenland."

"Narnia is certainly unique," Edmund agreed through his teeth. He forced himself to be pleasant as he turned once more to Raisa, noting that she was struggling to hide a frown of her own. "My brother and I have no doubt that our youngest sister is handling the dispute between the islands marvelously but her letters do not always tell us everything we wish to know. So we had hoped Sir Delos had written you and perhaps shared more news."

Raisa shook her head, her braid bouncing across her back. "I fear not, Your Majesty. But Tarrin would never let anything befall the Valiant."

Lady Adele sniffed again. "Though one might hope there are others who can avow to the Valiant's safekeeping. Why I can only imagine the scandal if a queen was believed to have compromised herself with a mere knight."

"And I can imagine a number of unpleasant fates for anyone daring to spread rumors of such an incident, Lady Adele," Edmund murmured coolly. "Yet, we are most fortunate to none of us be of such a temperament that we would spread such hurtful speculation, are we not?"

Lady Adele flushed and her eyes sparked with anger. But then twin howls filled the air, causing both palfreys to prance nervously. Raisa brought her mount back under control easily enough as two large Wolves loped into view. Remus wagged his tail and howled, "Alpha! General Oreius is looking for you!"

Lady Adele shrieked as she fell from her palfrey and the animal bolted. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air and then Edmund caught sight of the palfrey kicking its hooves free of the tattered strip of Lady Adele's train. Remus yipped and bolted toward the woman but she only screeched louder. Philip's ears were flat against his skull and he snorted. "Madam, cease your noise before you make the other palfrey flee."

Edmund flung himself out of the saddle as Remus bounced up to Lady Adele and shoved his nose in her face. "Are you all right? You don't smell hurt. Are you upset about the mud?"

Lady Adele's shrieks abruptly stopped as she looked down in horror. She had indeed fallen into a muddy patch along the path. Her fine silk was torn and muddied as she shoved at the Wolf, startling a yip out of him. "Get away! Get away from me, you filthy animal!"

Remus growled at the insult and Adele screamed. She leaned down and snatched up a rock, raising it above her head. Edmund grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could throw it. Anger washed over him but his voice was layered with ice when he finally spoke. "Lady Adele, compose yourself. The Wolf meant no harm. It was an accident and it was your own behavior that worsened the situation. For these reasons I am not going to demand you return to Archenland at once for not only insulting a Narnian but also attempting to render harm. However, if you ever attempt to harm my Wolves or any other Narnian again, I will have you escorted to the border and you will never be welcome to return to Narnia. Do you understand?"

A flash of hate appeared in her eyes but she still nodded. "Yes, of course. Forgive me, Your Majesty, I am distraught and out of humor."

"Edmund? What is going on?"

Edmund released his grip on the lady's wrist as he turned to acknowledge his sister. He noted that Peridan and Marsalla were both among her party. Peridan was holding the reins of Lady Adele's palfrey. He turned back to Susan. "The Lady Adele and her horse received an unintended fright when Remus found me. I was escorting her and the Lady Raisa to rejoin you but, since you are now here, I must report to the General."

Susan nodded and he knew she had grasped the truth of the situation. Ever the gracious hostess, Susan quickly took over soothing the still seething Adele. At least she would keep the lady from causing more trouble.

Edmund looked for Raisa but she had already returned to her mother's side. A low whine drew his attention to where Remus was crouched by his boots. Romulus was where he had stopped earlier, half-hiding in the bushes. Remus reached out to paw at Edmund's boots. "Alpha? I'm sorry for scaring the lady. I was just trying to see if she was all right. I didn't mean to scare her. It was on accident."

"I know it was, Remus. But try and be more careful next time. I don't want to see you get hurt because you scared one of our guests. Come on, we better go see Oreius." Edmund swung himself back into the saddle and let Philip carry him away from the silk-clad sharks. His Wolves were only subdued for as long as it took for a low-flying Gull to pass overhead. With excited yips and barks, they raced off after the Seabird. Edmund shook his head but still smirked. At least their enthusiasm was never dampened for long.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Dear Remus, don't ever change. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Aravis and Alambiel

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-One: Aravis and Alambiel

Aravis slipped into the room, not quite certain if she were trespassing and feeling almost as though she should not be making her way into the private chambers of a royal. In truth it made her more nervous than even hiding behind a settee whilst the Tisroc (may he burn forever) plotted against Narnia. The Leopard with a chunk missing from one ear had indicated the Princess Royal would be in here and she noted another Leopard was just inside the doors. That one seemed smaller and almost…delicate compared to the first. A Leopardess then?

Not knowing what to do, Aravis nodded to the Leopardess and received a nod in kind although she thought the Beast seemed amused. She turned her attention to the room and almost gasped. The Great Lion was adorning one wall in the very center, He seemed as real and powerful as when she had met Him though his coloring was not quite right. The different shades of gold in His mane were not there.

"I'm waiting for the paint to dry before continuing the shading. I don't want the colors to muddy."

She looked to her right and found the one she sought. Princess Alambiel who was also Dame Sepphora was standing in the corner, mixing paints on her palette. She was wearing a finely made dress of blue the color of the sky but the sleeves were held above her elbows by ribbons although that had not entirely saved them from the paint. Yet the Princess Royal did not seem heedful of it as she returned to painting a solemnly proud Centaur who stood beside an unpainted Centauress. Aravis tilted her head, looking closely at the Centaur. "He is like your husband but not."

"Well some similarity between them is to be expected. He is Oreius' ancestor after all."

"Who was he? A great warrior like your husband?"

"This is Chiron, the first Centaur to be called by Aslan at Narnia's birth, and beside him will be Electra his wife."

"The first to be called by Aslan…" Aravis hesitated before she recalled the little picture book Cor had shared with her when the Princess Royal first began teaching him to read. The Narnian story of creation was far different but infinitely purer than that told in Calormen and she had welcomed the opportunity to learn the Northern language. While her brother had been educated in all the languages of Calormen and many other countries, Aravis had only been taught to speak the different tongues. Reading the language used in Archenland and Narnia had been difficult but it eased as time passed and she had convinced Cor to practice his reading with her. He probably still believed that he was the only one who had to learn and she saw no reason to disabuse the boy of it. It was more true than not, after all. "Will all of the great General's ancestors appear upon these walls? Is that how the nurseries of Narnia are decorated?"

Princess Alambiel smiled at her and Aravis almost giggled to see the splotches of paint streaked on her forehead. "Yes, Oreius' ancestors will appear on these walls. However, I rather doubt that most nurseries are decorated in this manner. Well, unless I'm somehow involved in the decorating plans." She turned back to her task as she asked, "And just how did you hear that this is to be a nursery?"

"Queen Susan and Princess Consort Thalia were talking about it yester eve when the princes and I were honored to dine with their family." Aravis paused then chose to let her question fly as free as a dove released from its cage. "Is it true that the great General intends to send you away when it is time for the child's birth? I thought Narnia was different from Calormen because the Princess Consort did not confine herself during her pregnancy but if you are to go into hiding until your child is born, how is it different from those Tarkaans who send their principal wives into the seclusion of the women's quarters or even to a summer estate until they have delivered a son?"

The older woman did not answer right away, her focus seemingly on her painting. But before Aravis could make her escape, the Princess Royal answered in a voice as gentle as a dove's coo, "Ah, child, I see how that might confuse you. Narnia is not like Calormen or Sisemaal or even Archenland where women are hidden away because pregnancy and birth is treated with embarrassment. And Oreius is not sending me away. We are honoring a very old tradition by going to his herd and having our child there. You see, Oreius will be with me before and after our little one is born then, after I have had a chance to recover my strength, we will return with our child to Cair Paravel. Connection to one's herd is very important for Centaurs and the tradition of returning to the ancestral home to bear new life reminds all of the importance of those ties. Besides, it will be rather nice to know that I will not be competing with the army for my husband's attentions during my final months. If we stayed in Cair Paravel, I rather doubt I'd be able to keep him from being distracted by army matters despite his best intentions. Do you understand better?"

"I…I believe I do. Though I was afraid the great General sending you away meant he also had a harem," Aravis confessed with no small amount of embarrassment. The great General was one of the few Narnians who truly intimidated her from the moment they had met but she had observed an unusual kindness in the stern warrior. It was something she had never expected to see in a warrior so fierce that he had been described as a demon the few times her brother had spoken of the Narnians and their army.

Princess Alambiel laughed at that. "Not likely considering I would kill him if he ever even considered the notion of attempting to establish a harem. Besides Oreius has his hands full with me, he doesn't need any other woman to add to his life. And it would be considered an aberration for any Narnian to take more than one wife."

Aravis smiled. The fierceness shown by the older woman reminded her why she had first compared her to Ishara. "I do not think you would have wed the great General if he were foolish enough to imagine any woman would make a better companion than yourself."

"You. Are. Right."

Aravis' gaze strayed to the rest of the walls. Only the Great Lion had been painted…or at least that was she had thought until she looked up. The ceiling had been covered with stars. It was beautiful and she had no doubt there was a significance to the night sky as it looked nothing like the stars currently dancing in the skies every time the sun set.

"Aravis?"

She looked at the princess and felt her cheeks grow warm for permitting her thoughts to wander as a child might wander through market stalls. "Forgive me. I was only looking at the painted stars. They are very beautiful."

"Thank you. I had to work hard to paint those without being caught by Tuulea or Oreius. They both act as though I am already too big to negotiate a ladder. I'm hardly there yet."

Aravis' gaze strayed once more but not to the ceiling or the walls. This time it drifted to the older woman's middle. She thought she saw something beneath the loose hanging fabric but she wasn't certain.

"Would you like to touch?"

Her gaze darted up to the Princess Royal's face. She did not seem upset or offended. If anything, she seemed almost more motherly than the Gentle Queen with her soft smile and her eyes shining with a mixture of amusement and kindness. "If it will not cause insult, Your Highness… I have never been permitted to do so before. My stepmother never welcomed such touches save from the slaves who were tend to her."

"Come then. I do not mind."

Aravis reached out one hand and tentatively pressed against loose fabric. It gave away easily but she was surprised to touch a round bump so quickly. It was not greatly pronounced, not as the Princess Consort's had been when they first met, but it was noticeable. It was strange yet fascinating. She darted another glance at the Princess Royal. "There is no movement."

Princess Alambiel laughed softly. "There will not be for some time yet. I've another four or five weeks to go before I will feel anything and it will take a little more time before anyone else will feel kicks."

"I am glad you are to have a child," Aravis stated firmly as she withdrew her hand. "Will I be able to feel kicks before the great General escorts you to his ancestral home?"

"Perhaps."

Aravis remembered the other reason she had sought out the Princess Royal. "Will you speak to Cor?"

"Of course."

"Now?"

Princess Alambiel nodded. "Take me to him."

Aravis gladly led the way out of the nursery. She hoped Princess Alambiel would be able to help Cor as she had in the past. Anything was better than letting that foolish Prince Corin talk to him again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I know you want more of Lucy and Tarrin's adventure. Another chapter in THAT story is coming soon. But for now enjoy these chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: For Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Two: For Tonight

7 Quickening 1014

The moon was shining over the ocean, its silver light dappling the dark sea, when she heard movement behind her. However, she did not look back as she continued to brace her hands on the balcony railing. She heard the muted whispers, no doubt a report on her activities that evening, and then the sound of the door being eased open and then closed again. His steps were nearly silent but she tracked his breathing and knew the instant he saw her through the open doors. The creak of leather and rustle of cloth attested to the fact he was removing his armor and swords.

But he still didn't join her right away. Her gaze drifted from the lazily moving waves up to the stars and moon. She found Spearhead easily, the steadfast star who stood as a guardian of the heavenly dances, never moving and never changing so all who wander might find their way home again.

"You should be sleeping."

A smile curved her lips but she didn't turn to face him. "And you were supposed to join me for the evening meal five hours past."

There was a sudden silence and she finally looked over her shoulder. Oreius stood in shadow but she could tell he was cautious. No doubt expecting her to lose her temper because he had missed yet another private dinner. By the Lion, had she truly been so unpredictable? She considered a long moment and then had to admit her moods and temper had been decidedly quicksilver for a while.

Turning more fully toward him, she waved one hand at the space between them. "I am not planning to kill you tonight, Kentauri. I asked Neith to alert the servants when you returned and some supper should be brought up."

"It is already here." There was another heavy pause before Oreius moved a little closer, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his face. His gaze dropped to her waist and he murmured, "I thought you had let out all the waists on your gowns."

"This one was one of the few that didn't need it at the time." She glanced down at herself. The silk off-the-shoulder gown was a delicate sea green without any extra embellishment and normally it was a little loose on her but now her bump seemed significant as the fabric stretched to accommodate it. There would be no doubt in anyone's minds that she was pregnant if they saw her. She resisted the urge to try and shield her bump as a wave of shyness crashed over her. Feeling less confident of her plan, she looked up and searched her husband's face for some clue to his thoughts. "I thought… You've mentioned in the past that you liked this gown and I thought maybe it would please you. Of course that was before I realized how close I was to no longer being able to fit in it. I-"

"You look beautiful, Alambiel. As always." Oreius came closer, his thoughts still hidden from her, but when he reached for her it was not touch her bump as she had expected. Instead, he touched her face, calloused fingertips brushing over her skin with an unlooked for gentleness as they slipped from her temple to her cheek and then to her chin and neck. She tilted her head back and met his gaze. The Kentauri's dark eyes softened as he stroked her skin. "Thank you."

She didn't get an opportunity to respond before he captured her mouth in a kiss that stole her very breath. She clung to him when he finally drew back. But something wasn't right. He was not at ease even though he was trying his best to keep her from noticing. However intoxicating his kisses, they weren't enough to hide everything from her. Not releasing her hold on him, she tilted her head slightly. "What is troubling you?"

"It is nothing."

Alambiel shook her head. Reaching up to touch his chin, she slid her fingers further to press her palm against his cheek. "That is a very poor lie. Something is most definitely troubling you, Oreius, especially if you are ignoring our foal. Talk to me."

Oreius' sigh stirred her hair as he braced his hands against the railing. He gazed over her head at the sea for several minutes. She waited. He wasn't going to get away with ignoring her but she would permit him time to decide how he wanted to confide in her. He still wasn't looking at her when he finally spoke, "I was training the new recruits for full battle when one of the scouts returned. A Gyrfalcon from Cauldron's Pool. Then another scout returned. This one a Gryphon from one of the border outposts in the Lantern Waste. And another scout came not even a half hour after him, another Gryphon who carried word from our northernmost outpost. All three came with the same message. The Fell are stirring in the wilds and they are drawing closer to Narnia. Several patrols have already been attacked on the northwestern border. I have spent the last seven hours in meetings with the kings and my captains and lieutenants. If the attacks persist or come any closer to the borders, we will have no choice but to mount a campaign."

She wanted to immediately deny the idea. But experience kept her from snapping the denial. Instead, she rested a hand against his heart. "Is this a certainty or a possibility?"

"A strong possibility."

"That's cheating," she murmured. "Oreius, look at me." When he finally met her gaze, she offered a slight smile. "While it would be worrisome to be forced to mount a campaign this summer, at least we may be assured that it would not take as long as the Northern campaign. However, you and the kings have led routs of the Fell before without taking the course of a full campaign. Is there reason to doubt such a recourse is still possible? That a few confrontations with the Fell would be sufficient to eliminate the threat and remind others that Narnia is small but still strong?"

"No, but there is still the possibility that a campaign will be necessary and that it might be a two or even three pronged campaign. It may be that Narnia's show of strength in the North has stirred up more foes than frightened them."

"Now you're just being cynical, dear," Alambiel scolded. "And paranoid. You have drawn up the very worst possible scenario and determined it must be inevitable."

"Alambiel."

"Oreius," she mimicked his tone before lightly smacking his hand. "Stop being so cynical. It is a depressing way to live and it is going to make me cry. And I would rather not cry tonight. You are borrowing trouble without cause."

He didn't say anything but the way he sighed spoke his disagreement. Alambiel clicked her tongue. "Oreius, look around you. Actually just look at me. We are together here and now in our home. I am doing something I haven't done since I started showing by wearing a gown that not only shows my bump but it might actually make me look bigger than I am. This is not the time to think of fear or war or death. This is a time for love and faith and hope, the hope we have in the new life I am carrying. Leave such talk of troubles for tomorrow or the day after that and the day after that when there is a true cause for it. Tonight-" She laughed softly and then continued, "Tonight, my Chuisle, is for you to remember why we have hope. Touch me, touch the evidence of our coming foal, fill our little one's ears with your stories, and do not give these worries any further thought…at least not for tonight. Surely this appeals to you more than spending the remaining hours until dawn poring over reports."

The Kentauri leaned down and touched his forehead to hers as another sigh escaped him. But this time a slight smile appeared on his lips. "Why do I feel that any refusal to cooperate would not only result in the torture of witnessing your tears but also a disaster of immense proportions befalling my armory?"

"Because you've actually learned something since marrying me?"

He chuckled. "Minx."

"Yes, but you needed me to be this way."

"You are correct. For tonight."

She thought about taking issues with that addendum but then she decided to be extremely magnanimous and permit him to get away with it. Tonight, at least. What he needed most was for her to distract him from his worries. They spoke a little more beneath the starlight before retiring. Alambiel stayed quiet as she listened to Oreius talking to their foal. He spoke of Aslan, of how He would keep her and the foal safe should Oreius be forced to go on campaign once more, and then he told a story of how Aslan had protected the two of them when they had gone to war and she had been kidnapped by bandits.

Alambiel carefully kept her breathing slow and steady despite how she wanted to laugh as Oreius recounted ruefully, "Defying the kings was one of my most foolish decisions and by all rights I should have been stripped of my rank and lost any chance of winning your mama's hand in marriage. But she was worth the cost. She always will be…as will you, little one. You must never doubt Aslan's love for you, His wisdom in setting this path before you and before our herd, just as you must never doubt how fiercely your mama and da love you already. It will never decrease. If anything, it will only increase…even if you inherit your mama's penchant for mischief."

The Kentauri kissed her bump then pressed his lips to hers. His breath tickled as he whispered, "You were right, sweetheart. May Aslan shield your dreams, my star."

She didn't do more than doze as he settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. But as sleep took him fully, Oreius' hold slackened. Alambiel rested a little while longer but soon she couldn't take anymore. She had to get up.

Carefully easing out from beneath the Kentauri's arm before she got out of bed, Alambiel kept one eye on her still-sleeping husband as she moved around the room. When she came back from the bath, he was still fast asleep. She had time then.

They hadn't pulled the balcony doors to, which made it easy for her to slip between the drapes and cross the balcony to the nursery. She lit several candles and then grabbed her paints. She was nearly done with the first wall of ancestors. She just had to paint Esti. And when she was done, she promised herself she would slip back into bed before Oreius even stirred enough to notice she was gone.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

His rushed pace slowed to a standstill as he entered the room. Relief coursed through his veins cooling the fear inspired by the returned nightmare and he exhaled heavily. Half-melted candles still illuminated the freshly painted wall and the artist curled at its base. Gold and white hair fell over her face, obscuring her features from view, while her nightgown bore the marks of stray paint as she pillowed her head on the crook of her elbow.

Oreius almost chuckled as he drew close. Alambiel had finished the first wall from Chiron to Esti and had turned her brush back to Aslan. Now the Great Lion's image was nearly alive, the subtle shading in His coat, mane, and eyes seeming to spark with life. Alambiel had fallen asleep beneath His watching gaze, much as their little one would when the nursery was finished.

He blew out the candles but left them on the small tables. Then he took his wife into his arms and carried her back to bed. She stirred slightly but didn't say anything as he did so. Only when they were both comfortably settled did he take the time to whisper in her ear, "Sneaking out of bed is suspicious behavior, you little minx."

A sleepy laugh answered him as she rolled over so they were now facing each other. Her eyes opened only the slightest sliver as she rested her head on his shoulder but her lips curved into a smile. "I knew you would find me. You always do."

"And I always will. I promise."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Something nice and light before the next chapter. *insert evil laugh* Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Hear Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Hear Me

9 Quickening 1014

He opened first one eye and then the other. White ceilings met his gaze. He blinked slowly and then looked again. No it was not the familiar wood boards that formed the ceiling of his cabin aboard ship nor was it the rich tans and browns of a tent that had billowed in the breeze off the ocean. His neck was stiff when he moved but still he looked to the side. There was nothing but a table with bandages and various jars. Then he thought he heard a slight sound and he stifled a groan as he turned to see what was to his left. His fingers moved across fine sheets that were most definitely not the rough wool of his blanket but he couldn't find any purchase. Finally, he saw her. The Northern queen, the very one he had been tasked to kill, still kept her vigil. He had thought that her presence had been dreams stirred by a guilty conscience but he was wrong. Her long dark hair fell loose around her and sleep had softened her regal air until she looked more a girl than a queen. Her breathing remained unchanged and he was torn between gladness and regret.

Then something in the room changed. It felt as though there was another in the room. One whose presence had dramatically shifted the air. Dejen's weary eyes turned to the end of the bed. Golden eyes met his only for a half a moment before he could no longer meet His gaze. A single word filled the air with a sigh that was at once thunderous and gentle as spring's breath. "Dejen."

Dejen grimaced and groaned as he struggled to leave the bed. His wounds were not fully healed and they protested with sharp bites at his every move but still he fought until he was able to stand. His legs threatened to buckle and he felt as unused to land as he had once felt unused to the movements of a ship in the distant past of his boyhood. Bracing himself with one hand on the mattress, he dragged himself to the Great Lion and then collapsed at His paws.

No words escaped him. The weight of what he had done was too heavy to permit him to draw so much as a deep breath. He pressed his forehead to the cool marble and waited for the Great Lion to carry out the sentence he knew he deserved.

Instead of the teeth he expected, sweet breath warmed him and then the Voice that had chased him for so long once more filled his ears and even his very soul. "Dejen, Dejen, why do you flee from My call? Where will you go that I am not? For you have heard My Voice when you attempted to harm My Chosen. Where then will you flee that you may drown out My Voice? Is there an ocean so vast or cave so deep that you will not hear Me when I speak? Will you harden your heart once more against My Voice? Where have you gone that I have not been there also? I was there when you fought against the Tisroc's army. I was there when you fell into the hands of your enemy and become their captive. I was there when you sailed to the North and to Narnia with murder in your heart because of your desire for freedom from the Tisroc's bonds. I was there when you first saved one of My Chosen from another's plot and then turned on her yourself. I was the Voice calling you, reminding you of who you are, the man you think is dead merely sleeps."

Dejen shivered beneath the words. A small part of him wanted to deny it but he could no more deny the truth of those words than spread his arms and fly as one of the seabirds. The perfume of His mane filled Dejen's nostrils as the Great Lion dipped His head even closer. His voice gentled in the most undeserved way as He continued, "When you tarried near death before the Mermaids rescued you, did you not hear My Voice?"

 _Cold water rushed over him, filling his mouth and nose, drowning him. But his limbs were heavy in the cold as the darkness swallowed even the watery reflection of the dawn. He couldn't fight anymore._

 _Then a Voice called his name. The name long lost to him. The Voice whispered in his ear, "Do not despair, Dejen. I have not forsaken you."_

Dejen dared to look up at that and he wheezed, "I do not deserve Your faithfulness. Nor Your love. I deserve only death for my failures, for my arrogance, and for my foolish pride. A coward who flees his appointed duty deserves no mercy."

The Great Lion lowered His head slightly. "None deserve what I offer but I give it freely because I love them…and you. I still have a heart for the prodigal who wanders from Me and I have called until you heard Me again. Heed My Voice, Dejen, for I have not finished with your story. But now, My son, you must wake."

Dejen closed his eyes as the last words washed over him. When he opened them again, the Great Lion was gone. He was back in bed and the Gentle Queen still slept in her chair.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius flicked his tail as he watched the way Alambiel was pacing around one of the trees. He was beginning to have serious doubts about agreeing to this outing of hers. "Do not climb that tree."

His minx of a wife slanted a glance at him and then pointed to a stout oak. "How about that one?"

"Alambiel, no. Do not climb any tree. At all."

A mischievous light appeared in her blue eyes as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "You worry too much, darling. And I think it's rather unfair for you to try and take tree climbing from me. You already instructed everyone in Cair Paravel to hide the ladders from me on pain of being sent to the northern marshes and the western wilds."

He folded his arms over his chest. He thought she was teasing but the way she kept glancing at the trees made him question the veracity of that assumption. He should have just taken her to play in the sheltered cove. Although she probably would have tried to climb the rocks surrounding it… He fixed the minx with a stern look. "That is because I learned you were climbing ladders and painting. I am beginning to wonder if Tuulea has not given you a detailed enough list of what you must not do until after you have had the foal and sufficiently recovered."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoilsport. And Tuulea's list is already three feet in length." Then she beckoned him to approach as she leaned against a broad oak. She made a very fetching picture in her rich turquoise gown and the Lion coin pendant he had made for her glinted in the sunlight. She was altogether too fetching to resist and she was probably very aware of the effect she had on him. When he stood before her, she crooked her finger and he obligingly bent so they were face to face. Alambiel tugged on his hair. "You worry too much. I will be very careful and just for your peace of mind I promise not to climb any trees until Tuulea says I may."

"Thank you." He brushed a kiss against her lips then reluctantly drew back. "We should keep moving."

Alambiel looped her arm through his and leaned her head against his bicep as they resumed their walk. "You do realize I don't actually need to be walked like a pet."

"I do not understand that reference. I do not treat you as a pet." He frowned at her but she was already grinning. Oreius flicked his tail as he grumbled, "You enjoy vexing me."

"You have to admit that you make it very easy for me. Besides, I like to think of it as one of my charming quirks that drew you to me." She glanced up at him. "And if you disagree, I will do terrible things to your armory."

Oreius chuckled. "Will you grant mercy if I take you to the beach? We can play in the waters of the little cove. You know the one."

She smiled at him. "I think I am glad you were actually available this Seventhday and even amenable to my request for no guards except you." Her smile faded as her expression sobered. "And, truly, Oreius, I am being careful. You know I have even less desire to see something happen to our foal than you do."

Oreius stopped walking. He looked into Alambiel's eyes and recognized the glint of fear and remorse lingering in her gaze. He touched her cheek. "I know. I do not caution you out of a desire to bring up past hurt, it is merely…"

"Your overprotective nature as my shield?" she suggested with a hint of a smile.

The corner of his mouth turned up as he nodded. "Just so. Though I will try not to speak of such matters again. For this afternoon at least." As they resumed walking, however, he could not help mentioning the one thing that had been weighing on his mind. "Neith and Sobek have been with you nearly a sennight. What say you to them? To Neith?"

"You realize it won't have been a full sennight until tomorrow, right?" She didn't look at him but she didn't give him the opportunity to respond before continuing. "However, I must admit that you were right. You were right to request Neith. She can never replace Ptah but she is perhaps the next best thing to still having him with us. I am more than certain that she will be able to protect me and our foal even without Sobek's help."

"You're to keep Sobek too."

She gave a little laugh. "Yes, dear. In any case, I am glad you gave them the day off. Their oldest litter came to Cair Paravel yesterday and Neith was excited to have the opportunity to visit with them."

"She will be more glad when I tell her you have decided to let her serve you as her brother did."

Alambiel nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. Oreius let the silence remain undisturbed as their steps took them closer to the edge of the woods where they would then have easy access to the beach and its cove. But when a voice shattered the silence, it did not belong to either of them.

"General! General Oreius!" A Turtle Dove cooed breathlessly as she landed on a branch to their right. "General Oreius, Their Majesties the Kings have need of your presence at once. Only you, General, only you. Hurry, hurry." She fluttered away before he could demand more information although he doubted she would have any.

He was about to suggest he carry Alambiel back when the words froze. No matter how careful he was, he doubted a gallop would be very safe for her. He didn't want to take any risks with her or the foal. Alambiel squeezed his hand. "Go."

"I will not leave you alone."

"Oreius, we are still behind both patrol lines around the Cair and I will just go visit with Pepin or perhaps Hwin as well. At least, until Neith can be summoned." She offered him a little smile as she lightly pushed against his chest. "Go. Since Neith's oldest cubs are visiting, I'll probably end up with four or even five Leopards for company. Go. Peter and Edmund would not have summoned you if it wasn't urgent."

He hesitated, his heart crying out that he should not leave her at all and yet his head knew that he had done everything to tighten security around Cair Paravel. He had increased the patrols and as long as she did not wander off, there should be no reason to fear for her safety. He covered her hand with his and then raised it so he could kiss her fingers. "I will be back as soon as I may. But if an hour passes before I do, return to the Cair. Stay out of mischief."

"Promise, no mischief until you're around to supervise and protest my activities."

Oreius nodded. He trotted away from her before looking back. Alambiel raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. Somehow that made him feel only a little less uneasy. He wheeled about and galloped to the Cair, pausing only once to send a messenger to Neith. He prayed that whatever had occurred to demand his presence was not something so serious it could not be resolved quickly.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan opened her eyes with a gasp. She pushed her hair back out of her face with a shaky hand. At first, she wasn't certain what had woken her and then she looked at the bed. Her eyes widened. "Dejen!"

The man was struggling to get up, his scarred face contorting with the effort of his attempt at escape. Susan leapt to her feet just as the Faun Linus poked his head in the room. "Get Alithia and Tuulea! Hurry!" She didn't even wait for his stuttered acknowledgement before leaping forward to stop Dejen from tumbling out of bed. She braced her hands against his arms and pushed him down with an ease that would have been laughable if it hadn't been a sign of how dire his situation had become. "Shh, Dejen, stop. You are safe. They aren't going to hurt you again. Remember, you are safe."

Sweat beaded his brow and upper lip but his eyes were clear when he met her gaze. He licked his lips and then rasped, "Have to warn them. Have to warn you. Chosen."

"Warn us?" Susan shook her head. "No, you don't. It's all right. Your crew is gone. They aren't a danger to us anymore."

He grabbed her wrist with surprising strength as he rasped, "No. You don't understand. It is… The Tisroc was not the only one who schemes against Narnia's royals."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Ill Intent

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Ill Intent

Oreius had forced himself to slow his steps once he was in the Cair proper, not wanting to cause alarm if it was not necessary, but he still reached the council chamber before too much time had passed since he was first summoned. A little voice still whispered doubts as to the wisdom of leaving Alambiel without a personal guard but he silenced it as he entered the room. His colts were huddled together, both wearing grave expressions. They looked up at his entrance but the troubled looks did not fade even as his golden colt nodded to him. "Oreius, you got our message. Good. You need to hear this before we can decide on the best course of action."

He opened his mouth to inquire further as to the nature of the emergency but the words did not come when his colts moved slightly. Now he saw the Gentle Queen. Her eyes sought his before she immediately looked down. Oreius followed her gaze and could not help the scowl that appeared when he saw him. Dejen was slumped in a chair, a hand pressed against his left side, with the Gentle holding him upright. Oreius looked from the Gentle to his colts. "What is this?"

"Oreius, you have to listen to him. Please," Queen Susan begged.

His dark colt nodded. "We haven't heard much but what he's said so far was enough to warrant your presence."

Flicking his tail, Oreius turned back to the wounded man. "Then tell me."

The warrior from the Southern Isles opened his eyes and a faint groan escaped him as he tried to straighten. "You… You must understand, Centaur, that I was not always as I am. I was not always a sword for hire. This did not happen until I fled my true purpose after I was nearly killed in battle." He reached up to touch the scar pulling one corner of his mouth into a half-smile. "The same battle I earned these scars, yes. When I… When I failed to perish, the Tisroc sought to make an example of me for my rebellion. I was the slave of his will, sailing where he willed, killing where he willed. Then he offered me a chance… A chance to win my freedom. All I need do was sail North and kill the witch who had put a curse on his son, Rabadash. I had never turned my sword against innocents before and the only reason… The only reason I agreed to do this is because I was told the Gentle was a witch and we have no love for witches in the Southern Isles."

Dejen stopped, gasping and coughing. He pressed his hand more firmly against his side and groaned but he refused aid when the Gentle sought to give it. "No. I…I just need a moment." He met Oreius' gaze and continued raggedly, "The Tisroc is no fool. He did not permit me to sail with a loyal crew. Their loyalty was to the Tisroc and the Tisroc alone. But there was another." He groaned, closing his eyes, as he panted. Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes once more. "This man wasn't Calormene. He paid me to ferry him into Narnia hidden among the Zelaians. I did not know his plots, I swear by the Great Lion, I did not."

A cold dread swept over Oreius. He suddenly realized he was clenching his fists and he forced himself to uncurl his fingers. But he did nothing to soften the hardness of his voice as he gruffly demanded, "What is the name of this person? Who is he targeting?"

"He is-" The warrior's eyes widened as he cut himself off only to lunge at the Gentle, dragging her to the floor.

Both colts unsheathed their swords but didn't even have the chance to charge forward when an assassin's bolt whistled through the open window to clatter off the wall directly behind where their sister had been standing.

"Stay down!" Oreius shouted. He galloped to the door and flung it open. "Sound the alarm! An assassin is in Cair Paravel! Shut the gates! Find the one responsible!"

A cacophony of noise filled the once-silent halls as guards rushed to him and still others rushed to carry out his orders. The bells began pealing the alarm. Oreius had turned back to the room when he saw a familiar Leopard enter the room. "Sobek!"

The Leopard bowed his head. "General."

"Is Neith with the Princess Royal?"

There was a moment's hesitation but that told him everything. "Neith had only just left when I heard the bells."

A clatter of hooves announced Ardon's arrival and both Firemoon and Stormwind trailed in his wake. Ardon eyed where the Gentle was now cradling Dejen's head in her lap as he reported, "The gates have been closed."

Dread threatened to steal his breath as Oreius forced himself to ask, "Did anyone see my wife return before it happened?"

"No. The Princess Royal is not inside Cair Paravel's walls."

No. Aslan, no. How could this be happening? Duty warred with his heart's impulse and he turned to his colts, not even certain of what to say. His golden colt nodded. "Go. Find Kat and bring her back here. We have things under control for now. Go!"

He did not wait to be told again. Oreius offered only the scantest of bows before he started moving. He waved to Ardon and his cousins. "Come with me."

Galloping down the hall, Oreius could only pray that he was not too late. That the suffocating dread surrounding him would be for naught.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel walked closer to the fence that marked the far end of the paddocks used for Cair Paravel's horses and any Horses who decided to use it as well. She often found Hwin and Philip there. Philip from the habit of staying close enough to be in easy call of his boy but she suspected Hwin did so because it was slightly familiar from her life before Narnia. Freedom was wonderful but sometimes too much freedom could overwhelm the senses. Even when it was both desired and infinitely precious.

If she had not promised Oreius that she wouldn't go very far, she might have made her way to the beach to await his return or Neith's arrival. She sighed. At least she was certain Pepin was out of the stables today. She had just braced her hands on the fence when she heard steps behind her. Too heavy to belong to any Cat. Muffled hooves. She turned with a smile, expecting to see the Kentauri.

Her smile froze as she was confronted with a Centaur who was most definitely not Oreius. His red hair and beard were matched by his blood bay coat. But his brown eyes were hard as he met hers and he kept one hand on the hilt of his claymore.

Alambiel didn't permit her unease to show as she faced him. Although she did let her smile fade. "Marius." He had been banished from Narnia. He shouldn't have been able to even cross the border without word reaching Oreius or the kings. Threatening a royal was a serious charge and repeated threats were never ignored. She didn't like that he was here. She didn't like that she had no one with her. At any other time, she would not have been so worried about defending herself even against a Centaur. But even she could not say for certain that she would be able to protect herself without risking her unborn child.

Raising her chin even as she kept her hands where he could see them, Alambiel coolly noted, "I must confess to surprise at seeing you here. The last news I had of you was that you were touring Ettinsmoor and possibly the lands beyond the Lantern Waste. Have you had a pleasant trip?"

"Those are rich words coming from one such as you," the Centaur retorted. His hard gaze flitted over her as he added, "Though I suppose I should expect nothing less from an enchantress. Still I should thank you."

Something in his tone made her want to flee but she wasn't going to be able to put enough distance between them fast enough to keep from being caught. He was too close and, unlike Oreius, any chasing he did would not rise from playful intent. Even if she could reach one of the trees she feared he would not hesitate to hurt her in his quest to bring her down. No, the best way to protect her little foal was to stay still and pray someone noticed what was happening before it was too late. She licked her lips. "Why would you thank me? Last I heard gratitude was the farthest thing from your mind as far as I was concerned."

"You are right. However, I must offer my thanks that your habit of wandering past Cair Paravel's walls without a sufficient guard remains unbroken. All I had to do was wait for the signal that the General had left your side. You have made things so much easier."

"Marius, I don't know what you're planning but believe me when I say it is not worth it."

"I disagree."

The Centaur leapt at her. Alambiel ducked beneath his arm and unsheathed a curved dagger. She raised it in warning. "Walk away, Marius, before you make things worse for yourself."

He didn't respond. He only charged. She slashed at his outstretched arm, drawing blood, but he still grabbed her wrists. She stumbled back in an attempt to keep from falling beneath his hooves. Planting her feet more firmly, she tried to break his grip or to turn her hand so she could slash at him again. But he didn't give ground.

Alambiel cried out as hot pain lanced from her wrist when Marius viciously twisted her arm so the dagger's tip now faced her. He pushed on her, forcing the tip closer to her stomach. _No! Aslan, give me strength! Please!_

Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins, making her heart thunder in her ears, as she fought to keep the dagger away. The sound of rushing feet gave her hope but she didn't dare to look back. All her focus was on keeping that dagger from sinking into her own flesh.

But no one attacked Marius.

The thought barely registered before pain exploded from the back of her head and she nearly collapsed. Marius' grip on her wrist slackened and she was able to turn the blade away from her just as another blow landed on her head. She wavered. Blackness swept over her and her last conscious memory was of the churned grass rushing up to meet her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! O.o**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: First Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Five: First Loss

The bells were pealing the warning and soldiers were rushing in all directions, moving civilians to more sheltered areas of the Cair, searching for the assassin, and-

"Fire! Fire in the southern woods!"

Oreius was forced to break off his intended search for Alambiel to address the newest threat. Already smoke darkened the southern sky. Redirecting soldiers to fight the fire and sending Gryphons to fill leather tarps used for moving supplies with water, all while the sense of unease continued to grow. Something was not right. It was as if… It was a diversion.

Finally making his way to the gates, Oreius' heart sank when he spied Neith arguing with one of the soldiers guarding the main gate. No, she should have been to Alambiel by now. A snapped order had the soldiers leaping to open the gates once more. Stormwind was the only one still with him. Firemoon's captain had summoned him to aid in fighting the fires and Ardon was leading the hunt for the would-be assassin. But Oreius didn't stop long enough to allow further doubts to whisper in his ears. Two Centaurs and a Leopard would be enough to face whatever trouble Alambiel was in. They had to be.

It seemed to take longer to reach the place he had left her than it had to reach Cair Paravel. She wasn't there. Neith called to him. "Tracks. She went back this way."

"To see Pepin." He said no more, not daring to voice the faint hope that she was even now with the horse or even making her way back to Cair Paravel in Hwin's company.

Neith hissed just before they reached the fence. Her ears were pinned back and her fangs exposed as her tail twitched. "General."

He had seen it already. The grass was churned from a struggle. He bent and picked up the curved dagger Alambiel had chosen only that morn. The blade was devoid of blood but he did not know whether to take it as an encouragement. "Was she harmed?"

"I do not know." Neith sniffed the air again and then hissed, "I cannot smell her anymore or her attackers. Their scents don't exist."

The wind stirred, carrying the gritty taste of burning wood with it, and then one of the Trees sighed. A silver-haired Ash Dryad stepped out of her Tree. She looked around and then shuddered. She turned at Oreius and observed sorrowfully, "General Oreius, your wife was here. I remember she came to where you stand now."

"Yes. And you saw her attackers? Why did you not interfere or summon aid?"

The Dryad bowed her head and clasped her thin fingers together. "I do not recall the attack. I saw the Princess Royal, yes, but then I grew so tired. I retreated further into my Tree and slept. My sisters have already told me they too have experienced this strange weariness. It did not seem strange at the time. But it felt as though winter had come so early…" She shivered from an unseen wind and added in a wavering voice, "It felt like _her_ touch on the land. But it is gone now."

She had already retreated to her Tree when Oreius spoke, "Wait! Did none of the Trees see what happened here? Can none of them tell me who has taken my wife or where they have gone?"

"No, General, we were all of us asleep," came the whispered reply then she vanished into her Tree.

"Oreius!"

He turned at the call, eyes narrowing when he saw who had come with his colts. Without waiting to acknowledge the Kings, Oreius seized the Southern Islander by the throat. He raised the man off his feet so they were now face to face as he demanded, "Did you have party to this? Did you help lull us into a trap?"

Dejen choked but didn't struggle despite grasping Oreius' wrist with both hands.

Oreius flicked his tail as he allowed his tone to darken. "Tell me who has taken my wife. Now."

The man coughed then choked out, "She is royal."

"What of it?" Oreius abruptly set the man on his feet, though he merely shifted his grip from Dejen's throat to his shirt, as he demanded again, "Tell me what you know."

"The man I spoke of, the one who hid himself among the Zelaians. He led the crew when they attacked me but not before I heard him indulging in a drunken fit of spleen during the love festival. He was…he was enraged about how the Princess Royal was carrying the Centaur's spawn and this in spite of the curse that had been placed on her womb."

"Give me his name."

Dejen shook his head. "I cannot."

"Why do you refuse? Are you still in league with him?"

Dejen coughed but once more shook his head. "I cannot say because I do not know. He never gave a proper name. I know only that he called himself 'Monster.'"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Please Read and Review!**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Then Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Then Fear

Her head throbbed as though Centaurs and Giants were competing to use it as a drum. A low moan escaped then she swallowed hard against a parched throat. Water. She needed water. She groaned again. She needed the Centaurs and Giants to go away. Her eyelids fluttered but she couldn't force them open just yet.

"Ore-"

She swallowed again then coughed. "Oreius?"

There was no answer. There was no reassuring touch meant to comfort her in the aftermath of a night terror. Where was he? She forced her eyes to open and was confronted by dark stone. Her cheek was pressed against it and she suddenly became aware of a damp chill. The air was cold. Colder than warranted for Quickening.

Alambiel closed her eyes then opened them again. The dark stone remained the same. She was in a cave…or a dungeon. She shivered. So cold. She looked down and realized she had been stripped down to her shift. Her weapons…all gone. She tried to get her hands underneath her and pushed up only to be jerked to a stop. A chain ran from the collar around her neck to her shackled wrists and then down to a ring in the floor. Its length was too short to permit her to stand.

Footsteps echoed in the darkness. Drawing nearer, she thought. Someone was coming and she doubted it was her Kentauri.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

11 Quickening 1014

"It is a confirmed report?"

Oreius resisted the urge to tap his hoof against the marble floor of the council room. It was the second day since the attack on Cair Paravel…since his wife had vanished. The would-be assassin had been found to be nothing more than a foolish human colt who had been playing with one of his father's bows in an attempt to show off for a group of fillies. The fire in the southern woods had not been successfully smothered until the early hours that very morn. There should have been nothing left to distract from his search for Alambiel…until an exhausted Hawk brought news from the Northern Marshes.

Realizing his attention had strayed, Oreius forced himself to focus on the meeting. Peridan was nodding. "It is, High King. A group of Ogres and Werewolves have been harassing the Marsh-Wiggles' village for two days. The patrols are far from this area and it would take time to redirect them."

"It will be faster to see to the threat ourselves," King Edmund noted.

"Oreius, what do you say?"

He flicked his tail, wishing he could be on his way but knowing his duty was not yet complete. "Take fifty soldiers with you and have the patrols led by Dalimar and Cletus meet you. Their path is closest and their soldiers are all swift."

Peridan frowned. "You do not intend to lead them?"

Oreius shook his head even as he sought his golden colt's gaze. "I have tarried as long as I dare. I will not request soldiers when they are needed elsewhere, not even my own cousin Firemoon, but I must be allowed to go after my wife. I cannot risk her wellbeing a moment longer than necessary."

"But you don't even know where they went," Peridan protested. "How will you find them?"

"There are still tracks. But those will not last much longer." Oreius turned back to his Kings, his colts, and asked, "Do I have your permission?"

"And our blessing," his golden colt intoned. "Go, we can set the Fell racing back to their holes."

He didn't wait another moment. And yet it still seemed to take far too long for him leave Cair Paravel and make his way to where his wife last been seen. He studied the churned ground and then followed the faint prints leading north and west. He had not gone far, though, when he heard rustling behind him. His hand strayed to his sword as he whirled to face his stalker.

Stormwind raised both hands. "Oreius."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded before deciding it would take too much time to wait on an answer or to attempt an explanation of his own.

However, his cousin fell into step with him as he hurried along the trail. After an hour, Oreius gave him a wary look. "Why are you here?"

"I am helping you."

"Why?"

"Because the matriarchs would kill me if I let you go off alone and get yourself killed. And that is without considering what Alambiel would do to me." Stormwind feigned a shudder. "The mare razes buildings to make a point. I do not dare contemplate what she would do to me if I intentionally allowed you to go after her alone."

Oreius scowled but still he nodded. "All right but do not slow me down."

"Where are we going?"

"The Lantern Waste is my guess." The dark memory of holding Alambiel in his arms, watching the light fade from her eyes, hearing her apologize for things never her fault, haunted him. It spurred him faster. _Aslan, let me find her in time. Please._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Marius

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Marius

The door slammed open, allowing torchlight to briefly flood the room before a large shadow blocked it. Alambiel raised her chin defiantly in spite of her inability to stand. Marius looked down at her, his brown eyes giving no hint of remorse as he studied her. He didn't shut the door but she couldn't see around him to assess the situation nor was she willing to look away from him. "Marius."

The Centaur didn't respond. He seemed lost in thought as he gazed through her. She suddenly wished she had known him better. When he had been a soldier, Marius had kept far from her but he hadn't been the only soldier or even the only Centaur to do so, especially after she had married Oreius. But he had never requested temporary duty so she had never had close personal interaction with him…until last year. Marius had been among the soldiers who had not joined the northern campaign and he had come before her twice for refusing the assignment she had handed down. He never did so with Cletus but the moment he knew Dame Sepphora had personally given an assignment to his troop, he had become unwilling to cooperate. After the initial refusals and consequent reprimands, the matter had only worsened as Marius began spreading rumors about her being a witch and perhaps not even the Princess Royal. The more seasoned soldiers knew better than to entertain Marius' talk, even if they didn't care for her marriage, but the new recruits… There had been an increase in disciplinary actions during the final months of the northern campaign as more soldiers followed Marius' lead in circumventing her position of authority and appealed to Cletus or Edmund and Peridan when they returned from the Anvard campaign.

"You are a witch. If the General had not been ensorcelled by you, he would have ended your life the moment you began to pretend at being of the Line of Frank."

Alambiel met Marius' hard gaze and countered coolly, "One would think you had learned your lesson about such foolish talk after your disciplinary hearings. You know it is not true. Your pursuit of such lies is both foolhardy and dangerous."

The Centaur glared at her, his hands balling into fists, as he stamped a hoof. "You should have died with your family! You never should have wed him. You are an abomination and Oreius never should have allowed himself to fall for your deceptions. He thought he was so much higher than all others, he thought he could ignore the weakness marrying any Nymph would bring to our people, and now where has his pride taken him? To be mocked by the enchantress who blinds him and attempts to pass off another's foal as his own."

Alambiel stared up at him, craning her neck against the collar. "You have done this to score some sort of revenge against Oreius? Why?" When he didn't answer, she kept talking. "I may not know where we are or how far we have travelled, but I do know this. Oreius will never stop looking for me. And when he finds us, because he will, you had best beg Aslan for mercy because my husband will grant none."

Marius smirked yet his voice was as warm as winter's kiss as he nodded. "I am counting on it, witch, but the General will not win this time."

"You intend to make me disappear."

The Centaur shook his head. "No. I fully intend to ensure that the good General finds your body when this is at an end. _That_ is what matters."

Alambiel drew a shaky breath but refused to cower. She balled her hands into fists. "You used to have honor. But it is gone now. Tell me. What price did the Tisroc promise that could make you, a Centaur, turn your back so completely on honor and Narnia and Aslan Himself?"

"Even a witch can be blind, it would seem," the Centaur mused. He tapped a back hoof, the sound echoing through the small room. "Do not cast your treachery on me. I do not serve the tyrant in the desert. No, I have no dealings with Calormen." His face transformed as anger chased disinterest away. "Another came to me and offered the chance."

"A chance? For what? To betray your country?"

"No! A chance to treat Oreius, the great Centaur chosen to be the Four's General by Aslan Himself, to the same suffering he put me through. Did you know? Or did you assume that Oreius always acted with honor? I have waited a score and five years for this opportunity. For the chance to force Oreius to taste the same loss and despair I have endured since that day."

Alambiel couldn't keep her confusion from showing. Oreius had never spoken much of the Long Winter, but there were many Narnians who did not, the memories too bleak and painful to uncover. "Oreius would not harm another Stallion's wife."

"He let my wife die! I could have saved her! I could have saved her and he stopped me! Jadis killed my Moonrose because Oreius wouldn't let me save her. She was only a few months from delivering our foal and he let her die! He killed them both when he stopped me!"

She leaned back involuntarily as Marius slammed a hoof down scant inches from where she knelt. Her mind was racing, trying to see the picture a grieving Stallion couldn't. Oreius wouldn't have abandoned a Mare, especially a pregnant one. The situation must have been more complicated than Marius saw it. Not Fell, but most certainly mad. Mad from grief and bitterness, twisting the truth of what had really happened twenty-five years ago until only Oreius could be to blame. But maybe there was a chance…however slight…

"Marius," she closed her eyes and let out a breath before she softened her voice, pleading a little, as her hands went to her bump, "will you stoop to Jadis' level? By killing me when I carry a foal, you would be no better. Please, whatever quarrel you have with Oreius or with me, you must see that taking the life of an innocent can only be the act of one of the Fell and you are not Fell."

The blow knocked her to the ground before she even saw it coming. She groaned as her vision blurred but still she saw his hooves come closer and she heard him shout, "No! No mercy! No relenting! I lost _my_ foal! Oreius _must_ suffer my loss and my pain! I lost everything, my wife _and_ my foal. He will feel the bitter bite of such loss as well."

Alambiel carefully forced herself upright. The fear that Marius would attack her, hurt her badly enough to make her lose the foal, was growing stronger even as hope faded. But still she could not keep silent. "And when you have done this, when you have killed me and my foal, is that when you will kill Oreius?"

"Death is a mercy and Oreius does not deserve it." Marius shook his head, growing calm as he murmured, "No, he does not deserve that relief." He looked away from her as he added, "No, the good General will be forced to live with the knowledge that his chosen mate and their foal died because he was not able to reach them in time. I can only hope that _he_ won't kill you until you are far enough along that there is no disguising your pregnancy so all of Narnia will know that the great General Oreius failed to save the two lives he valued above all others."

"He?" Alambiel repeated. "What do you mean?"

The Centaur didn't answer. Instead, he moved closer so that he loomed over her then he bent and grasped her necklace. He yanked and the chain snapped. The Lion coin glinted in the faint torchlight for a brief moment before his fingers closed around it. He turned away.

"Marius, wait!"

The Centaur paused but didn't respond. He glanced at her, shook his head, and then left the room.

Alambiel tugged on the chain but it would not give. Still, she called out, "Marius, it is not too late. You can stop this. Please! If you have any love of Aslan, stop this! It is not too late!"

"Oh but it is too late. Far too late for you, princess."

A little voice in the back of her mind began gibbering with terror as she slowly shifted around, chains rattling, until she could see the depression in the back wall. Torchlight from the other entrance barely shone bright enough to illuminate the shadowed arch. A cloaked and hooded figure stood there and she almost convinced herself that she had been wrong, that she had heard the voice wrongly, but then gloved hands reached up to lower the hood. Fear's icy claws closed around her throat even as her heart beat faster at the sight of a face she had long believed forever in her past…dark hair that had been close-cropped the last time she saw him now tied back save for the limp strands falling forward to caress his sallow cheeks and the eyes…cold, dead, black eyes that had haunted her night terrors since the first time he had snatched her from the only haven she knew in that Other Place. Her hands ached even as they trembled but still she stared at him. _Please, Aslan, I want to wake up. Let it be anyone but him. Please._

But his thin lips twisted in a macabre smile and a wave of panic rolled over her. She wanted to cry, to scream, to summon Oreius to wake her from this nightmare. Anything. Anything to make _him_ vanish back into her past. A shuddering breath escaped her as he came into the room. The smile that never reached his eyes brought past terror into her current nightmare yet the cold sinking through her thin shift and the shackles and collar chafing at her wrists and neck assured her with horrifying finality that this was no dream. Another shuddering breath turned into a whimper when he leaned down and brushed icy fingers against her cheek. "You've grown so pretty, princess. I always knew you would." His gaze fell to her stomach and he smirked. "It seems motherhood agrees with you."

She jerked away from him only for her chains to restrict her escape. She forced the words past her chattering teeth. "You won't win this time either."

"I always win, which is why I arranged for you to be brought her. For a beloved princess of a forgotten line, you have certainly made your share of enemies."

"I survived," she whispered, the words barely escaping her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet those dead, black eyes as she repeated in a louder voice, "I survived you. Twice. I won't give in, I won't succumb to you. Not then, not now, not ever."

His touch on her neck made her skin crawl as he mused, "On the contrary, I have killed you once already though I did not have the pleasure of taking that final killing shot myself. And when you die here, in the world of your birth, you will not wake again, princess. Don't think you can defy me, sweet princess."

"My husband will find us and he will kill you since it seems you somehow escaped execution in the world of children of Adam and Eve," Alambiel breathed.

His laugh scratched across her nerves, making her want to scream but she clamped her mouth shut. "Oh the children of Adam and Eve did execute me, but like you, I was not of that world and so my death merely returned me. Here." He reached out to touch her hair, running his fingers through it. It made her want to scream or stab him. Then his grip on her hair tightened painfully as he added, "I felt the poison in my veins eating its way to my heart. You should be happy. You were sent from their world by a far swifter method." His grip slackened again and he straightened. "However, I am only sorry the weak fools did not do it sooner so that I could arrange for a proper reunion before now."

He stood over her for a long moment, seemingly lost in thought as he gazed at her. "However, your…condition…will only make things more interesting. I am quite curious as to how you broke the curse."

"Curse?" she repeated numbly. "What curse?"

The Monster smirked again but no emotion lit his dead eyes. He reached down to stroke her hair again only to laugh when she yanked away from his touch. "Do not fear, little princess, we will have plenty of time to discuss this and so many other matters. For now, however, there are things requiring my attention and I suggest you rest. You will need it. I promise our next meeting will be _much_ longer."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: O.o**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Searchers Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Searchers…Lost

18 Quickening 1014

"Remus! Romulus! Leave off!"

"Do you think they will actually listen this time," Philip asked, huffing slightly as he slowed from a canter to a trot.

Edmund patted his lather-covered neck. "They'll listen." He watched the twin grey blurs harrying two of the few Werewolves who had escaped the battle. "Eventually." He patted Philip once more and then smirked. "Sure you're all right? I am beginning to wonder if your leisurely days of wedded bliss have slowed you down."

Philip snorted and turned his head to give him a baleful glare as his ears went back. "You won't say such things when I buck you right out of that saddle." He turned his attention back to picking a path through the marshy battlefield even as he grumbled, "Utter nonsense. You've spent too much time alone with those Wolves."

A low chuckle escaped Edmund. "No, I haven't, Philip. Otherwise I'd be blithely inquiring about if Hwin is going to have horsepuppies."

His laughter turned into a muffled shout as he clung to both saddle and mane when the chestnut Stallion crowhopped. "Philip!"

The Horse snorted but didn't bother to apologize, not that Edmund was truly surprised by that. Instead, he muttered, "Perhaps Hwin is right."

"Right about what?"

"That she agrees with our good Queens and the Princess Consort."

Edmund's smirk faded entirely. He should have ignored it but somehow he found himself playing the fool and asking, "About what?"

"You need a filly."

"No, I don't."

Philip whickered a laugh. "How old are you now?"

Edmund scowled at his mane. "Just head back to camp. The Greybacks will catch up with us."

"I was already headed there," the Horse noted mildly.

Silence only punctuated by the occasional call of a scout flying overhead reigned for a few moments. Then Edmund sighed. "What exactly are my three sisters nattering on about this time?"

Philip snorted. "I thought you didn't need a filly."

"I don't. I'm just…ensuring I know what my own family is plotting especially if the fact that Lucy's off gallivanting through the islands hasn't put at least a temporary halt to it."

"The Queens and the Princess Consort are of the opinion that you give more attention to Peridan's daughter."

"Raisa?"

"No, the wee foal. You would have to wait forever for her to come of age."

He almost laughed at that. Almost. But the thought of his sisters scheming to pair him with Raisa or any other lady… He sighed. "Raisa's a very nice girl who doesn't seem as mercenary as the other ladies who've come from Anvard and the Sisemaalian court though she's been trained in both. But that doesn't mean I want to court her."

"The Queens and Princess Consort are also of the opinion that if you do not show an interest in Raisa by the anniversary ball, then they will be forced to seek out some other filly to bring to your attention."

"Of course, they are." Edmund paused then asked almost hesitantly, "And what of the Princess Royal? She had no opinion in the matter?"

Philip snorted. "The Princess Royal always has an opinion. Whether that opinion is the one she chooses to voice, however, only Aslan knows. And perhaps the good General."

A smirk escaped at that assessment. It was true enough. However, a welcome distraction from his family's continued attempts to force him to even have a love life came with Peter's hail. His brother had removed his helmet and was on foot but he had done nothing else to clean up. His blond hair was sweaty and matted but he did not look very cheerful as he reached Edmund and Philip. Edmund frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just got a report from Cair Paravel."

"And?" _Please, Aslan, not another attack._

"Everything's fine at home but Oreius…" Peter trailed off, shook his head, and then continued in a low voice, "It's been over a week and no one's heard from him. I think he's still in the Lantern Waste but…"

"I know, Pete." Edmund swung out of the saddle and turned to face his brother. "I know. But we can't worry about that now. It's taken longer to route the Fell completely than we had planned on. We still have to make our way back to the Marsh-Wiggle village and set up a new patrol to keep watch over the border here before we can head back to Cair Paravel. We can't do anything for Oreius until then. He would make us visit the points of the compass four times a day every day for the rest of our miserable lives if we did."

Peter cracked a smile and a weary chuckle escaped. "True enough, brother mine."

Edmund clapped him on the shoulder. "Go clean up, Pevensie. I refuse to share a tent with anyone who smells like a sweaty bog monster."

"Alpha! I found you!"

" _I_ found you!"

Edmund didn't have time to even groan before he was suddenly being covered in bits of marsh muck and filthy water. "Hey! Remus!"

Remus yipped and leapt on him. Edmund fell backwards into a marshy depression filled with algea and brackish water with a huge splash. His Wolf panted happily, yellow eyes shining bright as he gave Edmund a slobbery lick. "I chased all the Fell away! Did I do good, Alpha?"

The great lummox cackled and clapped his hands together. "I think you did very well indeed, Remus!"

Edmund would have glared at him but he couldn't see around Remus. "Yes, you did good. Now get off."

Peter was still laughing when Edmund finally sat up. He took off his soaked gloves and threw them at him. "Oh shut up, Peter!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Birds chirped, welcoming both sun and spring, entirely uncaring that Oreius himself was facing a fate bleaker than the Long Winter. He clenched his fists but resisted the urge to rage against the pale rosy fingers of dawn…or against Aslan. Even though unanswered questions tumbled through his mind and filled his heart with potent rage, he did not speak against his Lord. Still, it felt as though the Lantern Waste, if not all of Narnia, was mocking him with its blissful pursuit of spring while he…he was scrambling to find any sign or hint of the ones who had abducted Alambiel.

The tracks had faded beyond recall four days past and though Neith and Sobek had tried to aid the search, neither Leopard had found a scent trail to follow. Oreius flicked his tail. Tracks without scent. A phenomenon he had seen before and one that pointed to sorcery of some type. Anger still coursed through his veins but it was constantly chased and nipped at by dread. It had been closer to a fortnight than a sennight since she was taken. And he had no way of knowing if…no way to know if he had failed, if it was too late and Alambiel and their foal were already…dead.

"Oreius."

He glanced back and met Stormwind's gaze. His cousin's tawny eyes were filled with a serious light and with concern. "Anything?"

Stormwind shook his head. "Nothing."

Oreius muttered an oath as he started walking. "We should keep looking."

"Looking where? Oreius, we do not even know if this is the correct course anymore."

"I am not going to abandon her," he snapped as he whirled to face his cousin. "I will not let the dream come true."

"Dream? Oreius," Stormwind hesitated and then continued, "your wife was abducted when she should have been safe and the fact she carries your foal only increases her vulnerability. Of course, you are having dreams but-"

"No. The dream didn't start with this. I dreamed of finding Alambiel wounded, near death, in some sort of prison. I held her in my arms as she died because I could not find her soon enough. And by Aslan, I will not let that happen!"

"You do not know it was prophecy."

"It is not the first time I've had such a dream and seen it play out. When Alambiel was wounded in the battle against the sorcerer that first year we were married, when she nearly died then, I had dreamt it." Oreius drew a ragged breath and added hoarsely, "I cannot lose her. Not like this."

Stormwind was silent as he studied their surrounds and then he nodded. "That is why you insisted we search the ruins of the Witch's house to see if Alambiel was being held in the dungeons."

"Yes. For all the good it did." Oreius spat another curse as fear and anger warred for possession of his heart. "We have scoured the Lantern Waste, searched Jadis' dungeons, and for what? There has been no sign of Alambiel or her attackers. No sign of where they went or if their paths divided. The Beasts cannot help because sorcery has stolen the scent trail. And no one ever recalls seeing anything unusual. After the third day, we could not even find a Tree who recalled falling asleep as though winter had come too soon." He stopped talking. The words were coming too fast, revealing too much. He turned away from Stormwind and paced to the top of the hill. Below stretched the dark woods of the Lantern Waste. As his cousin's steps drew near, the fear he could not deny finally burst from him. "If Alambiel is not past help already, then we are running out of time."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Monster

21 Quickening 1014

"No word from Oreius?" Edmund asked.

Peridan kept pace with the brothers even as he shook his head. "None, my king. The General ordered the Leopards, Neith and Sobek, to return to Cair Paravel when the scent trails failed or were…removed. He continues on with the aid of Stormwind."

The man fell silent but Edmund narrowed his eyes. He tossed a glance at Peter as they strode down the hall. They had only just arrived back in Cair Paravel but he had hoped there had bene at least a little news regarding Oreius and Kat. He would have to check on his spy network to see if any of them had uncovered any helpful leads. At Peter's tired nod, Edmund turned his attention back to Peridan. "Have you something to add?"

The older man hesitated and then he stopped, causing Edmund and Peter to stop as well. Edmund's Wolves bumped against his legs, making him sway, but he kept his attention fixed on the lord before him. "Speak, Peridan. We would not have you hold your tongue as though we were tyrants so easily displeased."

Peridan nodded. Still when his expression remained troubled, Edmund knew he wouldn't like what the older man had to say. Peridan lowered his voice to just above a whisper as he spoke. "Your Majesties, it is my fear that it is already too late for the Princess Royal. However, I do not believe the General will break off his search until either she is found or you recall him to Cair Paravel."

"Do you think we should give up hope so easily?" Peter asked tautly. "When the General and his wife have devoted themselves to a steadfast faithfulness to our family beyond what we might have earned as mere sovereigns?"

Peridan immediately bowed. "No, Your Majesty, and such action was not my intent. I merely… I merely feel it necessary that Your Majesties prepare yourselves for that possibility."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you, Peridan. We understand. However, we would caution you against speaking these same words to anyone else. We do not wish to cause despair where it is unwarranted."

When Peridan offered another bow then took his leave, Edmund clapped Peter on the shoulder. "I think you should go clean up before your wife decides you're too filthy to even look at her son, brother mine."

Peter's grimness faded as he rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Pevensie." They started walking again and his brother continued, "You may not have a wife waiting for you yet, little brother, but when our sister catches sight of you, she'll be likely to order you dumped in a tub for washing. Your valet will probably be equally delighted to do so."

"I think it's far more likely that Su will join Thalia in fussing over your less than magnificence appearance, Pete. Oh! I'm sorry!" Edmund reached out to steady the lady he had nearly trod over only to snatch his filthy hands back before he could mar her pretty velvet dress. Warm brown eyes blinked up at him and he cleared his throat. "Lady Raisa, my apologies. I was not watching where I was going."

Raisa's pale cheeks flushed then she swept a graceful curtsey, bowing her head so he could only stare at the top of her dark red hair. "Forgive me, Your Majesties. I did not notice your approach." She still hadn't looked up at them when she added, "I was on my way to alert the Gentle as to your arrival."

Edmund dearly hoped his Wolves wouldn't blurt out anything embarrassing. He was already wishing he had at least washed some of the dust off his person before coming inside. Peter's elbow rammed into his side and he cut a glare at his brother who was looking far too pious. Turning back to Raisa, Edmund offered a slight smile. "Thank you, Lady Raisa. I'm certain Susan must be up to her neck in something or else she would have already descended on us."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Raisa agreed. She darted a wide-eyed look up at him and blushed a deeper shade of red as she stumbled over her words. "Oh! No, that is not to say you needed her to descend on you. That is, I'm certain it would be in warm greeting. Although she does at times despair of you two ever acting as grown men, but all brothers produce such feelings in their sisters. Oh dear…" She trailed off, swallowed, and then continued in a faint voice that he had to strain to hear, "I am glad to see you've returned safely. Both of you, I mean. I was worried. The reports indicated things were worse than first imagined. And… I'm grateful you've returned home safely."

Before Edmund could say anything, Remus gave a little yip. The Wolf's yellow eyes gleamed as he wagged his tail. "I don't think your mate has seen you fight enough, Alpha. If she's worried Fell can best you."

"Remus!" Edmund hissed. "I told you we are not mates and you are not to call Lady Raisa that anymore. Where are your manners?"

The Wolf sat on his haunches, tilting his head quizzically. "I don't know, King Edmund."

Edmund suppressed a groan and the urge to throttle the Wolf. Peter's poorly stifled chuckle didn't help matters as Edmund turned back to Raisa only to find the young lady was hurrying away. Not that he blamed her. He glared at Peter. "It isn't funny."

"Oh but it is. And I do believe, brother mine, that your Wolves are even worse at matchmaking than the girls."

Edmund didn't dignify that outrageous statement with a response. Instead, he turned on his heel and strode back the way they'd come. The Greyback twins nearly tripped over their paws in their efforts to stick to his side. Peter called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To get pie."

"What about making yourself presentable for Susan?"

"I need the fortification from pie first," Edmund retorted. He glanced at his Wolves, debating whether having yet another conversation about manners with them. It only seemed to slide into one ear and out the other between wags of their tails when he tried. He sighed. Too much effort for now. He needed pie.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

21 Quickening 1014

"Are you certain of this?"

The Lark balanced on a thin branch and fluttered her wings as she answered breathlessly, "It is what the Hawk saw. I've heard it from the Robins and a Mocking Bird! Men and Fell Creatures in the wilds beyond Cauldron Pool! Terrible thing. Thank the Great Lion that they have not come to Narnia."

Oreius exchanged a look with his cousin. The Lark's report of the rumored Fell Creatures was not as solid as he would have liked under other circumstances. But now…

When they left the Bird behind to tend her nest, Stormwind quietly asked, "Over the border then?"

He offered a curt nod. "As far as is required."

Oreius fell silent once more as they traveled. He didn't want to voice the fears still pursuing him. It gave them too much power and he needed his mind to be clear, to be focused. If she was alive, it seemed unlikely that Alambiel was still within Narnia's borders. Or else they would have found some trace of her or her abductors by now. The last hint of the trail led to the Lantern Waste and where else would they go but across the border? The only thing he felt slightly confident in was that they had not taken her north to the Ettins or worse the Harfangers. Every one of the few signs had pointed west.

Still he hated stopping when Stormwind finally declared he had found a safe place to rest after they crossed the border. When he considered pressing onward, Stormwind moved to block the narrow trail. Oreius said nothing as he met his cousin's gaze. Stormwind didn't flinch as he stated firmly, "You need rest. We've been on the move for five days without rest. It will do nothing to help her if you collapse from exhaustion."

Oreius flicked his tail but barely lowered his head in a slight nod. The rations tasted like dust in his mouth and even the water seemed less fulfilling but still he ate and drank. For Alambiel's sake. He stayed on his feet that night even as he tried to rest. He did not think sleep would claim him but soon his awareness of his surroundings faded.

He opened his eyes and scanned the makeshift camp. The moon had come out from behind the clouds, casting the rocks and trees in a silver light. He didn't see Stormwind. He stepped forward when he heard a rustling noise. He whirled to face the threat, his hand going to his hilt, only to stop. She was standing there, clad in a flowing white gown. She raised both arms, hands outstretched, as she called to him. "Oreius! Oreius, do not leave! Please! Do not leave us!"

He reached for her only to startle awake at a bird's call. He scanned the camp. Stormwind was still dozing, chin resting on his chest. The only sounds that of natural denizens of the night. Oreius wiped the sweat from his brow. A dream. Just another nightmare that plagued him for ever leaving Alambiel that day. Lion forgive him for ever being so foolish, so full of the hubris confidence that he had secured Cair Paravel enough to protect her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel opened her eyes slowly. The aches in her neck, shoulders, and back had only worsened after another bout of restless sleep. She carefully sat up, wincing as the shackles on her wrists and the collar on her neck chafed. She touched her stomach, feeling the reassuring bump that testified to her foal's presence, as she licked her cracked lips. A chipped cup still held the last dregs of stale water, which she gulped greedily in a desperate attempt to slake the thirst burning her throat.

She touched her stomach again as she looked around the barren room. There was no Monster waiting when she woke this time, which she considered a small blessing, but neither was there any food. She had lost track of the days, the meals she had been offered came too infrequently for that, and she slept often…if only to escape the gnawing hunger or the despair that threatened to steal her courage. The few meals that had been served were ones with nondescript greasy meat that she had forced herself to eat all the while praying it wasn't from a Talking Beast. But the Monster would have never permitted such a horror from going unmentioned had he been so cruel and inhuman as to force her into that sin.

A scant comfort. The baby hadn't liked the meals at all and she had fought to keep everything down. This wasn't the time to be picky over sustenance. Footsteps echoed louder as they drew near her prison. Alambiel raised her chin even though she couldn't stand as the door swung open to reveal the Monster. Her heart tried to freeze mid-beat as those cold, dead, black eyes fixed on her. No matter how often he came to see her, terror still trampled through her, threatening to steal her dignity. Her hands ached so badly she could hardly keep from clasping them to her chest in a futile attempt to force the phantom pain away.

This time it was the Monster who carried a bowl and pitcher. His thin lips twitched in a macabre facsimile of a smile as he poured water into her empty cup and set the bowl before her. She didn't dare to look away from him until he had backed away. Still, her attention was more on him than on the bowl. The Monster swept back a limp strand of dark hair and then gestured toward her. He sounded far too solicitous as he urged, "Eat, princess. Eat. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little spawn yet, now would we?"

She reached for the bowl and her stomach roiled at the sight and smell of the greasy meat. She shifted her gaze back to the Monster, watching him as she reluctantly plucked a stringy piece of meat from the bowl and forced it past her lips. The Monster rocked back on his heels as his cold gaze focused on her. She forced herself to swallow and then immediately took a drink of water as she prayed the meat wouldn't come right back up. She could almost feel her little foal protesting the offered meal but she couldn't risk starvation.

"What is the full strength of Narnia? Their army numbers? You married that beast in charge of the army so you should know those numbers."

Alambiel ignored the questions. She focused on choking down the sad excuse for food.

The Monster hummed, an act that made her shoulders itch to hunch in anticipation of a blow. He didn't move toward her, however, as he continued, "Tell me, princess. How often does the beast neglect you in favor of his army? How often do you lie in a cold bed because he places duty before you?" He paused and then asked with studied indifference, "Are you quite certain he has never strayed from you? Never sought the comfort and familiarity of his own kind?"

She maintained her silence. She wouldn't be baited into an argument or into divulging information. She ate another piece of greasy meat then drank more water, trying to drown the aftertaste clinging to her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

When the Monster came toward her, it took all of her will to keep from flinching or trying to move away. Instead, she calmly lowered the cup and met his cold gaze. She expected him to curse at her or threaten her. Instead, he tsked at her. "Ah, princess, you should cooperate with me. I would think even you would listen to your older brother."

Alambiel tensed, warmth spread through her chest, and she barely kept from throwing the bowl at his head. "You are not Leith," she seethed. "You are not my brother!"

The Monster's thin lips turned up in a mockery of a smile. He suddenly dropped into a crouch and leaned in close. His cold dead eyes searched hers as he murmured, "Are you quite certain?"

Then his face changed. She stared into Leith's brown eyes. He looked just as he had in her memory. The bowl clattered to the stone floor as she recoiled. She opened her mouth to deny it but the words stuck in her throat. She couldn't force them out as she gagged when the collar around her neck yanked as the chains brought her up short. No. No, it was impossible. It couldn't be Leith. It was impossible!

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! *waves* Greetings, everyone! Yes, I know I've been gone a deplorably long time but I have been busy with non-fanfiction stories. Still I'm back to finish the story. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

 **A/N2: Happy New Year!**


	40. Chapter Forty: The Monster's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty: The Monster's Game

Alambiel stared into cold, dead, black eyes once more. She shook her head in mute rebuttal of what she had seen. Leith's face. But no. It was impossible. Simply impossible for it to be Leith. He could never have been so twisted as to become the Monster. It was a lie, a horrible lie. No matter who said it, Medea or the Monster, it was a lie.

The Monster's mocking laugh grated against her ears. His thin lips turned up in a smile that sat uneasily on his sallow countenance. "You think to reject me? You know it is true."

"Lies," she hissed.

"You say that but you no longer sound as certain." His gaze flicked over her and then he added in a falsely considerate tone, "Now, now, do not grow too upset, princess. We wouldn't want you to harm your little aberration, would we?" He reached out his thin hand and touched her hair, tangling his bony fingers in her locks, petting. It made her skin crawl even more than the look of amusement lingering in his cold gaze. "After all, you nearly died of sorrow from the curse's hold on you. Though perhaps you would like to know that the one who is responsible for my ability to wear different faces now," Jokin's green eyes suddenly looked at her before fading once more to the Monster, "is the same one who cursed your womb so that you may never bear a living child."

"Every word that passes through your lips is a lie," she hissed. "I was not cursed."

"No?" His grip on her hair tightened as he suddenly pressed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear, "The curse worked twice before now and you never confessed the second loss to your beloved Centaur. Of course, he was off fighting the Ettins at the time so perhaps your deception went unnoticed, especially since you didn't even honor the second babe with the same mourning and commemoration as you did the first. What sort of mother does that, I wonder?"

She shoved at him but the shortness of the chain attached to her wrists kept her from mustering enough force to do anything. The Monster's raspy chuckle filled her ear. He leaned back but kept a hold of her hair, eventually separating a single lock and then he looked her in the eyes as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Sullying and mocking the loving salute Oreius had made his habit. He let her pull back, her hair sliding free of his loose grasp, but then he stroked her cheek. His gaze dropped lower and she shivered as he touched her bump. "You seem to be showing more than I expected. I suppose that means you aren't eating enough."

Alambiel bit back the dual urges to cry or scream at him to stop touching her. "You are not Leith," she hissed. "He would never act the way you do. Never."

"Are you certain?" The Monster withdrew his repulsive touch but the relief didn't last as he once more looked like Leith, gesturing sharply so two men rushed her. But he didn't sound like him. He still sounded like the Monster as the men pinned her facedown, holding her in place, while the Monster drew a curved dagger. "I think it is past time you remember who you are attempting to defy."

She squirmed against the men's hold. The iron collar cut into her neck as the cold stone floor cooled her cheek. But none of it distracted her from the pain blossoming from her back.

The first time was cushioned by shock. The second time agony swept over her in a roaring wave. The third time, her screams echoed through the chamber. She screamed for Oreius and begged for Aslan. The Monster's chilling laughter was the only answer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

23 Quickening 1014

Dejen looked better. He no longer required as much aid in standing and didn't hold his left side as often. Edmund was rather impressed that the risky choice of taking Dejen to meet Oreius the first day of Kat's disappearance hadn't rendered the Southern Isles warrior completely bedridden again. Although Susan had brought both Tuulea and Alithia to monitor him during this meeting so perhaps the warrior was merely skilled at hiding his injuries. The warrior waved his right hand as a hint of frustration entered his voice. "I am sorry, Your Majesties, but I know nothing else. The man who called himself 'Monster' kept to himself for the most part. If he emerged from his cabin when I was not there to witness it, it was never reported to me." A muscle in his cheek twitched as he noted ruefully, "The perils of being ship's captain only in name."

A fact that obviously continued to eat at the former captain. Edmund rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and steepled his fingers. Peter had chosen to spend the morning with Thalia and little William. Of course, he waited to share that little change in plans with anyone until after training and breakfast. Edmund caught Susan's eye and wondered what it was exactly that had drawn the Gentle into role of defender for the man who had been charged with carrying out her assassination. He glanced again at the ship's manifest Dejen had drawn up with all the names of the crew he knew. He would give the names and descriptions to his spies but it seemed unlikely the men would venture back into Narnian waters. Their mission had failed and they assumed Dejen was dead so why come back?

Of course, there was still the matter of the Zelaian delegation. "Did the crew have much interaction with the Zelaians?"

Edmund ignored Susan's sharp glance as he focused on Dejen. The man's scarred visage did not hide the intelligence burning in his dark eyes. The man shook his head. "They kept to themselves. I don't think they even left their cabins at the same time as the crew or the man called 'Monster.' They only came to speak to me once when we had nearly arrived at Cair Paravel and that was to inform me that they would pay handsomely if I stayed in the port so as to ferry them home." Dejen started to lift his shoulder in a half-shrug then stopped, a grimace flickering across his face for a brief moment. "I assumed their desire for privacy derived from them being diplomats and from Zelaia."

Something about the report bothered him but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly. Before he could decide on his next question, the doors were flung open and Mr. Tumnus clattered in, wringing his hands. "Oh dear, oh dear. Your Majesties! It is quite the mess! They're gone, you see, but they've also sent a message!"

"Who is gone, Master Tumnus?" Susan asked gently as she went to the distressed Faun.

Tumnus tugged on his emerald green scarf with such vigor that Edmund almost feared the Faun would strangle himself before he was able to get the words out. "The Zelaian delegation is gone. But it seems, your majesties, that there has been a grievous mistake. For you see, a Tern arrived but twenty minutes ago carrying the apologies of the Zelaian ambassador, a man by the name of Edur, for the long delay in their arrival but they have the assurances of the Archenlandish captain that their ship will make port here in Cair Paravel in the next sennight."

Edmund jumped to his feet. "Then who have we been hosting?"

Tumnus tugged on his scarf again and his cloven hooves tapped an anxious beat against the floor. "We do not know, My King. When Captain Ardon took soldiers to the delegation's quarters, they were empty. They are searching the Cair as we speak but I've already heard a report that one of the merchant ships from Terebinthia vanished from port early this morning. After the…well, what is believed to be the imposters boarded the ship."

"Can no one confirm it was them?" Edmund demanded.

The Faun somehow looked even more troubled though he had not yet started tugging on his horns. "The report said they looked different. It was what took so long for their absence to be noticed."

Edmund whirled to face Dejen. There was no heat in his voice, only hardened ice as he demanded, "Did you know?"

The man shook his head. "No. I picked up the Zelaian delegation at a small port on the edge of the Great Desert halfway between Tashbaan and the Archenlandish border. I know little about Zelaia, only that the journey overland was long enough that they desired swifter travel by sea. Other than the one who called himself 'Monster,' I had no reason to suspect they were anything more than they seemed."

Wonderful. They had been hosting imposters and spies for nearly three months. And he had had no idea whatsoever. What an idiot! Edmund fumed as he strode out of the room. He snapped orders for a page to find his brother. He himself went to find Ardon and he would also summon Sir Rupert since the Fox was the main overseer of his master spies. What sort of game had the Tisroc (may his shoes be too tight forever) and the Monster been playing?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	41. Chapter Forty-One: Search Renewed

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-One: Search Renewed

25 Quickening 1014

 _"_ _Oreius! Oreius, please don't leave! Don't leave us!"_

"Oreius?"

He blinked, forcing the disturbing words from the dream away. Four days of searching for some sign of Alambiel or, rather, her captors' passage had produced nothing but frustration. And the continued haunting nightmare of Alambiel begging him not to leave. The same that had haunted his steps and lurked in his thoughts even as he tried to focus.

"Oreius, did you hear me? Where do we go next?"

He met his cousin's tawny gaze then turned his attention back to the barren landscape. The words escaped without permission. "I do not know."

Aslan forgive him, he did not know. There were no more signs to follow. No more hints for hope to cling to that this search was not in vain. Oreius studied the landscape, praying for something to tell him where to go. What he should do next.

An Eagle's cry shattered the silence. Oreius looked up as an Eagle dove from the sky and landed on the twisted branches of a dead tree. The Eagle flapped his wings as he adjusted his stance then he bowed his head slightly. "Hail, General Oreius! I bring you news from Stormseer, Aslan's prophet."

"What does Aslan's chosen seer have to say?" Oreius responded.

"Stormseer bid me bring this message to you, General. 'The Great Lion asks why the son of Cadfael, his chosen general, disregards the message already granted to him?'"

Oreius opened his mouth to protest, to argue that he had received no messages save for that long ago nightmare where his star had died in his arms, but then he shut his mouth. Dread crashed over him, swiftly followed by dismay. The dream. Alambiel calling for him when he had left Narnia's borders, calling for him to come back to her. Oh Aslan, no. He had missed the significance. She was still somewhere in Narnia.

"I understand," he informed the Eagle. The Bird once more offered a slight nod and then launched into the air, shrieking with delight.

Oreius wheeled around and met his cousin's bewildered gaze. "We must return to Narnia."

He was grateful that Stormwind chose not to argue. Instead, his cousin gave a curt nod and then fell into step beside him as he galloped back toward Narnia. Four days wasted, time Alambiel and their foal might not have been able to afford losing.

An hour had not passed before their path was blocked. Oreius slowed to a halt as he met the hard brown eyes of the Centaur before him. The other Stallion's blood bay coat was covered in dust and his red hair and beard were tangled. "Oreius."

"Marius." Oreius flicked his tail but resisted grasping his swords. There was no guarantee that the other Stallion would not take it as an invitation to attack.

Marius' gaze hardened further as hate blazed in his eyes. He looked at something in his hand and then tossed it at Oreius. "You tarried too long."

Rage hotter than the sun burst through Oreius' veins as he stared at the Lion coin with its delicate gold chain. He clenched his fingers around the trinket as he unsheathed one of his swords. "Where is she?" He stepped forward. "Did you come to tell me where her body is?"

The other Centaur Stallion only sneered at him, ignoring the fact that Stormwind had also drawn his sword. "I did not kill that mare. I merely saw to it that she was given to one who has a long standing quarrel with her. She was alive when I left her to him. However, she's been there a little more than a fortnight so I doubt she still lives. And if she does, she will not last much longer. He made that perfectly clear." Marius backed away and then added, "Suffer long and deeply, Oreius. Let all Narnia know your failure."

It took everything in him not to pursue as Marius galloped away, fleeing up a steep rocky embankment. There was no time. And Marius would never break his silence. Oreius sheathed his sword and then uncurled his fingers to once more look at the trinket. The chain had been snapped but there was no blood.

"Are you certain it is Alambiel's?" Stormwind's question drew him back to the matter at hand.

Oreius gave a curt nod. "I made it for her. It had special meaning to us both and she was wearing it the day she was taken." He bit back more words. The words welling up that would expose his fear that his very heart had been slain while he wasted time searching in the wrong direction.

"Do you know where they might have gone?"

"No."

"Marius…"

"Hates me too much to reveal anything. And it would take too much time that Alambiel does not have if she still lives."

"We have already searched the Lantern Waste."

"Then we will search south of there." Still clutching Alambiel's necklace, Oreius galloped toward Narnia. He had to hurry. _Aslan, please do not let her pay for my foolish mistake._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: God of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Two: God of Death

The stone was cold beneath her cheek. She knew it was cold and yet she could not feel it anymore. Agony licked its way across her back like an overexcited puppy…or greedy flames licking at yet unburned wood. She couldn't move without fresh pain blossoming so she stayed curled in a ball, one hand pressed against her bump. She was alone again.

He was taking pleasure in the slow torment. He would come to bloody her old wounds and then slathered her back with a paste that stung and only made her cry out louder as it provoked the flames of agony. And then he would leave her alone for what she guessed was three days based on a comment he made. She moved her hand, feeling her bump, even as it made her gasp from a fresh flare of pain. The paste the Monster was using was keeping her from bleeding to death but she was no longer certain that she only bled from her back. The child…

Alambiel closed her eyes against the thought. No, she would not believe it. She would not even think of it. She could not, not if she wanted to live. For even she knew the thought of her child was all that kept her from giving up and letting death take her. Alambiel drew a shuddering breath. Oreius. She could not do that to Oreius…or to their child.

She opened her eyes but there was naught but shadows and darkness in front of her. She licked her lips and whispered, "Aslan, give me strength. Show me a way."

There was no answer, no Voice in the darkness, but still she clung to hope. He heard her. She knew He did, even in the silence when she could not hear Him.

She had stopped trying to physically fight against the Monster. There was too much risk to the child she carried. And, in truth, she still harbored the hope that he might come to see her as too weak and broken to fight anymore. Perhaps he might even be persuaded to release the collar from her neck.

She must have dozed despite the pain because she woke to the sound of the door of her cell opening. The flickering light of a guttering torch was enough to blind her before he swept into the room. She lowered both hands in front of her bump as the Monster knelt next to her. He was not wearing Leith's face this time. His thin lips twisted in a cruel smirk as he yanked on the chain connected to her collar and forced her to struggle into sitting to keep from choking. Then he grasped her jaw and squeezed until she opened her mouth. He poured a foul-tasting concoction down her throat then jumped to his feet as she choked and coughed.

"I wonder, princess, how do you bear the sight of yourself? Given your scars, you must shy away from the sight of your own body. Although, I did notice that you found a way to lessen my past handiwork. Had I not known of just how devastating and ugly your back appeared before this…healing, I should have wondered if my memory were faulty." He stopped, laughing to himself, and then turned a mocking grin on her. "That's right. It has always been _your_ memory that was faulty. Memories stolen, your past locked away save for a name, and then again. The one who provided me with my abilities was most entertained by how much you suffered the second time and how much it caused that Centaur to suffer."

Alambiel ignored him as she focused on keeping her arms steady. Her neck ached from where he had yanked on her collar. And now her arms were trembling. However, she would prefer not to collapse in front of the Monster. Especially given how he stalked around her like a great bird of prey or perhaps a vulture. The faint memory of Archibald, the Vulture who had decided to stalk her and Oreius a few years back, resurfaced. She would have smiled if she still had the energy to do so.

The Monster paced closer. "Tell me something, princess, tell me something. Did your beloved warrior ever hold you intimately before you were healed of my handiwork? Did he ever touch your scars when you lay together?"

Alambiel didn't answer. She drew a rough breath as she recalled Oreius' less than amused reaction to Archibald's commentary about death and life and the natural order of things as the Vulture persisted in thinking she was on the brink of dropping dead in the desert. Of course, she always claimed that the Vulture was truly attempting to eat Oreius. To the Kentauri's utter chagrin.

"Hmm, no. I supposed you never permitted him the privilege of holding you intimately until after you were healed," the Monster mused. "How you must dread to see your Centaur again. After all, you are even more broken than when he wed you and at the time your approaches to life alone were nearly enough to rip you apart. And yet you stayed with him."

She refused to even look at him. His cloak dragged on the ground and his steps rung with hollow echoes as he continued to circle her. She closed her eyes as she drew another breath. She wanted to wake up and find this was all just a horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up and find Oreius next to her, feel his warmth as his solid strength surrounded her with a gentleness unlooked for in a fierce warrior. She wanted to hear him whispering comfort in her ear and feel the press of his lips against her temple.

"I do wonder if he would have still taken you as his bride had he been able to see your scars in all their glory."

The memories of all the times Oreius had taken her hands, traced over the star-shaped scars, and kissed them washed over her. He never would have been deterred by her back. He had seen it enough to know what to expect had things not changed. Still she did not answer the Monster's taunts.

"And I suppose now you feel obligated to inform him that the reason you cannot give him the promised foals is because your womb is cursed." The Monster drew closer, his cape brushing against her, as he continued, "Rest assured, your curse has not been broken just because you have carried this one a little longer. You will never bear a living child, princess. I suppose that he will put you aside eventually, sooner should he learn you did not tell him of the second child you lost. A rather cruel trick to serve him with, don't you agree? But then our family has never handled grief well. Our father nearly drank himself to death when you were born."

Her heart twisted at his words but she refused to look at him. She refused to answer. She refused to give him that satisfaction.

The Monster sighed. "You are being so very stubborn." His tone changed slightly, gaining a cajoling edge, as he continued, "Come now, Alambiel. Talk to me, you used to talk to me, to Leith, all the time. Some days you would never shut up, always following me and our brothers around, chattering all the while. If you weren't demanding our attention, then you were fighting with your nieces and nephews about the most ridiculous things, not to mention all the times you insulted our oldest brother's dear wife. No wonder she hated to be in Cair Paravel."

When she still didn't reply, the Monster hissed. He stopped in front of her and yanked on her chain, once more forcing her to look up as the collar dug into her skin. She looked once more into her brother's face. His brown eyes were hard as he sneered at her. "You have turned into such a disappointment, Alambiel. You're a pathetic and weak excuse of a princess royal. A blot on the House of Frank. To think Hadassah died to birth you."

Alambiel stared at him. "What did you say?"

"To think Hadassah died to birth you, a pathetic and weak excuse of a royal scion." He looked her over in disgust and then added, "You have caused so much damage, forsaken so much of the birthright, that it would have been better if you had been the one to die that day."

A soft laugh escaped her. His hold on her chain loosened and he stepped back as she dropped down, barely catching herself with her hands. She tilted her head back and laughed again. "I knew it could not be Leith," she breathed. "I knew it." She gave another soft laugh and then bared her teeth at the imposter. "None of my brothers _ever_ called our mother by her name. They never called her Hadassah. Not even once."

Leith's stolen face contorted with rage. He slapped her, knocking her to the cold floor. Then she felt his hand land on her wounded back. He pressed down on the middle where the cuts intersected. Pain flared white hot and a scream ripped from her throat.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

She woke to the sound of muttered curses and circling steps. As soon as she opened her eyes, however, he stopped in front of her. She didn't try to sit up as she looked up at him with one eye. She drew a shaky breath. "I know the truth. I know you are not Leith. I know that my brother died in Narnia years ago. Under another name as he fought to protect his wife's Tree. I learned the truth some years ago when I met his former mother-in-law." She stopped, licked her lips, and then added, "Even if I did not know that truth, it would be easy to see through the illusion because my brother would have aged had you been doing anything more than pulling from my memories. I've seen this trick before, you know."

The illusion fell, leaving only the Monster. Somehow that was better than conversing with a strange mockery of her dead brother. His thin lips twisted in a sneer. "Leith was weak. As weak as you. Did you know he wept like a babe when the Tree was felled?" He raised a finger. "But he looked nothing as you remembered. He was scarred and broken even worse than you. I even convinced him to trust me, to speak to me about everything he knew of you. Of course, the idiot eventually ceased talking so I made a deal with Jadis to help him escape and she would be able to break the fools still resisting her reign. But he never realized I was not his friend until the day I swung the axe that cut down first the Tree belonging to his bride and then the last son of Lew."

Alambiel breathed out slowly. She looked up at the Monster and held his cold gaze. "My brother died fighting for right, truth, and love. _He_ kept his honor. You never had any."

"You will die, screaming and weeping, just as he did. And the line of Frank will be ended as it should have been when Jadis conquered Narnia."

"I do not fear you," she gasped. "I am not the child you tormented into terror anymore. Oreius will find me."

"No one can find you!" he raged. "No one will hear your screams just as they did not hear Leith's! We slew the Tree to prevent another heir being born and you will die as well!"

"Even if… Even if Oreius does not come, I do not fear you." She took a shaky breath. "I will not fear you any longer. Your power over me is ended. Here and now, in the darkness and the shadows, your power is ended because I choose not to fear you. And I will no longer call you 'Monster' so give me your true name. Can you even remember it?"

He slapped her. "You may call me your god!"

"Never," she breathed. "You are not a god. You are simply a man without a name. There are no true gods save Aslan and His Father, the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. You may deceive yourself, call yourself a god, but when you die… When you die, you will be confronted with the truth as you stand before Aslan's judgment and then it shall be too late for you."

The Monster buried his hand in her hair and twisted, pulling her head back. His voice trembled with the same rage that now lit his eyes. "I will still be your god, princess. The god of death."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Dun dun dun! So who figured out Leith's real fate? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	43. Chapter Forty-Three: Safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Three: Safe?

There was something soft beneath her cheek. Everything was soft. She opened her eyes and then blinked. She was laying on her bed. She pressed a hand against the soft mattress and carefully sat up. Her bed…in her bedchamber. Her gaze fell on Oreius who was standing nearby, his head lowered and his arms folded over his chest. He was wearing a dark brown tunic. She frowned slightly. "Oreius?"

His head came up and he walked toward her. "Alambiel, you are awake. We were beginning to worry that we would need to use Lucy's cordial, after all." When she opened her mouth to speak, he raised a hand. "No, don't fret. You and the child are safe now."

He took her hand in his and then brushed her hair back from her face. His dark gaze searched hers. "Forgive me for asking but it is too important to wait. What did you tell the Monster about the secret ways into Cair Paravel?"

Alambiel shook her head. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. She glanced around again and then looked up at Oreius. Her brow furrowed as she studied him. "What happened, Oreius?"

"I found you. You knew I would, did you not?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"Did you speak of the secret ways? Do you believe Thalia and the babe are in danger from the Monster still?"

The feeling that something was wrong solidified like a leaden weight in the pit of her stomach. Alambiel looked around again. The bedchamber was neat, organized, and empty of all save herself and Oreius. She couldn't hear anyone in the sitting room. "Where is Tuulea? I need to talk to her about the baby."

"Shh, Alambiel, you mustn't worry. You and the baby are safe now. You need only trust me."

He leaned down but she drew back. "You are not who you claim."

"Alambiel, you are distraught still. Let me comfort you."

He once more leaned in but recoiled when she scratched his face. As he reached up to touch his bleeding cheek, the illusion melted away and she was once more in the cold, damp cell, staring at the Monster. She let out a shaky breath but met his glare steadily. She lifted her chin defiantly. "You have lost your touch. My husband is a Centaur. He does not make a habit of referring to children as anything other than foal, especially when her refers to ours. He is also a soldier, the General, and he doesn't refer to the Four without title. And he would never let you escape here alive."

The man looked at his bloodied fingers and then sneered at her. "You think you are so clever, princess." He turned his fingers toward her. "You will pay for that. And then you will spill every secret you know regarding Narnia, Cair Paravel, and the Four. Or else I shall ensure that the curse still works because I will personally see to it that your _foal_ never draws breath."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	44. Chapter Forty-Four: Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Four: Hope

28 Quickening 1014

Three days. They had been searching for three days since returning to Narnia. They were heading south from Cauldron Pool, drawing ever closer to Centaur lands, but still there was nothing to help in the search. Oreius looked up as thunder rumbled overhead. If there were any tracks not already destroyed, he feared the coming storm would sweep them all away.

 _Aslan, please. Please show me something. Show me where to go or where she is, please, Great Lion. Have mercy on my wife. Let me find her before it is too late._ He let out a slow breath as he once more scanned the ground for something useful. They had met a patrol shortly after crossing the border but those soldiers had been heading for the northern edge of the Lantern Waste and they had seen nothing of help.

"Oreius, over here!"

He galloped toward his cousin's call. Ducking beneath low-hanging branches, he rushed through the woods until he found Stormwind. But his cousin was not alone. Oreius felt alarm war with hope when he caught sight of the second Centaur. One he had only met twice in his adult life. The Centaur bowed his head, temporarily hiding the scars ravaging the left side of his face. "General Oreius."

"Pholus." Oreius glanced at his cousin and knew from his puzzled look that the other Stallion had not clarified who he was. He met Pholus' solemn gaze as he asked, "Do you know who we seek?"

"Your wife," came the hoarse answer.

"We have searched all the old haunts and have found nothing. Do you know anything? Have you seen anything?"

Pholus raised his right hand and pointed east. "I have been following Fell creatures. Their tracks vanished that way." He paused then added, "In that direction lies an old dungeon. Jadis used it to hold the youngest prince when she captured him in the days before the Long Winter."

The hope that had grown feeble and wasted began to stir, growing in breadth and strength, as Oreius stepped toward Pholus. "Where is this dungeon? How do you know of it?"

"I found Leith there," he stated simply. Then he tapped his left shoulder, where his arm should have been, and added, "It is where I was imprisoned before she turned me to stone."

Oreius frowned. "She built a dungeon in our lands?"

"While we built her castle in the north," Pholus murmured. "Come."

The sky was completely overcast but no rain fell as Pholus led them to a place deeper in Centaur lands than Oreius had ever suspected. The entrance Pholus indicated was a cave mouth and there was no sign of any Fell. Despite his own training screaming at him, Oreius still lunged forward only to be caught by both arms. Stormwind shook his head at him but it was Pholus who whispered harshly, "Don't be a fool. It is an ambush. You will die and so will your mate if you do not use your head."

Oreius yanked free of their hold. He rested both hands on his sword hilts, breathing heavily. He could not look away from the cave entrance. "I will gladly take that risk if it means saving her," the hot words fell from his lips despite knowing the truth in the older Centaur's words.

Pholus smacked his arm then raised a finger. "I know another way. There is a second entrance and I can show it to you. But first we need a plan. A distraction to draw their attention to the front entrance."

"I can provide that," Stormwind murmured.

"And I will help you." Pholus turned back to Oreius and added, "The distraction will allow you to enter. If the tunnels have not been changed, I can also offer a guess as to where they are holding her. However, you must wait until we have drawn the guards away before you attempt entering otherwise all of this will be for naught."

Everything in him yearned to charge into the heart of the cave and find Alambiel. But he knew better. He knew Alambiel's life would be forfeit if he did not proceed wisely. Knowing he had no other choice, Oreius gave a curt nod.

Pholus nodded. "Good. We will need the cover of both nightfall and that storm to ensure our distraction works. So there is still time to show you where to go. Come with me." He glanced at Stormwind and added, "Stay out of sight until I return, young one."

Oreius and Stormwind exchanged looks before his cousin nodded. Then Oreius followed Pholus away from the cave entrance. The act tore at him but there was barely an hour remaining before the sun would set. He was so close to finding her. He prayed she would be able to hold on just a little while longer. _Please, Aslan, let me not be too late._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Agony seared across her back, jerking her to wakefulness as a hoarse scream escaped her parched lips. She could feel him rubbing a salt solution into her wounds, the salt stinging so much it felt more like burning irons had been placed in her. The man slapped her, making her ears ring.

Alambiel closed her eyes briefly then opened them again as he came close to her again. He shoved a lantern in front of her face. "Do you know your god?"

"Aslan is here," she sighed.

The man scoffed. "Here? In the dark hole where none will ever hear your screams or pleas for your baby's life?"

"Yes," she whispered. She tasted blood but still she smiled. "He is here. He knows and He sees and He hears everything that happens. He has not abandoned me just as He still sees you and all that you do."

"I will never let you live," he hissed as he crouched down next to her. He twisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head up. "Your life is in my hands!"

"You are wrong. Again." Alambiel swallowed hard and then whispered, "My life is where it has always been. In Aslan's paws. And not even my death will change that fact for you cannot remove me from His care because the power over my life rests with Him and Him alone. What you do to my body in this life, you control. But my life is His and He can stop this even now."

"How?"

"I don't know. But even if He allows this to happen, He has not abandoned me. He merely calls me home." She smiled at the thought. "And I will see my son, my children, and my family. I will not be alone. That is something you can never take from me even if you take my life."

His face contorted with rage and his grip on her hair trembled. He shoved her down and yanked the dagger from his belt. Grasping her by the shoulder, he shoved her flat against the cell floor. But the knife never touched her.

Instead, the pressure against her shoulder vanished as he scrambled to his feet. Alambiel turned her head in time to see him bolt out of the cell. The lantern was left flickering and the door itself did not shut entirely. She needed to get up. She needed to get out.

She reached up, fingers groping for the chain. Sticky metal met her seeking touch and she traced up to touch the collar. But the chain attached to her wrists pulled taut, stopping her from reaching further to the lock on the back of her collar. "No," came the faint whisper.

She yanked on the chain that kept her in place but it didn't give. She wasn't strong enough. Warm, salty liquid touched her lips and she drew a shaky breath. She tried to crawl toward the door but she wasn't even strong enough to move. It had become too much. By the light of the lantern, she realized there was more blood on the ground. But she didn't know if it was from her wounds or if she was losing the baby. She feared it was both.

Alambiel closed her eyes against the tears. "I'm sorry, Oreius." She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, fighting against the pain that threatened to overwhelm her once more. "Aslan, into Your paws."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! The end is nigh and more family secrets are emerging. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	45. Chapter Forty-Five: Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Five: Found

Oreius stood in the dark tunnel, raindrops still dripping from his body and soaking his tail. He had already slain three Fell Beasts but now he listened. Pholus' instructions had led him from the back entrance down to a maze of tunnels. He stood on a rocky outcropping overlooking the rest of the warren, listening for anything that would hint at either further enemies or his wife's presence.

He wanted to call out to her but he dared not, at least not yet. He picked his way down the sloping path with agonizing slowness as he stepped with deliberate care. He could just make out the shouts of the Fell creatures and men who had responded to the distraction caused by Pholus and Stormwind. There were two more twisting levels to descend before he would be able to search the tunnels Pholus had described.

He had only descended one level when a cry went up. A Werewolf howled then leapt for him only to fall with a yelping cry as he cut it down. More shouts rose. Oreius grimaced. He had been revealed. No longer caring for stealth, Oreius charged down the sloping path, cutting down the Fell who dared attempt to stop him. He landed heavily on the outcropping directly below and across from him then cut down a Ghoul. Two men emerged from the depths of a tunnel. One drew a curved scimitar and charged, shouting, "Glory to Tash!"

Oreius sidestepped and clipped the man in the temple with his sword hilt, dropping him like a stone. He brought his sword back around as he faced the second man. The flickering torches cast the man's face in shadows but not so much that Oreius failed to recognize him. Alambiel's descriptions of the face that haunted her would have been enough. But he recognized the man from that dream, when he had sworn to come after his wife. The one called 'Monster.'

"Where is she?"

The Monster smirked. "Lying in a pool of her own blood just as I left her."

Oreius stepped toward him, nearly trembling with fury. Hot anger demanded blood for blood but he kept it in check. "Tell me where she is and I will not kill you today."

The smirk widened into an ugly grin. "How interesting. She believed you would never let me out of here alive. It seems I was more right in my guess than she was. She's been calling for you, _begging_ for you to help her. To save her."

Oreius sidestepped as an arrow grazed his arm. He plucked a dagger from his belt and hurled it at the Ghoul who fell with a gurgling screech. He turned back to the Monster just in time to catch his wrist, stopping the sword. The Monster twitched, then he looked down at where Oreius' sword pierced him through the abdomen. He looked back up with cold dead eyes. "You're too late. I'm the god of death. And I took her from you."

He shoved the man back, withdrawing his sword. As the Monster collapsed, his face twisted from mockery to horror but he only gurgled before breathing his last. Oreius wiped his sword clean and then stepped over the body. He sheathed his sword and took a torch from its bracket as he entered the long tunnel. "Alambiel?"

His call echoed through the tunnel, mocking him. Pholus had described such a tunnel. And knowing the Monster had come from there… Oreius didn't hesitate a moment longer. He charged forward, searching for anything, a sign, something that would lead him to Alambiel. The tunnel descended down and the air grew cool until he finally reached a partially open door set to the left side of the tunnel. He shoved it open.

A gasp escaped him as his gaze fell on the sole occupant of the room. "Alambiel!" He dropped the torch as he rushed to her then lowered himself next to her. Horror fought with fury as he took in the sight of both old and new blood staining the cold floor of the cell. Fury won when his gaze was arrested by the sight of the chains and manacles…but the collar was worse. He brushed her hair aside and grasped the collar with both hands. The iron was old and flawed and snapped easily in his hold. It fell to the floor with a hollow clang as he treated the manacles to the same fate. The chains fell across her body, drawing more attention to the bloodied remains of her shift. Oreius gave a low cry as he grabbed the chains and hurled them away from her.

There was blood on his hands now but he ignored it as he carefully touched her bruised throat, praying for a sign. "Alambiel?" She didn't answer and he could not feel her pulse. He switched to her wrist, gently pressing until he felt her faint pulse. "Thank You, Aslan."

Oreius stared at Alambiel's bloodied back. There was so much blood, he could hardly believe that she still lived. He carefully turned her over, further bloodying his hands but he didn't care. He touched her face, noting the mix of old and new bruises along with the swelling along her mouth and her left eye. He bit back a rough curse along with the urge to kill the Monster anew and take much longer in ending his life. Drawing a breath, his voice shook slightly as he smoothed her hair back. "Alambiel? Alambiel, you must open your eyes. Please, sweetheart, please open your eyes for me."

Her lashes fluttered against too-pale skin before they opened. Her lips moved but no sound emerged. She did not seem to see him as she gazed up into the darkness surrounding them. She struggled weakly and Oreius shushed her. "No, Alambiel, don't. Shh, it is I, Oreius." He drew her Lion coin trinket out and held it in front of her. "Look. I made this for you after you agreed to marry me. Do you remember? Alambiel?"

Her gaze fixed on the coin for a long moment and then moved to meet his. There was a terrifying blankness in those blue depths before recognition sparked. "Oreius," came the weak whisper as haunting now as it was in his dream. Her lips trembled and she seemed to have great difficulty forming words.

Oreius kissed her brow. "Shh, it is all right. I am here. The Monster is dead. He will never be able to touch you again. I promise. Alambiel, I promise he's gone."

"Oreius." She stopped, her eyelids fluttering closed once more, and then she opened them slowly. This was so much worse than what he had seen in his dream. Her fingers were cold as ice as they curled around his. She rasped, "The baby… I'm so sorry. I tried…I tried to hang on, to protect…" A tear fell down her cheek as she struggled to form the words. "The baby… I'm so sorry we're not going-"

"No, Alambiel. Don't fear." He cradled her closer, feeling the blood transfer from her body to his but not truly caring, as he fought to keep his fear from showing. He hadn't stood yet, too fearful of causing her to worsen with a sudden movement. He kept talking, trying to prevent her from giving up. "Don't despair. I am going to bring you to help. You and the foal will be well. You will see."

She was fading in front of his eyes, rendering his words a cruel trick as she weakened with every breath. Oreius carefully worked his right arm beneath her legs, cradling her close, and then slowly stood. "Alambiel," his voice broke and he was forced to steel himself before he could continue, "You and our foal will survive this, I promise."

The unbruised corner of her lips turned up in a faint smile. The words from his dream whispered with haunting clarity, "Don't make promises you can't keep." She closed her eyes, pain flickering across her face, as he carried her out of the cell. Then she opened them again as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you…" she breathed. She tried to say more, struggling, before she finally whispered, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"No." The gruff word burst free as her eyelids fluttered closed once more. Oreius tightened his grip on her even as he started to move faster. "No. Alambiel, look at me. You will live. You and our foal _will_ live."

She didn't respond. Instead, she breathed out in a soft sigh then her head came to rest more fully against him.

"No!" Oreius clutched her closer. "Alambiel, no! Alambiel! Breathe!"

 _Aslan, do not take her from me now!_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	46. Chapter Forty-Six: Amatus

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Six: Amatus

 _She ran her fingers over the blossoming flowers as she moved through the meadow. It was always beautiful this time of year. She had hoped to meet Oreius but it seemed he was delayed…again._

 _A child's laugh caught her ear and she turned to spy someone rushing through the flowers. She fought a smile even as she called, "Solon, what are you doing?"_

 _There was no answer._

 _"_ _Althea? You are far too young to be this far from the Cair, my little filly. Your mama must be fretting. And we don't want to know how much disorder your da has left in the wake of his search, young lady."_

 _A child's laugh and the rustling sound of a little body moving through the flowers was the only answer. She shook her head, the smile winning, even as she hurried after the mischievous little foal. "Come back here, you little sneak. I'm going to catch you," she called in a sing-song voice._

 _Yet the little Centaur managed to stay just ahead of her until they had returned to Cair Paravel. She dashed down the path to her and Oreius' garden, certain she had heard the laugh again. "Althea?" But it wasn't a little Centaur filly who was just ahead of her. It was a colt. She frowned in confusion, her brow furrowing. She had been certain it was Althea she had been chasing. "Solon? What are you doing here?"_

 _He didn't dash off this time. But as she drew closer, she realized it could not be Solon. This colt's coloring was all wrong. In fact, she did not recognize him at all. The colt was young, perhaps only three years of age, and his coat was a rich caramel while his hair and tail were slightly lighter in color. She stopped only a few paces from him and frowned. "Who are you?"_

 _He turned at that and looked up at her. Her heart ceased to beat and she wasn't certain her lungs were still working as she stared into his eyes. Dark eyes just like his sire, just like Oreius. "A-Amatus?"_

 _The little colt's face lit up with a delighted smile._

 _She gasped and dropped to her knees, uncaring of how her white skirts would no doubt be stained by dirt and grass. She clamped a hand over her mouth as her eyes burned with tears, momentarily blinding her. She blinked them away and he still stood there, smiling at her with his father's eyes._

 _"_ _Amatus," she whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "Oh my sweet colt, it is you."_

 _She reached for him but then she heard something else. A distant call. Oreius. It was Oreius calling for her. She turned back to her son and smiled. "He needs to see you." She heard his voice calling her name and then she heard something else. A Lion's rich whisper, 'Choose wisely, My daughter.'_

 _Her hand hovered in the air, almost touching his smiling face. Her baby, her little colt._

 _She heard again Oreius' call and she thought it seemed strained with great emotion. A niggling concern pierced her joy at seeing Amatus. She pushed herself up and half-turned toward Oreius' voice. Where was her Kentauri? He needed to see Amatus too. She moved back down the path and then stopped. She looked again at her son, the one she had never held and had never felt his kicks. "I will be back, Amatus. Don't worry. I have to find your da."_

 _Despite her yearning to linger with her son, to talk to him, to tell him of everything she had never had the chance to teach him, she ran back down the path, following Oreius' voice. He would be so thrilled to know their son was here…_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven: Rescue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Rescue?

Oreius ceased murmuring to Alambiel as he galloped out of the dungeon's front entrance. The bodies of Fell Beasts and men were strewn across the ground. Stormwind and Pholus both lowered their swords when they saw him. His cousin's eyes widened when he saw Alambiel and he paled. "Merciful Aslan!"

He slowed reluctantly as Pholus drew near, his dark gaze fixed on Alambiel's pale face. The older Stallion looked up at him. "The enemy is slain or scattered," he intoned gravely. "Alambiel needs a healer."

Oreius' grip on her tightened as he rasped, "I know. I'm taking her to Alcippe."

"I hadn't realized we were that close," Stormwind murmured.

Oreius started forward then glanced at his cousin. "Take word to the Kings and summon Tuulea. Go. Quickly!"

Stormwind sheathed his sword then wheeled around and galloped away. Oreius didn't waste any more words or time. He didn't care what Pholus did. He had to get Alambiel to help.

The rain had ceased but thunder still rumbled overhead as he galloped through the woods. His legs had begun to burn and sweat dripped down his brow when he finally emerged from the woods onto the large green. No one was out as he galloped past the closed the market and up the hill to reach Alcippe's home.

Relief churned through him when the door open, spilling light across him. Androcles, his great-uncle, waved him inside. Oreius had barely entered the house when Alcippe stopped him. His granddam held a goblet in one hand and supported Alambiel's head with the other as she placed the goblet against her mouth. Some spilled but the majority went into her mouth. His wife choked and gagged before finally swallowing.

"What is that?"

Alcippe ignored him as she handed Androcles the empty goblet only to take a full one from him. She put it to Alambiel's lips again. "Drink this, young one." She didn't take her gaze from Alambiel's face as she murmured, "This will protect the foal in spite of the dam's injuries. If it is not already too late."

Oreius looked to Androcles and found the prophet's kind eyes already on him. He nodded. "The Great Lion sent me a dream that an injured dam would be brought to our herd tonight. I told Alcippe and she prepared this potion. It has been used successfully in the past."

"Fetch the third one, brother, and then wake Hestia. I will need her aid." Alcippe paused, her gaze traveling past Oreius, and then she stated bluntly, "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet, Alcippe," Pholus replied. He nodded to Androcles and then fetched the third goblet. "Four doses?"

"Yes." Alcippe glanced from him to Oreius, her gaze speculative, even though she never wavered in tending to Alambiel. "You know who he is?"

Oreius nodded. "Yes."

Alcippe's eyes narrowed at him but then she focused on Alambiel. She gently wiped the spilled potion from her skin then stroked her hair. She didn't say another word to Oreius or to Pholus as she administered the last two doses. Alcippe then had him carry Alambiel to a bedchamber just off the main room. However, she ordered him out when Hesita arrived.

Oreius protested instinctively only for his granddam to fix him with a stern glare. "Oreius, you are filthy. Go and make yourself presentable. And eat something."

Then she closed the door in his face.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius paced the length of the main room. Androcles and Pholus were still there but neither had attempted to speak to him. He didn't know what was worse, the silence from the bedchamber or the knowledge that Alambiel should have been screaming in pain.

He flicked his tail as he stopped in front of the door. He wanted to be in there. He went to the door and rested his hand against the wood.

"Alcippe locked it while you were washing up."

He looked up to see Pholus now watching him. He withdrew his hand as he muttered, "Of course, she did."

"It is rare for the potion not to work." Pholus glanced away from him and focused instead on the flames dancing in the fireplace. Oreius couldn't remember if the fire had always been lit or if it had occurred sometime during his vigil. But it didn't seem to matter as Pholus continued, "I witnessed it twice. It only failed to work once, with my brother's wife, but that was because there was nothing to prevent the stillbirth."

"If you are attempting to be comforting, you are not succeeding," Oreius grumbled. He glanced again at the door. For the first time, he did not care for the foal. As devastating as it would be to lose another foal, he cared far more that Alambiel lived. _Please, Aslan, let her live._

"Do you think I failed in the charge you gave me?" The words rose unbidden in a rough whisper but he still looked to Pholus, waiting for the older Stallion's answer.

The words of condemnation did not come. He deserved them and more but they did not come. Instead, Pholus shook his head. "You have done everything in your power. Believe me, Oreius, I have seen what happens even when we have pledged our utmost power to protecting our family. Sometimes the Fell find ways to harm the ones we love no matter our efforts. It does not mean you have failed."

It felt like it. Oreius clamped his mouth shut before he spoke those words aloud. He started pacing again. An hour passed and then another. The sun had long risen and the noise of the herd's daily activities drifted through the windows before the door unlocked and then opened. Alcippe waved for him to enter.

He stepped inside, immediately looking to the bed. Alambiel's pale face greeted him. She lay on her side, carefully propped in place by pillows, her gold and white hair washed and neatly braided. Bandages covered what he could see of her torso as well as her throat and wrists. His heart constricted at the sight.

Hestia pulled the blanket a little higher and then stepped back. The Mare's solemn features made Oreius tense even before she spoke softly. "I have not tended to many Nymphs, Oreius, but I feel certain that your wife is not experiencing a miscarriage. The Matriarch's actions in giving her the potion seem to have helped with that. However, there is still a chance that she has lost too much blood. Her wounds… They must be tended with care and Alambiel must be kept still and quiet for several weeks."

Oreius nodded. "I have sent for Tuulea. She has tended Alambiel since birth and her expertise cannot be matched."

Relief flickered across the healer's face. She bowed her head. "Good. That is very good news, indeed. If you will excuse me, General, Matriarch, I must gather more supplies for the next time we change her bandages."

Oreius stood to the side, allowing the Mare to leave. He started toward the bed then stopped when Alcippe placed a hand on his arm. His granddam's eyes were filled with an emotion he almost didn't recognize. Sympathy. She reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek. "I know I have demanded much of you and of your beloved star but I carry both of you in my heart, Oreius. And I pray Aslan will spare her because you should not know the same sorrow known to your father…and to me. I will bring you something to eat in a while."

Then she left him alone. Oreius went to the bed, touching Alambiel's foot out of habit, but she didn't stir. Oh Aslan, how he wanted her to stir, to complain that he was disturbing her rest. He touched her hair then brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek before he knelt on the floor beside the bed. Taking her left hand in his, he pressed kisses against her betrothal and wedding rings even as his tears wet her skin. "Do not leave, Alambiel. Stay with me. Please, stay with me."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight: Hope Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Hope Again

3 Mayblossom 1015

Everything hurt. That alone told her she was somehow still alive. Beneath the pain, she felt softness and something warm clung to her left hand. Her throat was parched and every breath she took seemed to stick to her dry throat.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar but brightly lit room. Sunlight. The room was filled with sunlight. She didn't have the energy to lift her head but then her gaze fell to whatever was clinging to her hand. A Centaur's dark head was pillowed on the crook of his arm and her left hand was trapped in his grasp. Her lips curved in a faint smile. Her Centaur had fallen asleep in his vigil.

The thought occurred to her that he was probably uncomfortable if he had been on the floor long. She couldn't move her left hand but she managed to slide her right hand forward. Her lips moved but her voice did not obey when she tried to say his name. She ignored the ache burning its way across her back as she touched his dark hair. He hadn't put his braids in… She would have to do it when she had a little more energy…

She feathered her fingers through his hair, taking comfort in the feel of him. She skimmed the edge of his ear and he jerked away from her touch, head coming up and dark eyes searching. There were shadows beneath his eyes and he looked haggard. Then his eyes lit up and she could have sworn he sighed before he released her hand only to rest his palm against her cheek. "Alambiel."

There was so much emotion forced into the harsh whisper that she wanted to weep for him. Instead, she reached up to grasp his wrist as she turned her face so she could press a kiss to his palm. Her eyes closed as she mouthed his name.

The ache grew to a dull roar but she ignored it as Oreius poured water into a cup and then held it to her lips. The sweet cold flowed down her throat and finally quenched her burning thirst. Only when she was completely sated did Oreius put the cup aside. Her Kentauri gently caressed her face and then he bent to touch his forehead to hers. "Alambiel, you are awake. I was afraid you had gone too far."

She drew a deep breath as she reached up to touch first his cheek and then his hair. She tugged a little then whispered, "You don't have your braids. Need to shave."

The Kentauri made a sound in his throat that she wasn't certain was a laugh before he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I will make amends for my appearance, Wife."

Alambiel smiled. Her gaze drifted from Oreius to their surrounds and her smile changed to a frown. "Where?"

"We are in Alcippe's house. You have been here just over a sennight."

She didn't remember any of it but that was not what most concerned her. She stared up at him as anxiety crashed over her. "Baby?"

Oreius didn't answer as he looked away. Her breathing quickened then the door opened. Tuulea bustled in with Alcippe following in a more sedate manner. The Centauress carried a tray full of jars and bowls in addition to bandages. She nodded to Alambiel and then focused her piercing gaze on Oreius. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morn. Go and eat. We shall tend to Alambiel."

Oreius squeezed her hand once more but then he let go. She must not have hidden her distress as well as she normally did because he stopped and bent back down to kiss her lightly on the mouth. Then he whispered in her ear, "I will not be long. There is nothing to fear, Alambiel."

Tuulea took his place by her side, relief shining in her dark eyes. "Alambiel, you have given us quite the scare. Don't ever do it again."

Alcippe offered a curt nod of agreement. "I am far too old to deal with such excitement. I do not intend to see you in this shape again."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It took him longer than he had intended to return to Alambiel's sickroom. He ran a hand over his now smooth cheeks. But Alambiel's comments about his need for a shave had stuck with him enough that he had chosen to put his beard back into proper order. Although he had not put his braids back in.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Alcippe was gone. Tuulea, on the other hand, was finishing tying off Alambiel's bandages. His wife still lay on her side but with a few more pillows propping her up. She opened her eyes at his entrance. "Oreius."

The difference in strength when she spoke his name was a comfort as he went to her. He grasped her offered hand firmly as Tuulea tucked the sheet around Alambiel's waist. The Black Elder Nymph stood and started cleaning up. "Your wounds are healing well, Alambiel. Although they will likely heal with the same scarring as in the past, they should also heal much faster than if that fiend had been able to continue aggravating the open wounds. If I were to guess, they will likely be fully healed by the time your little one is ready to be born."

Alambiel made a low noise that was not quite a sob and Oreius tightened his grip on her hand. Tuulea's expression softened as she rested a hand on Alambiel's bare arm. "Oh Child, I would not have hidden that from you. The potion Alcippe brewed for you when Oreius first rescued you seems to have protected the foal. I was able to hear the heartbeat and it is just as strong as it should be at this stage. You will probably be able to feel the foal quicken very soon now." She withdrew her hand as her tone grew firm and she added, "However, while the potion both helped the foal and kept you from experiencing the worst effects of your blood loss, you are on strict bedrest for another sennight at the least. And even then I do not want you to even contemplate traveling for another five weeks. At least."

When his wife only murmured her assent, Oreius knew she was still not fully recovered. Tuulea gave a few more instructions and then she left them alone. Oreius knelt beside the bed again, still holding Alambiel's hand. She sighed softly. "No more walks without guards?"

"Not outside of Cair Paravel," he intoned gravely. He searched her eyes as he ran his thumb over her fingers. "I was afraid I had lost you this time. I barely found you in time."

"I was afraid you lost me too," she whispered. She paused, seeming to consider something, and then she turned beseeching eyes up to him. "Don't leave me."

"I do not intend to for some time." He hesitated and then added, "However, I will be required to travel to Cair Paravel long enough to ensure all is in order since I am going to be gone much sooner than I had originally planned."

"No detours."

"No detours," he repeated softly. He stroked her hair with his free hand. "You should try to rest."

"I wish you were holding me." Tears appeared in her eyes as she whispered brokenly, "I want to be held."

That was enough. He got up long enough to lock the door and then he carefully got on the bed with her. He didn't try to pull the covers down and he was careful to keep his arms from resting against her bandaged back but he cradled her as he kissed her forehead. She rested an arm on his waist even as hot teardrops splashed against his skin. The swell of her stomach pushed against him and brought a hint of comfort at the reassuring reminder of their foal. He kissed her again. "Is this better, sweetheart?"

She nodded against him. Then he heard her whisper, "I wish we were home."

"We will be," he murmured. "It just won't be Cair Paravel for a while. But I will take you to our cabin when you are able, Sweet. Unless you decide you want to stay with Alcippe."

"No thank you."

Oreius smiled and pressed another kiss to her brow. There was her spirit. He thanked Aslan that it had not been buried too far. He brushed her hair back then he felt her fingers flex against his skin and she gasped. He tensed. "What is it? Alambiel, are you in pain?"

He started to get up only for her to press her hand against him. "Don't go."

He froze in place, looking down at her in bewilderment as she raised tear-filled eyes. Her lips trembled and then curved into a smile. "Oreius, I can feel the baby moving. The baby's still here."

Relief washed over him and then he chuckled softly. "An early birthday present for you, Mama."

Alambiel's smile widened. "I wish you could feel it too."

"My understanding is that will come in time."

She nodded. Then she gave him a puzzled look. "What day is it?"

"The third of Mayblossom."

To his surprise, she frowned. "I didn't get you a present."

"Why would I need a present?"

"It's your birthday, you blockhead," she informed him mildly. Then tears filled her eyes as her voice broke. "And I wasn't able to get you anything. I can't even make you a meal or a cake! Even though you hate my cakes."

Oreius bit back a laugh as he quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alambiel, shh. I do not hate your cakes. I quite enjoy them. However, this year, you are the only gift I need or want. You and our foal. Now please don't cry. Tuulea will ban me from your room if she thinks I have made you cry."

He must have put just enough pleading in his tone because Alambiel giggled. Her tears abated and she soon fell asleep. No doubt, her weariness had lent to the quicksilver nature of her emotions. Yet, Oreius couldn't bring himself to leave her. When she woke again, he was still next to her, holding her as gently as he could without touching her back.

Alambiel lay quietly in his arms for several long minutes before she broke her silence. "Please tell me that Tuulea brought clothes for me to wear."

"I did not think to ask."

His wife glared at him. "I'm wearing bandages. This is completely undignified."

"You are on bedrest for a sennight," he reminded her gently.

She only glared more. "What if I don't have any clothes then? Are you going to be back from Cair Paravel? I don't want to hobble around wearing bandages, Oreius! It is not as though this is our house and you're the only one here."

A chuckle slipped free. "Alambiel, I am very certain that Tuulea and Alcippe will be more than glad to protect your dignity when you are able to get up. Until then, what does it matter?"

"That is such a male answer," she declared with utter disgust. "Actually it might be a Centaur answer. Or both. You're an idiot."

Oreius couldn't help grinning at her. "Alambiel," he cajoled, "you know you love me."

She smiled back at him then laughed softly before groaning. His own smile faded as he asked, "Are you all right? What hurts?"

"Everything hurts," she grumbled. Alambiel sighed before looking up at him. "Is that man dead?"

"The Monster? Yes. I killed him."

"I told him you would," came her quiet reply. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "He tried to claim he was my brother. He said I was cursed."

"Shh, do not think about him anymore. His words are meaningless and filled with lies." Oreius pet her hair as he added gently, "Aslan kept you safe and now you must rest for our foal's sake."

"I've been asleep forever."

He smiled then kissed her lips and whispered, "Sleep a little while longer and dream of sweet comforts. I will be here when you wake up."

She appeared on the brink of sleep even as she watched him from beneath her lashes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise, Alambiel. And when you wake, you may compose a list of whatever you desire I bring back from Cair Paravel."

She made a face. "Why is it always lists?"

He chuckled. "So I can remember everything." Realizing she had already fallen asleep, Oreius kissed her again. Then he whispered in her ear, "Sleep well, my love."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Hopefully this chapter has made up for the uncertainty in the last few chapters. Only two chapters left so I will likely be posting those this weekend as well. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine: Restoration

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Restoration

17 Mayblossom 1015

Alambiel sighed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her back gave a twinge at the movement but it wasn't so debilitating that she could hardly bear to move anymore. Tuulea and Hestia both said she was healing well under the circumstances but her back itched beneath the bandages and she had regained enough strength to grow bored as of the past few days. She tugged at the neck of her borrowed tunic. The Centaur-made tunic fell to just above her knees, which at least allowed her to walk around her borrowed bedchamber and occasionally to the kitchen (mostly when Alcippe was out of the house and couldn't glare her back into bed).

She felt hot and it was only the middle of Mayblossom. She glanced at the door and then carefully maneuvered to her feet. Her hand went to her stomach and she sighed as she felt the baby's rapid tapping. A fortnight was all it had taken for her little one to grow obnoxious in announcing its presence. And she loved every moment of it.

She walked over to the window and absently ran her hand over her belly. "I wish your da was back, little one."

"Shall I wait to give you your other gift then?"

An unbidden smile curved her lips as she turned to see her Kentauri standing in the door. "Oreius!" She held out her arms and he closed the distance much faster than she was currently able to, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She grinned up at him. "Bend down so I can kiss you, you boneheaded Stallion. I can't quite manage it on my own at the moment."

Oreius chuckled. Still he obeyed and she happily kissed him. He pulled back far too soon, though. He smiled down at her. "I have had a long conversation with the healers. They have agreed that I may take you to our cabin. Despite the fact you've been trying to wander these last few days."

"I went to the kitchen because I was hungry. Why does everyone insist on fussing about that?" She paused as she realized what else he had said. "We get to go to the cabin? Now? Please now?"

The Kentauri laughed. Then he took the cloak she had somehow missed from where it was draped over his shoulder and wrapped it around her, completely enveloping her and her belly. Oreius picked her up easily enough that she wondered if he even noticed a difference due to her pregnancy. Probably not.

The only true difference in their approach to the cabin was in the fact that Oreius waded across the stream instead of leaping over it. But all too soon she was greeted by the familiar sight of their cabin nestled in a clearing full of flowers and the waterfall-fed lake. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Oreius carried her into the cabin and then carefully set her down. "I spoke to Neith while I was in Cair Paravel. She will be traveling here to keep you company if I should ever be called away."

"Are you planning to be called away?"

"No. However since Queen Lucy has yet to return from the islands and we do not yet know why she has been gone for so long, I wish to be prepared."

Alambiel hummed to herself as she unfastened the cloak and let it fall to the floor. "Lucy is a grown woman and has probably stayed out of trouble better than we have these last few months." She closed her eyes as she rested both hands on her stomach. When Oreius said her name, however, she opened her eyes to find him watching her with concern. She smiled. "The baby is kicking. I think our little one is happy to be here. I have missed having our own home around us."

Concern faded and the Kentauri smiled. He raised his hand but didn't try to touch her as he looked at her with a question in his dark eyes. "May I feel?"

Alambiel's smile widened. "Of course."

Oreius rested his hand on her stomach but soon he shook his head. "It is still too early it would seem."

She took his hand and squeezed. "Give it a little time, Da." She hesitated then sniffed the air. "Do you have food in here?"

He grinned at that and then chuckled. "I asked Tuulea to make a few things for your birthday dinner and for supper as well. There's chocolate cake, of course."

"Stop talking and get the plates," she chided as she let go of his hand in favor of making her way to the kitchen. "I'm starving."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

That night she nestled snuggly against Oreius' side, head resting over his heart and with his arm curved around her shoulders (at her insistence). They had rested most of the day until he read the stars to her and spoke rather firmly of promised peace and joy. She probably should have been weary but her mind tumbled with all the words she had been yearning to say to Oreius…and those she dreaded. She sighed softly.

"Is something wrong? Are you hungry? In pain? Or do you want me to rub your feet?"

"No." She didn't want to say more but she knew she needed to tell him. "Oreius, did you get those letters I told you about? The ones in the false bottom."

"Yes."

"Did you read them?"

"No."

Alambiel fell silent for several minutes as she debated what to do or say. The words finally came with difficulty. "I wrote the letters when I was… When I was carrying your foal but it was not Amatus." A tear slid across the bridge of her nose and she sniffled. "I was pregnant when you left to fight in the North, Oreius, and I never told you. I never told anyone, not even Tuulea…or myself. I lied to myself and I lied to you. Because I… I could not bear the thought of admitting that I had lost another child. It would have killed me to do so. But when you asked me about it, I should have told you. Instead, the fear of barrenness was somehow better and more tolerable than losing another child."

She paused, fighting back more tears, but the Kentauri stayed silent as she gathered her resolve once more. Her voice cracked as she continued, "I didn't mourn her the right way. I didn't do the same as I did with Amatus because I wasn't strong enough. I buried her in our garden… And I could not even tell you that much before now."

Oreius' heartbeat remained steady beneath her ear, providing a source of comfort. Then he rumbled, "Tuulea told me she suspected you had lost a foal while I was away. I am so sorry I was not here for you when you needed me most. I am sorry you could not mourn. But, sweetheart, I have never and will never blame you for what happened in the past. You are too careful to intentionally bring harm to a foal." She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. "It is not your fault. It has never been your fault."

"It is not fair."

"No," came the soft reply. "No, it is not but we do not know if we would have this foal now had our first two survived." There was a pause and then he rumbled, "Do you know how happy I am to have this foal? When our little one is born, he or she will grow in the care of the kindest and wisest dam in Narnia. And our little one will be better for it. And so will we."

"Do you ever regret marrying me? You would not have lost…" she trailed off, no longer able to mention it.

Oreius tightened his hold on her. "Never. And no matter what happens in our future, I will never regret marrying you, loving you, Alambiel. My precious star, I would be utterly bereft without you."

"Well, you would have a terrible sense of humor, at least," she mused. Her smile grew when Oreius hugged her closer. Then she felt the little one kicking again. She would be able to tell if she carried a colt or filly soon according to Tuulea but for now she was content to feel the little kicks that assured her the foal was well.

Taking Oreius' hand, she placed it over the spot where she felt the most kicks. The Kentauri went completely still. He was even holding his breath. Then it escaped him in a rush and his grip on her tightened once more. "Alambiel," he said in a strangled voice, "I felt it! Our foal is kicking!"

She laughed softly. "It seems I'm giving you a proper birthday gift after all."

"It is not my birthday, minx, it is yours," he retorted mildly but she could tell his attention was fixed on the activity in her womb.

The baby gave a stronger kick and Oreius chuckled. "Our little foal shall be very strong, indeed."

"Of course, dear." She paused and then poked him in the side. "I'm hungry. Would you fetch me a slice of cake? Oh and some strawberries. And blueberries. And some jam."

Oreius kissed her. "Yes, dear."

Alambiel watched him go before she rested her hand on her stomach. The little one was still kicking. A smile curved her lips. "Thank You, Aslan. You have given us a blessing in the wake of the storms."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! A fairly happy ending for you but stay tuned for the epilogue! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	50. Epilogue: Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After almost a year of conflict in both the North and the South, Narnia's borders are secured once more. Hope brightens as Narnia prepares for a year of peace. Yet, when shadows from the past threaten, will the light be smothered or shine all the brighter?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Epilogue: Lucy

5 Fairdawn 1015

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alambiel grumbled as she waddled toward the door. She had stopped being graceful a week past (although Oreius still insisted she was perfectly graceful…the liar) and she was no longer able to see her feet. Not that it mattered since half the time they were too swollen for her to even consider wearing shoes.

The pounding came again and she grumbled under her breath. Why couldn't visitors come when Oreius was there to answer the door? Instead, he was in at the market for some reason or another. She, on the other hand, had been trying to sleep. Until someone decided to turn her door into an anvil, anyway.

Her foal kicked and she rested a hand on her stomach as she reached the door. She glanced down at herself. She was wearing a light toga with a belt that rested under her chest, something Tuulea had insisted would help with how hot she was feeling. Perhaps slightly underdressed for entertaining but she wasn't going to put on anything heavier.

Besides, her visitors were still beating on the door. She yanked it open and raised both eyebrows. "Lucy. I thought you were still in the Islands." She glanced past the youngest Queen and met Tarrin's eyes. He blushed and quickly looked down. She ignored him as she turned back to Lucy. "Why are you here?"

"A very good question," Oreius intoned as he approached. "Another is the question of your escort, Your Majesty."

"Oh never mind that, Oreius," Lucy protested. She turned to Alambiel and clasped her hands beneath her chin as she pleaded, "Can you help us, Kat? We must know about Oberon and where he lives and how we can find him. Please help us!"

Alambiel exchanged a glance with the Kentauri before she stepped back and opened the door further. "You might as well come in and have a seat. It seems there are stories to be shared. Beginning with what in the worlds you've been up to that you've dragged Tarrin all the way to Oreius' herd."

Lucy gave a faint laugh. "It is… Well, it's a bit of a long story and I fear it sounds most outrageous."

"I love outrageous stories," Alambiel replied as she carefully sat on one of the chaise lounges. "Don't you, Oreius?"

He gave her a dour look but she ignored him. Lucy dropped down on the chaise lounge opposite from her with an ease that she rather envied. Tarrin, on the other hand, hovered behind the Valiant Queen. He looked rather troubled. Something Alambiel was certain that Oreius had noted.

Lucy sighed loudly. "Oh Kat, so much has happened since I left Cair Paravel. I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning seems a good place to start," Alambiel stated cheerfully. "Now what happened when you arrived at the Lone Islands?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! And so ends Brightened! Now I am sincerely going to try not to take as long to finish the next story but it may take a little bit before I return to Narnia due to my real life work. However, I actually have two options - return immediately to Glistened or to Sea of Deceit. You, my lovely readers, can help me pick by sharing your vote in a review. So Glistened or Sea of Deceit? Until next time!**


End file.
